The Dark Knight of GLU
by tshapo-chi
Summary: When Zoro gets sent back to the States to finish college, a chance encounter with a gorgeous blonde in a dark alley changes his entire life. Either Fate and Karma have decided to have fun at Zoro's expense, or it's just pure bad luck. Yaoi; crack humor
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, here it is as promised. Now a few things to note about it. There is some Japanese dialogue in here for the first few chapters. It will get less and less, but since the beginning of the story is in Japan, there are a few little lines in there. **starkblack** has graciously done the translating for me, so TY to her for all her hard work. It shouldn't take away from the story, and even helps add some humor to it at times. I have not used the little expressions in there like -kun or -chan, or even put in the explatives or such except on rare occasion. The only one using Japanese really is Zoro anyway. Sanji and the others dont know any so that should help greatly. As Zoro spends more time in the US he'll get used to speaking English all the time and his occasional slip-ups will go away.

This story is intended to be crack, so yes, the characters are going to be slightly (and very much so at times) OOC. There will be stupid humor, and even some fight scenes, and hoepfully a little romance... but dont count on it. It'll probably be just smut. Oh, and I'll be updating every other friday for now. I want to stay 3-4 chapter ahead, and also i'm working on another fic as well that i intend to post on the alternate fridays. Sry. New one isn't yaoi, and probably not smut either. It's a deep drama. But when I do finish the last chapter of DK, I'll go ahead and start posting it every friday for you guys. I dont think it's gonna be too long, well not as long as Broken but possibly longer than Seminars. Who knows.

All I know is that i'm having a blast writing this story, so here it goes!

Welcome to Grand Line

* * *

Chapter 1

The Damsel in Distress

Zoro sat in the back of the club, women hanging all over him, trying to have a conversation with one of his few friends. He was there to celebrate his last night as a foreigner, since he'd be moving back to the States tomorrow. His father had found him fighting in an underground competition and had decided that in order for him to get a safer education he would send him back to live with his grandfather, whom he hadn't seen in ten years. Surprisingly, Zoro was a very intelligent individual when he put for a slight amount of effort. He had an almost photographic memory, and could understand some of the more complex theories of physics. Unfortunately, for his father, the young man had no desire to apply this knowledge in any shape, form or fashion. He was always telling Zoro of the opportunities that could be opened to him if he only tried. The teen would scoff and tell his old man to take a look at his own life before he said anything else.

Frank Roronoa was a Navy test pilot stationed in Okinawa, Japan. His ex-wife had died a when Zoro was only 9 and the child he barely knew had come to live with him, moving from base to base. He had allowed his son to enroll in the local dojo when they moved there eight years ago. He learned that Zoro had been studying kendo before his mother died and thought it might help the boy adjust. Soon, Zoro was at the top of his class and even beating out much larger boys in the advanced section. It wasn't until he walked in on Zoro, getting sliced down the chest at that makeshift area in the heart of Yakuza territory that his father had thought anything bad could come of his training. The size his opponent's sword was enough to make Frank's blood to go cold. As soon as Zoro was released from the hospital, he made arrangements to send him back to his wife's father. The little old Japanese man had a small dojo near a reputable college and assured Frank that Zoro would continue his training, but he would not allow the young man to participate in illegal matches.

To help prevent unwanted attention, Zoro often hid his powerful godlike body under baggy shirts covered by oversized zip-up hoodies and cargo pants that only stayed up with the aide of a belt. Hideous black military issued BCG's (birth control glasses) masked most of his handsome facial features, especially his piercing almost black eyes. His father insisted that while he was under his roof, that he keep his hair cut short, but since he entered college, he had let it grow out just slightly to about two inches in length on top, but still short in the back. Not long enough to be considered unkempt, but definitely not military standards either. The only thing that would keep people from staring at his hair would be to dye it or shave his head anyway. A natural pigment flaw, passed down from father to son, had given him green hair, making it easy to pin his heritage and spot him in a crowd, as his friends so nicely pointed out.

Zoro's hair also tended to make him stand out for attention with the bullies until he hit his growth spurt in High School and grew to about 6 feet in height. Zoro's height and skill in the arena had earned him the reputation of someone not to be messed with. Women flocked to him, guys wanted to be him, and powerful men wanted him on their side. It was because of this that Zoro had learned to blend in with the walls and seemingly disappear in the middle of an open room. He hated the limelight. The only reason he fought was to test how much he had improved and find out where his weaknesses were. He had been nicknamed 'DK', or the Death King for his ability to take vicious hits and recover from any wound they caused.

Today Zoro was just trying to concentrate on enjoying his drink and keeping the women off of his more private areas. Yosaku couldn't help but laugh at his friend's predicament, knowing that Zoro had no interest whatsoever in the opposite gender. He would let the girls hang on him in public, just to keep the knowledge from his father, but Yosaku knew better, first hand. In fact, they probably should be leaving soon if they wanted to get in one last round before Zoro had to be home. Maybe they'd even be able to find Johnny and see if he wanted to join them. Yosaku could feel himself getting hard at the thought of being sandwiched between the two men.

"Oi, Zoro. Ju n bi de ki te i ru?" Yosaku dodged the empty glass thrown at him and chuckled at the glare sent his way by his friend.

"Hai, lets go." Zoro stood up and dusted the women off of him. Many of the other men eyed him in relief, knowing that after he left the women would be horny and looking for someone to take care of them. They had almost made it out the door when another towering figure approached.

"Ima zyukanakazo, Roronoa-san?" _**Roronoa, do you have a minute?**_

"Hai, dokusitano Mihawk-san?" _**Yes, Mihawk, what do you want?**_ Zoro kept his body ready for action as he faced the person who had cost him his stay in the orient. If he hadn't been wounded so badly in their battle his father wouldn't have freaked and sent him away. He didn't even have a choice because he couldn't inherit his mother's money until he had a college degree, and he was damned if he was working for the Yakuza.

"I hope that you are not leaving because you have been defeated." Dracule Mihawk narrowed his eyes at Zoro.

"Fuck you Mihawk. I might have lost to you once, but I will never lose again." Zoro stood firm and waited for anything. He wasn't fully healed, but he refused to back down from a challenge. He needed time, but he would win against this current reigning champion.

"Ganbattene! Tsugi no shoubu o tanoshimi ni shiteiruyo." _**Train well, and one day we will meet again. You have great potential, and I look forward to our next match.**_ With that, Dracule Mihawk bowed in respect and walked away.

Zoro relaxed and smiled a true smile of happiness, one that people would rarely see on his face. He grabbed Yosaku's shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss before dragging the stunned guy to the car. Needless to say, Zoro barely walked into the door only an hour before he had to leave for the airport, hair a mess and his shirt inside out. His father never said a word about him breaking curfew, thinking that he had just had a roll with a cute Japanese girl before he had to leave the country. He would have done the same thing if he were in his son's place. Well, maybe not the _same_ thing.

As they were standing there waiting for the boarding announcement, Frank took out an envelope and handed it to his son.

"Here's a little money to help you out when you get there." The pilot put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Just keep your nose clean. If you screw this up, you'll never see a dime from your Mom's estate. We might not have gotten along, and I still want nothing to do with her money, but it's rightfully yours and I don't want to see you lose it. Just… stay out of trouble, son."

For the first time in many years, Zoro hugged his father. They might not have agreed on many things, but Frank was a man of honor and integrity, and that Zoro respected.

"Arigato, Chichi-ue." Zoro didn't have the heart to tell him no, even though he knew the man needed it more than him. Besides, Zoro actually had over two million yen due to him from fight winnings. All he had to do was walk back to the underground and get it. He knew he would never make it out of there with his free will still attached if he did though, so it lay unclaimed and waiting.

DK-DK-DK-DK

After two flight changes and several hours of waiting, Zoro arrived at the airport only to be greeted by a group of four children tackling him to the ground. They hugged him and clung to him like he was Santa himself. He was bombarded with questions ranging from 'Do you speak English?' to 'Why is your hair green?' and various other oddities. Extremely confused and just a bit embarrassed at the attention it was causing, he tried to pry the little monsters off of him so he could stand up. A highly amused voice drew his attention.

"So, Zoro-kun, you're just as short as I remember. And here I was hoping that maybe you had gained your father's height." A short old man, obviously Japanese, was standing before him in kaki shorts and a Hawaiian printed shirt. "You'll be quite welcome to stay with this group if it would make you feel better to be around those of you own size." His laughter was echoed by the children as they attacked him again and started in with more questions, asking if he was going to be their new sensei.

"Ite! Dame! Dame!" **_No! Stop! Stop!_** Zoro groaned out with just a hint of a pout. "Ko ga ra?" _**So I'm short now?**_ He stood up and grinned down at his grandfather, who was now wide-eyed and obviously impressed.

"Hmmm, so you did grow finally. Ohayo, magomusuko."

"Ohayo, ojii-san. Onegaishimasu, dozo yoroshiku Zoro bowed to him out of respect during the formal greeting before his cocky grin surfaced. "So what's up with the Pokémon?"

"I could not get rid of them. When they found out you were coming today, they insisted on tagging along. I was completely overpowered." Ojii-san faked being in shock and the kids ran to him acting out their part by holding his arms and legs captive. "It might have to do with the fact that I told them you were going to be a new sensei at the dojo. You have to earn your keep somehow, and your father tells me that you have come a long way with your skills."

Zoro rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and looked down to the bright shiny faces of what would inevitably be his undoing. He always had been a sucker for kids, especially ones with the desire to learn. Sighing he answered the only question they needed to know.

"Hai, I'll teach them." Again, he was tackled, but managed to stay upright, groaning at the protesting pain in his chest and stomach from the still tender wound. "Careful, brats, I'm still recovering." The kids detached themselves and he lifted up his shirt to show the raw diagonal scar.

He shook his head and laughed as the questions began again, but this time he was able to start guiding them to the baggage claim so he could pick up his luggage. He only had two military issued duffle bags, a long black case containing his swords, and his messenger bag, which he carried with him. He handed his shoulder bag to his grandfather, threw a duffle over each shoulder, causing the small boys to gasp with awe at his strength. Zoro hung his head and chastised himself for bringing so much attention to him. He'd never keep a low profile if he continued like this. Almost two hours later, and several stories of his childhood horrors from his grandfather, he was able to pick up his swords from the separate baggage claim for weapons. They headed out to the old station wagon that his grandfather refused to get rid of even before Zoro had moved to live with his father. The kids all piled in the back as the old man handed his grandson the keys.

"Think you can drive on the right side of the road?" He winked at Zoro and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Che, get in." Zoro smiled, remembering how much he loved being around this man when he was younger.

Zoro's grandfather was the only father he had known before being sent to Frank, and he was the one to get Zoro started on swordsmanship. Zoro had his first lesson in kendo at the dojo where he would now be working. Zoro climbed behind the steering wheel and paused for a moment. Even if he never got his degree, he was beginning to live his dream; he was teaching at a dojo. The only thing missing was that it wasn't his own place, but his grandfather's. As soon as he had that degree, and the money, he would look into changing that. Zoro turned the key in the ignition and cringed, wondering if the car would even make it out of the parking lot. Surprisingly, it did and he was soon acquainted with his new bedroom at his grandfather's home.

DK-DK-DK-DK

Zoro took the rest of the summer to get into a good rhythm at the dojo. He began his class with the four students which quickly grew to twelve, with ages ranging from eight to twelve, the original four being the youngest. Class met every Tuesday night at 1600. Yuu, Zoro's grandfather, also had him stand in for any other classes where the instructor could not be present, and act as a personal trainer to a few of the young boys who were going to competition. Zoro made sure to do his own training alone. He had no desire to have his techniques known or to show off the gnarled scar on his upper body, as his sessions always had him drenched in sweat by the time he was done.

Zoro still managed to stay out of most people's sight and mind here as he did in public back in Japan. He kept his outside activities to a minimum and stayed in his baggy clothes when he wasn't in his instructor's uniform. His students gave him a hard time about his glasses, and constantly tried to take them off his face. He would just laugh at them and continue with his lesson for the day. A few of the mother's would smile at him flirtatiously in the beginning, but that was even dropping off now. Life was settling down… and Zoro was bored. He couldn't wait for school to start in a week. At least there he could begin to apply himself to getting his degree. He had tested out of several basic classes, and transferred many of his credits from the school back in Okinawa, so this year he would be entering as a second year student, and not a freshman.

He knew it didn't matter what his degree was in, as long as it was a four year one, but he could at least be interested in what he was doing. It would be best if he went for something that he could possibly use, so, he was signed up for: Introduction to Business Communication, Federal Income Tax Accounting, Microeconomics and Public Policy, Operations Management, Introduction to Probability and Statistics for Business. Granted not the flashiest of courses, but he was satisfied for this semester, knowing that a degree in Business Management would come in handy for running a dojo. The only thing he was missing was a bar. He really needed a drink, and his father made him turn in his Military ID before he left. Well he turned in the one that he was issued, but he had a friend that had made him up one saying he was an enlisted instead of a dependant. He wondered if there were any military friendly clubs around here, ones that would let you drink underage if you were serving your country. He'd have to go check that out tonight. It was Saturday after all.

DK-DK-DK-DK

Zoro slicked his hair back and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. He didn't need them for anything other than reading, and that wasn't even necessary, but he wore them anyway to help with the outcast look. Baggy jeans and a large football jersey from some team he had no knowledge of helped him blend in a bit with the crowd, but still masked his body. The ever-present hoodie was held loose in his grip as he presented his ID to the guy at the door of the club. It amazed him that he was ushered right in and the fool had even called him Sir. '_Just what rank did Hachi put on this thing anyway… Oh shit! I'm an officer? Fuck_.' Zoro cursed his freakish friend for his blatant mistake and wished he caught it before hand. Only one more year and he wouldn't need fake IDs anymore. He reminded himself that he should never come here again after tonight.

It was a place called the All Blue, and it apparently catered to college students. All Zoro wanted was a good stiff drink and maybe some decent music to listen to. He could really use something else, but he wasn't going to push his luck. Making his way to the bar, he was pleased to find he would be getting at least most of what he wanted. The DJ played a selection of Alternative Rock that appealed to his state of mind and he was served a glass of stout black label whiskey, too. Things were defiantly starting off good tonight. Finding a seat at the lonely end of the bar, he began to survey the people.

Zoro got a text from Yuu asking when he'd be home, and he replied honestly. '_no idea. will call if need anything'_ and he left it at that. A few men walked up to the bar, ordering several drinks to take back to the table. At their center was a gorgeous blonde male with the most seductive mouth Zoro had ever seen on a person. His shoulders were nicely proportioned to his hips, and his ass looked like it would fit perfectly around Zoro's already hardening cock. His long legs would be perfect for wrapping around him as he plowed into him mercilessly. Too bad the blonde had gone back to his table and was already shoving his tongue down some girl's throat.

After six drinks and a few questionable women asking if he was up for a quick fuck, Zoro decided it was time to head home. Unfortunately, once he got back outside, he had no idea which direction his car was parked in. He began to walk, thinking that it would come to him soon. Thirty minutes later he was back outside the club and very aggravated. It had started drizzling so he put up the hood on his sweatshirt, trying to keep as dry as possible. Another turn and he saw his grandfather's wagon parked a few cars down. He had just reached the car when he heard the yell. Ignoring it at first, he opened the driver's door and sat down. The voice was louder this time and quite panicked.

"Fucker, get your hands off me. Shit, HELP!"

Sighing, Zoro got back out of the car and opened the rear door of the wagon. He uncovered his sword case and brought out the black one instead of his favored white, knowing that the rain would not be good for it at all. Kicking the door shut, he headed in the direction he had heard the plea, making sure his hood was secure and he had no distinguishing logos anywhere before breaking into a run. There in the alley was his blonde, the gorgeous man from the club, and around him were three men, all of them bloodied and bruised. It looked like the blonde could fight at least some, so that was good, but he was out numbered and definitely overpowered. 

Those guys were huge. Knowing that he could bring shame upon his family if he committed murder, Zoro turned his sword blunt side forward and attacked.

The blonde braced himself as he saw a dark figure wielding a sword running towards them in the rain. His attackers threw him to the side and pulled out large knives and picked up pipes to fend off the vigilante. The first strike of the sword caught the largest man with a knife across the chest, effectively knocking the wind out of him and bringing him at least temporarily to his knees. The second and third ones came after the dark figure at once from opposite sides. The swordsman blocked the first swing with his sword and caught the second pipe with his bare hand. He yanked the pipe from the attacker's hands and used it to effectively knock him out with a single hit to the side of his face. The remaining man had a bit more sense and apparently a bit of sword training, as he circled Zoro wearily. Zoro locked weapons and moved in time with the man while he tried to evaluate if the blonde was critically injured or not.

The first man regained his breath and stood to rejoin the fight. Zoro watched his movements from the corner of his eye and braced for his attack. These men were amateurs compared to him and it would be easy to dispatch of them quickly, and as long as they couldn't see his face, he was safe from his grandfather's wrath. He broke from the pipe wielder and slashed at the man with the knife, knocking the silly looking piece of metal from his hands. Zoro brought his fist into the poor sap's face and knocked him out cold. He turned back around just in time to block another swing of the pipe. The guy began swinging furiously and cussing at Zoro, leaving himself wide open for an attack. Zoro brought his sword in a hard upwards swing and the force of the blow reverberated down the pipe causing the user to lose his grip and let the pipe fly up into the air, landing several feet behind him.

Quickly, Zoro carved a simple kanji into the front of the man's leather jacket. The swordsman smirked, thinking he had just thought of the best way to mark the man, and yet no one could trace it back to him. He chuckled low, watching the guy run off, probably pissing himself the entire way. The blonde started to stand behind him, coughing and shivering from the cold of the rain. Zoro caught him just as he passed out, and held him close to his body. Just what the hell was he supposed to do now? First thing first, he had to get this man warm.

Zoro carried him to the car and laid him in the back as gently as possible. His hands itched to explore as he ran his hands over the man's pants, looking for any identification. Zoro pulled out a set of keys and a wallet, and found the blonde's drivers license.

"Ah, Sanji-kun desuka… Hajimemashite." _**Ah, Sanji is it? It's nice to meet you.**_

He took the spare blanket, kept in there for emergencies, and tucked it around the shaking blonde. When he closed the door, he stood in the rain yelling at himself for a minute before climbing into the driver's seat and inputting the address on the license into the Garmin GPS his father had bought for him before he left. Zoro would never admit needing it, but he used it constantly.

Twenty minutes later, he found himself in front of a small apartment building and began to panic. How would he get him in there unnoticed? Realizing the late hour, he thought it might just be possible to sneak in and use the stairwell to get him to his room without much of a problem. If not, he could always leave him wrapped in the blanket in one of the halls for someone else to find. Fortunately, the rain had continued, giving him a little cover as he picked up Sanji out of the back of the car and ran for the doors.

It took a few minutes of fumbling with the keys to find the one that would open the door. Zoro tried to bury Sanji's face in his chest to shield him from the rain. Feeling the lithe body pressed against his own was driving him wild with need. He usually had Yosaku or Johnny to fall back on during times like this, but now they were halfway around the world and he was shit out of luck. The door swung in and Zoro carried the blonde to the stairs and up to the second floor, apartment 23. Remembering the shape of the key that gained them access to the building, Zoro searched for the one that might open the stubborn door in front of him. A blue key with a dolphin on it caught his eye, and with a triumphant smirk he opened the door and carried the unconscious man inside.

Zoro was surprised at how nice and clean the place was; it was classy and welcoming. He could see a bed through an open door towards the back of the small apartment and made his way towards it. He needed to get Sanji out of his wet clothes and into a warm bed, alone. Even as horny as he was, he couldn't take advantage of someone like this. Besides, the blonde was far too into women to be a willing participant in any case.

Zoro braced Sanji against him and began pealing away the layers of wet blanket and clothing. He let his fingers ghost across bare skin as each inch was revealed. He took in a deep breath as he reached for the zipper of Sanji's pants. Zoro gulped hard and tried to ignore the rod of steel he was currently packing in his shorts. When the pants and boxers were down to his knees, Zoro laid Sanji back on the bed, and drank in the sight of his nude body as he pulled the shoes off so he could finish removing the wet garments.

Sanji was beautiful. His skin pale and without scars; his chest and stomach, firm but not overly defined; his legs long and well sculpted. Zoro reached out and pushed the wet blonde hair out of the way so he could look at Sanji's features clearly. Strangely curled eyebrows were set above eyes that would be cerulean blue when they opened. Zoro's hand traced the strong jaw line avoiding the bruised cheek, and ran his thumb across the busted bottom lip, remembering how he had stared at it in the club. Shaking his head he covered up the gorgeous body spread out before him and proceeded to hang up the wet clothes to dry in the bathroom. He folded up his blanket and set it by the door, looking in on the sleeping blonde one more time before leaving. He brushed Sanji's forehead with the back of his hand, checking for a fever. Finding none, he placed a light kiss on Sanji's battered lips.

"Shitsure shimasu, Sanji…"

Zoro picked up his blanket and left the keys and wallet on the table by the door. As an afterthought, he grabbed the notepad next to the phone and wrote a short message.

_**Pretty girls should have escorts  
**__**when walking down dark alleys**_

He signed it with the same kanji etched into the attacker's jacket. It wouldn't matter anyway, he'd never see the guy again. They hung out with different crowds and probably had nothing in common. Besides, he was starting at Grand Line University in a week and he wouldn't have time for any outside interests. He had to finish that degree and fulfill his dream.

DK-DK-DK-DK

Sanji's eyes fluttered open in the bright sunlight streaming in from his bedroom window. He reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes and winced at the tenderness of his left cheek. Memories of the previous night came back in a crushing wave and he jumped up out of bed to search for his savior. When the cold air touched his skin he stopped and looked down at his naked form. Whoever it was, they had divested him of all his clothing. Hopefully they were still here so he could kick their head in for it. No one was allowed to undress him without his permission.

Sanji picked up a pair of clean shorts off his dresser and slipped them on before searching out his apartment for the elusive person who saved him from those thugs in the alley. A few minutes later he confirmed that he was alone and the only evidence that he could find that someone else had been there were the muddy footprints. They came from the front door to the bedroom, then to the bath to apparently hang up the wet clothes, then to the front door and back to the bedroom before leaving. Sanji was thankful that he had hardwood floors everywhere except in the bedroom. He'd have to get something to get the mud out of his blue carpet.

If he only knew what the mystery man looked like, he could find out his name and go thank him before kicking his ass, or screwing him, depending on how cute he was. The thought of it being a tall dark and handsome knight in shining armor put a smile on the blonde's face. He might be a man, but that didn't stop him from being a helpless romantic sometimes. Besides, he liked a set of broad shoulders and a six pack just as much as he liked a tiny waist and bit tits. It was no hidden fact that Sanji Black swung both ways. He was sought out by both men and women constantly, but only a select few had ever graced his bed. Some came after him for his culinary skills, some for his body, but everyone left wanting more. Sanji was a full time bachelor, only taking a lover when he needed it, and never keeping one long enough to consider them a relationship. He was still waiting for 'The One.'

Looking around, he noticed his wallet and keys where he normally put them. Could this person who rescued him be someone he already knew? Sanji walked over and picked the wallet, checking to see that all contents remained intact. He still had his credit cards, his condom, his pictures and even his money. Well whoever it was, they were honest, that was good. He replaced the wallet on the table and noticed the words written on his favorite notepad.

"I'll fucking kill him," Sanji mumbled under his breath.

His fingers traced the lines at the end of the message, wondering their significance. To him it just looked like three horizontal lines, nothing special. So was this like a calling card or something, a weird way to tally his opponents, who knows? Well, he did save his life, so maybe he was a phantom hero or something. Hmmm, this would make a great story for the college paper. _Unknown man saves top reporter from three assailants_ Or even better: _Dark Knight rescues Local Journalist_That would make the perfect headline for next edition.

Sanji worked part time for the _Grand Line Grit_ where he was best known for getting the stories that hit the heart of the students. Most called him a helpless romantic, others called him an idealistic moron and even more found him purely entertaining. Sanji's writing made him even more popular than his renowned cooking skills, but only because college students couldn't afford to eat at the place he worked.

With the events fresh in his mind, Sanji sat down at his laptop and started typing. He needed to hurry if he wanted to get this in for the Monday printing. Soon, everyone would know of his mysterious savior, and maybe Sanji could even get a clue as to who his Dark Knight might really be.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** For all of you out there that didnt realize that this was to be updated every-OTHER Friday, I'm so sorry. I thought I made that clear when I started this fic. I know that two weeks between chapters is a long wait, and I'm hoping that soon it will only be one week between them, but with everything that is going on in my life right not, that is all I can promise. I do have the fic written several chapters ahead, but due to problems in the plot, I find I'm having to go back and do some 'tweeking' here and there to make things fit, so I will no post until things are as perfect as I can get them.

I want to send out a HUGE thank you to my new translator bigpurplelizard from . She's been a wonderful help to me in getting things just the way I want. And so sweet for doing so when she should have been sleeping LOL. (I hope she got a good grade on her essay btw)

Much love to all of you for all your supportive comments! I love making ppl smile, so remember that this story is supposed to be silly and not make much sense sometimes.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Last Week of Freedom

Zoro woke Tuesday morning wondering just what it was in his life that he had done so wrong to bring this kind of punishment upon him. It was his last week of freedom before college started and he had planned on staying in bed, or asleep, as much as possible. Unfortunately, the Apocalypse had set in around his bed and the very sanctity of his bedroom had been compromised. Four sets of eyes peered down at him from all sides as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Sensei, why do you wear glasses? You look better without them." Brian poked him in the forehead.

"Wow, sensei, you've got a lot of scars on your chest. Were you accident prone as a child?" Sam's eyes widened as he got a good look at the jagged line on Zoro's chest.

"Are you allergic to something, cause your chest is all swelled up?" Mark's brow furrowed much like Zoro's at the moment.

"No stupid, it's muscle." Brian rolled his eyes at his friend's obvious stupidity. "Hey sensei, how come you look so fat in your clothes, but you really have lots of muscles instead?"

"Are you smart? 'Cause my sister says all guys with muscles are stupid." Chad propped his chin on his hands as he placed his elbows on the mattress.

"You must be smart, 'cause your hair is green from eating all those vegetables, right?" Mark nodded thinking he was correct.

"No, it's green 'cause he's like the Hulk. Did you see the way he kicked Ace-sensei's butt yesterday?" Sam jumped up and punched his fist in the air.

"Oh ya! It was awesome! Hey, are you gonna teach us how to fight like that?" Chad got up and mimicked Sam's stance.

Monday, a new guy had joined the dojo, and Yuu had his grandson test the man to see what level he should be placed in. Needless to say, Ace proved to be a handful and Zoro had to pull out a few moves he hadn't expected to use inside his grandfather's business. The result was a broken wall and several starry-eyed children proclaiming him as their new hero. Yuu offered Ace a job on the spot as the instructor for Judo for all levels and tae kwon do for younger beginner students, then chided both of them on proper treatment of their training grounds and made them fix the broken wall.

Now, Zoro was faced with his four students that _never_ seemed to go home asking him all kinds of questions at…. 0600!?

"Oi! Uruse, deteike!" Hey, shut up and get out! At their confused looks, he remembered English and yelled, "OUT!" sending them scampering for the door.

"Do you want us to fix you breakfast? We can make cereal."

Zoro could hear one of their stomachs growl and he wondered, not for the first time, if the boys ever got food at home. Somehow over the summer, Yuu and Zoro's house became a haven for 

the bored kendo students. Kids would be arriving at the house almost as soon as the sun would rise on most days. Zoro had taken it upon himself to follow them home after practice one day and was shocked at the condition in which they lived. All four of them were in the same rundown apartment complex infested with rats, roaches, and God knew what else. The secretly softhearted young adult made it a point to find odd jobs for the kids to keep them out of trouble, in turn helping get chores done early too. He also learned to keep extra food on hand for times like this.

"I'll cook. Go get the eggs and bacon out. I'll be there in a minute."

Cheers erupted from them and they tore out of the room arguing over who would get what. It was time for Zoro to get up anyway, so the now awake young man climbed out of his bed and searched for clean clothes. Sighing, he realized he would have to do laundry today. Maybe he could con the kids into helping with his chores before today's kendo class. Next week they would all be starting school and their time together would be reduced significantly. Tuesdays and Thursdays were his short days for college and the only two days he worked during the week at the dojo. Yuu had added him as a fill-in instructor for the mid level class on Thursday since the current sensei had a heart attack and needed time off.

There was an eerie silence in the house, so Zoro quickly pulled on sweatpants and grabbed a shirt to put on along the way. Running into the kitchen, he saw the carton of eggs dropped on the floor and four fingers pointing at each other to place the blame.

He couldn't help it. He really tried, but try as he might, he couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled from deep inside him. Working together they cleaned up the mess and split the last of the pizza left over for a breakfast of champions. Zoro's grandfather found him half an hour later wrestling with the boys in the kitchen floor over the last slice.

"Zoro-kun, don't forget to finish the list I gave you. Next week you won't be here and I need those things done before that time. Have the boys help." Yuu reached out and plucked the pizza from Zoro's outstretched hand and took a bite, earning groans of disappointment from the pile of arms and legs.

When time came for the afternoon class, all five of them were worn out. Zoro refused to excuse them completely, but did allow them to skip the warm-up exercises and go straight to spars. Others in the class looked on in envy until they were told what the boys had gone through to earn the privilege. No one opened their mouths after that, afraid that they would be put through the torture of scrubbing and cleaning as these four were. Ace was standing by the door when class ended, looking like a puppy waiting to greet his master at the end of the day. Zoro chuckled at the comical scene and had the urge to pat the bouncing man on the head as he passed.

"Zoro, man, let's go get a drink! Come on! Please? Pllleeaasseee? I really want to go out, but everyone's busy tonight and you look like you need it. Huh? Say yes? Please, please, please!"

Zoro quirked his eyebrow at the strangely childish man and shook his head no.

"Damn, why not? Look, I'm not usually this hyper; I just forgot to bring something to drink and took the soda offered to me. How was I to know it was a Jolt cola? I was thirsty!" Ace pleaded with his new associate as he tried to stand still, unsuccessfully.

"Fine." Zoro rolled his eyes and headed for the showers. "Let me get a shower first."

"Ya, me too. I have to smell good for all the hot singles out there." Ace grinned and followed Zoro to the men's locker room.

When Zoro pulled off his lightweight _keikogi_ and revealed his muscular frame to the new instructor, Ace had to pinch his nose to prevent the blood from flowing. Zoro paid him no mind and continued to undress unaware of the problems his naked body was causing for the horny man behind him. Ace almost passed out when Zoro bent down to pick up his towel that had dropped to the floor. The freckled man groaned and pressed a hand to his waking member.

"Oh, fuck you've got a nice ass." Ace mumbled under his breath as Zoro walked into the shower. Things would be really hard for him if he had to look at that glorious body everyday. Fortunately, Zoro kept it well hidden under bulky and ill-fitting clothes. But why? Ace took a deep breath to steady his waking desire, and divested himself of his own clothes so he could join the hidden treasure currently soaping up his body.

"Is there a reason you don't show everyone what you really look like?" Ace said as he let the cool water help ease the boiling blood in his veins. "I mean no offense, but you could have any woman out there if you just changed your style a little."

"Che, I had plenty of women back in Japan. Right now I need to concentrate on my studies. I haven't studied in English for a long time. It'll be a pain in the ass to get use to it again." Zoro finished rinsing and turned off the water. He had an idea that Ace was fishing to see if he was gay, but to be involved with someone he worked with would be a big mistake, especially if his grandfather found out.

Drinks that night were bought at a quaint little bar a few blocks from the dojo. Ace studied the strange appearance of Zoro as the guy nursed his beer. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would have never known that Zoro was so hot. Everything he did camouflaged his masculine beauty perfectly. Only if you knew what to look for, could you see past the façade. They chatted for a while about life in the military and the differences in school structure, Zoro pumping Ace for any information he could get about the new college he would be attending in a few days. Ace had his Associates degree but that was it, completely lacking any motivation to further his studies. Now that the hyper buzz had left, Zoro found Ace to be a suitable replacement for his old friends in Japan, just minus the fringe benefits.

The next morning Zoro woke up to silence at a little after 0700. Worried that everyone had been murdered while he slept, he ran out of the room in just his boxers and came face to face with a large man with silver hair, hints of green showing here and there.

"Oi, omae dare da?" Hey, _who the fuck are you_? Zoro growled out at the intruder.

The older man arched his eyebrow and gave Zoro a calculating look from feet to hair. He blinked once and looked away, completely ignoring the upset, half naked man in favor of pouring a cup of coffee.

"You drink coffee, brat? Or did all that time in the orient warp you brain to drinking that weird tea?"

"Oi. Ore o mushishine! Dare da to itto ita hazuda zo!" Hey, don't ignore me! I thought I asked who the fuck are you? Zoro hesitantly walked into the kitchen and joined the man at the counter.

"Che, you did lose your mind. You do realize that you're back here in the States now, right? Here we speak English. Get used to it or go back."

"I'd love to, but at the moment I have other obligations, like finding out why a strange guy is in my grandfather's home at this hour of the morning." Zoro took the offered cup and sat down at the small breakfast table.

"Strange? You're the one running around in his underwear talking to people you can't remember. Sheesh." The unknown man poured another cup of coffee for himself and joined Zoro. "You really don't remember, huh? Oh well. It's not like I really care. Uncle Frank just asked me to keep an eye on you. Says you attract trouble like stink on shit… or something like that."

Zoro sipped his morning brew for a moment before it clicked. "Logan?"

"So you do have a few brain cells left. But damn, I haven't been called that in a long time. It's just Smoker now. How's life treating you, kid?" Logan Smoker leaned back and took a drink, wincing at the strange flavor of the coffee.

"I've been better. What about you? Last I remember you wanted to get into the police force. How'd that go?" Zoro looked at his cousin, or whatever he was with feigned interest. Smoker was the first son of his father's sister second husband. So they weren't really blood related, but family all the same.

"Lieutenant now. I just transferred from Mariejoie to here. You should come work for us. We could use a strong guy like you on the force."

"Not a chance. I'm going to college next week. As soon as I graduate I have everything planned out." Zoro got up and refilled his cup, leaning against the counter in favor of sitting down again. "How's Auntie doing? I don't remember Tou-, Dad talking about her much."

"Bitching at me to settle down and give her grandkids, but that'll never happen." The detective pulled out a cigar and put it in his mouth, knowing that he couldn't light it in the house, but wanted it all the same. "I can't stand the little monsters."

As if on cue, four very loud voices could be heard closing in on the front door. Without any hesitation, the door swung open and let in the daily amusement in the form of the Four Horsemen, or Zoro's favorite students. Zoro chuckled at his cousin's irritated growl and tried to escape to his room before being spotted. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side and he was quickly surrounded.

"Hey, sensei, what are you doing today?"

"Good morning, sensei!"

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Who's the old guy?"

Zoro roared with laughter as his guest rose from the table and towered over the not quite innocent children. Four pairs of eyes went wide at the imposing figure and they ran screaming into the backyard. Another day of hard work had them passed out on the grass in the afternoon 

sun. This was not the way Zoro had planned on spending his last week of freedom before school. He had hoped to maybe have some drinks, maybe go to another club, pick-up some cute bitch for the night, anything other than work his ass off.

His eyes closed and he thought about the blonde he had rescued in the alley last weekend. It was too bad that the guy was into women, he had a great body. Zoro wondered what he was doing right then. A bucket of cold water was dumped on him and he shot up lashing out at the source. Yuu snickered and ran off with the empty bucket singing "You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man."

The four kids rolled on the ground laughing at the soaking wet sensei. "Your grandpa is funny."

Moments after the annoying the boys finally left, Yuu came in with a list of supplies he needed to be picked up at the market. After a quick shower and throwing on dry clothes, Zoro grumbled and got into the old wagon. He couldn't wait until Monday when classes started. His time might be filled with studies, but it would be of his choice and not a strange list of who knows what that had been given to him by a pain in the ass old man.

Standing at the checkout line, Zoro felt the tiny prickles of anticipation drift down his spine signaling that he should be paying attention to something other than what was right in front of him. Taking a slow look around the room his eyes widened as they rested upon a head of golden hair that had just entered the building. The visible bright blue eye was crinkled up in amusement beneath the strangely curled eyebrow, pink lips open wide to let out the happy laughter he could barely hear. Zoro stared openly for a moment before a polite cough from behind him made him realize it was his turn and Zoro apologized quietly to the elderly woman. After that the old lady wouldn't shut up about how polite Zoro was and how she wished that more young men would be that way. She even went as far as to ask if he was single and if he would be interested in dating her granddaughter.

Blushing and mumbling all kinds of excuses, Zoro declined and hurried out into the parking lot. Disappointed that he couldn't see the blonde anymore, Zoro loaded his purchases into the vehicle and drove away. Even if it was only a glimpse, it was more than enough to bring back the image of pale skin on blue sheets. Grinning, Zoro decided that maybe going to the market for his grandpa wasn't that bad after all.

The next few days were spent trying to finish all the odd jobs on Yuu's list before the old man lost his free labor. Zoro was able to sneak out for a few hours Friday night and wander around the campus and locate his classes. No one paid any mind to him as he blended in to the background, hands shoved in his pockets and shoulders forcibly slumped.

Saturday was reserved for the Horsemen. Zoro reluctantly agreed to take them out for one last time before they would be reduced to seeing each other only once a week. The boys decided that Go-Karts and pizza would be the perfect plan followed by a movie. Occasionally Zoro let his guard slip and actually smiled a true, full smile, but otherwise his neutral expression remained plastered to his face. The kids had given up trying to figure out why their sensei hid like that, but all kinds of ideas had been thought up. He was in witness protection and had to hide; he had an angry girlfriend that wanted to kill him; he was an assassin for the government and had to keep a low profile; and the favorite was that Zoro was a superhero in training and this was his secret identity.

The Go-Kart attendant was a sweet young girl that just fell in love with the boys immediately. She kept flirting with Zoro, saying how good it was of him to play big brother to them. He 

played along for appearance sake and stuck her number in his pocket, knowing it would just get washed or thrown away. Zoro made sure they were good and tired before heading out for pizza. Chad fell asleep in his plate and the rest of them had fun putting all kinds of toppings in his hair. Other parents looked on, trying to decide if they should laugh with them or be annoyed at Zoro for not making them mind. Watching Zoro carefully pick everything off of the sleeping boy, but not before taking pictures with his phone, and then carry him out to the car, most of the audience decided it was pretty funny.

The movie consisted of a Kung-Fu marathon with Bruce Lee leading the way. Zoro had to explain that the legendary man was Chinese and not Japanese so therefore he didn't speak the same language as Zoro. This led to the boys learning to count to 10 in Japanese. At 2100, Zoro was passed out on the couch, leaving the evil little Horsemen to paint his face in mustard and glue. Yuu thought it was great and gave each of them 5 for their creativity.

Sunday, Zoro ran away. When he woke up and couldn't move his face, Zoro decided it was past time for him to get away by himself. He took a hot shower, hoping that the glue wouldn't leave strange marks on his face where he had to peel it off, and dressed in really baggy sweats cut off a little below the knee, then a big t-shirt and a sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off and running shoes. He packed a backpack with several sandwiches, a few apples, and six bottles of water. That should be enough to last him until he returned. He also grabbed his cell phone and iPod to keep him busy. He ran for as long as he could before hunger started eating at his stomach walls and found himself at a small park. Sitting under a large oak tree he quelled his growling stomach and took a nap. Zoro woke to Ace rummaging through his pack for a snack.

"Oh, hey man. You got anymore sandwiches? That last one barely took the edge off and I'm still starving. Ow!" Ace rubbed his head where the apple had hit. He looked over at his assailant and grinned. Zoro couldn't help it and they both started laughing.

"How the hell did you find me?" Zoro asked after catching his breath.

"Actually, I wasn't planning on finding you, I was out here with some friends and saw you all sweet and innocent under this tree so I thought I'd come say hi. But then I could smell the delicious sandwiches and got distracted." Ace rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, trying for his best innocent look.

Zoro shook his head and rolled his eyes, before gathering his things. Ace joined him for part of the way on the run back to the house, wishing him luck at college when they turned separate ways. Zoro was about to give up and call his grandpa for directions when he finally spotted a familiar landmark and made his way over to the dojo. The business was only a few blocks from the house, so Zoro knew he could find his way from here.

DKDKDKDK

Sanji lifted his head from the table where he had fallen asleep trying to complete his article for the paper. He glanced up at the clock and cursed, seeing that he had barely an hour before the deadline to get his finished piece turned in. Grabbing his phone he punched in the numbers for the editor in chief and prayed they would answer.

"Hey, Brooke! Look, I need a favor, man. I have this awesome article but I'm running late. Can you hold them up for a few minutes until I get there? I really want this published tonight." Sanji pleaded as he turned on the shower to start warming.

"Not a problem, since we aren't printing this week. We gave everyone the week off before classes started again to get any last minute preparations taken care of. Take your time and if it's good enough it will come out in the first edition of the new semester." Brooke was amused at Sanji's disappointed groan. "So is it really that good?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Sanji recounted his encounter with the thugs and his savior's dashing entrance, sword and all.

"Now you had me until then." Brooke threw his pen across the room in surrender. "I can see someone saving your sorry ass, but for them to be wielding a sword in this day and age is not plausible."

"I swear Brooke, seriously. He left me this fucking note too."

"He left you a note? Did he leave his number or anything? Was it a confession of love?" Brooke rolled his eyes and began flipping through his magazine again, drooling over the busty women in bikinis.

"No he called me a woman." Sanji muttered. The blonde slapped his phone shut on the mocking laughter that refused to let up on the other end of the line. "Fucker."

As soon as Sanji put his phone down it rang again, "Hot In Herre" by Nelly filling the air. The ID said Flamer and Sanji was tempted to ignore it, but since it very well could be important, he opened it and waited for the flood of excuses that would follow.

"Hey Ace, what's up?"

"Sanji, you're not going to believe this!" Ace shouted out over the sounds of passing traffic.

"I'm sure I won't. I was about to get in the shower so if you need me to pick you up it's going to have to wait." Sanji turned the water back on and started stripping out of his clothes.

"Ya, come get me as soon as you can. I'm down at Joseph and 43rd. It's my new job!"

"What, you're a hooker now?" Sanji shouted and almost dropped the phone.

"Ya fuck you, asshole. No I'm working as an instructor at the old dojo downtown. Of course I had to pass the test first and took out a wall, but we fixed it. Just hurry up. I think this is the first real job I've had in forever. I wanna go celebrate."

Ace lived a few apartments down from Sanji for the past year. He got the place with his little brother Luffy when their grandfather kicked them out. Luffy's dad paid for it as long as the boys kept their noses clean and made the attempt to work or go to school. Ace finding an actual job was a pretty big feat.

"Alright. Give me half an hour, and wait outside." Sanji closed the phone, not waiting for a response, and got into the steamy shower.

Sure enough, Ace was seated on the bench outside the old, but well-kept dojo. True to his nature, the freckled man was sound asleep, crazy wide brimmed hat covering most of his face as he snored on in ignorant bliss. Sanji honked the horn of his car to wake the guy and laughed 

when Ace fell off the bench. Pleasant words were exchanged in sweet tones, drawing attention to themselves as Ace told the blonde exactly what he could do with that steering wheel button.

After a few drinks, and light conversation, they both agreed that they needed to return home and sleep. Sanji didn't mention his encounter for fear of having the same reaction he received from his editor. Back at the apartment complex they bid each other good night and promised to get together again soon.

Tuesday was Sanji's scheduled day to work at the Baratie. Zeff told him to get there early and plan on spending all night there. Apparently there was a big banquet for a well-to-do family whose daughter just got engaged. They were pouring tons of money into drinks, food and tips for the cute blonde cook that kept them entertained with fancy handwork and sweet words to the women. The residual bruising on his face made for great conversation and major sympathy. Sanji dropped down on his bed fully clothed and completely happy, his ears still ringing with the praise of the wealthy women.

The next day was only a half day at work, Sanji only being scheduled to cover the lunch rush and the prep for dinner. He hummed as he washed his hands and got ready to leave. A familiar dark head peeked around the corner and checked for the head chef before entering the kitchen.

"Hey, Sanji, I'm hungry. Can you fix me something real quick before the old man comes back?" Luffy pleaded with his neighbor. "I'm starved!"

Sanji laughed and dried his hands, but shook his head no. "You know the rules. You're not a paying customer, so I can't help you out." Sanji put his hand on Luffy's slumped shoulder. "But I could cook for you back at my place. I just need to stop at the market on the way home."

Joyous shouts could be heard in the dining room and Zeff came out of hiding and threatened to ban Luffy for life from the restaurant. Sanji pulled the sobbing teen from the kitchen and threw him into the car. Soon they pulled in to the parking lot at the local market and parked next to a falling apart wagon. They were still laughing about Luffy's idea of just who might be driving the piece of junk when they walked through the front doors.

As much as Sanji loved cooking for Baratie, he enjoyed doing so for his friends even more. To see the appreciation on their faces was worth every ounce of effort he put into his meals. But, bills needed to be paid, so Sanji headed back to work again. It wasn't until Friday that Sanji remembered to get his article to Brooke. Reluctantly, he grabbed the disc and trudged over to the campus. Sanji noticed a man leave the finance building when he pulled into the parking lot. The guy had on loose clothes and a sweatshirt, a little odd for this time of year, wasn't it? Shrugging it off, Sanji continued to the editor's office and put on a brave front for the humiliating assault he knew would come. Surprisingly he left with a cheerful look on his face and a bounce in his step. Brooke loved the article and was even contemplating putting it on front page. It was going to be a huge boost for Sanji's rep if that happened. His dreams that night of beautiful women turned into a dark alley with a lone figure beckoning him at the end.

Saturday, the blonde promised to meet a few ladies for a day of fun at the Putt-Putt course next to the Go-Karts. A group of boys, approximately 8 years old, rushed past him, shouting out apologies as they bumped into people. He watched as they surrounded a sorry looking young man with thick black glasses. He had to be one of the most fashion impaired people Sanji knew, with the ill fitting clothes and horrendous spectacles, and what was with that outlandish color hair? Sanji scoffed as he put his arm around the voluptuous brunette on his left and walked away. The guy did look kinda cute with all the kids worshiping him.

Sanji enjoyed his afternoon, rubbing up against the ladies' backsides as he helped them with their aim. They made him promise to take them to play miniature golf again soon. Sanji returned home to find a message from Ace saying that they were planning a picnic for tomorrow afternoon and could Sanji please make the food. Sighing, the cook set out what he would need for the morrow and went to bed.

The last day of summer break was beautiful and serene. Luffy, Ace and several other friends gathered in the grass at a local park for the afternoon. When the dark haired brothers fought over the last of the food, Sanji decided it was time to pack it up. He watched Ace take off and meet up with a sleeping figure under a tree on the far side of the little pond. He noticed Ace stealing the man's food and decided to intervene. He stopped when the man woke and threw something at Ace then started laughing. Soon they stood and took off running together in the opposite direction. Something was extremely familiar about the man, but Sanji just couldn't place him. He left the park confused and tired. He really needed to get some sleep, without the interference of a shrouded black figure.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

AN: For those of you who read my LJ, you know the hardships I've gone through lately. The funeral is today and I'm up here in MI while the funeral is in AR... But thanks to all the heartwarming comments from my LJ friends, I'm pulling through. So this chapter is dedicated to them. Thanks guys... just... thanks.

* * *

Chapter 3  
In the News

Zoro made his way into the classroom and took a seat as far from the doors as he could get. It was still a little early, but he'd rather have the time to watch everyone else come in than have to pass the other students to get to a seat. First days were always awkward and unnecessarily boring. Zoro rather enjoyed learning, but the business field was a new aspect for him. He would have to pay attention in order to grasp the concepts, with any luck learning them quickly so to not have to ask for help. He had bought the books at a second hand store and never even bothered to open them. Hopefully, that had not been a mistake.

As the other students entered, Zoro sank further into his seat and tried to ignore the bubbly talk of fashion crazed girls as they whispered about his appearance. Personally he was content with the way he looked. Oversized khaki cargo pants and a large black t-shirt hid his muscular frame nicely and his combat boots were worn in to the perfect degree, feeling like second skin almost. Zoro hated being without his hooded jacket, but the warm weather made it difficult to justify wearing it. It might be comfortable now, but Zoro loathed being cold and dreaded the coming winter.

He pulled his laptop out of the brown messenger bag and logged in to the college's WiFi, intent on looking up the class' syllabus and professor's bio. Seeing that this was getting the desired reaction of being left alone, Zoro let his eyes wander over everyone. The usual assortment of men, women and young adults were present. When the instructor entered, introductions were given and the first day of College in the US officially began.

By the time Zoro got to his last class he was ready to kill someone. The girls here were way more forward and nosey than he remembered and it took all he had to not blow up at them. They seemed to think he was supposed to be the sweet geeky nerd that would fall over himself to help out a pretty girl, so they immediately tried to make friends with him. His tight lipped replies only made him seem shy and embarrassed. He fell into the first available seat and immediately put his earphones up loud to drown out all outside noise. The music of Saliva lulled him into a calm state as he waited for the class to begin.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore all the people entering after him and became annoyed when a clumsy woman fell in his lap. His eyes shot open and he glared at her through his thick rimmed glasses. The girl's eyes widened at the feel of his solid chest under his oversized clothes. He calmly assisted her up while remaining in his seat and turned his attention back to the front. There, speaking to a group of students was the object of his dreams, dressed in an impeccable black suit and tie. He had a smile on his face and it looked like the bruising from his encounter in the alley had disappeared for the most part.

"Sanji," he whispered, entranced with the way the pink lips moved as the blonde spoke.

The professor chose that moment to enter and everyone took their seats. Sanji sat several rows in front of Zoro and it caused the sex deprived male to lose his train of thought on several occasions. He did his best to write down the necessary information, but Zoro knew he had missed a lot of points that might cost him in the future if he continued zoning out. Then again, this would be the perfect chance for him to speak with the blonde, using the excuse of missing some of the notes. Thoughts of the two of them curled up on a blanket, the books left open and abandoned around them, put a goofy smile on the green-haired man's face. Microeconomics was becoming Zoro's favorite class.

Class was dismissed and Zoro hesitated in leaving, his mind still fixed on the daydream. When he noticed Sanji flirting with the cute redhead who had fallen in his lap, he was brutally reminded that the gorgeous man was into the opposite sex and he was out of luck. Dejected, Zoro gathered his things and slipped away unnoticed, like always. Shaking it off, he headed for the car intent on training to take his mind off things.

Zoro started his second day in a bit more solemn mood, though it was a short day and he would be seeing his favorite students that night. During the two hour break between classes he found his way to the Student Union. He needed a place to plug in his laptop and save the battery. There must have been something interesting in the college gossip paper because there was a heavy rush on the newsstand today. Much to Zoro's surprise, a message shot up on the screen the second he was logged in to the internet.

tw33dl3d33 says: ANIKI!! COME BACK!!

tw33dl3d0M says: ANIKI!! WE MISS YOU!!

Zoro chuckled as he saw the pleas from his best friends. He sighed and decided that he couldn't avoid it so he answered back.

santōryū says: busy. have school now. call l8tr

He felt bad, but what else could he do at the moment. If they kept messaging there was no telling what they might say, and as nosy as people were here they'd be sure to be someone reading over his shoulder. He could just type in Japanese, but that would cause more questions and problems than he cared to explain.

tw33dl3d33 says: yosaku is an ass. he says i'm not as good at fucking as you

Zoro about fell out of his chair trying to close the conversation before anyone could see. 'Fuckers' he thought, but couldn't help chuckling. He missed them, as troublesome as it was to admit. Quickly, he typed, praying that no one was looking.

santōryū says: Of course! smug grin now let me get back to studying. ttyl

tw33dl3d0M says: Hai, aniki. Ja ne!

tw33dl3d33 says: Call again soon!

santōryū says: ja

In a much better mood, Zoro finished his study time and headed to his last class. This was a pace he could handle, only a few classes each day. He looked forward to the semester, and seeing such a gorgeous man three times a week. A few times, Zoro had caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the crowd as he wandered the campus, but never was able to confirm who it was. Stretching after class he came face to face with the young redhead who had fallen in his lap the day before.

"Hi there, cutie. You must be new here. Do you need a guide?" She did her best to stay focused on the confused face, but her eyes kept wandering to his chest, as if trying to see through his shirt at what was underneath. "I'd be happy to show you."

"No, I'm fine." Zoro mumbled and gathered his things.

"Are you sure? I could show you things you never knew existed here on campus… or even off." Her seductive tone had a certain appeal but it was in the wrong body.

"I'm sure. I have a class to get to." Zoro stepped around her and held back a groan as she latched onto his arm.

"Oh, I'll walk you there. You mustn't get lost on the way." She giggled as the poor guy tried to pry her off of his arm.

"My class is elsewhere than on campus. Is there something you need from me?" Zoro forcefully pulled her hands off of his arm and scowled at her.

"There you are, Love, I've been looking for you everywhere!" A familiar voice called out and Zoro had the strongest impulse to kiss the man right there. "Hey, that crazy old man said he needs you to pick up some stuff from the market before coming to class tonight. I promised we would get it done and be on time, so let's go."

Zoro grinned at the shocked girl as his friend grabbed his hand and led him out the door. The poor girl had her mouth hanging open at the sight of Ace's naked upper body. She snapped it shut when she realized the two were leaving hand in hand and the freckled man in the strange hat had called her classmate 'love' when he entered the room. Caught between disappointment and jealousy, she followed them out and watched as Ace put his arm around Zoro's shoulders, laughing as they walked towards the parking lot.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that, Ace. Thanks." Zoro told his friend as soon as they had gotten far enough away from earshot. "I thought she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Ya, I could see. What'd you do? Let your shirt ride up and show her those glorious abs of yours?" Ace laughed and tried to slide his hand under Zoro's shirt. "Just take it off man, and let the sun caress your godlike oaff…"

Zoro cuffed Ace in the back of the head and stomped off, muttering about moronic narcoleptic bastards, or something like that. Ace picked up his hat from the ground and placed it on his head, chuckling at the blush that had started on Zoro's cheeks. He waited a moment for the green-haired man to realize he was going the wrong way, curious when Zoro still didn't turn around at the corner of the parking lot.

"Hey! Zoro!" Ace pointed behind him when Zoro looked back, hoping he could get him to understand without shouting it all over campus.

Geographically challenged was the term Yuu had used. Basically, his grandson couldn't find his way out of a room with one door unless the door was right in front of him. Ace ribbed him all night about it, calling him everything from Mr Magoo to Inspector Jacques Clouseau. Unfortunately, the students thought it was funny and asked if Ace was McBarker or Gilbert Ponton. Both classes suffered horribly for their insolence.

As the week progressed, Zoro noticed the increased buzz going on about some local hero. Not wanting to be pulled into the rumor mill, he ignored them and went on his way. Zoro had discovered where Sanji gathered between classes and made it a point to be in the area as much as possible. He was drawn to the blonde like a moth to a candle, unable to resist the heat of the flame. Zoro was disappointed when he found out that Sanji worked at such a high class establishment, but was intrigued when he learned just 

how skilled the cook was at his job. It just meant that Zoro would have to get the man to cook for him at home sometime. It wasn't until Zoro found himself outside Sanji's apartment building one night that he realized how creepy his actions had grown to be. He avoided the blonde for several days, refusing to even look at him in class.

It had been almost two weeks since college began and Zoro had developed a good routine between studies and training. His Horsemen came to him with study questions and still helped out as much as possible with chores around the dojo and even the house. Yuu told his grandson that the boys had earned scholarships for the summer, but now they would have to be paying to stay in class. Zoro convinced the old man to let them stay in return for menial labor on the weekends. Excited as always to spend time with their sensei, the four boys readily agreed.

It was Friday night and Zoro had stayed at the college late to do some research in the library, and escape Yuu's ever present good mood. The old man was too happy for his own good in Zoro's opinion. As he gathered up his things, Zoro noticed a couple guys harassing a woman by the exit. She gave one of them a sharp knee to the groin and stomped away, threatening to call the cops the next time one of them touched her. Zoro smiled, thankful that he didn't need to get involved. His vigilante days were over with saving the blonde.

As he sat in the driver's seat he heard the scream. Torn between getting in over his head and the need to protect innocent people, Zoro gripped the steering wheel in frustration. The second scream pulled him into action. Cussing and violently slamming doors open and shut, Zoro grabbed his hoodie and sword, yanking the sweatshirt over his head and knocking off his glasses. He picked up the ugly frames, tossed them through the open window and took off running, trying to pull the black material down over his face as much as possible.

There behind the science building, hidden from direct view by tall bushes, was the woman from the library and the two jerks who had been giving her a hard time. They had her pinned on the ground and were working on getting her jeans off her hips. A closer look at them showed the larger man to be one of the thugs that had attacked Sanji in the alley. With renewed anger, Zoro gave a battle cry and charged.

This time there was no rain to impair the vision of the men being attacked. The larger one looked up and his eyes widened in fear as he recognized the sword and shrouded figure. Zoro remembered this guy was the one that had been hit across the chest so he immediately aimed for the same spot again. This time there was a sickening crack when the blunt side of the blade hit. Satisfied, Zoro turned to the remaining man gave him a feral grin as he closed the distance slowly. The trembling assailant released his hold on the woman and backed away. When his back hit the brick wall, he began to panic.

"W-w-who are you?" he stammered.

"Your worst nightmare." Zoro growled out, and then brought his fist into the man's face, knocking him out. Turning back to the familiar man kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath, Zoro brought the tip of his sword to the man's throat. Shaking his head, he etched the same kanji into the shoulder of the guy's shirt as he had the jacket of the other thug weeks ago. The man on the ground looked between the sword point and Zoro's shadowed face and passed out. Zoro turned his head slightly to look at the shaken woman and could see the tears streaming down her face. He kept his voice as rough and as unlike his own as possible when he spoke. "Call 911 and have an officer sent out immediately. Tell them nothing of me."

Zoro took off running in the opposite direction of the car and disappeared around the corner. The woman got up and ran after him, trying to see which way he went. Reaching the edge of the building she looked around the corner and was met with nothing. Her savior was gone, vanished into thin air.

Zoro watched her from his hiding place and waited until she pulled out her phone and made the call before he left. Keeping an eye out for any straggling students, he made his way back to the car and hauled ass out of there. He pulled up to the dojo and sat for almost an hour before getting out. Angry with himself for almost getting caught again, he headed to the basement for the weights, intent on punishing himself the only way he knew how.

"Kuso baka yaro! Aho!" Shity, stupid bastard! Idiot! Zoro screamed at himself as he continued to pump the ungodly amount of weight on the bar. "Moshi, Jiji ga midasuze, ore o korosuzo…" If, Grandad finds out, he'll kill me...

It was after midnight when Zoro finally left the training facility and went home. Yuu greeted him Saturday morning with a huge stack of blueberry pancakes and sausage links. Not sure of why his grandfather had chose to be so kind, Zoro was a bit leery of eating. Yuu joined him and piled his plate from the same stack of food, so whatever it was that had caused so much glee in the old man, he wasn't out to poison his grandson at the very least. Zoro spent the rest of the weekend working with the boys on building the traditional Japanese garden Yuu had asked for. It was a project that would take them several months at this rate, but one that they genuinely enjoyed doing.

DKDKDKDK

Sanji was disappointed when the article failed to generate any leads on the mysterious identity of his new hero. He had been hoping to get front page, but for something like this, page 2 was just fine. The whole school was hyped about the idea, but no one had come forward or anything. The journalist even went back to the alley to look for clues yet found nothing. No one at the club around the corner had seen anything either, saying that Sanji was the only one to leave at that time. So far classes were going well, and there was this odd looking guy in his Microeconomics class that had caught his eye. It must have been his outcast look that first drew Sanji's attention. Then it was the alienated look in the guy's eyes that did him in. Sanji knew that look all too well, seeing it in the mirror each morning before it was hidden behind a mask of suave chivalry.

Now the question was, what should the blonde do about it? Should he befriend the man and try to show him that life has more to offer than just books and computers, or should he let matters be and walk away? Well, Sanji Black never backs down from any challenge, so the answer was obvious. Next week Sanji would search out this green-haired recluse and make a true man out of him. Right now, it was 0800 on Saturday morning and he wanted to stay in bed just a little longer. Unfortunately that would not be happening as Fur Elise rang on Sanji's phone showing an unknown number on the caller ID. Curious he opened the phone and answered.

"Hello, Sanji here." He did his best to keep the sleep out of his voice.

"Um, yes, is this Sanji Black, the reporter for the Grand Line Grit?" A soft feminine voice asked.

Further intrigued, Sanji sat up and forced himself completely awake. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I, um, well… You're the one who was saved by that guy with a sword, weren't you?"

"I am, is this about the article? I'd be happy to discuss it with you. I'm afraid it will have to wait until later though. I have to work today." A happy smile appeared on the blonde's face as he tried to imagine the petite body that would accompany the soft voice on the other end.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what the mark was that he left before he vanished." The woman sighed, wondering if she had made the right decision in calling the reporter.

"Wait… What did you say?" Sanji felt his heart skip a beat as he remembered the odd lines at the end of the note left on his table. "I never mentioned anything about a mark in my article, how did you know?"

"Um, I… Oh no, he told me not to tell anyone about him. Well actually he told me not to tell the police, but I guess it would be ok to tell you since you've already seen him." He words came out rushed and almost falling on top of each other.

"You saw him! Oh please tell me you saw his face! I have to know!" Sanji was almost jumping with joy at the new information. After three weeks of dreaming about a silhouette he might finally be able to put a face to his dream guy. "Look, come to the restaurant today and we'll talk there. I'll buy you lunch, make whatever you want, take you dancing, please just come tell me everything."

A little shocked at Sanji's eagerness to meeting with her she agreed and planned to see him at 1200 at the Baratie. Truthfully she was relieved that he had wanted to meet with her. Since the police had rushed out to the scene, she had been dying to talk to someone about what had happened. When they asked her who had beaten the men up, she said she had been covering her face in fear and didn't see or hear a thing. The large detective seemed to see right through her lie, but didn't question her further on the point. He only handed her his card and told her if she remembered anything important to give him a call. Now she would be able to tell everything that happened to someone who had been through the same thing and share their experiences.

Sanji stayed on cloud nine all morning after speaking with the young lady, whose name was Vivi. She told him of the strange lines he cut into the guy's shirt, and Sanji told her of the ferocity of the encounter in the alley, leaving out the details about being brought home and stripped. It took a lot of pleading, convincing and a promised date for Sanji to gain her permission to write another edition. He assured her that her name would not be seen anywhere on the article and that if he found out anything else to the man's identity, he'd let her know. He had no real intension of keeping the last part of his promise, but she didn't need to know that.

Sanji called up Brooke and told him of the news and the Editor immediately set to work on getting the paper to print a day early, making the weekly edition come out Monday morning instead of Tuesday this week. Sanji worked during his breaks to finish his rough draft of the article and stayed up most of the night to finish it on his computer, excited that he had been promised the front headline. Knowing that Brooke was waiting, he e-mailed it this time and crashed in bed, completely exhausted but pleased.

Monday morning couldn't come soon enough for the excited blonde. He rushed into Brooke's office demanding to see the print. Beaming with pride Sanji strutted out of the room and kissed the first person he saw, an unsuspecting freshman guy with an armful of books. The flustered teen had no idea what he was supposed to do and just stood there waiting for the reporter to realize he wasn't a girl. Sanji of course only kissed him again and took off down the hall, calling out 'Good Morning' to everyone he passed. Several of the upperclassmen patted the poor guy on the back and congratulated him on gaining the attention of one of the most sought after bachelors on campus.

Zoro drug his feet to his first class, his iPod blaring in his ears and drowning out the cheerful greetings of a certain blonde. He practically fell into his seat and placed his head down on the flat cool surface of his desk. The garden that had started off as a small scale project had turned into over half of the back yard. His back ached from swinging the sledge hammer trying to break the sheet of rock hidden just under the surface. All he wanted was a cup of coffee this morning but for some reason he couldn't get the damn thing to work. The smell of a delicious brew hit his nose and he groaned out loud, lifting his head just enough to see who he needed to kill for taunting him. Right before his nose sat a Styrofoam cup, steam escaping from the small holes in the lid. Confused, he sat up completely and looked around, the earphone falling out as he pulled on the cord.

"Your boyfriend brought it for you. I guess he knew you needed to wake up." The redhead giggled and pointed to Ace's retreating back. At least this time he was fully clothed.

"He's not my boyfriend," Zoro said as he brought the cup to his lips and tasted the sweet nectar of his morning pick-me-up.

"Oh? I just thought… You know…. I mean he called you Love and all, so I just assumed," she started.

"Yah, well that's the problem with assuming. You make and ass of you AND me. Next time stick your nose in someone else's business and leave me the hell alone." Zoro took another sip and closed his eyes, wishing that she would just disappear.

Unfortunately when he opened his eyes a moment later she was still there, and her look had completely changed. Gone was the sweet innocent flirty girl and before him stood a pissed off witch. Her face was completely red, her eyes narrowed and her hands placed firmly on each hip. Zoro had never feared a woman before, but there was something highly unstable about this one. A few hushed whispers from behind told him that this was a familiar occurrence and he was done for. Just then, the doors flung open and a scrawny little kid that didn't look old enough to be in college came barging in with a newspaper in his hands.

"Guess what! He showed up again! This time on campus!" The boy shouted. "The Dark Knight is real!"

The redhead lost her interest in Zoro and pushed her way over to the boy to snatch the paper up for herself.

"Hey, Nami, get your own!" He shouted.

"Give it up, Chopper. I'll give it back, I just want to read what it says." Nami frowned as she read the front page news. "It says he hides his face to keep his identity secret. This can't be real. Who in the world uses a sword anyway?"

Zoro choked on his coffee and ended up spilling half of it down his shirt. For once the baggy clothes came in handy and kept the boiling hot liquid off his skin. No one paid him any attention as they had all gathered around Nami to read over her shoulder.

"I wonder if he'll keep showing up? This is the second time he's been reported, but I wonder if there's been other times he's helped out."

"This is so cool! He's like a superhero or something!"

"Yah, they call him the Dark Knight."

"Hey wasn't Batman called the Dark Knight?"

"Grand Line has its own Batman, that's awesome."

"Holy Heroes, Batman!" Chopper shouted.

The class roared in laughter and completely confused the professor who just entered. Zoro had started sweating and it had nothing to do with the coffee that was slowly cooling on his front. He had to get his hands on the two articles and find out who was printing this shit. He needed to silence them immediately, and find out why that girl had talked after he told her not to. Zoro got absolutely nothing from the class lecture and ran out of the room as soon as they had been dismissed. He had 45 minutes until his next class started, so he went in search of the nearest newsstand. A line was coming out the door with students trying to get a copy of the new story. Knowing no other way, Zoro begrudgingly got in line. When it was his turn he asked the man if he had a copy of the first paper as well. Tucking both papers under his arm he hurried out of the Union to his next class. He only had five minutes before it started. No matter what he had to keep up his studies. The ultimate goal was his degree… after he figured out how to get out of this mess first. Opening the older paper, he searched for the article and began to read.

_**College Reporter Saved by Dark Knight**_

_By Sanji Black_

"Kuso…" His heart raced as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. His blonde turned out to be a reporter. Holy fuck he was in deep shit. Wait, maybe there wasn't anything too incriminating in the story. He'd better read it first. He paled further with each word he read.

"…stood almost 6ft tall…"

"…shrouded in all black, a hood covering…"

"…glistening steel of his sword…"

"…honest and chivalrous…"

"…modern day hero…"

Ok that one line really caught him off guard. How could the guy think he was chivalrous when he stripped him naked without permission? Bringing out today's paper only made his feeling of dread increase. The headline stood out in three inch bold print on the front page.

_**Dark Knight foils Attempted Rape**_

_By Sanji Black_

"…superhuman speed…"

"…the power of ten men…"

"…surrounded by shadows…"

"…merciful, yet commanding…"

"…deep comforting voice…"

Oh fuck she talked about his voice. He was so dead. Zoro glanced at the sketch of the 'Dark Knight' and almost whined. The sword was distinctly a katana, and unfortunately very close to what Yubashiri actually looked like. Shit, he was so screwed it wasn't funny. His grandfather would hear about this… oh no, maybe he already had and that's why he made him such a good breakfast Saturday morning. He was giving Zoro a false sense of security and then he would crush him. They might even call his father, or notify the lawyers handling his mother's estate. He could lose everything. He had to stop this immediately or else his life would be over. Oh, shit, if Logan found out he might as well give up on living a normal life and go back to Japan to work for the Yakuza. Looking up he noticed that class had already started and he had missed a good 20 minutes of the lecture so far. His mind in a haze, he took notes and somehow made it through.

After class he found himself in a secluded part of the commons area sitting on a bench crumpling the papers in his hands and trying to decide just how bad the repercussions would be. He went through several scenarios in his mind of ways to explain this to Yuu, though none of them ended well. For the first time in his life, Zoro was truly panicked. He had to find a way to fix this and quick. A shadow fell over him and he hesitated looking up to see just who it was. Tobacco smoke floated into his face and he swallowed hard before he looked up into the frowning face of his cousin.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing, Kid?" Smoker said, shaking his head. "Here you said you were just concentrating on school and I find that you've taken up a night job. You didn't think you'd get away with this did you?"

"I'd hoped." Zoro groaned and buried his face in his hands, trying to rub away the lines of frustration. "I guess Jiji knows now, huh?"

"You mean Uncle Yuu? Actually, no. I came here to confirm it first. I wasn't really convinced that it was you until I saw your face after you read today's paper." Smoker sat down next to him and stretched out his legs. "So, why'd you do it?"

"I have no idea. I guess the first time was because he sounded so desperate. I'd seen him in the bar and I felt like I was just in the wrong place at the right time. Then that woman… She'd been harassed in the Library just a little while earlier. One of the guys was in the group that attacked Sanji, too. He tried to use this pitiful looking pocket knife against Yubashiri. It was pretty funny." Zoro chuckled as he remembered the moron swinging the worthless piece of metal.

"Damn, you're making my job hard. You know that woman refused to say a word about you to us, but then turned right around and spilled everything to that reporter. You really fucked up saving him, kid. I hope you realize that if you get caught, I can't protect you." The detective narrowed his eyes at his young cousin and tried to decide just what he was going to do about it. "Be more careful next time. You're lucky the attackers couldn't give us a description or it'd be all over."

Zoro looked up in shock at the unspoken permission he'd been given to continue. He was so sure that he was going to jail that he'd even planned his escape from the US and thought up several mercenary jobs he could begin in foreign countries. He stood and faced the large man and bowed deeply in respect. When he rose, Smoker brought a heavy fist to his head.

"Now get your ass to class, Kid, and lay off the moonlighting." Smoker laughed as Zoro let loose a long string of foreign words at him, knowing that they were probably quite foul and degrading. The furious red face of his favorite cousin was well worth it.

Zoro stood there rubbing his head, mumbling in Japanese for several minutes before he realized it was time for his next class. Remembering the blonde would be in it he decided to take a different route and enter the room at the last possible moment, avoiding any chance of bumping into him. He knew that Sanji would be sure to make the connection between the hero and Zoro himself if they spent any time together. The guy was a reporter after all, so he should have good observation skills. As much as Zoro hated the idea, he'd have to give up completely on conquering the gorgeous blonde. Sanji Black would be put on his list of things he couldn't have.

Zoro didn't have to worry about avoiding the popular reporter when he got to class. Sanji was surrounded by the rest of the students and getting barraged with questions about the latest sighting. Everyone wanted to know the name of the lucky girl that had been saved and if he had any more clues to the mysterious hero's identity.

Sanji had been waylaid all day long with questions about his story. Most of them just wanted to know if it was real, or if he had made it up for publicity. The reporter assured them that the attack was real and they could find proof of it in the city's paper, the only difference was that the woman refused to tell the police about her savior. Sanji rode out the accusations and mocking, choosing to keep his smile and flirt with the people excited to see him. It surprised him that the first article hadn't drawn much attention, but then again, it had been hidden on page 2. This one was right there on the front page for the entire world to see. Maybe he would be able to draw in a little extra business to the Baratie while he was at it.

He completely forgot about his personal challenge to befriend the new kid in class and instead remained basking in the limelight. It was after class had ended and he saw the flash of green slip out the doors that he remembered what he wanted to do. He asked around, but no one seemed to even know the guy's name. He'd go sweet talk the lady in admissions tomorrow and see if he could find out something. For now he had to move it to work or Zeff would kick his ass for being late again.

It was about a quarter till midnight when his phone rang, another unknown number showed on his caller ID. Thinking it was a wrong number, he ignored it and let voicemail pick it up. Sanji finished with the last of the closing paperwork and locked the doors of the Baratie. Now that he was done, he checked the message and began laughing.

"Um, Sanji? Hey it's Ace. Look, can you come get me? Oh and bring bail money? I'm at the downtown station. There's really no need to hurry though. The officer that arrested me is soooo hot. I think he might be warming up to me now, too. But, anyway I need you to come down here. Luffy's not answering and I can't call my boss or I'll probably get fired. You're all I got, man."

Ace's voice changed between whiny and excited as he switched topics, obviously happy about being taken in by a handsome cop. Sanji knew it was one of Ace's fantasies and began to feel sorry for the poor guy. He'd better be married or Ace would never let this be. Sanji chuckled all the way to his car and arrived at the police station with a very amused grin on his face. The grin changed to a slight frown as he eyed the man leaning against one of the desks in the room. He had familiar green hair, but something was off about him. Sanji watched him turn his head and saw the ugly glasses perched on the man's face. It was the guy from his class alright, but what was he doing at the station? Sensing that someone was looking at him, the green-haired man turned towards the entrance and widened his eyes at the sight of the blonde standing there completely confused. Sanji moved towards him, picking up his pace when he saw that the mysterious classmate was getting ready to leave.

PS. Happy Birthday Poppy... I miss you.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: as it says... this chapter is for devlinnreiko.

* * *

Chapter 4  
Cat and Mouse  
Dedicated to devlinnreiko

Zoro fell into bed that night completely exhausted, both mentally and physically. The tension in his neck and shoulders finally dissipated letting him relax for the first time in almost a week. His mind was still reeling from the conversation he had with his cousin in regards to his stupid heroics. No more though, he told himself, because if he did, he'd be sure to be caught. He'd slip up somehow and let that fucking reporter know his real identity for sure. Grabbing his spare pillow, he hugged it tight wishing that he were back in Japan and the pillow was a warm willing body. Sex wasn't everything, but damn it he was used to getting it and being cut off like this was killing him.

He had just fallen asleep when the house phone rang. Wondering if it was his father calling, Zoro drug himself out of bed to silence the annoying shrill ring.

"Moshi, moshi." He drawled out, not even trying to suppress the yawn that followed.

"You know that shit is getting really fucking annoying, kid."

"Logan? Do you have any idea what time it is? I've finally adjusted to the time here and now you're the one that's screwed up." Zoro hung up the phone still mumbling to himself and turned to stumble back to his room when the phone rang again. Shouts from Yuu for him to answer the damn thing had him growling when he picked it up. "What the fuck do you want asshole? It's after midnight and I have class tomorrow."

"Look brat, I wouldn't be calling just to say hello. If I wanted to do that I'd call my mother." Smoker sounded like he was severely stressed to the point of snapping. The faint sounds of a physical struggle could be heard in the background. "Just tell me you know a guy named Portgas."

Confused as to why Smoker would be calling about his coworker he answered hesitantly.

"Um, yah. We work together at the dojo, why?"

"Thank God. Get your lazy ass down here and get him the fuck out of my building!" Smoker half screamed, half begged of his cousin. Was that giggling in the background? "I swear if I have to listen to him for another minute I'll shoot him myself. Fucker can't seem to shut up."

Zoro chuckled as he thought about Ace's first day on the job and how he bounced all over the place after drinking the cola. "Hai. I'll be there in just a few. Let me get dressed first."

"Hurry. I can't have a mark on my record for something stupid like killing a civilian." The detective grumbled.

Zoro laughed and hung up the phone for a second time without saying goodbye to the pissed off man. It didn't take him long to get his clothes on and find his glasses. He shouldn't have to worry about seeing anyone he knew besides Ace, but it was better to be on the safe side. Climbing into the old wagon, Zoro headed out to pick up his newest friend, wondering just what it was that Ace had done to get picked up in the first place.

Earlier that evening….

Ace had forgotten that Sanji was working that night and he couldn't get a hold of his brother to pick him up from the theater. He had met Marco at the movies and the jerk had left halfway through with the girl a few rows down that had been flirting with the both of them since she'd walked in. So here he was, stuck without a way home and not enough money for a cab. Well, the bus it was then.

He sat at the stop waiting for the next bus to arrive and started chatting with a sweet little lady next to him on the bench. Everything had been great until he had fallen asleep in the middle of a sentence and his face dropped right into her lap. The woman had screamed bloody murder and attempted to beat him with her cane.

Smoker had been only a few blocks away when the call came in over the radio about a man in his early 20's attacking an elderly woman at a bus stop on Terrace Drive. He let headquarters know he was close and proceeded to the address. When he got there, the man was face down on the ground being hit repeatedly by the woman's cane while the surrounding people cheered her on. Sgt Tashigi, his partner, helped pull the old woman aside while he investigated the condition of the unconscious man. A snore came from the unmoving figure to startle Smoker and elicit muffled laughter from the crowd. Standing up he pulled out a cigar and placed it between his teeth. A bystander offered him a light and he nodded his thanks. Using the toe of his boot he nudged the sleeping man awake.

Ace woke up on the ground with a huge knot on his head and several people looking angrily down at him. Still confused with what had happened, he was lifted to his feet by the wide belt on his waist and met the most alluring brown eyes he had ever seen. Ace fell in love immediately and began making plans to get to know this smoking Adonis better.

"So, Sexy, just who are you?" Ace smiled seductively at the large man. "Have you come to rescue me from the mob? Oh, how sweet!"

Smoker snorted at him and began reading him his rights as he turned Ace around roughly and cuffed him.

"Wait, handcuffs, so early in the relationship? I didn't realize you knew I was into that." Ace was practically squirming in delight when the detective threw him up against the car and began searching him for concealed weapons. "You know, you could ask me my name first, or would you just like to make one up?"

Smoker's hand had paused between the spread thighs briefly, trying to process the forward manner of the criminal. Did he not realize he was being arrested? Did he not know what he had just done? Who the hell did this guy think he was? He finished his search and came up with just a wallet and a set of keys. Agitated more than he had ever been in such a short time, Smoker spun the guy around to face him, blowing a stream of smoke in the annoying man's face.

"I bet you've got a really hot name to go with that godlike physique." Ace closed his eyes and let the smoke wash over him. He stepped forward and dropped his voice to a husky purr. "If you whisper it in my ear, I promise I'll scream it later."

Smoker backed up when the dark-haired punk came towards him. He could see Tashigi out of the corner of his eye taking the statement from the witnesses. A squad car pulled up to see if he needed assistance and he waved them off, choosing instead to shove the criminal in his own car. As he shut the door he began to wonder just what in the world was he thinking? He finished half his cigar before Tashigi was done speaking to everyone, taking the time to look at in the wallet for the annoying guy's name. There was a persistent tapping at the back passenger window that was driving him insane, but he closed his eyes and willed himself to ignore it. As soon as he opened the door, the strange 'kid' started in again.

"And, a cigar. How classy. How about you let me light you?" Ace wiggled his brows suggestively and leaned back to relax.

"I suggest you be quiet back there." The young female detective entered the car and scowled at him, immediately quieting at the scornful look she received from her superior as he buckled the seatbelt.

The silence didn't last long before the bored man in the back seat started in again.

"Hey, detective, you wouldn't happen to be married would you?" Ace leaned up against the back of the front seats and tried to look Smoker in the face. "A gorgeous guy like you probably has lovers lined up for miles."

"I really don't think your questions are appropriate. Shut your mouth before I am forced to do it for you." The female detective glared at him through her dark rimmed glasses.

"Hmm, you sure are a little spitfire, aren't you? So does this mean he belongs to you?" Ace pouted and sat his chin on the back of Smoker's seat. "That figures."

"I don't belong to anyone." Smoker growled out and immediately regretted it because his prisoner had perked up and instead of resting his chin on the seat it was now placed firmly on the detective's shoulder. "Hey, get the fuck off me, Brat!"

"Oh, Detective, already starting with the pet names? I like it." Ace giggled as he drew back to avoid the fist coming at his face.

Tashigi screamed in panic as she lunged for the wheel to keep the car from crashing into anything. "Sir, you really need to stop this. You can't hurt him while he's in custody. Sir, please calm down!"

Smoker had lunged over the seat and had his hands around Ace's throat and was contemplating squeezing as hard as he could since the fucker had the audacity to start moaning and licking his lips. Ace puckered his lips and tried to lean forward against the formidable hold on his neck to place a kiss on Smoker's snarling mouth next to the smoldering cigar.

"SIR!!" Tashigi screamed as the light in front of them turned yellow.

"Damn it!" The Lieutenant threw Ace to the far corner of the rear seat and grabbed the steering wheel as he slammed on the breaks. He took several deep breaths before relaxing his vice grip on the abused circle and started to drive.

Ace stretched out as much as he could with his hands behind his back and let out a sleepy yawn. "You know, Detective, they say that sex is a really good stress relief. You should try it. I'm free every night this week after seven."

Tashigi could see the slight tick in the Lieutenant's face increase with every word that was said. She was about to tell the brazen young man to be quiet again when things just went from bad to worse.

"But really, I'd be happy to bend over for you any time."

"If you don't shut the fuck up right now I swear to God I'll make you!" Smoker bellowed.

"Mmm, I like the sounds of that, Detective. Just what do you plan on gagging me with?" Ace started to sit up but ended up in the floor as the car turned a corner sharply.

Smoker gunned the engine and squealed the tires as he sped into the parking lot of the station. Several of the officers standing outside scrambled out of the way. The irate detective almost tore the back door off to extract the grinning fool. Everyone gave them a wide berth as the trio walked up the front steps, Tashigi trailing worriedly behind, confused at how angered her partner had become in such a short time.

When they burst through the doors, the Chief took one look at the prisoner and decided to hide. If that kid was in here, he wanted nothing to do with it. Besides, it looked like he had pissed of Smoker big time, and no one wanted to be near the large man when he was upset. Sneaking out the back door to get in his car and head home, Garp prayed that he would have an office to come back to in the morning. Since he had kicked his grandsons to the curb a while back, he only observed them from afar. Maybe if Garp refused to bail the troublemaker out this time he might get the hint to stop getting in trouble.

Ace fell into the seat beside a very messy desk and held back the wince of pain that bit at his wrist from the metal cuffs. He sat there quietly ogling Smoker's backside as he leaned over the desk to yell in someone's face. Ace cringed slightly when he heard the handsome man shout above the bustle of the busy room.

"What do you mean I can't book him?" Smoker's face was bright red with fury as he processed the information. Tashigi stood there holding on to her partner's arm trying to keep him from flying over the desk at the poor man.

"I mean he's narcoleptic and what happened was a pure accident. I've known this kid for years; just call someone to come get him. He can't drive himself." The uniformed officer shook his head at the boiling detective and left the room.

Seeing that her angry partner wasn't going to be attacking anyone immediately, the petite woman finally let him go. She stood there looking between the tall seething man and the grinning fool, completely lost as to what she should do. Tashigi realized that this would have gone over much better if someone had just told him that the troublesome boy was the Chief's grandson. She had never met Ace personally before tonight, only having joined the force recently, but was told by the rumor mill that their eccentric commander had warned everyone that they were not to associate them by name publicly anymore. Even though, everyone in the precinct should know at the very least, right? Exasperated from trying to keep her hot tempered partner in line, the young woman decided to get coffee instead. She threw up her hands and walked away, mumbling about rules and regulations and 'why didn't they let someone else take him in?'

Smoker stood there for several minutes, trying to calm himself so he wouldn't kill the guy as soon as he turned around. Fortunately, when he did look over his shoulder at the guy, he was leaned back in the chair, fast asleep. The detective rubbed his temples, trying to ease the pounding headache so he could figure out what he was supposed to do. He opened up the black leather wallet to see if there was an emergency information card in it and sighed in relief when it was found. Sadly, no one answered and he was forced back to square one in figuring out what to do with the strange brat.

He was kind of cute, sitting there with his head leaned back and drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. Remembering the firm, developed muscles under the shorts and t-shirt, Smoker had to admit that the guy had a very nice body. Shaking his head, he decided it was time to wake the sleeping dragon and chance getting caught in the flames of his ridiculous ideas. Not one for tact, Smoker took the jitte his little cousin had given him as a practical joke and hit the sleeping fool on top of his head.

Ace fell to the floor in a lump, unable to catch himself due to his still cuffed hands. He looked around confused for a moment, before settling his gaze on the annoyed features of his arresting officer. Ace smiled sweetly and decided to stop flirting for just a moment and see if he could figure out just what was going on.

"Hey, Detective, think you could un-cuff me now? I won't run away. I promise." He turned over on his knees and held his hands up behind him. A noncommittal grunt was his only answer, but he heard the shift of the chair and drawers opening before the cuffs were roughly removed. "Thanks, I'll make it up to you later."

"Call someone to get you." Smoker placed his phone next to the dark-haired man, refusing to even look him in the face, least he try to kill him again.

"Trying to get rid of me that quick? How about you just take me home with you?" Ace leaned forward and placed his chin on his hands, bracing his elbows on his knees.

"The phone." Smoker deadpanned.

"Fine." Ace let out a long sigh and picked up the receiver, pushing the numbers for his home knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. He let it ring several times until the answering machine picked up. "See, there's no one at home to come get me. I'd be left all alone."

"Then try someone else." Smoker slammed shut the notebook he'd been trying to write in and walked away. He could hear Ace leaving a message on someone's voicemail as he moved out the door. He needed a drink, and another cigar. He'd pushed it enough with the no smoking policy inside the building so he trudged out to the parking lot to light up.

He came back in to find Ace passed out on his desk and drooling on his paperwork. He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him back into the chair beside his desk and sat down in his warm seat. Ace pouted up at him through sleepy features and whined.

"I think you may frown more than Zoro, and that's saying something. Both of you just need to get laid. I wouldn't mind offering, but he seems to be too bent on school right now to think about stuff like that. He'll manage for the moment. You on the other hand really need it." Ace stood up and walked behind the angry detective and started massaging his shoulders. "If you don't lose some of that tension in your shoulders you'll snap the next time you try to move."

Smoker was about to respond when it clicked in his head what the brat had just said. He knew Zoro, or at least a Zoro. Seriously, how many of them could there be here in the US. Oh, there was hope after all. Picking up the phone, he hurriedly dialed his uncle's number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Moshi, moshi," was the sleepy answer.

"You know that shit is getting really fucking annoying, kid." Smoker growled. He was so tired of unintelligible gibberish right now that he wanted to scream.

"Logan? Do you have any idea what time it is? I've finally adjusted to the time here and now you're the one that's screwed up." Zoro's voice was cut off as the line went dead.

"What the fuck! Damn kid's got some nerve hanging up on me like that." Smoker hit redial and batted Ace's wandering hands away as they tried to creep over his shoulders and down his chest.

"What the fuck do you want asshole? It's after midnight and I have class tomorrow."

"Look brat, I wouldn't be calling just to say hello. If I wanted to do that I'd call my mother." Smoker grabbed Ace's hand and bent it back, making Ace fall to his knees on the floor beside him.

"If you wanted me like this, all you had to was ask, Detective." Ace let the fingers of his free hand walk up Smoker's black pant leg.

Shoving the obviously horny guy away, the detective tried to keep the stress out of his voice the best he could. "Just tell me you know a guy named Portgas."

"Um, yah. We work together at the dojo, why?" came the hesitant reply.

"Thank God. Get your lazy ass down here and get him the fuck out of my building!" Smoker kicked at the giggling man crawling towards him on his hands and knees. "I swear if I have to listen to him for another minute I'll shoot him myself. Fucker can't seem to shut up." Smoker growled at the laughter that came from the other end before his cousin hung up on him. Again. Praying that someone would be here soon, he drug the handsy man to the waiting room.

He deposited the pouting flirt in one of the chairs, and couldn't help but notice the way the other seasoned officers regarded him like it was a normal occurrence. His headache prevented him from asking questions about it for now, currently worried about just getting the infuriating guy out of here and away from him. He nodded his thanks to his partner as she handed him a cup of steaming black coffee. Assuring her that everything was taken care of, he told her to go home for the night and he would wait until someone came to get the vagrant. Zoro had better hurry up.

Smoker had gotten only two forms filled out when his savior entered whistling. Zoro caught his irritated glare and just smiled a knowing little smirk that said he knew exactly what the detective had been through and he didn't feel a bit sorry for him. Avoiding the empty chair completely, Zoro leaned up against the side of the desk and shook his head at the poor lieutenant.

"So what did you do to get his attention?" Zoro chuckled as the dark cloud over Smoker's head seemed to increase. He remembered comments Ace had made about officers one night when they were out drinking, and had a feeling that his new friend's perverted mind had taken control tonight, landing him in a precarious situation.

"If I knew, I'd undo it immediately." Smoker rubbed his face to possibly wipe away some of the tension, knowing it was a moot gesture. "I should have just let one of the black and whites handle it."

"I've only known the guy a few weeks, but from what I've seen, when he sets his sights on something, he doesn't let up until he gets it. Either show him you're straight or fuck him and get it over with. He won't go away unless you do."

Smoker looked up in shock at his little cousin and wondered just when it was that he had mentioned that he was gay. No one knew, not that he really cared, and he intended to keep it that way. His mother would have a fit if she knew he wouldn't be giving her any little bundles of horror to smother with candy and affection. Smoothing out his expression, he wondered if Zoro leaned the same way, and if he knew what that freckle faced body looked like under those lose shorts and t-shirt. Shaking his head to clear the unbidden image, Smoker tried to focus on the current problem.

"Just take him home."

"First tell me what he did. I need to know what happened since he works for Jiji." Zoro crossed his arms and waited for the explanation.

"The idiot fell asleep on an old lady at the bus stop. She thought he was attacking her and called us. I happened to be just a little way from the scene and answered the call. Now get him the fuck out of my sight before I kill him."

Zoro laughed whole-heartedly and turned to see why he felt someone staring at him. There in all his glory was his gorgeous blonde, completely confused and walking his way. Zoro began to sweat and turned to look at his cousin for help. Smoker looked back and forth between them and just put his arms behind his head, smiling around his fresh, unlit cigar.

"You're on your own kid. Unless you want to take care of my little problem for me, I'm not lifting a finger for you." Smoker loved the betrayed look on Zoro's face and looked back to the approaching blonde. "Better hurry, he's almost here."

Too late, Zoro pushed off the desk to look for his friend. A firm hand closed around his upper arm and forced him to stop.

"I know you. You're in my Microeconomics class." Sanji pulled slightly on the very firm arm to get the green-haired man to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just doing a favor for my cousin here." Zoro pointed to Smoker who stood up and shook Sanji's hand.

"Lieutenant Smoker, and you are?" The detective played dumb, knowing that this was the reporter that was currently making his cousin's life hard. What better way to get back at the little pain in the ass than to goad his own problem.

"Sanji Black. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've been trying to catch your elusive cousin here for quite some time. I noticed he's new at the college and wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help him settle in." Sanji noticed that the young man kept avoiding looking him in the eye. How cute, he was shy. Up close, Sanji could see just how much this guy was trying to avoid standing out. The glasses were several years old and needed to be replaced, and his clothes were way too big.

"You'll have to try really hard to get to know Zoro here. He tends to be a bit secretive and keep to himself." Smoker grinned through the pain when Zoro kicked him hard in the shin. The dirty look he got was well worth it when Sanji nodded in understanding, a new look of determination seeping into his eyes.

"Fuck you jackass." Zoro grumbled and tried to turn away, only then realizing that Sanji's hand was still on his arm. He raised an eyebrow in question to the blonde and Sanji released him quickly. Zoro thought back to his original question he had when first seeing the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

"My moronic neighbor got picked up for something and asked me to come bail him out. The guys at the front desk directed me here. I wonder if he's in his…" Sanji's wonderings were interrupted by a joyous shout.

"Sanji, baby! You got my message!" Ace had gotten bored and wandered back into the office to bug his favorite policeman when he saw his cute blonde neighbor standing next to the older man's desk.

Ace wrapped his friend up in a big hug and kissed him fully on the lips, giggling when Sanji gave him a sharp slap to his ass when he lingered too long. The blonde pushed him away slightly and began to frown. Sanji crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to look down on the taller man despite the reversed height difference. Neither noticed the jaws dropping on both of the men standing by the desk.

"Ace? I thought you said you'd been arrested." Sanji watched Ace grin sheepishly and rub the back of his head as he tried to give the blonde his best innocent look. "Your grandpa said he wouldn't bail you out anymore, so how'd you get out of this one?"

"I'm not even sure what I did to get here in the first place. On minute I'm sitting there talking to this sweet old lady and the next I'm waking up on the ground with a lot of angry people around me." Ace pouted and shoved his hands in his pockets, effectively resembling a child being scolded.

Smoker couldn't figure out why there was a slight twinge in his mind at seeing the raven idiot kissing the blonde reporter. All he knew was that for some strange reason, he wanted to rip that pale hand off the instant it hit that firm ass he had been unconsciously watching since it had entered the room. He looked over to see his little cousin deep in thought and obviously focused on the blonde. With a sly grin, the detective snuck out of the room and went home.

Zoro watched the two in awe, realizing that he just might have been mistaken about Sanji's sexual preference. It wasn't like they were shoving their tongues down each other's throat, but that kiss was beyond chaste. Not to mention, men didn't just kiss each other on the lips that casually to begin with. It was something that women got away with easily, but men tended to be less touchy feely with each other. He watched as his blonde continued to chastise the childish man for not paying attention to his surroundings and wondered if maybe things like fate really did exist.

First, he got kicked out of Japan to come to Grand Line, and then was given a job by his grandfather doing something he loved. The first club he goes to immediately lets him in without questions and he sees the blonde for the first time. After that, he just so happens to get lost long enough to arrive at the perfect time to rescue said blonde. Ace happened upon the dojo and got hired on the spot and now turns out to be the neighbor of the guy Zoro has been lusting after for the past several weeks. There had to be a reason for this all to connect so quickly.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that someone had spoken to him. A quick movement to his side had him reaching out for the incoming hand that appeared at the side of his head. Ace's arms were thrown over Zoro's shoulders and the taller man draped himself on Zoro's strong back. A sloppy wet kiss was placed on the tanned cheek, and a nice rosy color flooded Zoro's face as he tried to shake the older man off.

"Aww, come on man. You know you love it." Ace laughed as he gave the blushing man his space back. "But really, what are you doing here? I never told that hottie we knew… oh wait I guess I did. I might have compared the two of you when you're mad. You two have such a similar expression it's almost like you're related or something."

"Yah, the lieutenant is his cousin." Sanji found the blush that had made its way onto Zoro's face endearing and couldn't help but smirk now at the half scowl, half pout that had taken its place.

"What! You've got to be kidding me. So does he look as good as you naked? Oh God I wonder if he's as gifted as you as well. Oh, I've died and gone to heaven." Ace sank down in Smoker's empty chair and closed his eyes, letting his mind run away with the combined image of Zoro's naked body with Smoker's face.

Zoro went from blushing to fire engine red in seconds as he sputtered to find a way to safely comment on what secrets were just revealed. He looked over to see Sanji laughing at him and had a strange urge to punch the guy in the face. He might be fucking sexy, but he was also fucking annoying. Shoving his way past the two idiots, he left the office. The only reason he had even come was to make sure that Ace was OK, and Sanji was taking care of that just fine. The engine of the wagon struggled to turn over as Zoro turned the key. A few tries later and he pulled out of the space and headed home. He needed his sleep for school in the morning and hopefully no one would interrupt him on his way home.

The radio had stopped working in the death trap his grandpa called a classic and left Zoro to just listen to the sounds of the city as he drove back to the house. If the radio had worked, the unlucky man would have been humming along with music instead of hearing the screams of a panicked person being attacked. Banging his fist against the dashboard, Zoro let out every curse word he could think of in every language he had ever learned and a few that he decided to just make up on the spot. The wagon skidded to a stop by the curb and Zoro threw the car into park, looking back towards the spot where he had heard the desperate cry. Glad that he was nowhere near campus, Zoro grabbed his handy black hoodie and slid it on. He left his glasses in the front seat and drug his feet as he argued with himself about this being a really bad idea.

Taking out his sword, he began banging his head against the back door before a gunshot rang out, pulling him into action. He pulled the hood over his head again, praying that no one would be able to see his face and rounded the corner to assess the situation. There were four guys surrounding an older couple in a small parking lot between the buildings. The woman was huddled into her husband's chest and cried as the thugs teased the frightened man.

"Aww come on now. I know you got more than this old man." One taunted.

"If not, we could always take it out of your lady there." Another laughed as the woman's cries increased.

"Who'd want that shriveled up bitch? I'd rather just puke." The shortest grabbed his gut and pretended to throw up.

"Maybe we should kill them and get it over with. Besides, they've seen our faces. We can't exactly let them just run off now." This man seemed to be the only one holding a gun and apparently was in charge judging from the way the others gravitated towards him.

"P-p-please." The shaking man said, doing his best to shelter his wife from the leering gaze of the advancing men.

Zoro studied them as they moved to surround the couple on all sides. Damn it, there was another one of the guys that had been in the alley with Sanji. What was this, bad karma now? Here he was thinking that all of his chance encounters had a positive outcome and now this. Zoro knew his main objective was to take out the gun first, so he crept along the wall in the shadows until he was only a few feet from the armed man. Steadying his breathing, he centered himself and collected his energy as he had been taught and focused on the gun, letting everything else fade away for the time. In a sudden burst of speed, he launched himself towards the unsuspecting bastard and cleanly sliced off his index finger as he knocked the pistol out of his hand.

The fool began yelling and clutched his injured hand to his chest. The short one turned to see what was going on and paled as he recognized the intruder. All he could do was stand there pointing and screaming as Zoro carved the now very familiar kanji (三) into the thug's t-shirt. The noise continued, grating on Zoro's nerves so he brought his fist to the idiot's face and knocked him out. At least he didn't run off pissing himself this time, the swordsman thought as he rounded on the last two. They immediately dropped their weapons and helped the two incapacitated members of their group out of the open space. With his back to the scared couple, Zoro tried to mask his voice as he checked on their condition.

"Are you alright?"

The man nodded and realized that the stranger couldn't see his movement from that angle. "Yes. Thank you, young man."

Zoro could hear him whisper comforting words to his wife and decided it was time for him to leave.

"Wait," the woman called out, her voice strained from her fearful crying.

Zoro froze and tried to remember just how far it was to the car and if he could get in it and drive away before they had a chance to follow.

"You're the Dark Knight aren't you?" she asked

Zoro felt like beating his head against something hard for the second time that night. The fucking name had stuck. He was so going to kill that blonde bastard. All this shit he was his fault anyway. Apparently the woman took his silence as confirmation because she continued.

"Thank you, then. Not only for tonight, but for the young woman you saved last week as well. Vivi is very special to us. And even the young reporter. He's such a gentleman, and well liked by everyone. You are truly a hero." Gone were the tears, replaced with solid admiration as she poured her heart into every word.

"We owe you our lives, son. If we can ever repay you, let us know. We can be found in the administrative office at the college. My name is Igaram and this is my wife Terracotta. Don't worry; we won't speak of you to the police. Vivi told us that you want nothing to do with them. She came to visit us after speaking to that sweet reporter. Sanji is such a wonderful young man, and letting him do that article was very gracious of you." Igaram said affectionately.

Zoro groaned inside his head the entire time they talked to his back. Things had just gone from horrible to detrimental in under 60 seconds. Logan would hear of this, his grandfather would find out, and Sanji would probably have a hay-day writing it for the entire school to read about. F U C… K E D… A G A I N. The Mickey Mouse theme played in the swordsman's head.

"You should hurry now, I'm sure the screams and gunshot alerted the police." Terracotta said hurriedly. "Go, and we'll cover for you."

Zoro paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder at the thankful couple. Seeing them safe made his chest swell with pride and he allowed a small smile to grace his features before running out of the dimly lit parking lot. He had just pulled away from the curb when the first police car appeared in his rear view mirror. Thankful it was a uniformed officer this time, Zoro continued home to clean the blood from his blade and clothes before anyone noticed. Oh shit, there was a severed finger back there at the scene. So much for Logan not making the connection.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

AN: It's storming outside right now so I'll make this short! ENJOY!

Chapter 5

The Heat Is On

_**In shadows walk  
In daylight dream  
At night stalk  
At day scheme  
Dancing, dreaming, scheming fun  
For rogues who walk under the sun  
Dark Epiphany**_

Sanji had just laid down in bed after saying good night to Ace at the door when his phone rang. Fur Elise was beginning to be a welcome sound, as it usually brought something of interest with it.

"Hello, Sanji here."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Black, it's Igaram Igarappoi. So nice to hear your voice again. We miss seeing you in the administrative office this semester. Perhaps you'll visit again soon."

Confused as to why the strange man would be calling him at this hour, Sanji tried to keep his voice pleasant and patient. "It is good to hear from you as well, but it is strange to hear from you at such a late hour. Is everything ok?"

"Well, you see a strange thing happened to us on our way home from a charity auction tonight. We were taking a shortcut through a vacant parking lot when we were attacked."

Sanji immediately jumped out of bed and began pacing.

"Oh, God! Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes we're just fine. Miraculously, out of the shadows came this menacing figure dressed in dark clothing and carrying a sword," Igaram continued on.

"You saw him? Can you give me a description?" Sanji ran his hands through his hair as he tried to contain his excitement.

"Unfortunately, no. At first we were so scared that we couldn't think. The man's gun went flying and blood splattered everywhere, I'll never get the stains out of this shirt."

"Wait? Are you sure? He's never hurt anyone before. He leaves them bruised and all, but he's never cut them." Sanji was concerned that his savior wasn't as much of a good guy as he had first thought.

"I don't think he had a choice on this one. The gunman was going to shoot us if that brave young man hadn't done something to stop him. Besides, it was only part of a finger that was severed. It will sure make using a gun hard for that man from now on. Regretfully, the police took it in as evidence. They said that they could use the finger to get a print off of and maybe identify one of the hooligans." Igaram paused for a moment. "Vivi said that the two of you met and talked about the attack. I was wondering if you would be willing to do the same with us. I gave my word to the gentleman that we wouldn't say anything to the police, but since he allowed you to print articles about both yours and our dear niece's attacks, I didn't think he would mind us talking to you as well."

"Of course, I'd be delighted. When would you like to meet?" Sanji was dancing around the room in joy as he listened to the old man speak.

Unfortunately, Igaram was busy most of the week but promised to meet Sanji at the Baratie on Thursday evening. This week's paper had already been printed anyway so Sanji wasn't pressed to get it done in a hurry. He agreed to the time and place, and assured the couple that he would keep their names from the paper if that was what they wanted. Excitement kept the blonde from sleeping most of that night; his thoughts centered on the mysterious black figure that had almost taken over his every waking moment.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro woke on Tuesday with a pounding headache and a strong reluctance to even begin to show up to class. His clothes had been put aside to soak in hopes that he could get the blood out of his favorite jeans. The hoodie would be fine since it wouldn't show stains, but the splatters of blood on his jeans bugged him to no end. The detached finger lingered at the back of his mind all week.

Zoro avoided Sanji by performing some fancy disappearing acts to keep from talking to the blonde. He could hear the blonde's rants when he seemingly vanished into thin air, slipping into the shadows like a ghost. Zoro had ended up outside Sanji's apartment again, just staring up at the windows he knew belonged to the sexy young man. He promised himself that he wouldn't do it more than once a week.

Meanwhile, Ace had tried his best to get more information about Zoro's 'oh so fuckable' cousin and received a very nice black eye for his efforts. The dark-haired man decided that maybe he should try a different approach and began making plans for the rest of the week.

Ace went to the elementary school close to his apartment Wednesday to play with all the kids during recess. While the kids thought it was great, the teachers were less than pleased and called down to the station to ask for an office to be sent out. Garp, being in his mischievous mood, recognized his grandson's description and decided it was time to extract a little revenge. Smoker had just entered the building and received a message to go out to Imperial Down Elementary to pick up a possible pedophile that had been lurking on the playground. The detective fumed when he saw Ace hanging upside down on the monkey bars. The freckled man just grinned bigger and waved to him, asking if the older man wanted to join them. Ace was thrown into the back seat, quite roughly, and never stopped talking the entire way to the edge of town where he was unceremoniously thrown out of the car and left.

Ace decided to try something different Wednesday night. He went down to the corner store and bought a couple bottles of Jack. He then walked over to the local park and sat down in the middle of the basketball court and proceeded to start drinking. After a while, he took the basketball someone had left and started playing HORSE, drinking every time he missed a shot. Oddly, Ace missed quite a few and soon had a hard time even hitting the backboard. Smoker was getting ready to pull into his driveway when the call came in over the radio. The park was just a few blocks from his house, so he put the car in reverse and drove over.

It took all his willpower to not just drive onto the court and smash into the inebriated man. Ace grinned at him and jumped up on his hood, calling out to anyone who would listen that his gorgeous detective had come to take him home. Tashigi wasn't there, so there was nothing to prevent Ace from climbing over the back seat into the front this time. He lay down across the console and put his head in Smoker's lap, playing with the buttons on the detective's shirt while talking about absolutely nothing. He attempted to take the cigars from Smoker's mouth, but gave up when he got his fingers bent back harshly. Finding the address off the card in the wallet, Smoker drove Ace to his apartment building and deposited the now sleeping man in front of his door. Someone else could deal with him now. LOL

Frustrated that he had drank too much, Ace thought that he should just stick to something simple for his next attempt. There was a really nice buffet downtown that served all you could eat from 1700 to 

closing. Ten minutes before closing, he and Luffy walked in and got a plate. Both boys piled up their plates and dug in. Soon their favorite foods had been devoured and they began complaining when the cooks refused to make any more. It had escalated to Luffy standing in his chair and Ace on the table demanding more food. Logan had been on his way home, again, and passed by the restaurant. Three cop cars were standing outside, so he stopped to see if he could offer assistance.

Seeing the fools Smoker tried to turn around and walk out, but Ace spotted him and ran over, tackling the unlucky detective from behind and almost knocking him to the ground. Luffy thought it was a game and joined in, thus tipping the scales and all three went down in heap on the ground, sending Smoker's cigar rolling across the floor. The deafening yell from the unhappy detective caused all workers of the restaurant to quiet immediately. Luffy and Ace merely sat there with innocent looks on their faces before being drug out by the scuff of their shirts and thrown into the back of the detective's car. Again, Ace climbed into the front and proceeded to try and get his hands on the fuming police officer. Luffy decided that this must be his brother's new boyfriend and began calling him such, much to Smoker's dismay. In the parking lot of his apartment building, Ace even braved pulling the frowning man in for a quick kiss on the lips before leaping out of the car and grinning madly. Luffy waved to him and said goodbye to his new brother-in-law, telling him to say hi to his grandpa for him. That part confused the detective completely.

Finally, in a fit of desperation, Smoker decided to go talk to Zoro and see if the kid could keep his friend in check. It was bad enough that Ace was causing problems during his waking hours, but last night he had woke up aggravated and rock hard; imagining that loud mouth open wide and ready to take his cock down to the hilt. He refused to believe that he was remotely attracted to the mind-numbing delinquent. Sure he hadn't had sex in a long time, but it was because he was busy with work. He had just gotten this promotion and job transfer so all his time had been spent getting to know his new Chief and precinct. After a short call to Yuu, he gained Zoro's class schedule and headed over to the campus.

Sitting on the hood of the old station wagon was Ace, clothed in just a pair of baggy cargo shorts and a pair of combat boots. There was an odd hat, with an even stranger band around it, angled across his face to keep out the sun. The sight of the light sheen of sweat on the well defined chest and abs caused an almost forgotten feeling to stir deep in Smoker's core. He looked around at the combination of lustful and loathing looks the snoring figure was getting. Biting down harder than necessary on his cigar, Smoker walked over to the sprawled figure.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro sat in Microeconomics on the last day of the school week, wondering if this guest speaker was related to Ben Stein or not. The guy's voice just seemed to go on forever in the same tone, rarely even changing volume or speed. Sanji had waved to him when he entered the class. Zoro dreaded what would happen when he finally had to sit down and talk to the reporter. As long as he could stop the rescues, he wouldn't have to worry. Zoro never even noticed when a familiar figure entered in the back of the lecture hall and began making its way down to where he was sitting. The smell of cigar smoke hit him before he even felt the looming presence sit behind him. He took a look out of the corner of his eye and began worrying at the deep scowl that was etched on Smoker's face. Class was dismissed and students began filing out of the room. Packing his things slowly, Zoro tried to buy time until the room was clear and he could speak with his cousin in private. It wouldn't do to have someone overhear their conversation and find out he was the man from the papers, or that an officer knew and yet held back pertinent information. The last of the people walked out and Zoro stood to face his doom.

"What are you here for?" If all else fails, play ignorant thought Zoro.

"Do you know how much I hate you? Do you have any idea what I've been through the last 72 hours?"

Zoro took another look at his cousin and began to really wonder what was going on. Smoker was wearing a plain white undershirt with jeans, his hair was messier than normal, his eyes were bloodshot, and he smelled like a chimney. This was far from the normal, well groomed man he knew and hated; well sort of. Hopefully his cousin hadn't come here to arrest him for assaulting that guy and cutting his finger off. The prick deserved it for harassing that old couple. Zoro started to try and talk his way out of everything when Smoker cut him off.

"Are you gay?" Smoker refused to even look at his cousin when he asked the question.

Zoro paled a few, well many, shades and sat back down heavily in the seat. This obviously wasn't going the way he had expected. Smoker was supposed to yell at him and shove him around and threaten him with jail time or worse. The detective was not supposed to ask him anything in reference to his sexual preferences.

"If you're trying to make a pass, I'm not interested." Zoro watched the last of the students walk out of the room and then narrowed his gaze at the grumpy man.

"Are you fucking Portgas or not?" Smoker growled out, a slight coloring dusting his cheeks.

Zoro burst out laughing and even had to wipe the tears out of his eyes. The more he tried to stifle the snickers, the worse it got until he ended up picked up by the front of his shirt and brought eye level to his large cousin.

"Damn it, Kid, just answer the question."

"No." Zoro managed between the slowly quieting chuckles. "Though most of my classs thinks that we're dating. He comes in bringing me coffee and calling me 'love' constantly. But now that I think about it, I haven't seen him in a few days."

The door slammed open and the annoying redhead came charging through with Chopper hot on her heels. They paused, very wide eyed, when they noticed the two men nose to nose; Zoro's hands braced on Smoker's shoulders while the larger man had his hands fisted in the baggy shirt. The scene was unknowingly intimate and it looked as if the two were just about to kiss. Immediately, the newcomers began sputtering apologies and ran back out of the room. The two men looked at each other and then down at their hands. Similar thoughts were echoed.

"Fuck!"

"Kuso!" Shit!

"English you little shit!"

"Urasai." Shut up.

"One of these days I'll pound some sense into you."

Zoro's only response was a sinister scowl and he gestured with his eyes over to the again open door and the gaping group of girls entering for the next lecture. Smoker released him and began muttering to himself about ungrateful youths and perverted teenagers, his dark aura causing the girls to part quickly for him to exit the room. Zoro finished packing up his things and left out the opposite doorway only to be met face to face with aforementioned friend. Ace gave him a sickeningly sweet smile as he draped his arm over Zoro's shoulders. He was wearing a button down shirt that was obviously too big for him and smelled strongly of cigar smoke.

"I was about to give up on you, Love. What took you so long?"

"I was having a chat with your new boy-toy." Zoro raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the out of place shirt. "So just what were you doing during that time?"

"Wait, he's still here!?" Ace whirled around looking for any trace of his new find-and-conquer victim. "But he didn't even say hi?"

Zoro chuckled at the pout Ace continued to sport all the way back to the car. "Normally, you just show up in class. Why wait outside this time?"

"Originally I was taking a nap on your car. Then I was suddenly surrounded by this intoxicating scent and found this very nice, high dollar shirt draped across my chest. It could only belong to one person, but he was no where around. I stayed outside just in case he happened to show up again." Ace pulled the shirt tighter around him. "I guess I should have gone in, huh?"

"Ya, but now those people that thought we were dating probably think I'm cheating on you with him. He wasn't very happy with me laughing about his problems with you." Zoro stopped and cocked his head to the side in question. "Just what did you do to him anyway?"

The pair laughed all the way back to Zoro's home as Ace filled his friend in on the previous day's events. They decided to grab a few movies from Yuu's collection and then head back to Ace's apartment to have dinner. It wasn't until they pulled up in the parking lot that Ace realized Zoro had driven there without any assistance. Knowing the green-haired man's sense of direction, it was very odd.

"How'd you know how to get here?" Ace asked him as they walked up to the front door.

"Huh?" Zoro gave him a blank look as he tried to understand the question. Suddenly it dawned on him that Ace had never given him the address or guided him at any point on the way. Zoro had driven this route so many times that it was second nature to him now. How to explain it himself was a different matter. Time to pull a rabbit out of his ass. "Oh, I saw your address on your application."

"Oh, yah. I forgot about that. Hey, the elevator gives me the creeps so we'll take the stairs." Ace watched as Zoro started moving towards the unmarked stairwell without prompting. Suspicions started to arise and Ace began keeping a very close eye on his friend. His slight glances at Sanji's door were caught and the raven began to wonder if the two had met previously. Zoro took one last look at the blonde's door only to turn and face Ace's curious grin. He mentally cursed himself as he walked through the doorway and removed his boots, preparing for the onslaught of questions he was sure to hear.

"Sooooo?" Ace flopped down on the couch and gestured to the empty seat across from him. "You've been here before, haven't you? I mean how else could you find this place knowing your sense of direction?"

"It's complicated." Zoro started. Maybe if he confided in Ace, the man could help him figure a way out of the mess.

Ace watched the scowl on Zoro's face turn into more of a contemplative frown and scooted to the edge of his seat. Whatever was happening had to be good and he was sure not going to miss a moment of it.

"Has Sanji told you what happened the week before college started?" Zoro decided that things couldn't get any worse than Smoker knowing, and if the two of them actually did somehow start dating, Ace would be pulled into this anyway.

"Hmm. Not that I remember. Wait, you mean you guys really have met before?" Ace's eyes widened as he thought about his neighbor possibly being intimate with his new friend. "Lucky bastard. How could he sleep with you and not tell me? He always tells me."

Zoro choked and sputtered denying that anything like that had happened. "I mean I did undress him and shit, but I swear I didn't touch the jackass otherwise. Was fucking torture, but I respected him. He was out cold and I couldn't take advantage of him like that. It wouldn't be right. I'd want him awake and screaming." His voice trailed off on the last part as he thought about the blonde's pale skin against the dark sheets and how much he had wanted to ravish the man right there. He was brought out of his musings by a deep chuckle.

"You've got it bad. But what were you doing there in the first place? And why was he passed out?" Ace got up and went to the fridge, pulling out a beer and silently asking if Zoro wanted one as well. At his friend's nod, he grabbed another and headed back to the living room.

"That's where it gets hard. I don't know if I should tell you or not. If you know then you'd be an accomplice and if I ever got arrested you might be in trouble too." Zoro took his cold drink and drank half in one go.

"Damn, now you have to tell me. 'Cause if you don't I'll just ask that luscious cousin of yours about it and then you'd still be in trouble." A mischievously evil smirk adorned Ace's face. "Besides, it's not like you're that Dark Knight that… everyone's… talking… Oh my God you really are? Oh shit! You are! Whoa!"

Zoro groaned and leaned back into the chair, covering his face as he began regretting his decision to say anything. He listened to Ace go on and on about how he was best friends with a crime fighter and how cool it would be to have kicked the ass of the guys that had attacked those people. Then he suddenly went quiet.

"You do realize that I'm gonna give you shit about this for a long time, right?"

Zoro sighed and sat up so he could finish his beer. "Don't think threatening to tell Logan will get you any leverage. He already knows, and I have no intentions of ever doing it again."

Ace looked puzzled for a moment before going wide-eyed with realization. "His name is Logan? You mean like Wolverine? I wonder if he's as hard as steel too?"

Zoro tuned him out and headed to the fridge for another beer, praying that his cousin wouldn't kill him for divulging that bit of information. He called the local pizza place and gave them his order thinking that this night couldn't get any worse. Well, at least until Ace's little brother came home.

The door burst open about ten o'clock and in fell a giggling mass of tangled limbs with blonde and black hair. When they straightened themselves out, Luffy and Sanji sat on the floor still snickering and very red faced.

"Ace! You should have seen it! There was this lady on the corner with her dress all shoved up her ass, so I reached over and tugged on it so she wouldn't have to be seen like that. I thought I was doing her a favor, but she slapped me really hard. I assumed she wanted it there so I shoved it back in and she decked me!" Luffy started laughing again so Sanji took over.

"I tried to explain what the moron was trying to do and she refused to listen. She even threatened to call the police." Sanji tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably.

"I told her to go ahead, Grandpa would love the story!" Luffy looked over to the chair and noticed the new person in the room. "Hey, who's this? I thought you already had a new boyfriend. Did he dump you already?"

This time it was Zoro's turn to laugh, his deep baritone voice filling the room and sending shivers down Sanji's spine. The blonde stood up and looked him over as if seeing him for the first time. Something seemed different about the strangely dressed man, and it irked the reporter in him to not be able to figure out what it was. When Zoro noticed him looking he quieted down and masked his features into that of indifference.

"You bringing home strays now, Ace?" Sanji asked. He pulled out a cigarette from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "Nice shirt by the way. A bit big, but nice."

"Hey, lay off the shirt, it was a gift. But yah, I found this pitiful thing scampering around campus and decided to bring him home for dinner. I think there's a piece or two of pizza left if you want it. Oh and Luffy, this is Zoro." Ace looked to the kitchen to see Luffy shoving a slice in his mouth so he could wave and holding another in his other hand. "OK, so there's not anything left, but I bet you're not hungry for it anyway. Hey Zoro, did you know that Sanji here is hands down the best cook in the city?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow and studied the smirking blonde closely. Just how many different suits did he have? Sadly Zoro could distinguish almost all of them and even tell you which color shirt he preferred to wear with each one. This one happened to be an almost blue-black with a deep burgundy shirt and a thin matching tie. Realizing how long it was taking for him to answer, he threw out the first thing he could think of. "How could a skinny piece of shit like you be good at anything to do with food? I thought the really good cooks were hefty."

"Fuck you, asshole. Being good in the kitchen doesn't have shit to do with my weight."

"If you say so, beanpole."

"I could kick your ass any day of the week, doughboy!" Sanji bit back.

"As if, scarecrow!"

"Hey! I just got this place cleaned up from the last party. You guys take this macho bullshit somewhere else." Ace kept a stern face but was fighting to keep from disclosing exactly what Zoro was hiding under the baggy clothing.

"Just because I'm lean doesn't mean I don't have any fucking power. I can damn well hold my own in any fight!"

"Hai hai, sou da ne kuso-cook" Yeah yeah, sure you can shitty-cook. mumbled Zoro.

"What'd you say jackass?"

"He said -- " Luffy started, but was cut off by Ace's hand clamped over his little brother's mouth. The young man was perched on the back of the couch watching the scene play out before him while finishing off the last few bites of pizza. He gave Ace a confused look before shrugging his shoulders and heading back to the kitchen to find more food.

"Well, this meeting is definitely more two-way than the last." Ace commented as he walked between the glaring men. He grabbed the next movie from the stack and shoved it in. Not realizing what he had 

put in, Ace fell into a fit of laughter when Batman came on the screen. He was silenced by a random magazine being thrown at his head.

The rest of the evening Sanji and Zoro sat as far apart as possible, preferring to keep one of the brothers between them if they could. The atmosphere was tense, but eventually everyone seemed to settle down. Luffy's goofy antics continued to bring forth Zoro's mesmerizing laugh and Ace did a wonderful job of keeping Sanji's attention away from the green-haired mystery. Things were flowing smoothly until Luffy took Zoro's glasses and started trying to do impressions.

"I'm Zoro. I'm too cool to need to worry how I look." Luffy crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, doing his best to imitate Zoro's scowl. "I have to be careful how I move or my pants will fall off my ass 'cause they're so big."

Everyone laughed, including Sanji, making Zoro scowl more and reach for his unnecessary spectacles. He tackled the poor boy to the ground and ended up tickling him in order to get Luffy to release his hold on the glasses.

Ace noticed Sanji's eyes tracing every line of Zoro's now unmasked face and decided he needed to draw the blonde's attention away before he began to come to any conclusion. Ace stood up and pulled his hair down over half his face and snatched up Sanji's jacket from where it was discarded on the back of a dining chair. He searched the pockets for the almost empty carton and pulled out a cigarette.

"Ah, amour, I am victim to your brutality." Ace placed an unlit smoke between his lips and pretended to blow smoke rings into the air, the jacket thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey, fucker, give those back. I don't need your perverted spit soaking up the filter. And careful with that jacket, this is one of my favorite suits." Sanji aimed a perfect kick at Ace's head, unaware of the hungry gaze that lingered on his long legs during the action.

Zoro's ravenous look didn't go unnoticed by the raven; well, one of the ravens that is. Luffy lay there under Zoro grinning at the shift he just felt in Zoro's crotch as the green-haired man concentrated on Sanji's lower body. Knowing that it would probably cause a huge commotion, Luffy grabbed Zoro's face brought their mouths together in a soft kiss, the smaller man running his tongue visibly across the thin lips of the now very rigid and shocked male above him. A slight nibble and Zoro snapped out of his stupor and began to participate. Luffy's hands slid up into Zoro's hair and they each let out a small moan attracting the attention of the others in the room. Sanji's kick stopped mid air while Ace began to shout.

"Damn it Luffy! I wanted to do that!"

Ace took off across the room and tackled the lip-locked couple, effectively knocking them apart and sending Zoro rolling across the floor with Ace. As soon as he could recover, Luffy launched himself at his brother with a wild yell and all hell broke loose between the three on the floor. Zoro was trying his best to not be kissed again and Ace and Luffy were fighting to see who could grab the green-haired man's lips first, all three of them laughing the entire time at the stupidity of the whole thing. After settling down, they lay spread across each other, sweating and panting, not realizing that Sanji had left the room.

Sanji stood there completely shocked and confused. Seeing Luffy engaged in a passionate kiss with a guy was hard enough for him to take in. Now he had the image of his class mate completely shattered with one little act. Gone was the idea of a geek that had no fashion sense and in its place was the uneasy feeling that there was more than what met the eye with this strange guy. The blonde eased his clenched hold on his jacket and turned to walk out. There were many things that he needed to sort out tonight. For instance, why did he suddenly want to join in on the fight to claim Zoro's kiss?

Sanji shut the door to Ace's apartment, frowning over the fact that he could still hear Zoro's laughter just as clear as if he were still in the room. There was no way he was getting a crush on this walking abomination, was there? Seriously, he was Sanji Black the famous sous-chef from Baratie; the beloved reporter for Grand Line Grit, voted most eligible bachelor on campus two years running. How could he even begin to explain his body's reaction to an overweight, sloppy, unattractive idiot who didn't even have the brains to know how to treat a woman properly?

Sanji had seen the way Zoro scoffed at women around campus, especially Nami, and would have intervened if he had been close enough to do so without causing too much of a scene. Of course, the blockhead being gay would account for why he didn't notice so many of the sweet smiles he was thrown by underclassmen, but still he could at least be courteous. There was no way the blonde could willingly associate with such a barbaric bastard. And seriously, what was up with the green hair? Was he trying to make a statement? What kind of dye did he use to get it that color anyway? Whatever it was, he did a good job of keeping it up, none of the roots even showed or anything.

Sanji had made it into his apartment and began taking off his suit, setting it aside to take to the cleaners the next day. He wandered into the bedroom and finished undressing slowly, letting the image of Zoro's firm lips play in his mind. The way his face relaxed as his and Luffy's tongues massaged each other through open mouthed kisses, the way his hands caressed the skinny boy's sides as they melted deeper together, the sound of his needy moan as Luffy had started to wrap his legs around those thick hips; it was driving the blonde mad. He knew for a fact that youngest of the D. family was straight as they come, so what was so good about that kiss that would turn him into a whimpering puddle of goo? Would Ace be the next one to find out? And why the hell did he care!? Sanji threw back his covers and crawled into bed, praying sleep would come soon.

He was still awake when the clock struck midnight. Deciding he might as well put his waking hours to work, Sanji got back up and pulled out his laptop. He looked over the article he had just finished for Monday's paper and made a few notes. There had to be a way for him to find out who this guy was. He had looked in every available database he could find online to figure out what the three lines (三) meant. He thought that if they were wavy then maybe they represented water or something, but other than the third line being longer than the other two, there was nothing he could find special about the whole thing. He needed help. What better way to get it than to ask the readers?

Sanji began typing furiously on the computer, adding a short paragraph to the end of the article requesting any knowledge that anyone had on the identity of the Dark Knight. If nothing else, it would piss the caped crusader off and bring him straight to Sanji to demand that he stop. It was a win-win situation, or so he thought. Next week his phone would be ringing off the hook with every kind of person trying to give him false tips into the identity of the local hero. Somewhere in all those falsehoods there had to be a shred of truth.

Pleased with his changes, the blonde crawled back in bed to catch a few hours of sleep before his shift started at the Baratie. No longer was he plagued with the thought of his strange classmate, his mind was now full of dark shadows and light reflecting off of smooth metal.

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Visit from Wonderland

Zoro slid into his seat as quietly as possible. He knew that the chance of anyone seeing past his façade was slim to none, but he was still on edge after Ace finding out the truth. That and Jiji was really acting weird lately. Something was going on and he was afraid of what it could possibly be. That kooky old man had way too much time on his hands to be able to think up some mysteriously demented punishment for Zoro if he ever found out about the late night antics. A late arriving student came running in with the newest paper startling everyone.

"It happened again! The Knight took out a bunch more of the gangsters and saved two more people. It's amazing!"

Zoro did his best to keep a straight face. Two others with papers came in as well, the three groups shouting back and forth to each other, exclaiming the joy and excitement of the details in each account of heroism. Zoro groaned and laid his head down on the desk, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him. A rolled up paper struck him on the back of the head and he shot up quickly. Ace sat in the chair behind him grinning like the fool he was and holding a copy of the morning news. On the front page in bold letter spelled out Zoro's doom:

**DK Outwits Armed Assailants**

"A well known couple, established in the faculty and staff of the local education system, were attacked while on their way back to their vehicle Monday night after a charity even. Frightened and at gunpoint, they were harassed and threatened. From the shadows came a cloaked savior…"

The article continued on to say about the gun and the disarming, leaving out the part of the missing finger. It was actually quite well written, in his mind and as much as it pained him to admit it, he was actually enjoying reading about his escapades. Ace chuckled behind him and gestured to the bottom of the article.

"A web link has been set up in the newspaper's homepage office to take the letters of anyone who has information regarding our beloved hero. Please bear in mind that we will not be offering a reward, but the knowledge that you give us will be shared with our fellow readers…"

Ace patted him on the back and kissed him on the top of his head before scurrying out of the room, escaping the threats of physical maiming from his friend. Zoro glared at the closed door and turned around only to be faced with Nami's knowing, or thought she knew, smirk. Playing along, Zoro let a satisfied smile spread across his face and purposely trailed his hand down his chest to his crotch and adjusted himself. Nami's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped at the vulgar display. She spun around in her seat, but not before Zoro caught the bright red color that adorned her cheeks. That should teach her, he thought.

Placing the folded paper into his bag, Zoro began to think that maybe today wouldn't be that bad after all. It could even be fun if he just relaxed. Besides, only Ace and Logan knew who he was, so all was good. The article just proved that not even the attractive reporter knew much about him. If it was supposed to upset him, it wasn't working. In all actuality, it had given him more confidence, knowing that his secret was still safe.

In Microeconomics, Zoro chanced looking over to Sanji and was met with a confused blue eye. It occurred to him that he might be one of the few people that had actually seen both sides of Sanji's features since that soft blonde hair was always styled over half the reporter's face. Never one to back 

down from such a forward challenge, Zoro's gaze didn't falter as Sanji studied him. Rather than his normal scowl, Zoro used a mask of indifference as he wonders what it would be like to have both eyes staring up at him, darkened with desire and heavy with lust.

A cute young woman on the blonde's other side leaned in and whispered something to him, causing Sanji to turn his attention to the little brunette. No longer interested, Zoro continued to listen to the professor droll on about the lesson for the day. A shiver ran down his spine and he turned in his seat to see what had caused the uneasy feeling. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the room, just the normal bored students trying to stay awake and take notes. Now slightly on edge, Zoro kept his senses open and only half listened to the remainder of the lecture.

When class ended, he packed up slowly, waiting for the impending attack. What came was nothing at all like he had expected. He had just picked up his bag and started for the door when Sanji called out to him. Not really in the mood, but not wanting to be a complete ass today, he stopped and waited for the blonde to catch up. Before he was within normal speaking range the door slammed open and in flew two oddly dressed people with huge grins on their faces.

"Zoro-aniki!" they shouted in unison standing back to back and throwing their fist into the air.

On one side was a tanned, black haired man with a strange tattoo on his face. He was wearing a pair of white pants and a black t-shirt with a blue zip-up hoodie and narrow black sunglasses. On the other side was a young man with shoulder length wavy blonde hair dressed in yellow plaid board shorts, black shirt, combat boots and a full length green hooded trench coat. The Tweedle-twins were officially in the United States. Zoro was torn between being angry that they interrupted a private moment with his obsession and ecstatic that they had shown up.

"Johnny? Yosaku? naze koko ni?" ((What are you doing here?)) Zoro walked over to them and crossed his arms, feigning annoyance.

"Ojii-san said we could find you here. What? You not happy to see us?" The two looked shocked as they faced their old friend. The slight twitch at the corner of Zoro's mouth gave him away. They relaxed and grabbed him in a quick hug, slapping him on the back and laughing.

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor made him turn around. The reporter had turned away and was walking to the doors on the opposite side of the lecture hall. Torn between his friends he missed terribly, and a crush that seemed to almost hate him, Zoro wasn't sure just what to do. His friends were standing behind him, waiting, but Sanji was getting away.

"Oi, Cook." Zoro didn't feel like saying Sanji's name at the moment, considering he'd been messaging his two friends about his obsession with the guy and they would probably embarrass him horribly if the know this was him.

Sanji turned to him, his curled eyebrow raised in question as the green-haired man walked back over to him again. He didn't trust his voice to cooperate and not say something stupid so he waited for the other to speak. It would be just his luck to ask if these were his lovers and they turned out to be more cousins.

"What was it you wanted?" Zoro crossed his arms over his chest and waited for his answer.

"Luffy and some of his friends are having a get together this weekend. You're welcome to show up. I live just a few doors down from him. Bring your friends with you if you want." Sanji remained nonchalant as he balanced his books in one arm and pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his lips but not lighting it.

"We'll see. I didn't even know they were coming in so I don't know when they're going back." Zoro prayed that the pair hadn't heard, understood, or paid attention to the invite. Unfortunately…

"Yah, we'd love to come! The plane doesn't leave until Sunday afternoon so we'll have plenty of time to recover from anything you can throw at us. Besides, it'll be fun to meet all of Aniki's friends." Johnny came up and slid his arm around Zoro's shoulders possessively. He caught a quick look of Zoro's face before he had gone after the well dressed man and was instantly jealous. Without a doubt, this was the infamous Sanji. There could only be one guy their age with blonde hair, blue eyes, smokes a cigarette, and wears perfectly tailored suits to a college class he shared with Zoro. There was no way he and Yosaku would turn over their brother to a man they knew nothing about. If Sanji wanted him, he would have to get their approval first.

"A party? Cool! Our first party in the States! Well, unless something else comes up in the mean time." Yosaku was oblivious to the inner fight going on in his boyfriend's head. He came up and wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist and laid his chin on the taller man's shoulder so he could see who they were talking to. "Oh, I know you. You're one of Ace's friends aren't you?"

Zoro wanted to knock him hard in the face, but right then some of the students for the next class entered and interrupted the thought. He quickly grabbed the two idiots and shoved them in the direction of the opposite doors, calling out to Sanji over his shoulder.

"We'll see what we can do."

Sanji stood there wondering what just happened and how in the world they would know he knew Ace. It didn't really matter, he decided, and instead turned his attention to the group of girls that had just surrounded him asking about the Dark Knight. He gave them all sweet smiles and soft touches to the face, neck and arms as he charmed them completely. It was a huge boost to his masculine ego to have them melt like this in his very hands. After a few minutes, he bid them farewell and headed to his car, needing to hurry to work for the evening.

Only one more year and he'd be done with his degree, then he could focus his time and efforts on his first love, cooking. He had only decided to take the classes to help him in the future when it was time to take Zeff's place as owner. Not until the old geezer died would he even begin to think of himself as the head chef. As much recognition as he wanted from his teacher he would never begrudge him that place in the Baratie. Sanji may have helped run it, but the Baratie was Zeff's baby.

Sanji was greeted with the familiar bantering of his fellow chefs as he walked into the restaurant. Carnie and Patty were nose to nose over a plate that to any casual looker was pristine. Only a knowledgeable cook could see the flaws in the culinary dish. Sanji snubbed out his cigarette and grabbed an apron, intent on redoing the dinner himself in hopes of preventing further destruction to the kitchen. If they wanted it done right, he'd do it for them. Humming a soft tune, he busied himself in his work as the fight grew to its peak. It ended the instant he placed the corrected dish between them. With a smirk to their still angry faces he removed the apron and sauntered out to the dining room to greet the dinner guests, the shouts at his back only widening his smile.

It was about halfway through the night when Zeff started in on one his speeches about youth these days and how horrible they dress.

"Seriously, if I ever see you come in here wearing that shit the way that kid was I'll kick your ass so hard you'll be tasting the polish of my shoes." Zeff glared at his young protégé over the center counter while working.

"As if I'd be caught dead in something like that. I have an image to upkeep here, and besides," Sanji winked at the old man, "I make this suit look good."

"Keep a lid on that attitude, string-bean," Zeff scoffed and smacked him across the back of the head.

"At least I'm not looking like this one asshole at school." Sanji carefully hung his jacket on a peg before rolling up his sleeves and assisting his foster father. "This bastard wears these shitty clothes that have to be at least three times too big for him. I mean, he looks like he's carrying around an extra fifty pounds or so. Half the time he doesn't even match or look like he's even washed half his things. I doubt he even knows what an iron is, let alone know how to use it. I'm willing to bet he only owns two pairs of jeans and those awful kaki cargo pants that have a tear by the left pocket. Oh, and he carries around this navy blue hoodie all the time. It's like he's waiting for a blizzard to just show up out of nowhere. That and the combat boots he's always stomping around in. I saw him come in with a pair of Van's today and about fell over. I didn't think he owned anything else. As if the condition of his wardrobe wasn't bad enough he wears these fucking thick military issued glasses that were old ten years ago. Luffy took them off the other night and I got a look at his face. He's not that bad when he's not scowling, but that's rarely ever. I think the only time I've seen him really smile is around Ace. Then again, that was the only time I've ever seen him outside of school as well. And that damn green hair! It's practically the color of seaweed. Maybe I should start calling him Swamp Thing. He's got the build for it. The guy's so dense I doubt he'd even get the point though."

"So when are you asking him out?" Zeff knew about his boy's sexual preference for years and had come to terms with it quickly. Besides, Pattie and Carne were dating long before they came to work under Zeff. If he had a problem with it, he wouldn't have let the bickering couple into the restaurant to begin with. He could care less who the boy decided to screw with as long as he was safe and it didn't interfere with work.

"Like Hell I'm taking out that fucking seaweed, moss, alga…"

"Alright! I get it! Calm down." Zeff paused in his cooking for a moment and tugged on the thick braids of his moustache in thought. "Just cut it short and call him Marimo."

"Marimo, huh? So what's that?" Sanji resumed his work as he waited for a definition of the word that seemed to flow easily off his tongue.

"They are these moss balls found in certain lakes. The Japanese call them Marimo and consider them a rare item. Someone with green hair seems pretty rare to me." Granted the Japanese also called them a National Treasure, but Zeff didn't think Sanji needed to know that.

Sanji continued to work in silence, letting the word roll around in his mind. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to fit. This weekend, he'd be sure to put it to good use.

When he got home that night, he logged into the account Brooke had set up to take the e-mails and began sifting through them. There were over a hundred letters so far, and that was what his editor in chief hadn't gotten to yet. Sanji wondered just how many they had gotten total. Due to the time, he only allowed himself an hour to look over the information. After seeing the first ten were only professions of love, lust, disgust or plain idiocy, Sanji was about to give up. Then there came a strange note about how it was impolite and rude to try and identify someone who had asked to remain a mystery. It went on to say that if he continued, he might actually make the hero go away and not offer his assistance anymore. Angry, yet at the same time ashamed, Sanji went to reply to the message only to find the address blocked and encrypted.

How in the world could someone do that? Was it the Knight trying to respond to his desire to uncover his face? Was the hero angry with him now? Damn, did this mean he had lost any chance of finding out who the guy really was? He really should have thought this through a little better. He hadn't thought of this backfiring on him. Maybe he should try to make it up with a different take on the article next week; that was if there wasn't another incident to report on. Sanji closed the computer and turned off the lamp. He needed sleep, and being this stressed out it would be hard to come by. As he drifted off into dreamland, he wondered what those two friends of Zoro's were like. Maybe if he could get close to them, he could find out more about the quiet man.

DKDKDKDK

After Zoro and the Tweedle-twins got outside the classroom he hugged them both tight again, ignoring the strange stares he continued to get from those in his classes that recognized him. Now Johnny and Yosaku weren't exactly heartthrobs, but they weren't ugly either. Strangely dressed, yes, but not unattractive in the least. On lookers again began to spread word that the geeky man was cheating on his very hot boyfriend. A few even gave them disgusted looks as they passed, whispering about faggots and how sick it was to see two men acting like that. Yosaku spat after them in Japanese, saying some of the crudest thing Zoro had ever heard to do with a textbook that left all three of them in tears from laughter. A short time later, they found Yuu's wagon and headed back to the house.

Halfway there, Johnny reached over and pulled up Zoro's shirt to look at his chest. The owner of said chest protested until he figured out the real reason behind his investigation.

"It looks like it healed up really nice, man. We were so worried about you. Frank-san promised us that you had gotten out of all that though and we wouldn't have to worry about you getting sliced in half again." Johnny put his sunglasses back on, missing the guilty look that passed on Zoro's face, and leaned over to kiss Yosaku who was resting against the back of the front seats between the two of them. Not wanting to leave their aniki out, Yosaku started kissing on Zoro's neck when he was finally able to pry away from his lover's dominate kiss. Zoro moaned at the light touches and pulled over into a parking lot, intent on getting at least some of his sexual tension released.

Following his train of thought, Johnny pulled him into a kiss as soon as the vehicle was put in park. He allowed Zoro to pull him almost into his lap as the green-haired man ravished his lips. Yosaku continued to lick and nip at his neck and ears, snaking his hands through the neck of Zoro's t-shirt to caress his well toned chest and abs. Zoro knew that if he tried to screw either of them right now, they would figure out that he hadn't gotten any since his arrival in the States. That was a humiliation that he did not want to go through, so he concentrated on keeping his desire down to a manageable point. A few quick gropes and several moans later, he turned to welcome his other friend in the same manner. Pleased with the heated looks he was getting, Zoro smiled and put the car back in gear again. This week would be murder on his control, but at least one thing was certain. He would be getting laid soon, Sanji be damned.

Tuesday, Zoro skipped his classes, sending a note to his instructors regarding his lack of attendance and spent the day showing his friends the wonders of the metropolis called Grand Line. It took most of the day, but Zoro finally convinced them to speak only in English outside the house. He told them it was hard enough for him to remember to speak it and if they kept it up he would only relapse and have to start all over again. With twin looks of sympathy, they agreed and all was well. When it came time for his kendo class that evening, Zoro had a 'treat' in store for them.

Johnny and Yosaku stood in the locker room looking at the clothes that had been laid out for them and wondered if it was a joke. When Yuu poked his head in and told them to hurry up and get dressed, they knew they were doomed. Stepping into the practice uniforms with the dojo's crest on the breast, fate looked down on them and laughed.

"Class, we have a special treat today. A few friends of mine from Okinawa have come over and are going to help me with a demonstration." The evil glint in Zoro's eyes didn't go unnoticed by the Horsemen who were fighting to keep their smiles innocent. "I would like you to welcome Johnny and Yosaku."

They walked into the center of the mat and took their place beside Zoro and bowed to the students, unsure exactly how they were suppose to address them, this was an American dojo after all. Several shy "hi's" and "nice to see you's" were heard. Suddenly four boys stood before them and bowed deeply.

"Konichiwa, Johnny-san, Yosaku-san."

"Eh?" Both of them looked down on the boys in surprise.

"These are my Horsemen, and my oldest students. They will be your opponents today." Zoro handed them each a bokken and raised his hand to indicate that they should get in place. "This is going to show you that no matter the size difference, you can still gain the upper hand."

An hour, several brusies, and two shattered prides later, the boys were lining up to bid their sensei goodnight and say thank you to their guests. Johnny and Yosaku sat on the mat nursing their egos and trying not to wince at the pain in their shins from multiple attacks. Zoro joined them on the mat and gave them a satisfied little smile when they just growled.

"I take it this is for the unannounced visit to school?" Yosaku sighed when he got an affirmative nod. "So why is this the only class you teach? I would think that with your skills you'd be teaching the advanced kids or even the competitive adults. Why play with the beginners instead?"

Ace popped in at that moment interrupting Zoro's chance to answer for himself.

"Cause he's too modest for his own good. That and he likes to keep secrets." Ace dropped to his knees behind his friend and draped his arms over his shoulders. "Hey, sweety, I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna have to get going tonight so I can't stay and play. There's a detective out there just waiting for his chance to arrest me and cuff me to his bed."

Zoro laughed and bumped his head against Ace's as a supposed loving gesture towards the raven.

"Be careful. You know he's not always on duty. I'd hate for someone like Morgan to get to you instead." Zoro reached up and ruffled Ace's already messy hair. "This is Johnny and Yosaku, my best friends. Guys, this is Ace, my supposed lover who I'm cheating on with half the male population of the city by now."

Handshakes were exchanged amidst the laughs.

"Let me guess, you guys went to his school too, huh?" Ace's eyes sparkled as he pictured all the rumors going around about the poor green-haired man. "Yah, I've had the best time teasing him in his first class on Mondays. There's this redhead in there that is dead sure we're together. It's so much fun to mess with her."

They all laughed and Ace waved to them as he jogged off to the lockers to change. He had plans to see his delectable detective tonight, and he would be damned if anything was going to stop it. A goofy grin spread across his face at the thought of the antics he had planned. If that didn't get his attention, nothing would. Seriously, who could turn away a guy dressed in only a loincloth? Now if only he could convince his gorgeous detective to wear the same, or less.

The rest of the week went by fairly quick for all of them. Ace popped in a few times to say hi, and even hung out with the bored boys for a while. Zoro did his best to hide his lust from his friends, even when he heard them going at it in the shower one morning after Yuu had left for the dojo. If he didn't have to go to school he would have demanded to join in the fun. As it was, his pride refused to allow him to reveal how long it had been since he had last indulged in that carnal pleasure. They would only be there a couple of days more, and neither one of them had even suggested that he join in their intimate activities. Other than a few heated kisses here and there, they made no other move towards him. Zoro was beginning to wonder just how much the guys had changed since he left them roughly five months ago.

DKDKDKDK

Sanji had spent his week filtering through all the mail he was receiving on the website. Brooke had agreed to help with a lot of it, but the volume was overwhelming. There were even letters from people outside the community coming in. The reporter was on the verge of giving up when a second letter caught his attention.

_Dear Grit,_

_As much as it pains me to say, I believe that your pursuit for the true identity of your so called 'Dark Knight' should be brought to an end. If the people who are responsible find out his identity, he and those close to him will be in grave danger. Proceed with caution on this matter._

_Watching,_

There was no signature and the wording was completely different from the other letter so he knew it was not the same person. At first he thought that maybe the first one was from Vivi, but after he called her and spoke to the beautiful woman he reconsidered. The same was said for Igaram and Terracotta as well. They even went as far as offering to put up the money for a reward if Sanji thought it would help gain information faster. Politely the reporter declined the suggestion and said that he would not risk the chance of getting false information due to money grubbing idiots.

At the end of the week Sanji began planning Luffy's party. He still wasn't sure why his neighbor insisted they have it at his house, but he had to admit that it had been a while since he had entertained in his own home. It would be nice, even if there were some questionable additions to the mix. He thought back on the two men hanging all over Zoro earlier that week. Just what was the story with them? What did they mean by first party in the States? Did that mean they weren't Americans or something? Well the three of them did have a strange accent at times, and Zoro every so often would use words that Sanji didn't understand. He had just chalked it up to slang and left it alone, but now that he thought about it, maybe the college student was a transfer from another country. More than likely he was a military brat and spent most of his life overseas. Maybe he could impress him by fixing a dish from somewhere he had previously lived.

Sanji stopped and looked down at his hands currently opening up his favorite book of recipes and wondered just why he felt the need to impress the foreign idiot. He thought about the kiss he had witnessed and found his answer. He wanted to know what it was about the asshole that made him so desirable. Ever since Sanji saw him the first time he felt drawn to the man. First it was a need to befriend him, then just a desire to find out more about him and finally the urge to taste his lips for himself. It frustrated him that he longed for someone so out of his normal dating criteria. Zoro met none of the things on his list of wants in a relationship.

On the top of the list was the physical attractiveness of someone. Zoro was minus several points just there. Next was the ability to carry on an intellectual conversation. Again, minus points were given, but not as many because the man did prove to have some intelligence, just not when he opened his mouth. The fact that he was into men did make him an eligible candidate, but just barely. He had no manners, no class, and no clue. He didn't even seem to have any hobbies. Then again, Sanji hadn't taken the time to get to know him either. There might be more to him, but the blonde couldn't get past his brash exterior and rudeness to begin to look. So why was Sanji so interested? Deciding to pull aside one of the visiting friends tonight, Sanji vowed to get some answers.

DKDKDKDK

The three boys from Okinawa stood in the living room in front of Yuu with equal looks of fear and shock on their faces. The little old man had just given them a speech on safe sex and how to tell if a girl was a prostitute or just easy. He handed each of them a bundle of condoms and patted them on the back as he walked out, Cheshire cat grin firmly in place. Each of them looked at the other and shivered before walking stiffly out to the car. As they drove to the apartment complex, Johnny decided to ask a few questions about the people that would be there.

"So this Luffy kid, he's the one you kissed last week, right, and he's Ace's little brother, but where does Sanji fit into all of this? I know you're hot for the guy, but how did you meet? Was it through Ace or at school?"

Zoro thought for a moment and decided that maybe he'd better say something just in case the Tweedle-idiots slipped up and mentioned him practicing kendo.

"I rescued him from a couple of attackers with Yubashiri." He let it sink in for a moment before speaking again. "It was raining and I had my hood up. He doesn't know it's me and I plan to keep it that way. If Jiji found out I'd be out on my ass in a second."

"Damn it!" Yosaku shouted causing Zoro to swerve sharply.

"I told you!" Johnny turned in his seat and pointed at his sulking boyfriend. "See I told you that picture was too close to his sword to deny it. You owe me 10000 ұ, bitch!"

Zoro groaned, realizing that they had searched his room and found the newspapers. Assuming that was probably the reason they had left him alone during the week, he began to try to do damage control and regain the upper hand.

"Oi, knock that shit off. Just try to keep my past a secret. Not even Ace knows the whole truth, and I want to keep it that way."

With twin grins of pure mischievousness, they all too readily agreed to do as asked. Now nervous, Zoro pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Luffy was standing outside talking to another young man with an absurdly long nose and the beautiful young woman at his side. Upon seeing the male trio, Luffy left the happy couple to run over and welcome them.

"Zoro! You're here. It's about time. Sanji wouldn't let us eat until you got here. He even made me come outside to wait on you."

Luffy leaped on to the waiting man and wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly. Though it would take some time, Zoro was getting accustomed to the boy's overzealous greeting. He patted the straw hat atop Luffy's head and began trying to pry the unusually strong boy off of his person. Johnny and Yosaku just stood by watching and laughing. The other couple joined them in amusement and brief 

introductions were made. Usopp was Luffy's best friend and the sweet young woman with him was his fiancé, Kaya. Much to Zoro's relief, his monkey released his hold and they were all able to proceed up to the third floor for the much anticipated dinner.

AN: Yes... I decided to put the note at the end this time. Mainly because I dont have much to say. So... Bye! -grins-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Successful Failures  
Dedicated to starkblack and Mr. Redrum

The delectable smells hit their noses even before they exited the shaky lift. Everyone began to drool while Luffy's stomach made itself known with a loud growl. As soon as the elevator opened, the young man took off down the hall at full speed and began banging on someone's door. The mouthwatering smell increased a hundred fold when the pounding was answered. Sanji planted his heel sharply into the top of Luffy's head, sending him crashing to the floor. He looked up at the others unfazed and stepped over the sprawled body on the floor to greet them.

"Hey, glad you could make it. Kaya, you're looking beautiful as ever." Sanji held her hand and kissed it lightly causing her to blush.

"Oh, Sanji, you're such a flirt," she giggled and snuggled back into Usopp's arms. The two were the perfect image of innocent young love.

Zoro couldn't help staring at what he was wearing. For the first time since the club, Zoro saw him in something other than a suit. The blonde was wearing a pair of what could only be called golf shorts due to the hideous multicolor print, and a white polo shirt with white Vans, but to top it off he had on a pink apron with 'Kiss the Cook' written across the front. They were ushered inside, and immediately greeted by Ace.

"You made it! Great! Now maybe this stingy priss will let us eat." Ace hopped over the couch and headed for them. "Johnny, Yosaku! Welcome! Guys, this is my neighbor Sanji. Sanji these are Zoro's best friends from halfway around the world."

"Really, so just where is it you're from?" Sanji shook hands with them, noticing the extra firm grip of the dark haired one and wondered if he was glaring behind those narrow sunglasses.

"All of our parents were stationed in Okinawa. When Johnny and I graduated, we stuck around and bugged Zoro-aniki here while he started college." Yosaku took a seat on one of the stools at the counter next to Kaya. "We were all born in the states, if that's what you're wondering."

The three blondes chatted together about travel and where they would like to go on vacation, leaving the others to begin piling their plates up from the lavish spread that Sanji had prepared. Johnny kept his eye on his boyfriend, but knew while Yosaku looked sweet and innocent, he was a master of getting information he wanted without anyone realizing. Instead, the man joined the others in the living room and took turns playing on the X-box.

After finishing his first plate off quickly, Zoro braved the feminine atmosphere in the kitchen to return for more. He listened to Yosaku's extravagant telling of the time they climbed Mt Fuji in just shorts and Zoro ended up with pneumonia. Sanji snickered and looked over to the, dare he say pouting, man.

"So that's why you always carry that damn sweatshirt around." There was a curious glint in the blue eye as he noted the things that Zoro had come back for seconds of.

"I hate being cold," he grumbled.

"And hungry, and annoyed, and bored, and woke up without reason on his day off." Yosaku counted off on his fingers the many things that his friend disliked and watched Sanji seemingly make mental notes of it all.

"Well you seem to like onigiri." Sanji pointed to the amount of rice balls that Zoro had piled onto his plate.

"'S not bad. You bring this from that shitty restaurant you work at?" Zoro wondered if the cook had any idea that this was one of his favorite things to eat.

"Asshole, the Baratie is top of the line, not like you would know shit about high class dining. Fucking ungrateful bastard." Sanji got up and went out to the fire escape for a smoke.

Johnny kept his eye on the man the entire night, and when he saw him escape to the outside, he made his move. Pulling a lighter from his jacket pocket, he joined the brooding blonde and leaned up against the opposite side of the railing.

"So you two always fight like that?" Johnny asked.

"Seems like that's all we do when we get together. The guy just gets under my skin. How did you put up with him for so long?" Sanji searched his pocket for his matches and blinked in surprise when a lighter flickered in front of him. "Thanks."

"No problem. I usually carry it around. But with Aniki, you just have to approach him the right way. Besides he says you're a lot of fun to rile up." Johnny looked around at the various open windows on the building next to them and wondered if any of them had hot sexy men in them.

"He says shit about me?" Sanji sat there stunned, wondering why the moron who he knew almost nothing about would speak of him to his best friends.

"Just that you fall all over the women everywhere you go and it makes him sick." Johnny fought the smile itching to show itself on his face. This guy was just too easy.

"Well at least I'm sociable. The only one I ever see him talk to is Ace and that's just because Ace doesn't have the sense to know when he's not wanted." Sanji blew a few smoke rings in the air and closed his eyes. "He's an interesting one though."

It was just what Johnny wanted to hear. With a brief nod, he went back into the apartment to find his own blonde and see how things went with the talk in the kitchen. The man was sitting on the floor between Zoro's feet watching the action on the screen. It was good to see the two together again, he thought. If only things like that could last. Sadly, they only had one more day before they had to head back. Maybe they should make the most of it while they had the chance.

Yosaku turned to look at him and smiled seductively. He practically crawled up into Zoro's lap, never breaking Johnny's gaze and licked the bare neck from collar to jaw. Johnny let his eyes cloud with lust as he watched Zoro snake his hand into the long tresses and yank hard, growling low while Yosaku whimpered in pain and pleasure.

Sanji had walked up beside Johnny just as his boyfriend's tongue touched the tanned skin. He could hear the cook's breath hitch when Zoro yanked the man's head back and then the breathy moan in answer to the growl. Johnny grinned and watched the frustrated man walk off towards the bathroom.

When Sanji returned, Luffy had gotten the bright idea of having an arm wrestling competition to see who went next on the game. So far, the skinny kid had beaten everyone except Zoro and said man was refusing to participate in the festivities. Luffy tackled him and clung onto his back, insisting that he join the fun. Sanji stepped in to help not wanting any of his furniture ruined this time, and began pulling Luffy off Zoro's left side. Ace and Johnny got on his right, searching for any hold they could find. 

Suddenly Yosaku got the bright idea of tickling the monkey boy and immediately Luffy's grip loosened, sending everyone tumbling in different directions.

Sanji found himself under what had to be more than one person, or maybe just one very large one. He looked up and was met with dark, seemingly black eyes set behind a pair of thick glasses. His left hand was pinned between their bodies and he marveled at the rock hard feel of the muscle beneath his fingertips. There was a strangely thick, gnarled scar on the side of Zoro's stomach that fascinated him completely. He tried to run his fingers up it only to have his hand snatched in a vice-like grip and the expression on Zoro's face darkened. A little embarrassed at his own forward actions, Sanji muttered an apology and waited for the heavy man to get up off him.

"Maybe if you had a little meat on your bones you'd have had a softer landing, shitty-cook." Zoro grinned at the anger that flashed in Sanji's blue eye.

"And if you had half a fuckin' brain in that head of yours you'd stay on your feet, idiot-marimo," Sanji snapped back.

Any retort he had died at the name that had just come from those very captivating lips. Zoro lay atop the skinny blonde trying to figure out where Sanji would have heard such a thing. His eyes widened to comical degrees when a naked muscular leg shifted and swung up, under his face to hook a knee around his neck and forcefully throw him off to the floor. He lay there looking up at the ceiling and trying to keep the blood from gushing out of his nose when he realized just how flexible the cook had to be to do that move, and how much strength he possessed in his legs to have thrown him that hard. Oh, the things he wanted to do to the foul-mouthed cook right now.

Unfortunately, all he could safely do was grab the surprisingly strong leg before it had a chance to retreat from his body and pull. Sanji slid across the floor and onto Zoro's body, this time back to chest. In the blink of an eye, Zoro wrapped his arms around the thin waist and rolled them over, making sure to pin Sanji's legs down this time. It was costing him every bit of concentrating and tapping into his reserve mental images to keep his desire from showing, but Zoro managed to still the squirming body beneath him.

"You fat ass fucking piece of shit! Get your bad fashion sense and your fucking shitty attitude off of me you fucking pervert!"

"Maybe we should let you guys have some time alone." Ace looked down on the pair with an innocent smile.

Looking around and realizing the intimate position they were laying in, Zoro quickly released his imposing hold and stood up, only to have his feet swept out from under him. Again, he looked up at the ceiling, but this time an angry face with piercing blue eyes came into view. Zoro wanted to laugh at the irony, because from this angle, he could clearly see both blue eyes looking down at him. Wasn't he supposed to be looking down at Sanji?

"I refuse to fall willingly under any man. Remember that shitty-marimo." With that, Sanji walked into the kitchen and began packaging up the leftovers, thankful that his now un-tucked shirt was hiding the slight tent in the front of his pants. It grew even more when he watched Zoro grab Johnny's hips from behind and grind himself against the man's ass. Only twice in his life had he ever been on bottom, and neither time had been that great. Why would his body react so strongly to being in that position?

He watched the three military brats gather their things and start saying goodbye to the others. None of them even tried to hide their lustful looks as they shook hands and were bid well wishes on the trip back home. Luffy and Ace told the boys that they were welcome any time they needed a break from the fast 

lanes in Japan. Making sure to play the part of the proper host, Sanji took a sharply dressed up take-out box for each of them and walked over to the door.

"Yosaku, it was a pleasure. Next time I'll be sure to broaden my culinary cuisine to include a few more Japanese dishes. Johnny, same to you as well. Take care of each other." He handed each of them a box and shook their hands. "Have a safe trip."

At the last moment, Yosaku leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Take care of him for us. He's all the family we have left."

Sanji felt a soft kiss to his cheek and then the blonde was gone. Looking down at his hands, he realized that he still had one box left. Zoro had already walked out the door, obviously not one for manners and saying goodbye to the host. After a quick inner battle, Sanji headed after him.

"Hey! Zoro!" Sanji waited for a smartass comeback, but was instead met with unusual silence. "Not that you need it."

He tossed the last box of food to the surprised man. A small smirk appeared on the green-haired man's lips and he opened his mouth to say thanks.

"Just get your pathetic ass out of my building," Sanji scolded and quickly ducked back into the apartment and shut the door.

"You're not gonna go American Pie on me now and fuck the bento are you?" Johnny screamed and ran down the stairs with Zoro hot on his heels.

When they arrived back at Zoro's house, Yuu was in his bedroom with the TV blaring some action movie loud enough to be heard faintly outside. Knowing that a hurricane could come through now and not disturb the man, Zoro grabbed Johnny and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Yosaku was soon behind him trailing his tongue along the outer shell of his ear, nibbling when he got to the sensitive lobes.

Stumbling they managed to get back to his room and lock the door behind them. Clothes were thrown every which way with the occasional sound of a seam ripping in the frenzy. The clunk of boots and shoes was soon followed by the slide of leather through buckles and more fabric hitting the floor. Johnny bit into the hard flesh of Zoro's neck just above his pulse, sucking hard to leave a mark that would be sure to last for several days. Hands explored Zoro's skin, making him tremble in need as they danced over the curve of his hip and ghosted around his weeping arousal. He knew he wouldn't last long, and so he reached out and grabbed the first one he could lay hands on.

Yosaku was unaccustomed to being in the middle of their threesomes, knowing that Johnny preferred Zoro's well-endowed manhood to his own average size. It didn't faze the blonde in the least to hear this; happy that Johnny was the only one to ever have his cock inside him. Tonight would be a totally new experience for them both. Between the hard, almost abusive kisses, he was turned around and pushed towards the bed. His lover sat there, stroking his cock and waiting to see where the night would take them.

Zoro pulled Yosaku flush against him, craning the blonde's neck in a strange angle so they could continue to kiss. He let his aching cock ride in the crack of the tight ass he was pressed against a few times before he impatiently guided the man to the position he waited on the bed; knees spread wide apart and bent down, bracing himself on his hands. Johnny was quick to come forward and kiss Zoro over the top of their partner's prostrated form. They broke for air and the raven-haired man knelt in front of Yosaku, groaning loudly when the blonde took him deep on the first swallow.

Not wanting to miss anything, Zoro kept his eyes on the scene before him as he spat into his hand, not even bothering to look for lube. He reached down to guide himself in to Yosaku's waiting, and willing ass. The idea if this being the first time he had actually taken the blonde caused him to try and put another blonde's image in his place, but seeing Sanji sucking off his best friend caused a sharp stab of jealousy to take over and he had to turn away from the sight. His friends notice his lack of participation and stopped as well. Zoro jerked back to the present at the gentle touch to his face.

"You ok, Zoro?" Johnny furrowed his brow in concentrated concern as he studied Zoro's pale face.

"I can't do this," Zoro murmured. "I just can't. Every time I think, he's in my mind. It was bad enough when he just invaded my dreams, but now he's there even when I'm awake!"

Zoro moved away from the couple, and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands through his hair. Yosaku turned around and sat in Johnny's lap. The two knew their friend had more to say and they waited patiently for Zoro to muster up the courage to do so.

"I see blonde and I look to see if it's him. I smell smoke and all I can think about is him. I find myself checking out different suits during the day, and wondering if he would like them. I've read every single article that he's written at least twice and can quote most of them. I even end up outside his apartment building at least once a week. I know nothing and everything about him. Why can't I get him out of my fucking head?" Zoro got off the bed and began pacing, oblivious to his state of undress. "I watch the two of you and all that runs through my mind is – 'Could we be that happy?' I can't think without him fucking things up now!"

Yosaku looked up at Johnny and the lovers shared a knowing and sorrowful gaze. They had an idea how Zoro was feeling, but they never had guessed it had gotten so bad, or run this deep.

"Gah!" Zoro continued. "I need to fuck something so bad that some of the blonde women I see are starting to look good, and you know I hate bitches! I haven't gotten laid since I got here…"

Johnny felt Yosaku's quick intake of breath, but he gripped his lover's hand before the blonde could say something stupid.

Zoro heaved a sigh. "It wasn't that bad before I met him, but now…"

Zoro sat on the edge of his desk, his erection softened but not gone. His friends were at a loss as to what to do for him and just settled for sitting quietly until he spoke.

"I need a real fight," the swordsman growled. "I need a challenge. I need blood. Mine, theirs, I don't give a damn. I've been still too long." Zoro slid on a pair of pants and grabbed a shirt as he walked out the room.

"Well, shit." Johnny murmured to no one in particular as he and Yosaku watched their friend disappear into the night.

"I swear if those two don't get a clue soon, we'll have to take matters into our own hands. Seriously, how dumb can they really be? They're perfect for each other and yet refuse to see past image and pride." Yosaku grumbled and lay face down on the bed.

Johnny nodded in agreement. "I don't know what Sanji said to you, but he admitted he found Aniki interesting, and you should have seen the look on his face when he rushed to the bathroom. It was a mixture of shock and jealousy." They both chuckled and Yosaku turned over.

"He tried not to show it, but he watched every move that Zoro made. I think he might have even taken notes on what foods Aniki liked. That guy is more than interested." Yosaku reached up and pulled his lover down for a quick kiss. "I have a few ideas on what we could do, but for now… lets pick up where he left us." He captured his lips again and the two were lost in mindless desire.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro stood in the middle of the massacred bodies topless, panting and covered in sweat. He cringed slightly at what his grandfather would say about the carnage. Body parts lay everywhere amongst the shattered boxes and weapon fragments. There was a small line of blood trailing from a wound on Zoro's head where he had misjudged an attack and caught his head on the edge of an opponent's weapon. In retaliation, that was the first head taken. Seven more followed in addition to arms and torsos. By sunrise, there was nothing left of his opposition.

"Roronoa Zoro!"

Fuck, he was a dead man. Jiji had arrived before he could clean up and prepare an explanation.

"_Ojisan… chotto… setsumei dekiru zo_." ((Granddad… wait… I can explain.)) Zoro went to his knees, somehow managing to keep from landing on any of the sharp pieces of wood scattered around.

"_Yokumo maa anata wa sonna busahouna furumai ga dekiru mono da! sono fuson to fumeiyo o setsumei dekiru to omoi masu ka? Zakenda, hitodenashi na magomusuko!"_ ((How DARE you behave so rudely! You think you can explain this disrespect and dishonor? Don't mess with me, ungrateful grandson!)) Yuu walked around his destroyed temple in disbelief. None of the dozen practice dummies were salvageable. "I put all this effort into keeping you a secret from everyone when they know you can do more than teach children and this is how you repay me? _Koi, Zoro_!" ((Come (at me), Zoro.))

Yuu snatched up a discarded bo off the floor and charged his grandson. Unsure if he should take the punishment or actually fight, Zoro began defending himself with a single sword.

"Feh, I know you use more than that, why else have more than one favorite? Fight me!" Yuu doubled his efforts and landed a strike against Zoro's hip sure to leave a large bruise for several days. "You're not going to let a little old man kick your ass are you?"

Seeing that he would be severely injured if he didn't act, Zoro grabbed a second sword on his next pass across the room. They danced back and forth, Yuu's extensive knowledge and years of training giving him every advantage over his grandson's youth.

"I've been waiting patiently for months now to see you in action, and this is how I have to do it. I had to actually challenge my own family. The ancestors are probably having a glorious laugh at us right now."

A solid blow to the center of the wooden staff splintered it in two and Yuu tossed it aside, reaching for a nearby sansetsukon as Zoro advanced. Never having faced such a strange weapon, the young man hesitated and it cost him dearly.

"I know you can do better than this. Just where do you put that third sword, up your ass?" Yuu sidestepped Zoro's attack with ease.

Pumped up with adrenaline from the compounding events of the night, Zoro gave the old man a psychotic smile and lunged for his final sword. When it was free from its confines and resting firmly between his teeth, Zoro's finally spoke.

"I have no desire to be named a demon by the public. My style is only known by a select few, and only one has ever defeated it. It is for the thought of meeting him again that I train in secret." He spread his arms wide in invitation. "_Ikuze, Jiji!"_ ((Bring it on, old man!))

"_Watakushi naradeha!"_ ((I accept!)) Yuu called, and lunged.

With the sansetsukon split into three sections, the older man twisted and wrapped his weapon around the katana in Zoro's left hand. Zoro growled and moved with the momentum in his grandfather's attack. He landed on his back, but was able to block the next three strikes from Yuu's foot. Zoro brought his right hand up to tangle his other sword in the web of folded metal, rotan, and chain. He twisted his blades against each other and freed both his katana at once. The sansetsukon went flying and Yuu growled under his breath.

"You haven't won yet gaki."

Yuu evaded the crisp flashes of Zoro's blades and plucked a naginata from the floor. He met every one of Zoro's strikes with practiced ease. Zoro had no idea where his grandfather's stamina was coming from, but it was impressive nonetheless.

The old man spun the bladed staff above his head in a whirl of black, yellow and the white shine of pressed steel. His feet moved as if performing the steps of an intricate dance. Zoro's heart pounded and he laughed around the hilt in his mouth. He dodged, lunged, and twisted every way he knew, looking for openings, blocking his own, and loving the ruthlessness he was able to let free. _This_ was what he needed. _This_ was what he lived for.

Zoro backed Yuu into a corner. The older man seemed unaware, but Zoro knew that could just mean his grandfather wasn't worried about it. He swung and was blocked. He lunged and was eluded. There seemed to be no end to this fight in sight.

Until the dojo doors opened and light shone in both fighters eyes.

Zoro took the chance, using his grandfather's distraction and stepping on the blade of the naginata, pinning it to the floor. He fluidly pulled a katana blade up with his left hand and pressed it against Yuu's neck. The older man looked at him with surprise.

"Gotcha, Jiji," Zoro snickered.

But to Zoro's chagrin, Yuu snickered as well. The younger man couldn't figure out what his grandfather thought was so funny, until he felt a cold press against his inner thigh. Zoro looked down and cursed as he saw the blade of his second katana twisted in his grasp and pointed to a very sensitive area on his person.

"What the hell happened in here?" Yosaku's voice rang out in the open room.

Zoro stepped off the formidable weapon and withdrew his sword from the old man's neck, breathing a sigh of relief when the pressure against his thigh disappeared as well. The two bowed to each other, a matching gleam of satisfaction in their eyes and an honest smile on their faces.

"Last night was a full moon and the training dummies came to life destroying the place so I had to step in and vanquish every last one of them." Zoro walked over and placed his swords carefully back in the case.

"I was unsure if he was one himself so I challenged him to see if he could pass the test." Yuu replaced the weapon in the proper stand against the wall and bent to begin retrieving the other scattered weapons.

Yosaku stood there for a moment trying to understand just what the hell they were talking about. He finally decided that both Zoro and Yuu were nuts and left them to their own games.

"Gomen, Jiji. I'll clean this." Zoro headed to the closet to gather the broom and trash bags.

"No no, you need to get those boys to the airport. I'll have your students come over and help with this mess. When you come back you can tell me all about the girl from last night." Yuu looked at his neck and winked.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro ran back to the house in his keikogi to take a quick shower, barging into the bedroom afterwards to yell at Johnny for leaving a mark in such a visible spot. Only a turtleneck would effectively cover that up and Zoro refused to wear one. Well there was that, and his friend insisted he think of it as a going away present. Unable to argue with the strange, yet sentimental logic, Zoro quieted down and decided to pretend it wasn't even there.

They rode in silence all the way to the airport. Yosaku sat staring out the window while Johnny kept trying to steal glances at the driver. Zoro parked the car and insisted on carrying the two military issued duffle bags for his friends. At the security gate, they stepped to the side to say their final goodbyes.

"It was really good seeing you again, Aniki. Next time you've got to come see us. And make sure you bring your own blonde." Johnny pulled him in for a quick hug, not trusting his tears to stay at bay if he lingered any longer.

Yosaku was already crying when he threw his arms around the taller man and whispered goodbye in his ear. Zoro pulled him back slightly and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. A soft, tender kiss was placed on his lips and Yosaku started crying again, clinging tightly to Zoro's bulky frame. It took a lot of persuasive words and promises of visits to get him to let go. Just before they got to the metal detectors, Zoro called out to his dark haired friend.

"Take care of that blonde of yours."

A grateful smile decorated both of their faces as they waved. "You too, Aniki."

Zoro sat there in the terminal for several hours, watching the planes take off and land. It was about 1900 hours when Zoro pulled out his phone and dialed a number he hadn't used in a long time.

"Moshi, moshi Roronoa Zoro desu. Roronoa-san onegai shimasu." Zoro waited a moment for the phone to be handed to the right person before speaking again. "Dad? ... Thanks for sending them over."

DKDKDKDK

Zoro flopped down in his seat Monday, barely able to keep his eyes open. There was no Ace and therefore no coffee to keep him awake. The slight itching of the hickey on his neck and the bruise on his hip were all he had to concentrate on to keep from drifting off. He missed everything the professor had to say, including the group project that he had been assigned to work on. A small, yet familiar figure appeared nervously in front of him.

"Um, excuse me? You're Roronoa right?" The timid boy asked.

Curious and confused, Zoro nodded.

"I've been assigned to your group to work on the presentation. The rest of us will be meeting at my house this week on Thursday at 6 if you can join us." The boy shifted nervously under Zoro's unwavering stare as he handed over a slip of paper with his name, address and number on it.

"Hn." Zoro took the paper and folded it in half before sliding it into his wallet. He gave the shifty teen a smirk before walking out to his next class. There was still plenty of time, but maybe he could squeeze in a nap once he got there.

Sadly, Zoro slept the entire time, not having completely recovered from his lack of sleep that weekend combined with his self-imposed workout followed by his battle with his grandfather. A warm smile crept up on his face as he thought about how much fun he had with the feisty old man.

He sat down in his last class for the day and fought to stay awake. It helped that he felt something was off, but he still had yet to decide just what that was. It wasn't until the paper was dropped on his desk that he figured it out; the normal buzz about the Dark Knight wasn't there for a Monday. He turned around expecting to see his raven friend and was pleasantly surprised to be met by his younger brother.

"Luffy? Shouldn't you be in your own class?" Zoro watched the skinny boy slid into the seat next to him, grief and sadness surrounded the straw-hat guy.

"Mr. Slate asked me to leave. He said that he would give me a passing grade on the lab if I would just go home for the day."

Luffy laid his head on Zoro's shoulder, searching for a bit of comfort. Zoro tried for something to say that might make him feel better, and wondered just what the boy had done to justify that kind of treatment. A familiar sickening sweet smell wafted by and he prayed that the owner wouldn't stop. No amount of money, alcohol, or begging would ever make him think this woman was anything but a bitch.

"Another one? My, aren't you a busy boy?" The redhead didn't even begin to hide her disapproving glare. "That man should just leave your sorry ass and find someone more worthy of him. With that body of his, I'm sure he could have his choice of any man out there."

Luffy picked his head up off Zoro and looked up into the face of beauty itself. She was the most perfect and amazing thing he had ever laid eyes on and instantly fell in love. Forgotten were the day's events that had plunged him into a dreary state, and in its place was a feeling of floating on air. He stood up and walked towards her slowly, as if in a dream.

"Are you an angel?" He whispered.

Nami's eyes went wide with shock as the man she thought to be Zoro's newest toy looked down on her with awe. She glanced back and forth between the starry-eyed raven and the grinning classmate behind him. Her hand was taken up to be kissed softly, a thumb rubbed across her wrist and she felt like she was drowning in his dark brown puppy eyes.

"Luffy?"

The grip on her hand tightened at the new voice and strong fingers laced themselves with hers.

"Sanji! I want you to meet my new girlfriend." Luffy stood there holding her hand and grinning wide.

"Like hell I am!" Nami brought her fist back and decked the happy fool dead in the face. Luffy dropped to his knees on the ground holding his nose with one hand and still hanging on to her with the other. "Let me go you perverted idiot!"

"Mwy dose" he whined. He tried to keep his hold on the delicate hand, but it slipped out of his grasp and disappeared.

Zoro chuckled as he watched Luffy stumble after the fuming redhead. He glanced over at Sanji and raised an eyebrow in question at the blank look on the blonde's face. A few students walked between them and shifted the reporter out of his daze. Sanji shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and quickly took his seat on the other side of the room. This left Zoro finally free to take a look at today's paper before class began. The headlines made him blanch, but after a few deep breaths, he decided to go ahead and read the article anyway.

**GLU's Newest Heartthrob: DK**

"Our largest number of responses to last week's print was to offer companionship to our beloved local hero. Without even seeing him once, over half of the female students attending the university have admitted to having a secret crush on our masked man of the night…"

Zoro wondered just what they might say if they knew what he really looked like. Amused and feeling a little more awake, he continued reading the other articles in the weekly print. He never noticed the jealous look that crossed the blonde's face every time they looked at him.

Sanji was still trying to get the image of the dark purple mark on Zoro's neck out of his mind. There was no denying what it was, nor could he convince himself that he didn't know where it had come from. With all of the heated looks that had been passed around last night, how could he think different? He himself had felt the rock hard abs, muscular legs, and strong arms that seemed to be hidden under all of the horrible clothes the idiot wore. Just once, he would like to see the green-haired man in something other than baggy grunge. Maybe a nice pair of tailored slacks with a crisp white shirt, or even a pair of jeans that actually fit his body with a smaller t-shirt would work.

Sanji tried to inconspicuously watch the man read the paper, noticing how he kept rubbing the mark on his neck, almost as if it was bothering him. Well, it was definitely bothering the reporter. All he could think of last night after they left was that amazingly heavy body pressing down on him and pinning him to the floor faster than anyone had ever done before. It was true that he would fight against being the bottom for anyone, but lately there had been one that he might be willing to let have the pleasure. One that was constantly in his thoughts. One that he still didn't know their face. Sanji left for work after class frustrated and angry. One way or another, he needed to get laid.

* * *

AN: You can find pictures of the weapons Yuu used on my LJ site. Yes I know this is early, but ... I'm not sure if I will be around much the next while... I've sunk into a deep depression and I dont know ... I just dont know. Forgive me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Blinded by Lust

Zoro stood in line at the pharmacy to refill Yuu's heart medication. Guilt had hit him hard when the man behind the counter told him what the pills were for. He had just engaged Jiji in a full-blown fight the day before and had no idea that there were any medical problems he should be aware of. Though he couldn't see Jiji having any trouble, he refused to push it. From now on, he'd have to find his opponent somewhere else. Knowing he was back to square one on a physical vent for his frustrations, Zoro paid for the meds and trudged out of the small drug store.

The wagon struggled as he headed down the main strip, hoping against hope that the rusted hunk of junk would get him home. With a final sputter, it died and he pulled over to the curb. Banging his head against the steering wheel a few times, he tried to think of what the best plan of action would be. There wasn't anything expensive in the wagon, save his swords, so he decided to just walk the rest of the way. He chuckled without mirth as he pulled on his hoodie and grabbed the black case. He had the shittiest luck lately. Hopefully he could make it to the house without getting stopped and searched.

Two hours later, he realized he was lost. Taking that shortcut down the alley was probably not the best idea. He was about to pull out his phone and call Yuu when he heard the scream. It was high pitched, very frightened and strangely close. Looking up into the sky, Zoro had the strongest urge to start screaming himself, asking Fate why she thought this was so funny. The next scream was closer yet, so Zoro slipped off the case and up his hood before concealing himself in the shadows to wait for whatever was coming.

A very tall figure appeared just as he finished tucking away his glasses and brought out Yubashiri. The person was dressed in low-rise hot pink bellbottom pants, with a ruffled white peasants blouse, white platform heels, and a flashy silver belt with pink rhinestones. A pink and white boa wrapped around the neck topped off the ungodly outfit. Sadly, that was not where the absurdity ended. The shrill scream came again as a car rounded the corner in pursuit of the fleeing victim that could now be described as a man dressed in very feminine clothing. Even if this was somehow a woman, she had to be the ugliest one Zoro had ever seen.

Pink circles were painted on high cheekbones beneath large eyes that were surrounded by neon blue shadow. A circlet of gold with two fuzzy white pom-poms sat atop his head. He stumbled and fell to the ground less than ten feet from where Zoro knelt. The vehicle stopped and two men stepped out, scowling at the person on the ground.

"P-pl-please. I already told you I don't know what you're talking about." The pink and white abomination cried.

"Sammy said you've been bragging about knowing who he is. I think you need to tell us what you know." The first attacker stepped forward into the dim light of an alley doorway. The other thug stood slightly behind him wringing his hands and snickering.

"I told you, I don't know wh-"

"Look fag, just tell us who the blonde is and we'll walk away."

Zoro's hackles bristled as he worried just which blonde they were interested in. He didn't recognize either of them, but this was just too big of a coincidence to pass up. If this okama gave up his name, Sanji would be targeted and there was no way Zoro could protect him without revealing his secret.

"I think he attends classes at the college. His name-"

"His name is none of your business." Zoro's deep voice echoed across the alley. A smirk played at his lips when all three of the men jumped. He stepped out of the shadows just enough to show his position and rotated his wrist to let the light bounce of the steel of his sword.

"You! You fucking bastard. How is it that you keep showing up at all the wrong times?" The guy in the back shouted.

Zoro chuckled, the sound hauntingly sadistic in the dead of the night. He turned his attention to the man on the ground who was about to give away vital information on his favorite reporter.

"Do you plan on giving these men what they want?"

"It is my life for a name. I'm sorry, but I must." Tears were running down through the mascara and shadow leaving the man looking worse than before. "Tell Duval I'm very sorry."

"Duval, huh? So that's the little bitch's name. Well, that's one problem solved. Now for the other one."

Out of the corner of his eye Zoro watched the cross-dresser run off, calling for help as he almost danced in his ridiculous shoes. This fight would need to end quickly or else he'd run the risk of being caught by the police for sure. Logan wouldn't be able to cover for him if he was found at the scene. If only these men had swords he could fight them on equal ground, but sadly, they only fought with their hands and feet. He could see no challenge in it and frowned in annoyance, waiting for just the right opportunity to begin.

Several slow punches came at him from both sides. He snickered as he blocked one with the butt of his sword, enjoying the crunch of bones breaking in the man's hand. The idiot shouted and cradled the shattered appendage against his chest and looked around for something to use as a weapon to stand up against the warrior's steel. His partner came forward and called out.

"You fucker! You think you're tough shit just because you know how to handle a blade. I'd like to see how you stand up against a .45." The man grinned and reached behind his back.

Zoro blanched and quickly assessed his surroundings. There were a few deep doorways on the left, two dumpsters on the right, the asshole's car to the front and a fire escape slightly behind him. His swords were hanging from a peg just out of sight in one of the niches, but unfortunately, the injured asshole just happened to be between him and them. The lost look on the would-be gunman's face gave him hope. Apparently, the pistol he was reaching for was not where it should be and that left him wide open. With an angry yell, the unarmed man charged Zoro again.

A kick aimed for Zoro's covered head was blocked by the back of his blade but left him wide open for the second foot coming towards his knees. He shifted to the left just in time to avoid major injury and wished again that he had taken out another sword. Attacking people without severely injuring them was extremely difficult, he realized and a smile crept up on his face. Taking this whole fight from a different viewpoint, he could call it a form of training. Learning to incapacitate without drawing blood would help him learn balance and control. This could prove useful after all.

He allowed both men to land a few hits and kicks, giving them false confidence before moving to crush them. A smooth glide to the right sent one of the men falling past him and he brought the butt of his sword down on the attacker's skull. He didn't wait for the body to hit the ground before he turned his attention to the remaining assailant. The broken hand hung useless on one side and the other held a broken bottle. Not a flashy weapon, but it could prove a problem if it got too close. As they circled each 

other, Zoro noticed the man's eyes flicker to something behind him in the dark. So that was what he had been feeling. Someone else had come to join their party.

A third man had come up behind Zoro with what looked to be a machete. He brought the blade down in a fast swing aimed at the back of the black hooded head. Zoro rotated and brought his katana up to greet the crude blade laughing at the fearful surprise in the newcomer's face. The man behind him aimed a kick at Zoro's shoulder, intent on throwing him off balance, but the blow never landed. A blur of black swept between Zoro and his enemy, intercepting the impact of the attack and saving him from the possibility of a dislocated shoulder.

DKDKDKDK

Sanji rubbed his eyes and shook his head trying to stay awake on his way home from work. His nerves were shot, his muscles tied in knots from tension, and he was down to his last pack of cigarettes. Even his tie had already been removed and the top few buttons of his shirt were released. All he wanted to do was go home, take a hot shower, and crawl into bed. His headlights reflected off something bright on the side of the road ahead and he slowed down to take a look, his curiosity getting the best of him. The familiar crown of gold and white atop a dark head of hair had him ready to hit the gas to the floor. Only the tear streaked face held him back and allowed the time for the distraught man to jump up and run towards his car. Sanji pulled to the curb and rolled down his window to listen to whatever sob story the man had concocted this time.

"Sanji! Oh mon ami, it's horrible! They came looking for you! I had to run, but they caught up with me. Mon Dieu, it was frightening. One minute I'm speaking with Paula on the phone and the next I'm being hunted by rogues. He's back there right now fighting them." Bon Kurei grabbed Sanji's arm tight through the open window and held on like his life depended on it.

"Wait! What?" Sanji put the car in park and opened the door. He grabbed the weeping man by the arms and checked him over. "Are you ok? Who came after you? Why were they looking for me? And who's fighting?"

"Your Knight! They want you because of him. He's fighting back there right now." Bon Kurei pulled out of the blonde's grasp and stumbled over to the bench at the bus stop.

"He's fighting right now? Where?" Sanji was already running as he listened for the answer.

"Turn by the old bank. They are in the alley right behind it." The flashy man called out to the blonde.

Sanji's shoes slid as he rounded the corner and ran towards the bank. He didn't want to come up on them without knowing what was going on, so he hurried as quiet as he could around the side of the building to the alleyway. There in all his glory was a hooded figure, shrouded in shadows and moving with deadly grace as he dodged and blocked blows coming from all angles. One of the attackers fell to the ground after a heavy blow to the head leaving only one to be dealt with. The man held some type of weapon in one hand while the other appeared to be slightly misshapen. Curious as to what had happened he waited for a safe opportunity to make himself known. A slight movement from behind the Dark Knight caught his attention and began to move towards the fight.

In a rush of action, the knight pivoted and blocked the crude blade aimed at him while the crippled man brought up his foot to kick the Knight off balance. Sanji sprang from his hiding place without thought and rushed between the cowardly enemy and his target. He slid on his left foot as his right shot out to intercept the attack, stopping it inches before it could connect. Back to back with the man he had been searching for, for the last several weeks, Sanji reveled in the adrenaline pumping through him.

"You look like you needed a hand… or a foot as it may be." Sanji grinned as he felt the angry growl reverberate through the Knight's back and into his own body. They were almost the same height, but the swordsman definitely had more mass to him. Sanji couldn't wait to find out just what lay beneath the concealing garments. The quicker they dispatched these assholes, the quicker they could get down to more personal business.

"Get the fuck out of here," the Knight growled.

"What, and miss all the fun? I don't think so. There are two of them, you can share. Besides, I have a bone to pick with these guys as well. I just had a talk with my dear friend Bon Kurei, and it seems that they have been giving him a hard time. I don't appreciate that."

"This isn't your fight, and I don't need any help."

"Well, it's not like you have a fucking choice. I'm here now bastard, and this time I'm not drunk off my ass. I'll show them they fucked with the wrong damn guy. It should make a good story to read Monday, huh?"

Sanji felt the hard body tense up against his back.

"So you're Duval? Just as we suspected, a whiny little bitch." Both men laughed as the machete wielder stepped back, releasing the lock with the impressive looking katana.

"Who the fuck is Duval? My na-"

"Shut the fuck up, you idiot!" The Knight hissed.

"Wait, if you're not Duval, then who are you?" The assailant with the crippled hand increased his guard just slightly.

"Sanji Bl- Oww, you fucker! What the hell was that shit for." Sanji rubbed the back of his skull where the shadowed man had head-butted him.

"You talk too much."

The knight surged forward swinging his blade at the unprepared enemy. Sanji felt a rush of air behind him to let him know the other had started moving. Not wanting to be left out, he aimed a well-polished shoe at the hand holding the broken bottle, sending the glass flying. Several more kicks were dealt, a few being blocked by forearms while the rest landed on the exposed ribs and stomach. Tired of playing with his prey, Sanji executed a beautiful roundhouse and sent the battered fool flying. The defeated man landed in a pile of boxes and trash next to one of the dumpsters. The blonde turned to see a dark silhouette walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Zoro had taken his adversary out in a single hit and turned to watch the display of power and flexibility that made up his blonde's fighting style. No fists were involved at all, only those gorgeous long legs bending and stretching in impossible ways. It was time he head out before something happened that he probably would regret. He stopped when Sanji called out to him, wondering if he could outrun the nimble creature.

Zoro closed his eyes and listened to the sound of a match being struck. In his mind, he could picture the way the blonde's lips would hold onto the filter loosely and his head would tilt to the left just slightly as 

he brought the cigarette to life. Pale fingers would be cupped just so to block any draft, and he always snapped his wrist twice to put out the flame, even if the match died on the first swing. Opening his eyes Zoro abruptly turned and headed towards his swords hiding place and grabbed the case. He would put Yubashiri away when he was free from here.

"You're not getting away this time."

Zoro heard the pounding of running feet and turned just in time to block the first kick. The sole of a fashionable dress shoe was inches from his face as he tried to keep his head bent to shadow his features. The lighting was poor in most spots, but a few bulbs over doorways would give enough light to give him away. This would prove very difficult, especially when the higher he raised his sword, the higher the foot braced against it went, stretching out those fascinatingly long legs. On the other hand, it would also help exert some of his pent up frustration on the one person who was causing it. Not wanting to have any accidental damage done to his swords, he slid the strap over his head and secured the case across his back.

"What do you want?" Zoro kept his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke. They had spent so much time together, he couldn't risk saying much or the blonde would surely figure it out. He tried not to show his disappointment when the foot was removed from his blade and placed lightly back on the ground.

"Your identity." Sanji spun with poised grace and struck out at his head, greeting the steel of his sword once again, way too close to his face for comfort.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's leg, taking the pressure off his blade, reveling in the feel of the hard muscles beneath his palm. The sharp tip of the sword tapped on the top button of the black suit jacket.

"Fuck you." He bit out.

"Not likely, I'd be the one fucking you asshole."

Zoro tried not to groan at the thought of them having sex. Sanji used his hold on him to his advantage and shifted his weight to the suspended leg, aiming the toe of his other shoe for the swordsman's chin. The grip on the blonde's leg was released too late and his head was thrown back with the impact of the hard leather, sending him stumbling a few steps. Sanji flipped over and landed on his feet, ready to strike again. This was getting good. Never had he encountered an unarmed opponent who could land a blow on him when he held a sword. True, he was severely distracted at the moment, but that was beside the point. Maybe he should even up the field. He hated to ruin such a perfect fitting suit, so instead he aimed for the curtain of hair that hid the left side of his face. Each swing of his sword was met with a hard sole and a growing smirk. Finally, he saw his opening and took off just the tip of a few blonde strands.

"You fucking piece of shit! Damn it! That's my fucking hair you're messing with!"

"You've got a filthy mouth for pretty girl." The flush of angry red that crept up on the reporter's face caused him to laugh.

"I believe you've seen the evidence that I'm nothing but man." The blonde snapped.

The attacks were coming faster now. Sanji's feet moved in almost a blur as they fought to land another blow on him. He could see that the blonde was trying to back him into the light, and hastily changed his stance to go on the offensive.

"And yet I left you untouched. I wouldn't want to be accused of taking your virginity." Zoro taunted.

There it was again, the endearing blush that made his heart race and his pants tighten. Well they would tighten if they were anywhere near fitting. He would need to take care of the rising problem when he got home. Sanji suddenly leaned forward and placed his hands on the ground, lifting his feet above him. The long legs spread wide and he began spinning, edging closer to Zoro on each rotation. Zoro's eyes went wide at the enticing display of flexibility, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be fighting and not drooling. The barrage of kicks stopped and Sanji vaulted back over onto his feet. The blonde stood there panting, a light sheen of sweat showing in the dark alley.

"Or you were intimidated and ran scared."

"I've never run in my life." Zoro growled and charged again, forcing Sanji to retreat towards the abandoned car. He increased the intensity of his blows to relay the anger he felt towards the accusation.

"Then why do you keep disappearing?" Sanji was struggling under the power of each attack and stumbled back a few steps. They stood there facing each other, trying to catch their breaths.

"I like my privacy. Something you keep interfering with." Zoro adjusted the strap across his shoulders and turned away.

"You should have stayed around and talked the first time then." Sanji tapped the toes of his shoes on the ground, a sign that he was nowhere near done with the fight.

"I wasn't in the mood." Zoro saw it coming, the flurry of feet aimed at every part of his body. It was his turn to be forced back. He had to block several hits with his forearms and even take a few to his shoulder and thigh. The attacks were hard and fast. Any normal man would be down by now having been crushed with that much force. Zoro prided himself on being far from normal, but if he didn't do something quick, he would be sitting on the hood of that damn car soon. He shifted his sword to his right hand, intent on grabbing a hold of the idiot as soon as he got the chance. He brought Yubarishi back in a wide swing. Sanji ducked under the blade and charged forward.

Zoro was ready for him, hoping that the blonde would take advantage of the blatant opening. He caught Sanji by the lapel of his jacket and used the lighter man's momentum against him, throwing him into a deep dark doorway. Zoro followed right behind him and pinned the lithe man against the cold metal door, burying his face into the crook of the pale neck and holding each wrist tightly at their sides.

"And I'm not in the mood now either." Zoro struggled to keep his blade away from the blonde as he pressed against him harder, making sure to pin those long legs of his. "At least not to talk."

He ground his hips into Sanji's, letting the reporter/cook know just what he meant. Fighting always turned him on, and when the opponent was this damn sexy, he was hard pressed for release. He nuzzled his nose into the soft tresses and let his lips skim lightly over creamy flesh. The result startled him. Sanji rolled his head to the left, giving more access, and began to grind back, showing his own excitement at their confrontation.

"If you're not going to talk, then show me what you fucking plan on doing with that mouth of yours." He tried to turn his head and look at his face.

Zoro chuckled and licked up the side of Sanji's neck. "What good would that do? You still won't see what I look like." He left a trail of saliva down Sanji's jaw and nibbled at the bobbing Adam's apple, thankful that the tie had already been removed for him. "Are you afraid I'm better looking?"

"Not likely." Sanji growled as Zoro nudged his head to the other side, wanting to taste every inch of skin that he could.

The heavy breathing was laced with hushed moans and barely there whimpers as Zoro bit and sucked at the racing pulse point. Pleased with the large dark mark, he finally moved in for the main course. His hood combined with the lack of light should give him enough cover to pull this off, but just in case… Zoro pulled both wrists up over their heads and secured them with one hand. He gently propped his sword against the wall, all the while grinding, nipping, licking and sucking on the blonde's neck, earning the most delicious needy noises.

He slid his hand up the black covered thigh and around to cup a perfectly toned ass, letting out a hum of approval when Sanji's hips jerked against him. He quickly took advantage of the blonde's closed eyes and captured his lips in a heated kiss. The gasp of surprise let him slide his tongue through parted lips and partake in the unique flavor of nicotine with just a hint of something sweet. He searched out every inch of the man's mouth, wanting to devour every little taste of him he could and breaking the seal of their lips only long enough to gasp for another breath.

It didn't take long for Sanji to come out of his stupor and begin vying for dominance. He struggled against the hand holding his arms above him; against the legs that currently had his in a strange and yet not uncomfortable lock; against the overwhelming desire that was slowly pooling in his gut and urging him to succumb to this mysterious man's every whim. He had no idea who this man was, but he wanted him. Now. He rocked his hips again, trying to convey with his body what his occupied mouth could not say. Sanji couldn't wait to have his Knight under him.

"Sanji-chérie! Ou êtes-vous?" Bon Kurei stood at the edge of the alley behind the abandoned vehicle searching for the blonde.

Both men jumped at the flamboyant voice and noticed the siren closing in on them from somewhere nearby. The knight released him and grabbed his sword turning heel and running all at the same time. Sanji uncharacteristically stumbled and fell, giving the man just enough time to get out of sight before the police car pulled in with flashing lights. He must have ducked into one of the other doorways because there was no way he made it out of there that fast. Sanji took a few seconds to straighten his clothing and hair then walked out into the center of the alley to meet with the strangely dressed man and the detectives.

"Mon ami! There you are, I was so worried." Bon Kurei caught sight of Sanji as he rounded the front of the car and rushed to pull him into a crushing hug. He pulled back and took in Sanji's kiss swollen lips, flushed face and spotted neck, before squealing like a teenage girl. "Ah so you were saved again! C'est incroyable. You are a lucky man. He was so fierce, so powerful, très affriolant."

"Shh. Pretend you didn't see him, ok?" Sanji held up his hands to hush him. The urgency in his voice gave no room for argument. "Just keep it between us."

"Of course." Was the man's reply, though you could see his confusion.

"What the hell happened here? Wait… I know you. You're friends with Portgas." The large detective almost snarled out the name as he came towards the blonde.

"Lieutenant Smoker, wasn't it? I do apologize. It seems these men were looking for me. Unfortunately, I refused to go with them and they decided to get physical. It was all in self defense, I assure you." Sanji tried to remain nonchalant as he awaited the man's interrogation.

The detective gave him a skeptical look and turned to the young woman who had just joined him. "Go call for a paramedic. I'll see what I can get out of Mr. Black and his friend here."

Sanji smiled charmingly at her and watched the swing of her hips as she walked back to the car. If he had been paying attention to Smoker instead, he would have noticed the abrupt change in the detective's features as he watched something down the alley. Fortunately, Bon Kurei caught the change and peered into the darkness to see what had angered the man. A dark figure stepped into the light and pulled back its black hood, grinning and winking at the now shaking, red-faced man. If auras could kill, everyone in a 10-mile radius would be dead right now.

"Were you two the only ones involved in this little fight?" Smoker said through clenched teeth, his eyes still focused past the two men on the other end of the alley. He finally pulled his attention back to the blonde when he noticed the man checking his pockets for something.

"They came after Monsieur Kurei looking for me. He ran from them and almost into my car as I was driving home from work. I came to see what they might want, and here we are." Sanji pulled out a cigarette and searched for his matches again. For some reason, he was losing them constantly this last week. He must be in dire need of sleep and had just become a bit scatterbrained. He accepted a light from the detective's Zippo and sighed as the nicotine filled his lungs, relaxing him almost immediately.

"Any idea why they wanted you?" Smoker didn't even try to hold back his annoyance as he prodded for an answer he was fairly sure he wouldn't get.

"I didn't bother asking." Sanji said and walked over to where Tashigi was checking on the state of one of the unconscious men. "A beautiful woman such as you shouldn't be getting her hands dirty with meaningless scum such as this."

Smoker rolled his eyes at the thick line of bullshit that Sanji spewed out to his partner and decided to search out the area a little more. His phone rang just as a squad car pulled up with the EMS right behind them.

"Smoker."

"Logan-kun? Have you seen my grandson? He seems to be missing. I sent him out to get my medicine after dinner and haven't seen him since. I can't even get him on the phone." Yuu sounded strangely cheerful about the lost relative.

"I'll ask around. Did he take the car?" Smoker answered carefully.

"Hmm… Oh, yes. My classic. I hope he hasn't wrecked her." The happiness in the old man's voice started to send shivers up the detective's spine.

"I'll let you know." Smoker said calmly before ending the call.

It took them about an hour to finish collecting evidence and apprehending the suspects. He had an officer escort the blonde and his friend to their car before he signaled to Tashigi it was time to leave. A call had come in about ten minutes ago about a strange man on the top of an old car outside the bookstore. He assured them he knew who it was and that he would take care of it. Time to go get some answers.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro watched from his hiding place three doors down on the right. It was the exact same spot the he had hid in when the pink and white okama had come running. Out of the unmarked car stepped his grumpy cousin and that petit woman he was partnered with. He watched them survey the scene and then Smoker sent her back towards the vehicle for something. Zoro stood up and began inching his way further down the alley. Only a few more yards and he would be free. Suddenly, Smoker turned around and looked him dead in the face. Zoro could almost hear the grinding of his teeth as the large man tried to keep from calling out to him. With a mischievous grin, Zoro pulled his hood back just enough to let the fuming man see him wink, and then took off running in a direction that would hopefully take him home.

He ended up standing right next to the broke down wagon scratching his head and wondering just what he was supposed to do. It was now about 0200 and he had school in the morning, though not too early since it was his short day. Maybe he could just stay there in the car for the night. Sighing and putting his sword case in the front seat he began stripping off the dark hoodie, climbing onto the hood of the car to take a nap. The jolt back to reality earlier had killed his erection, so at least he had one problem taken care of, but of course, he also created a second one with taunting his volcanic cousin. One of these days, he would probably go off and lock him up for something minor like jaywalking, or sleeping on the hood of his car on the side of the road. Sometime later, Smoker pulled up beside him and honked the horn, unexpectedly waking him from his dreamless sleep.

"Uncle Yuu said you went to the pharmacy over five hours ago and weren't returning his calls." Smoker leaned out of the window and lowered his voice. "You aren't getting into trouble are you?"

Zoro couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face. "The wagon broke and my phone is dead. I forgot to charge it last night." To help support his story he held up his phone that he had just turned off in his pocket while the detective was talking.

Smoker huffed and nudged his head towards the back of the car. "Get in, kid. I'll take you home. Call Uncle and let him know you're ok." He tossed his phone at Zoro.

Putting in the number, Zoro called while gathering his things back up for the second time that evening. "Oi, Jiji. I'm on my way… No, the piece of shit died on me… Gomen… Aa… I'll have Ace come help me tomorrow after class… No, I'm not skipping class for this hunk of junk… I know I have to work… Logan will make sure it's not towed… Damn it Jiji, can we please argue about this later? I'm on my way." He tossed the phone at Smoker through the open window and climbed into the back seat still muttering, "cares more about that damn car". Zoro glared back at a wide-eyed young woman sitting beside his cousin. He followed her stare and groaned when he realized what had caught her attention.

"Why do you carry a sword case around?" She asked with much skepticism.

"I don't. They were in the car and I didn't feel like leaving them to chance." He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering just how rude he could be before Logan reprimanded him.

"Do you always keep them with you?" She pressed. It was obvious that she wouldn't drop the topic easily.

"Yes. I take them to school, the market, the shower and even my bed. Would you like to take their place?" Zoro kept a straight face during his little outburst.

"Why, I… How could you think that I… I would never… You should learn some manners from Mr. Black. At least he knows how to speak to a woman." Tashigi spun around in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He can do more than that." Zoro breathed out and let a smile creep back onto his face. His eyes closed and missed the amused look in Smoker's gaze as he stared at his little cousin through the rear view mirror. Less than five minutes later they pulled into the drive at Yuu's house and he stepped out, sure to take his case with him least that crazy woman decide to open it.

"We need to talk." Logan got out of the car and walked with him to the door, signaling his partner to stay where she was and he'd be right back. They opened the door and stepped in to the kitchen. "You got lucky tonight. Both of them closed up when I asked how they took all three of the hooligans out. If you don't watch it, you're gonna get yourself in deeper than I can even begin to help you with."

"Aa, I know." Zoro ran his hands through his hair and leaned up against the counter. "I just wanted to get home tonight. The fucking car blows up so I have to walk, and then I hear this woman… well I thought it was…"

"Damn that thing was scary. I hope I never see him again. He seemed to know your reporter. They had their heads together the entire time." Smoker hushed as Yuu walked in to join them.

"You make sure my car is still there tomorrow when this lazy gaki goes back for it." Yuu threatened his towering nephew before turning on his grandson. "You better fix whatever it is that you broke! The only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now is because you have to walk to school tomorrow."

With that, Yuu grabbed the brown bag of pills Zoro had set out for him and stomped back to his room.

"Fuck! I might as well not even sleep tonight. I'll have to get up in two hours just to make it there on time for class." Zoro began banging the back of his head against the kitchen cabinets.

"I'll pick you up at 8 and take you into class for a couple days until Uncle realizes that old wagon can't be fixed.

"Why are you being so nice?" Zoro gave him a questioning glare.

Logan gave him a forlorn look and headed for the front door. "I just wish it was me out there sometimes, giving those criminals what they deserve instead of following all the rules."

That one little sentence completely changed Zoro's opinion of his gruff cousin. Maybe there was hope for them getting along yet. He went to bed that night with a contented smile on his face, wondering how long it would be before he could taste heaven again.

AN: It just wouldn't be friday without an update. I'm still sad and depressed, but I had this back from the beta and decided to treat you guys... i thought it might make me feel better too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Defining Normalcy

All Zoro could think about was Sanji. The sound of his voice, the way his hair always fell back over his face, the smell of his cologne combined with smoke, the taste of his lips, and the feel of his hard, lean body as they ground together in his memories. It was driving him nuts. Every time he closed his eyes, he was back in that alley, wanting and ready. If he didn't get himself under control soon he wouldn't be able to make it through class.

Zoro woke up that morning completely aroused and an hour behind schedule. The alarm was unplugged and his grandfather nowhere to be found. The normal morning workout would have to wait because he barely had time for a shower before needing to leave for school. He turned the water on as cold as he could stand in hopes of trying to alleviate his problem. Fifteen minutes later, he was standing outside waiting for his cousin to show up.

Smoker pulled into the drive at exactly 0800 in a sharp looking silver pickup. He barely waited for Zoro to buckle before putting the truck into reverse and leaving. They rode in comfortable silence to the downtown station.

"Wait, why are we here?" Zoro looked around in confusion.

"This is where I work, or did you forget?" Smoker scoffed as he got out.

"Jackass, I meant why here instead of the school? I thought you were giving me a ride to campus." Zoro grabbed his messenger bag and followed the older man into the building.

"I have too much work to do. Some damn punk keeps beating the shit out of one of the local gangs and I am left to fill out the paperwork." Smoker purposely emphasized the word punk as he grumbled about the issue. He groaned as large man with a strange looking hat that resembled a dog's head walked out of an office and headed towards them. "Whatever you do, don't open your mouth."

"Smoker! Good to see you here so early. And who is this that you've brought in, that new boyfriend I've been hearing about?" The old man laughed boisterously and clapped the detective on the back, hard.

"Hell no! This is my cousin Zoro. Kid this is my boss Chief Garp Monkey."

"It's good to meet you, sir." Zoro fought the urge to bow and merely held out his hand in greeting. The man's name was familiar though, and he couldn't help but ask. Besides, when did he ever listen to Logan? "Do you have a couple of grandkids my age? I know another Monkey."

Garp's face darkened and he glared at the green-haired man with fierce intensity. "I did once. But they disgraced themselves and I refuse to acknowledge them. Good for nothing, worthless, lazy washouts! I gave them the chance to join me here and what did they do? They threw it all away to go on some silly adventure of soul searching, or some bullshit. I could care less about them."

Zoro grinned as the man stomped away muttering about how inconsiderate youth were these days. He was exactly like Luffy and Ace described him. Now to deal with the angry member of his own family. If there was a patent for lethal death glares, he thought that he and Logan would be tied for the fiercest 

lately. Maybe it really was something to do with pent-up sexual frustration. That must mean that Ace wasn't having a bit of luck winning him over.

"How are things going with your lover?" Why not, he had time to spare before class, though he still wasn't sure how he would be getting there.

"If you're speaking of that miscreant you call a friend, I could care less." Smoker sat down at his desk and began pilfering through paperwork, refusing to look up at his amused spectator. Realizing his answer wasn't working, he gave in and continued. "It's gotten worse. He has somehow found out where I live and tried to serenade me over the weekend. If my neighbors come up missing I'm blaming you for everything, including giving him my name."

Zoro threw back his head and laughed. "Just give in! Think about it logically. You get all your problems solved with one little three-letter word. Fuck him and all these screwy tactics stop; and you even get to vent your frustrations out on him in rough, hard sex."

Smoker groaned at the thought. It had been a while since he had a relationship, and Portgas was certainly an attractive man. That loincloth had just about been his undoing last week. When he was called out to the city zoo for a Tarzan wannabe, he never expected the brat to take the costume to that level. He hadn't been able to hide his erection from Portgas or Tashigi then, much to his chagrin. That was one of the reasons he appreciated having the girl as a partner. She knew when to just turn her head and keep quiet. He was beginning to wonder if she was enjoying his torment, though. Honestly the only thing holding him back right now from taking the freckled raven was the fact that he had no desire to get on the bad side of the Chief and had yet to find out the old man's standing on homosexual relationships. Once he found that out, he would know better how to proceed.

"Che, you're one to talk. You're playing with fire on your own end there." Smoker laughed at the disgruntled frown on the younger man's face. "Maybe you should just take a bit of your own advice there. I've seen what you look like under that façade. I bet if you show that to him, he'd be the one chasing you around like a lost puppy."

"Then have him blab it on that damn paper of his? I don't think so. I'll find another way." Zoro turned away from him and watched the other officers coming in and out of the room. "You ever feel like fate is just laughing at you?"

"Every time I get a call about Portgas." Smoker nodded in agreement. He fished a set of keys out of the top drawer of his desk. "Here take the truck, just be careful. You do have a license right? You know what, don't answer that. I'm going to assume yes since you've been driving Uncle Yuu's car around all this time."

"I got my license back in Okinawa on base. I just don't know if it's legal here." Zoro snatched the keys and grinned as he took off.

"Damn it, Kid, I'm serious!" Smoker stood up to chase him and ran into his partner as she came through the door with the morning coffee barring his way. "If you fucking wreck my truck I'll tell Frank you're working the streets!"

Zoro threw up a hand in a half wave just before disappearing from sight.

DKDKDKDK

Classes ran as normal, which in itself was strange for Zoro. He looked around for his favorite blonde, but failed to see him anywhere including his normal hangout during the lunch hour. It annoyed him that he felt so lost not seeing the reporter around campus. He toyed with the idea of going over to Ace's after they picked up the car and just happen to stop by and say thanks for the dinner the other night, but he was sure it would sound as lame coming out of his mouth as it did in his head. How in the world was he supposed to get on the blonde's good side if all they did was fight and argue each time they were within sight of each other. Shoving his books into his bag with more force than necessary, he got ready to leave for the day.

His class at the dojo was also strange. The Horsemen were all acting odd, slightly depressed and very distracted. Things were really off with every movement almost as if they were hindered by an injury. He called them on their mistakes, hoping that it would snap them out of whatever funk they were in. At the end of class, the four boys stood in front of their sensei, heads bowed in shame.

"One of you will be telling me what is going on or none of you will return." Zoro crossed his arms and widened his stance, the imposing aura having the desired effect.

"We're working on fixing, Sensei, seriously!" Chad blurted out.

"It's not like we asked for it." Mark argued.

"Shh, guys don't tell him." Brian whined.

"He can't do anything anyway." Sam pouted.

"And I can't make that decision if I don't know what is going on, so out with it!" His annoyance grew with each evasive answer. The boys looked at each other clearly not wanting to say. Zoro walked towards them, causing the boys to jump and take a step back. Finally, Chad answered.

"There's these guys from the upper class that jumped Brian the other day. They kicked our asses."

"Chad," Brian hissed.

"Wait… You guys were beat?" Zoro stood there in shock.

"If we used our training, we'd cripple them. All that would do would get us suspended." Sam mumbled.

"So you're telling me that you took a beating because you didn't want to hurt them?" Zoro cocked his head to the side as he studied the brokenhearted children.

"You're probably really disappointed in us, huh?" Mark chanced looking up at his sensei.

"Actually quite the opposite." Zoro knelt down on the floor in front of the boys. "While you should never let someone take advantage of you, it takes a great amount of training to be able to control yourselves like that. I couldn't be more proud."

They all four looked at him in surprise and smiled, each of them standing taller and stronger than before. Even with all their bruises and cuts, their sensei was proud, and that was all that mattered to them. They had made the right decision, and it felt good. Zoro was tackled to the ground beneath the hugs and thanks of his Horsemen. He noticed Jiji in the doorway smiling and nodding in approval, his own pride at his grandson's actions evident in his strut as he walked down the hall.

DKDKDKDK

Ace walked into the showers right as Zoro stepped under the spray to rinse his hair. He watched the water run off his body and admired each shift of muscle as the green haired man washed away the sweat from his afternoon training. With a mischievous smirk he tiptoed up behind him, slid his arms around the developed chest and pressed his own naked body fully against the other's back. He felt Zoro stiffen and couldn't hold back the chuckle any longer.

"Damn it Ace, knock it off."

Ace let go and leaned back when an elbow came towards his face. "You know I bet if you let Sanji see you like this, he'll be spreading his legs in a heartbeat. I know I would if I weren't already involved with someone."

"That someone hates your guts, you know. You've been trying for… What is it, three weeks now? And still he'd rather throw you out of his car than take what you offer."

"Yah, but I'm wearing him down. He'll cave soon." Ace had a happy grin on his face as he quickly washed. "So how are we going to get the car?"

"It's only a couple miles from here so I figure we'd pull it with the truck. Think you can stay awake long enough for that?" Zoro's snickered at his friend's fake look of shock.

"I can't believe you think of me that way. How rude!" Ace slapped him lightly on the shoulder and turned to stomp out.

"We're going in Logan's truck..." Zoro sang out after him.

Ace was dressed in record time and stood by the door impatiently yelling at him to hurry up and get his clothes on. He stared in awe at the impressive piece of machinery before hopping up inside, breathing deeply the smell of familiar cigars. Zoro chucked and shook his head at him, but Ace knew the man would do the same thing if he ever got into a certain blonde's car.

It took them a bit more work than originally planned, but they managed to get the wagon back home before it got too dark. Ace tried his best to convince his friend that he could be trusted to drive the truck, but no amount of begging or pleading seemed to help. He gave up when Zoro offered to drive him back to his apartment.

"You just want to go see your own little fantasy boy, don't you?" He taunted.

Zoro narrowed his eyes, but couldn't help the brief flush of color that dusted his cheeks. "At least I've gotten to kiss him. That's more than you can say."

"What! When?" Ace sat up straight, leaning towards him to make sure he caught every word.

"Last night. I'm sure you'll be reading about it in next week's paper."

"Wait… then you didn't really kiss him, the Dark Knight did. That's kinda sad, don't you think?" Zoro looked over at him and glared. Ace kept grinning and waited for his answer.

"At least he wants the Dark Knight. Of that I'm certain." Ace could hear the disappointment in his voice. "If he ever gets to know me he'll figure things out immediately, then where will I be? … I'd rather have him as one than not have him at all. If that's what the Knight gives me, then that's what I'll take."

They pulled up into the parking lot and Ace hesitated getting out. He leaned over and gave Zoro a soft kiss. When he pulled back, he gave his friend a soft smile to alleviate some of the tension.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and cupped the tanned cheek. "I just couldn't stand that I was the only one to not do it yet."

Ace ducked the backhand that Zoro threw at him, and laughed. "Besides I just had to know if Luffy was right."

Zoro's puzzled look was priceless.

"He said you tasted like rum even though you hadn't been drinking it," Ace shrugged his shoulders, "and he was right." The puzzled look was gone, replaced with one of annoyance as he continued. "I wonder what Sanji would say his hero tastes like."

"Oh, shit! You don't think Luffy would have said anything to the shitty-cook do you?" Zoro looked worried.

Ace leaned back against the seat and tried to figure out how to convince his little brother to keep quiet. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that Sanji's told him he doesn't want to discuss that kiss ever again. It freaked him out to see my little brother kissing a guy. Luffy's as straight as they come."

Zoro shook his head as he tried to forget the kiss he shared with the youngest D. Ace told him that all men in his family carried the "D" with pride. It reminded him about another family member he had met earlier that day.

"Oi, you might want to get back on your granddad's good side. He likes Logan." Zoro clapped him on the shoulder and shoved him towards the door. "Get out of my truck. I have school tomorrow. Tell Luffy to keep his mouth shut and maybe I'll put in a good word with that redhead for him."

"Che, be careful what you say about her. He's infatuated big time." Ace slid out of the truck and shut the door, running his fingers lightly across the paint as he walked by. One day he vowed it would be bare skin his fingers were caressing instead of a vehicle. He wasn't giving up for anything.

DKDKDKDK

Life was strange, or so he was beginning to believe. He woke up in a great mood, worked out, had coffee with Jiji, and drove to school in a beautiful new truck. He got to campus and found a spot right outside the building of his last class to park, then was met with open arms by both Luffy and Ace. They brought another cup of coffee and an almost empty box of donuts.

"Ace said you'd help me with Nami." Luffy said between bites.

"Who?" Zoro snagged the last pastry before the bottomless pits could get to it. He let Ace put his arm around his shoulders as they walked and ignored the open stares the three of them were getting.

"The redhead. Remember I told you you'd better be careful what you promised." Ace reminded him.

They walked into the classroom and almost all noise stopped for a few seconds before resuming at a quieter level. Zoro wondered just what they would be thinking now that he had shown up with both his alleged boyfriend and another of his little trysts. He wondered how long it would take for the wicked witch of the South to show her face.

"Nami! Will you go out to dinner with me-" Luffy ran up to her, eyes filled with hope.

"Look, I told you last time-"

"-at the Baratie on Friday?"

Nami stopped mid sentence with her mouth hanging open. She looked back and forth between the doe-eyed boy and Zoro trying to decide what to do. You could see the battle being waged in her eyes as she tried to weigh the pros and cons, dinner at an expensive restaurant definitely a plus.

"Luffy?" A small voice said.

"Oh, hey Chopper. What's up?" Luffy stepped around Nami to speak with his friend. "Sorry I haven't been around in a while, this semester is killing me. What have you been up to lately? Still working with your mom?"

"Doctorine has been working me hard on my medical knowledge. I want to be as good of a doctor as she is one day, but right now I have to wait for my residency." The small brunette looked a bit depressed as he spoke.

"You know each other?" Nami shouted.

Chopper and Luffy looked over at her, acting as if they had forgotten she was even there. They blinked owlishly for a moment before nodding and resuming their conversation. Zoro leaned over and whispered into Ace's ear.

"I think he's just what she needs."

Ace grinned and agreed. The professor entered and looked up at them in aggravation. You could tell he was tired of them being there when they didn't belong. He cleared his throat a few times before Ace gave in and grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt and pulled him out.

"Bye Nami! I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday."

He shouted before the doors shut. The class giggled at her red face and she turned in an angry huff back to her seat. Chopper, books still in hand, hurried and took refuge next to the grinning green-haired man instead of his normal place by the redhead's side. Zoro looked down at him with compassion and gave him a nod of encouragement. The smile he received in return would have brightened anyone's day.

The little teenager stopped him after class and reminded him that tomorrow was when they would be meeting for the project. He assured the boy he was free and would be there. Zoro even took out his phone and programmed in the information to his reminder alarm just to prove the point. The happy look on Chopper's face contradicted his words, but Zoro was sure that the kid was pleased. He shook his head at the boy's antics and left for his next class. There were only a few more hours before he could see his secret lover again.

Zoro hurried to his last class, now very close to being late. His last professor pulled him aside to ask if everything was alright since he had been constantly fidgeting and looking at his watch during the lecture. He never realized that the man even paid attention to him, not to mention gave a damn. This meant he wasn't as camouflaged as he thought. Just because he had scored almost perfect on every assignment and test, didn't mean that he wanted to be singled out. He just wanted to get school over with and move on in life. Hopefully towards a sexy blue-eyed blonde's bed in the near future if he could work it out.

There he was the supporting character in his erotic dreams. Sanji stood at the front of the class dressed in a royal blue button down shirt tucked into impossibly tight faded jeans. The blonde bent over to speak with someone in the row below him and Zoro had to force himself to stay in place, knowing it would be bad to attack and rape him here in front of all these witnesses. He really wished he had not freaked on his friends while they were visiting. He really needed to get laid. Just then, Sanji stood and turned towards the side door showing off the dark purple mark on his neck. Nami had seen it as well and was currently interrogating the blonde as to where it came from.

Zoro stiffly took his seat and brought out his notebook, fighting down the possessive anger he was longing to release upon the redhead for touching what didn't belong to her. Seeing his little reporter turn down her demand for answers had him practically preening with joy. However, it quickly turned into a sulking pout when the blonde's eyes floated right over him without acknowledgement as he scanned the room. The dark eyes kept their focus on Sanji the entire class, memorizing every curve, every movement, every _thing_ he possibly could. He wasn't obsessed, he was just really, really interested. Yah that would convince no one. He needed help, especially since it was now 2230 and he was sitting in Logan's truck outside of a very familiar apartment building watching the shadows pass behind windows on the second floor.

Zoro temporarily gave up his fascination with Sanji's late night activities around midnight when the bedroom light was turned off and a jaw-cracking yawn reminded him he'd already had a long day and needed to get up early the next day for class.

Zoro was greatly disappointed the following morning when he remembered he didn't share any classes with the blonde that day. Luffy's continued attempts to woo Nami were amusing for a while, but then thoughts of Sanji returned to mind. Thankfully, nothing the professors said were of much concern to him. There were no tests that day, so all Zoro needed to do was just mindlessly copy the notes the professor wrote on the whiteboard. Zoro was contemplating another secret trip Sanji's place to see if anything had happened when Chopper caught up with him in the courtyard and reminded Zoro that their project meeting was that night.

DKDKDKDK

At 1800, he pulled up to a small house on the outskirts of town and wondered if he had the right address. This was where the GPS directed him, but those things were know to lie sometimes. Oh well, if it was wrong he could just go home and catch up on some much needed study time. Grabbing his bag, he walked up to the front door and knocked. Before he could even hit the door twice it flew open and Chopper was there ushering him inside.

"My mom isn't home until late today. She's making a few house calls. Not many doctors do that anymore, but she says it's an important part of family practice." The short teen was too happy for his own good. "The others are already here in the living room. Come on, I'll show you the way."

Sitting on the floor around a large coffee table were two other students. One was a pretty, young girl with blonde hair and an aura that screamed she was gullible and innocent. Next to her sat a young man, also with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and dressed like a '70's disco star. The size of his lapels was enough to make Zoro wonder if the man could fly.

"Guys this is Zoro, our other group member. Zoro this is Helmeppo and Conis. They're in class with us too."

Zoro eyed them both and wondered where they sat, because he had never seen them before. Despite a certain cook's ideas, he did have manners and walked over to shake hands with them both. He thought the young girl would pass out when their skin connected and made sure to pull away quickly. The man was a different matter all together. His grip was almost vice like, though the green-haired man scoffed at his significant difference in strength. He acted almost like Zoro had spurned him at one point in time and he was holding a grudge. It amused the swordsman and he did his best to goad the man all night out of boredom. Conis seemed oblivious, but Chopper caught on quickly and had a hard time holding back his giggles. When the outline was established and the next meeting was set, Zoro stood to leave.

"I have to get back and check on Jiji. Chopper… Ja ne." Zoro addressed the young man he had immediately taken a liking to. If he could have a younger brother, he would want one like him; smart, happy and full of mischief.

"Bye Zoro!" Chopper waved, eyes filled with admiration, and Zoro prayed he had not developed an idol complex.

A brief nod to Conis earned him another heated blush as the girl stuttered her goodbyes. Last but not least, he looked over to Helmeppo and smirked, letting the pain in the ass think whatever he wanted of the meaningless action. The guy's piss-poor attitude had gotten on his nerves all night, acting as if he were better than everyone else. Then the idiot even tried to brag about his skills with a sword and how 

he planned on finding out who the Dark Knight really was and challenging him. Zoro let him go on for a few minutes before 'accidentally' tripping him and watched the guy fall flat on his face. Seeing the lack of reaction time and poor coordination assured him that there was nothing to worry about.

He climbed into the truck and turned towards the center of town. There was one more blonde he wanted to see tonight before he headed home.

DKDKDKDK

Sanji had been torn between heaven and hell since that night when he made out with his mysterious hero in a dark alley. He swore he could still hear the man's seductive whispers in his ears. His wrists still burned where they had been held tight against the cold door. If he closed his eyes and let himself go, he could even imagine those rough, chapped lips were still dancing across the damp skin of his neck. It was torture!

He sat down every night after work at his computer trying to write the article and ended up fantasizing about the steel of a blade connecting with the sole of his shoe. The power that man could wield was amazing. Sanji hadn't had that much of a thrill in a very long time. His last opponent was his ex-boyfriend Gin, and that had been three years ago. Now he was lucky to do a bit of sparring with Patty and Zeff on his days off. There was no better adrenaline rush than a fight you didn't know if you could win.

By Thursday, Sanji was ready to pull his hair out. Zeff sent him home with the orders to get his this shit out of his system and quick. He heard the music and laughter coming from Ace's apartment as he exited the elevator. The door was wide open and the smell of burnt popcorn assaulted his senses. Curiosity getting the better of him, he ventured down to his friend's place and walked in.

Ace was standing in the middle of the room in a black satin and lace teddy posing for pictures. The wall had been lined with sheets of red silk and the furniture was pushed completely out of the way. Only a giant faux polar bear skin rug was lying on the floor beneath Ace's feet.

"What the….." Sanji chose not to even complete the thought as he was attacked by the youngest Monkey.

"Sanji! Doesn't he look pretty? Robin picked it out." Luffy pointed to the raven-haired woman operating the camera. "He already modeled the thing with the string up his ass. I was laughing so hard at that one I forgot about my popcorn on the stove. That's why we have the door open. It really stinks in here, and now I'm out of snacks." Luffy's smile faded into a pout at the reminder of his lost food.

"Ok. Oh! I need you to get me reservations at Baratie tomorrow night." Luffy beamed with excitement.

"You finally get that girl to agree to go out with you?" Sanji smiled at his grinning friend.

"Yup! Zoro helped me."

Sanji shook his head as he tried to imagine the green-haired idiot doing anything at all with the fairer sex. The Neanderthal had the charm of a turnip and the whit of an onion. What could he have possibly done to help Luffy romantically?

He watched Ace follow the photographer's directions and get down on his hands and knees on the floor, his ass facing the camera and looking back over his shoulder. Sanji couldn't help but appreciate the view and wondered just how much this little escapade was costing his freckled friend. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette and realized he had gotten down to the last two.

"I want it to be the perfect night. Then Nami will have to be mine." Luffy sat on the back of the couch and clapped his feet together in a childish fashion.

"Nami!? You're going out with Nami?" Sanji couldn't believe his ears.

"Uh, huh. Zoro says I'm perfect for her."

Sanji stood there trying to comprehend how the moron could come to that conclusion when he hated the redheaded beauty. Tossing his spent cigarette out the open window, he decided to head down the street to Paulie's for another pack. Tomorrow would be too late and if he hurried, he could possibly see Kaku and get them free.

"Hey Luffy, I'm outa here. Tell Mr. Playboy over there I want to see the proofs before they get mailed."

"Sure thing, Sanji!" Luffy waved and turned back to the photo shoot.

DKDKDKDK

The air was heavy with the promise of rain again. Soon the weather would turn cold and they would be sifting through snow. The idea of seeing all the beautiful women bundled up in heavy parkas and snow boots dampened Sanji's spirits, but he turned and headed towards the only local store open at this hour. Unfortunately, it was several blocks away, but the blonde felt the need to stretch his legs and picked up the pace.

Zoro had been sitting in the truck trying to work up the courage to just go talk to the blonde when he noticed Sanji walking out the door. He immediately ducked down and hid as best he could while keeping an eye on the tall skinny man. When the blonde began walking down the street, Zoro felt the strong need to follow and make sure he was safe. The shifty looking men that fell in step behind the unsuspecting reporter reaffirmed that feeling. Reaching for his hooded jacket, he came up short, remembering that this wasn't his vehicle. Quickly he began searching for something that would make do. An old navy rain slicker was stowed under the front seat, thankfully large enough to cover him nicely. He dug out his sword, and wondering if there would be more guns, he opted to bring the red one this time as well. It was only as an afterthought that he had even put the case in the truck with him this morning. The familiar weight of both swords felt warm in his hand and he smiled, thinking the blades were as excited to be doing this as he was. Shoving them into his belt, he ran off in the direction the others had taken and prayed that no ill would come of this night.

Sanji ambled down the sidewalk, thinking about the funny way fate kept bringing him all these captivating stores and throwing him into tense situations. A threatening voice behind him made his blood go cold and his eyes widen in fear. He was shit-out-of-luck if there were more than one or two people behind him.

"You've given us a lot of trouble these last few weeks, Blondie. You and your hooded friend have caused us nothing but problems. Ever since he stepped in that night, we've been screwed. Nothing goes right and now two of us are sitting in jail, two more have crippled hands and our boss is on a rampage." The intimidating figure stepped in close behind Sanji and pressed something cold and hard into the blonde's lower back. "Be a good boy and don't scream this time. We want to talk to you… alone."

Sanji swallowed hard and nodded. Knives he could possibly fight against, but guns were something different. All he had to fight with was his feet, and they were no good for stopping bullets. He let the men escort him down the side street and around the corner. A little further, they entered an old warehouse and flicked on a few dim lights. Four men this time, one from the first attack and three he didn't know, surrounded him. Sanji was roughly thrown into a chair and bound at his hands and feet. Panic didn't fully set in until they blindfolded him.

"Tell us about the guy from the alley. We know he took you somewhere afterwards that first night. The other people were left at the scene so what makes you special?" The voice was familiar, and Sanji assumed it was the man from the first mugging.

"Look, I don't know who he is. I was unconscious when he brought me home, or at least I'm assuming it was him. I've never seen his face. If you want his identity, you're talking to the wrong person." Sanji tested the ropes and winced as the rough hemp cut into his wrists. Ironically, he wondered where his savior was tonight.

"Maybe we're using the wrong kind of talk," an unknown voice said and suddenly pain erupted in his abdomen. "Let's see if this jogs your memory."

A few punches later Sanji felt as if his stomach was in his throat. Laughter rang out along with encouraging shouts then suddenly the air went still and all noise stopped. Sanji sat there slumped over gasping for breath as he tried to reach out with his remaining senses to find out what was going on in the room.

"I'm fucking sick of this shit." Sanji mumbled sourly as he tried once again to work his hands free from the hemp ropes. Well, at least that idiot Zoro wasn't there. He'd never live down his know-it-all snark about his shortcomings.

The sound of weapons being drawn from their holsters caused him to hold his breath. Something had put these men on edge and that could mean anything from a rescue to maybe the main boss joining the party. Praying against all odds that his hero had come to save him, Sanji allowed hope to enter his mind.

"He went that way!" one shouted.

"Shit, he's fast." Another grumbled.

"Let's see him dodge this," the familiar voice chuckled and two shots rang out followed by the sound of something sliding across the cement floor.

AN: I wanted to say thanks to everyone for all their words of encouragement. I'm still bummed, but no longer depressed regarding certain issues in my hectic life. I have a huge treat next week for you guys... a chapter with over 7500 words. I just sent it off to the beta today so it'll be ready for next week. Some of the humor is going to be on the side now as a little of the drama comes out, but overall the tone is happy. But you just have to add some cuteness and self introspect once in a while... if none of this makes sense, ignore it. i'm recovering from a massive migraine and the pain meds make my mind a bit... off. lots of love to all of you who sent me a review but left no address for me to reply to. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: OK you know what an note at the beginning usually means... yup! there's an edited part that you'll have to go to LJ to see. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! Much love to all of you who don't have a FF account and left me an e-mail address to reply to comments. TY!

* * *

Chapter 10  
Someone Call a Doctor!

Silence hailed for but a moment before a primitive growl echoed in the empty building. "You sons of bitches, I'm fucking running out of clean shit to wear you know."

Sanji sweat-dropped at the out of place comment and began to wonder if depending on a moron like that was the best plan. A shout of pain and the sickening crunch of bones being broken came from behind where he was sitting.

"My leg!"

"That's it you fucker! You're going down! Sammy let's smoke this asshole," the apparent ringleader shouted.

Gunshots rang out, the loud noise deafening as it echoed against the metal walls. The sounds seemed to be coming from all around Sanji, giving him no idea of where anyone was now. Suddenly the chair he was attached to was viciously yanked to the side and the blonde almost tipped forward onto his face with the momentum.

"What the fuck?" Sanji swore as he braced for impact.

"Forgive me for trying to save your ass again, miss." The man chuckled as he steadied the chair, clearly amused at the frown and crease in the captive's forehead.

The Dark Knight's voice was low and rough, obviously altered but nonetheless alluring and seductive as it whispered in his ear. Sanji visibly shivered as his body remembered the way those lips felt against his heated flesh. He swore that he'd get the chance to even the score one of these days, and maybe even take it up a level. Leave it to him to be lusting after someone during a life-threatening situation.

The warmth of the other's body left swiftly and another cry of pain signaled the defeat of the second criminal. Only two left now. Sanji could hear their whispers, but they were too far in front of him now to be able to decipher what was being said. He could hear faint footsteps leading in opposite directions.

"Aaahhhh!"

Sanji could hear the sounds of rope slipping through pulleys and a heavy object hitting the floor. A creaking noise had him smiling, imagining one of the jerks swinging like a pendulum from the rafters. A single scoundrel remained and the blonde reached out with everything he had trying to sense the man's whereabouts. His blood ran cold when he felt the cool metal of a blade pressed to the side of his neck.

"We meet again, only this time I have the upper hand. Show yourself, Hero. Or your little girlfriend here..."

"Hey!" Sanji argued at being referred to as a woman for the second time that night. _Why the hell has everyone been on a female kick lately? I'm a man, damn it!_

".. will become a little less animated. Whatda ya say?" The attacker from the first encounter shifted nervously behind Sanji as he scanned the darkness for any movement, the lights having been turned off by Zoro the moment he entered.

"Fuck you." Zoro walked out of the shadows into a patch of moonlight, head bent and one sword resting on his shoulder. The parka gave him more of a cape look as it hung around him almost to his 

knees. The only parts of his body left visible were his feet and his hand as it tightened on the hilt in a methodic pattern.

Sanji waited impatiently, wishing he could be rid of the damn blindfold so he could see what was going on. He made the mistake of turning his head and the pressure on his neck increased, warning him to keep still.

"Lay down the weapon and come forward. You're not getting away from me this time." A slight shake in his voice betrayed his act of sure confidence.

Zoro knew he had to get the knife from Sanji's throat as soon as possible. If the blonde swallowed too hard it would surely cause just enough pressure to pierce the skin. Sure enough, he watched the Adam's apple bob and the blonde hissed as the blade drew forth a small drop of blood. Carefully laying Yubashiri on the ground, he took a step to the side, fingering the guard on Sandai Kitetsu's hilt under the covering of his slicker as he moved. The man motioned him forward and the cloaked figure took slow measured steps towards the pair. He was close enough now that he could probably knick the asshole with his sword if he stretched his arm out, but not close enough to do any damage. Zoro waited patiently as the knife at Sanji's throat slowly receded. His focus was so fixed on the small piece of metal that he missed the gleam in the thug's eyes, barely catching the rapid movements in enough time to act.

Sanji heard the gunshot and the grunt of pain from in front of him, followed by a sharp intake of breath from behind. Several click sounds told him that the gun the criminal was holding had run out of ammo. The strong smell of urine wafted up to his senses, making him mentally check himself to see if he was the one to have the accident. Thankful, but concerned at the same time, he listened to every little detail. In this short amount of time, Sanji had gained massive amounts of respect for the blind.

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me, man! Don't kill me! Don't kill me, man!" begged the terrified man.

A voice that would send shivers down the spine of the most vicious of men seemed to blanket the blonde in serene warmth.

"I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your friends about me." With each sentence, another scratch was etched in the man's neck; a retaliation for marring the smooth pale skin. Zoro kept the blade on the man's throat as he advanced to bump knees with the still tied up victim. "I may not always be there, but I will find out if any of my friends have been harmed and I will extract my revenge."

Sanji smiled and sighed in relief as the idiot stammered his willingness to comply with the demands given to him. After listening to him repeat the same words over and over again, he couldn't help but grin at the sound of a hard fist hitting flesh and the thud that followed. Apparently, his Dark Knight had gotten tired of it too. The sound of a sword being returned to its sheath was the only noise now. Even the whimpering of the other two conscious men had subsided.

"You can untie me now." Sanji snapped after a few minutes, angry that he had been left to just sit there after the bad guys had been taken care of.

"Maybe I like having you like this." Zoro leaned forward and nipped at the pouting lips before capturing them in a deep kiss. Their tongues vied against each other, fighting for control. He wove the fingers into soft blonde tresses and yanked back, exposing the pale neck to reveal the slight trickle of blood from where the pocketknife had broken skin. Zoro trailed wet kisses down the soft flesh and licked the wound clean with long slow passes of his tongue. His side began to burn with the position in which he was standing, so he released his hold on Sanji's hair and stepped back. He gently touched his side and 

frowned at the amount of blood that covered his hand when he took it away from the wound. "Damn it."

"What's the matter shitty-swordsman, feeling a bit of remorse for sexually assaulting a restrained man?"

"It's not like you said no."

"You didn't give me a fucking choice; you just came over and shoved your tongue halfway down my throat!" Sanji's voice was full of irritation.

"Would you rather I shove something else?" The blonde's mouth was almost at the perfect level and after saying it that was all the swordsman could think of.

"Only if you want DK to stand for dickless knucklehead." Sanji spat out.

Chuckling Zoro cut the ties securing the blonde reporter to his chair and bypassed the ones at his wrists and ankles completely. He needed to get Sanji out of here quickly before the police showed up, but he knew if he gave the man a chance he'd do everything in his power to reveal his identity. The burn in his side increased and he tried to figure out what he was going to do, wondering where he had put his cell phone. If all else failed he could call Logan, but that was a last course of action choice. Didn't Chopper say that his mother was a doctor? If he offered to pay, maybe he could make his way over there and get stitched up without too many problems, but first he needed his sword. Walking carefully, he retrieved the black sword and slid it safely into its sheath.

"Hey bastard, I think you missed a couple ropes here." Sanji stood up and immediately began to fall over, saved only by a strong pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Easy. I'll help you."

Sanji decided to humor the man for a moment and allowed his body to relax, leaning back into the Knight's hold. He tried to imagine what the Dark Knight's face looked like again while enjoying the hard muscles in the arms wrapped around his chest from behind. These were the same arms that restrained him just a few nights ago while they tried to hump each other in that dark alley doorway. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of the Knight's cock pressing into his hip. With a little grin, he realized if he moved his hands just slightly he could have his hands on that very cock right now.

Zoro buried his nose in the soft golden hair that was brushing his cheek, searching out the faint underlying musk of Sanji's scent mixed with raspberries and cigarettes; a strange combination for sure, but none the less alluring to his lust driven mind. He remembered how it had felt to run his hands through the tresses that first night, even though they were soaked with rain, and just a moment ago when they had kissed. He needed to get away from the blonde as soon as possible if he wanted to keep his identity safe. Intimacy would require that he remove at least some of his clothing, and certain parts of his body would be dead giveaways to his identity; like the assortment of scars on his chest as well as the fresh wound on his side.

His eyes shot open wide and he barely controlled himself from crying out when his manhood was taken up in a firm hold through his jeans. Fuck being a gentleman; this was a declaration of war. One minute Sanji was happily palming and rubbing a growing cock, and the next he was thrown over a strong shoulder. Zoro stormed out of the warehouse on the opposite side he entered, not realizing his misdirection.

"You fucker! Put me down! Damn it! Who the fuck do you think you are! This is bullshit! I swear I'm gonna kick your fucking ass as soon as I get released from these damn ropes. You're going to fucking regret this shit, you fucking, perverted, sadistic, egotistical, son of a bitch!"

The sounds of an approaching siren had him scrambling to find cover. He needed to silence the loud, annoying, wiggling body draped over his back. Zoro slapped him quite hard on his ass making the blonde yelp. "My mother was a saint, and it's not polite to speak ill of the dead."

That hushed Sanji briefly, but when Zoro kicked a door to see if he could get it to open, it jarred the blonde into anger once more. He wiggled frantically even with Zoro's hand still on his ass and used the only thing he had left to fight with. It was the Knight's turn to yelp when teeth bit into his back just below the waistline, only the thickness of his jeans and the slicker protecting him from injury though it did nothing to dull the intense wave of lust that came with the primitive action.

The next door happened to be unlocked and he walked right in. The room was clean and tidy with counters and cabinets everywhere. Only a small amount of light from a far off doorway allowed him to maneuver through the room without tripping. The sirens sounded as if they were just outside the door that he had just kicked shut behind him. He sat the blonde down on one of the countertops and immediately attacked his mouth with feverish kisses, holding his head still with strong hands. He nudged Sanji's legs apart and forced his way between the blonde's knees, making sure to keep the bound ankles immobile between his own thighs. Sanji clamped hard at his sides just below the bleeding wound causing the swordsman to hiss and back up.

"Fucker, untie me!" Sanji thrashed around on the countertop. "And take this shitty blindfold off."

"I kinda like it." Zoro grabbed the boney hips and pulled him over to the edge so their groins could meet. "I can do whatever I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Some would call that rape you know." Sanji moaned low as Zoro licked at the fresh dot of blood on his neck.

"You can't rape the willing." Zoro brought one of his hands around to rub the growing bulge in the dark dress slacks. "And you seem oh, so willing."

"Oh fuck." Sanji leaned his head back and hit the solid wood of overhead cabinets.

Zoro's control was slipping with each inch of hard flesh he felt under the fabric, his own desire quickly growing as well. He recaptured the soft lips, sucking the bottom lip into his mouth and grazing his teeth against the plump flesh as he pulled back. The image the blonde made in the dim light was the most erotic sight Zoro had ever seen. His hair was sticking to his face with sweat, his lips swollen with kisses, and the evidence of his arousal fighting against the confines of his pants. He needed this man like he needed air to breath.

His body shook as he tried to figure a way to safely have what he wanted. Should he just go ahead and let Sanji see him, or leave him restrained and helpless. The idea of the blonde naked and bound was all it took to make up his mind. He stepped back and pulled off the ruined poncho, laying it on the table in the middle of the room. His swords quickly followed, making Sanji cock his head a little more at each sound but no longer trying to get down from the counter.

"I swear if you fucking leave me here like this you'll never get another chance again." Sanji's voice was final, as both a warning and an invitation.

Zoro practically ripped his blood shirt off and was on him again in an instant, settling between the blonde's thighs as they willingly parted for him. The black shoes were rubbing at his crotch as he let his hands caress every inch they could touch. The meshing of their mouths was more of a battle than a kiss, both wanting the upper hand and neither willing to cave. It didn't take long for Zoro to work open the belt and zipper of the black slacks, grabbing the hard erection that was released in a firm grasp through silk boxers. They each let out a pleasured moan and Sanji bucked his hips with each stroke. Zoro could feel the blonde's legs quivering as he fought against the restraints and suddenly the feet between his thighs shoved him back roughly causing him to lose his grip. With a grunt of power, the blonde broke the knot holding the rope tight and freed his legs from their restraints. The long appendages shot out and snaked around his hips yanking him back hard.

"Fuck, yah" the blonde mumbled, apparently much more satisfied with their positions now.

Zoro couldn't help but agree as he worked one hand under the beautiful gold shirt the cook was wearing, to press their bodies together at every point. He used his other hand to clumsily undo the small buttons as he nudged the blonde's chin up and attacked his neck, marking him for a second time. Once he had their chests flush against each other, he slid his hands down the back of Sanji's pants to cup his ass and lift him off the flat surface. The legs immediately tightened and Zoro growled at the pain in his side, though thankful that the blonde hadn't noticed it yet.

**Lemon**

The arm under his leg was pulled out and his other fell off the sweat-slicked shoulder. As his left leg brushed back up against the Knight's side, he felt the same warm wet feeling from before.

"What the fuck?" Sanji tried to sit up. He moved his leg again to confirm his suspicions and felt the Knight stiffen at his movements. "Holy shit you're fucking BLEEDING! You mean he actually hit you? You stupid fuck! Why the hell didn't you say something? You've been shot and all you could think about is sex!"

"Actually, the sex was your idea. I had no plan to take you completely in a place like this." There was an edge to the Knight's voice as he backed away.

Sanji sat up carefully, searching for the floor with his feet to gain balance. "If I had known your stupid ass was shot I wouldn't have said anything. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"You said this was my only chance. You really think I'm going to pass that up?" The Knight was suddenly in front of him again. "I've wanted to do that since the first time I laid eyes on you. Even before I saved you skinny ass."

Any reply was quickly swallowed by a deep, heated kiss. When they broke apart this time Sanji felt something hard pushed into his palm.

"I need to get out of here before the cops start searching buildings. Be a sweetheart and clean up for me, huh?" Another quick kiss to the lips and the Knight was gone.

"Damn it! Hey! Hey! What the fuck?" Sanji took a few steps forward. The reporter felt strange yelling for someone who had no name, and even more so, no face.

"You fucking shitty swordsman! Bastard! Show yourself, damn it! Get you fucking ass back here you son of a bitch! If you die from that gunshot, I swear I'll kick your ass myself." Sanji ranted, not realizing the irony of his statements, nor that the person he was shouting for was in a totally opposite direction than what he was facing. Knowing it was pointless to go running off half-naked and blindfolded, he just stood there, simmering in his humiliation and anger. Turning the object in his hand, he realized it was a knife and began to cut at the hemp holding his arms behind his back. A few passes and the rope started to give way. As soon as it fell, he yanked off the cloth over his eyes and looked around.

He was in a fucking kitchen. Whose he didn't know, but a kitchen nonetheless. Finding the switch on the wall he turned back around to look at how bad the 'mess' might be. There were only a few bloody smudges on the stainless steel counters and a couple droplets on the floor, but the entire inside of his left thigh was covered as well as his pants, jacket and shirt. The knife came from a butcher's block on the counter, next to which sat an open bottle of Extra Virgin olive oil. Unable to leave the place in such a state, he pulled up his pants and looked around for cleaner and rags. He only hoped that there was no surveillance equipment in the room. Granted it would get him the identity of his hero, but it would also show him doing unspeakable things in a kitchen that didn't belong to him. He finished removing all evidence of their encounter, pocketing the oil, and walked out into the night, pulling out his cell phone on the way.

DKDKDKDK

Looking out at the main street Zoro could see his mistake in direction. The warehouse and police stood between him and the truck. Backtracking and making sure to avoid the area where he left the blonde, Zoro worked his way towards the parking lot at the apartment. He wrapped the poncho around his swords to help hide them should he be spotted and walked quickly across the street to hop into the oddly unlocked pickup. Dropping his swords and ruined raincoat in the floorboard of the truck, Zoro used the spare blanket to spread across the truck seat. Getting blood out of clothes was hard, but getting it out of upholstery was almost impossible. Logan would surely kill him if that happened.

He turned on the Garmin and brought up recently found address, selecting the one for Chopper's home. Hopefully the kid wouldn't be too mad for the late night visit. Maybe his mom would be as compassionate and jolly as he was and understand the need for privacy on the issue. Zoro began cussing when he saw more blue and red lights approaching the sight of the incident. He watched the doors to the apartment building fly open and Ace running down the street through his rear view mirror. He'd be getting a phone call later for sure. More than one if that was an unmarked detective's speeding down the road ahead of him.

DKDKDKDK

Chopper had just turned off the television when there was a soft knocking at his door. Due to the late hour, he screamed and hid behind the couch instead of answering it. Apparently the person on the other side heard him moving and began to knock a little louder.

"Oi, open the door… Come on Chopper, I need to see your doctor." Zoro's voice was muffled and laced with apprehension.

"Go away! We don't have any money!" The young teen shouted.

"Chopper, what's going on?" and woman's voice, rough with age, sounded from the back of the house.

"Doctorine, there's someone at the door asking for a doctor. No one should be here this late." Chopper was shaking in fear as he looked up at his guardian.

"Nonsense, if someone needs a doctor then let them in." Kureha quickly opened the door and glared down at the figure leaning against the doorframe. "They'd just better be willing to pay the price for the service."

Zoro looked up in shock at the slender wrinkly woman and wondered just how old she really was. There was no way she could be the mother of anyone younger than possibly his grandfather. This hag was ancient!

"I'm Kureha. Chopper here says you need a doctor."

"You're his mother?" was the first thing to slip out of his mouth. A heavy fist came down on his head, causing his eyes to water. "What the fuck!"

"Show some respect to your elder's young man!" Kureha grabbed him by the shell of his ear and pulled him into the house. "Now let's see just what we have here."

Zoro found himself being drug into a sterile white kitchen and shoved onto a stool beside the island counter. Not at all gentle, the old woman began turning him around to get a better look at the bloody wound on his side. Hn'ing to herself and nodding her head, she began to make her assessment.

"I can't help you." She said flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why the hell not? It just needs stitches. I've already looked it over. It's not really even that deep; I just can't get it to stop bleeding." Zoro tried to stand up but was shoved roughly back into his seat.

"You've been shot."

Chopper, who had been hiding just outside the doorway, gasped and stepped into the room. He had recognized Zoro the instant his _mother_ had opened the door; no one else had the same green hair. The teen began to worry at the sight of blood that had soaked the man's right side and kept close by in order to offer assistance. To know that he had been shot worried the aspiring young doctor. He really like the man, but guns were for criminals and police, both of which his friend was not. Right?

"Hn, it's just a graze." Zoro turned his head to look into the face of his classmate and began to regret coming here. Fear and worry were displayed clearly on the other's face. "I'll just fix it myself then."

Another cuff to the head had Zoro seeing stars. "Yamero, kuso-baba! ((_Stop that, you stupid old hag_.))

"Take a better look, sonny. I'm still a young 83."

"Wakai janee zo!" ((_Young, my ass_.)) Zoro grumbled, dodging when another fist came flying at his head.

"With all that green hair and witty Japanese, you must be Yuu's boy. I should have known. Ungrateful little brat…" She began searching through the cabinets, pulling out random items and handing them to the waiting assistant who still kept his concerned eyes on the wounded man. "Make sure when you see him again, you tell him that he owes me dinner at the least. I'm getting tired of fixing up his boys when they play too rough."

Zoro sat there wide eyed as the realization hit him of what she asked. The crazy old lady wanted him to set her up on a date with his grandfather. Even scarier, was the idea that his ojii-san would probably agree. A shiver ran down his spine as he pictured the tall skinny woman with his short, perverted grandfather eating dinner and going to the movies.

"You do realize that I'm supposed to report all bullet wounds to the police, right?" She paused to look at Zoro for a response. When he gave her a blank stare, she just sighed heavily and continued. "I could get in a lot of trouble for treating you, not that I care though. I just want you to understand what kind of position you've put Chopper and me in. I expect payment."

"If I had realized that, I wouldn't have come." Zoro finally met the worried eyes of the teen and his guilt hit him hard. "Gom- … I'm sorry, Chopper. I don't mean to get you in trouble."

"Were you really shot?" Chopper's voice was shaky, and still high pitched. Zoro wondered if the kid had even fully hit puberty yet. He had wanted to ask earlier in the evening, but never got the opportunity with the others around.

"Aa, I was." Might as well be honest, he thought.

"Why?"

"I didn't move fast enough."

Chopper's concern left and was replaced with annoyance at Zoro's evasive answers. He spread the collection of medical items on the counter and joined Kureha at the sink to wash up. They reminded Zoro of surgeons preparing to operate. Gloves were donned and Chopper assisted the woman in tying an apron across her front. Together they assisted the wounded man in removing his shirt and they both stood there gaping at the huge pink scar running across Zoro's chest and stomach. Fortunately, it deterred them from the purple blemishes on his neck and shoulder.

"I can see that this isn't the first time you've been attacked." The doctor stated as she began cleaning the blood away from the angry looking gash. "Fortunately, you're right about how bad this is. It'll hurt like a bitch for a while, but no permanent damage done. If you stay off of it for a week, it should heal nicely. This means no more fights or whatever it is that you were doing."

"I've tried that. It doesn't work." Zoro winced as a needle injected burning liquid into the area around the opening. "Every time I think I have it under control, something happens and I end up right back in the middle of everything again. Fuck that burns!"

Kureha laughed as she sat the syringe down on the counter. "Don't be a pussy. It wasn't that bad."

"Um, Zoro? You weren't doing anything illegal, were you?" Chopper asked shyly.

Zoro studied the boy and wondered again just how old he was. Innocence wafted off of him almost as thick as the kids in his kendo class. Zoro felt a strong urge to protect the little guy just as much as he would any of his close friends that he had known for years. Again, the idea of a little brother came to mind.

"I only was protecting something…" Zoro gave him a reassuring smile and realized that he had lost his glasses somewhere along the way. Hopefully they were in the truck with the slicker and his swords. He kicked himself for showing this little guy his true image. He could see the way Chopper was studying his scars and decided to try and ease his mind. Zoro began pointing out different marks here and there on his torso. "I got this one at my first kendo competition. This came from my best friend when we were playing around after class one day. These are from the matches I fought in high school. And this one," he said as he indicated the large scar bisecting his chest and abdomen, "this is the one that sent me here to the US. Tonight's is from trying to protect someone that is important to me."

Chopper was about to ask him more when the doctor interrupted them. "OK, Chopper, you do the stitching this time. He should be fairly numb now, so don't worry about hurting him. This way I don't have to say I did anything."

Copper looked back and forth between the two adults in the room, trying to decide if it was really ok to proceed. When Zoro gave him a confident nod, he mirrored it and picked up the curved needle and surgical thread off the counter. Zoro kept perfectly still as the teen began to suture the wound closed. It amazed the green-haired man that someone so young could be this proficient at such a task. He wondered just why the boy was in some of his classes at college instead of still in high school.

"Oi, Chopper? Just how old are you."

"Huh? Oh, I'm 17. Why?" The teen didn't even look up from his task as he answered.

"Most people I know at your age would be still in high school rather than in college." Zoro's brow furrowed in confusion. "And if you're studying to be a doctor, why are you taking business classes?"

"I'm a prodigy. I graduated school at 13 and began studying to be a doctor right after. Nami's the one who made me take Intro to Business Communications. She said she would forget that I owed her if I took it and helped her out. Besides, I'm almost ready to do my residency anyway. I'll start that next year, I hope. That is if I can find somewhere that will accept me. Most places I've talked to don't want someone so young on their staff." Chopper's shoulders slumped a little and his movements slowed, obviously bothered greatly by this hiccup in his life's plan.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you out. I might be able to pull a few strings for you. It's the least I can offer for you doing such a good job at patching me up." Zoro grinned down into the red face of the young man.

"Shut up, you bastard!" he shouted, though he was grinning and blushing like crazy. "I don't appreciate your help one bit!" With that, Chopper began gathering up all of the supplies and putting them away.

Zoro sat in shock for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Aa, tanuki! I understand completely." He definitely liked this guy. Zoro took a moment and admired the very neat and precise stitches. It would leave a scar, but nothing like the one on his front. All he had to do was reduce his activities, not rip out the stitches and all would be good.

Still slightly flushed, Chopper taped a large square of gauze over the wound to keep the dirt out, humming slightly as he worked.

"There. I'd stay home from school tomorrow if I were you. You'll be even sorer in the morning. Now be sure to come back and see me to get the stitches removed. It should take about a week to 10 days before that happens. Of course, I'll be seeing you between now and then for the assignment from class. From your physique, I can tell you work out. Until I say, no training. It will all depend on how fast you 

heal to decide when that will be. Even after that, you should be careful and not aggravate it too much. Tell your lover that means no sex for at least a week as well." Chopper, despite his almost childish appearance, sounded every bit the seasoned doctor and all Zoro could do was nod in agreement until the last order.

"Lover?!" he shouted.

Chopper looked up at him and blinked innocently then looked pointedly at his neck and back up to his face. "Some of those are fresh, not to mention you reek of sex."

"Oh… um, yah." Zoro blushed deeply before a frown crossed his face. "I don't think I'll have to worry about it happening again for a while anyway. It was kind of a heat of the moment thing. We actually can't stand each other… and before you even ask it wasn't Ace. We just work together for Jiji. He only acts like that to fuck with Nami and make her think we're screwing like rabbits."

Chopper giggled and nodded, gesturing to the sink for him to clean up. Zoro had just finished washing his hands and arms, much like Chopper and Kureha had done earlier, when the old woman returned to the kitchen. She brought an ugly, faded, and possibly at one time green sweater with two gold cross buttons down the front and three black stripes around the v-neck collar. It looked like something out of the late 60's. Zoro was reluctant to even touch it, but he did need something to cover up with on his ride home.

"Here, this is one of Hiruluk's old sweaters. Can't have you running around half naked now, can we? Sorry but I can't do anything for the pants, unless of course you want to go around in some raggedy old pink ones." Kureha gave him an evil smirk before leaving again, cackling to herself.

"Look, Chopper? I'm really sorry to have pulled you into this." Zoro said softly after the scary old woman left.

"How can you pull me into something I don't know anything about? You still haven't said what happened." Chopper hopped up on the stool next to his new friend. "Um, so what ARE you gonna tell people?"

"I'll probably tell them I slipped up while working on the traditional Japanese garden I'm building for Jiji. Um, my grandfather." Zoro corrected himself when he noticed Chopper's confusion.

"Ok… are you gonna tell them I fixed you?"

"I hadn't thought about that, but I probably should. After all, it would really help you out with the ladies if I told them what a great surgeon you're turning out to be." Zoro broke out in a full smile as the bright red blush again decorated the boy's cheeks.

"I don't need your help, asshole. It wouldn't make me happy at all." Chopper ducked his head and tried to hide behind his long bangs. At the sound of Zoro's hearty laugh, he remembered the name, or what he thought was a name, the larger man had used. "So what was that, that you called me earlier? Tan…"

"Tanuki? They're part of Japanese folklore. Happy little guys who are masters of disguise, but gullible and even absent minded. For some reason you just remind me of them." Zoro reached out and ruffled the shaggy brown hair affectionately. He had made sure to leave out the animal's description, worried that it might offend the little guy. So what if the boy reminded him of a cute little cuddly raccoon-dog.

Chopper sat there a moment trying to decide if he should be offended or not. Giving up and just going with it, he gave a crooked grin to Zoro and helped pull the old sweater on over the green-haired man's 

head. They both snickered as they took in his appearance. Zoro looked down at the blood and dirt stains on his jeans and decided that maybe this pair would be better off in the trash, along with the slicker currently in the floor of his cousin's truck.

After promising the young doctor-in-training that he would be back in a week to have the stitches checked, Zoro stumbled out the front door. Chopper stood there watching the tall man fumbling around in the front seat for something before he started the engine and left. The young doctor was full of happiness for the first time in many years. He had finally made a new friend and more than likely a new patient if the scars were anything to go by. He thought it odd that he felt no apprehension towards the powerful man. Maybe it was his kind smile and honest words, but Chopper trusted him immediately. If he could be seen in the presence of a guy like that, surely those bullies would leave him alone, right?

In the background, Kureha smiled down at her adopted son, thankful that he had finally made a new friend at his school. He needed a big brother type to look after him. She had done her best in raising him, but there was only so much a woman could do for a young man trying to find his place in the world. He needed the type of guidance she could no longer offer. That and she really couldn't expect him to listen to her when it came to the 'talk'. This man would do just fine for that.

Knowing that Zoro was the grandchild of Yuu, she didn't worry a bit about the origins of the wound Chopper had just sewn shut. That old man wouldn't let his family be involved in something illegal unless it was for a good cause. Besides, she could tell that most of the scars on his body were from knives or swords, so she had a good guess as to how it happened. She had been reading the school paper that was left on the table just a few days ago and found the article about the Dark Knight vaguely familiar. Seeing him tonight made her realize why. Oh the memories.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro took time to place his swords back into their case before bringing them into the house. The bloody clothing and blanket were gathered and put aside to burn and his glasses were finally perched back on his nose where they didn't really belong. He never saw the amused smile of his grandfather peeking around the corner and watching every move he made. Dead tired, Zoro stripped and stumbled on to bed, trying to remember if he was able to shower with the stitches or if he had to take a bath. He hoped the former because he hated taking a bath alone.

* * *

AN: I know you guys are probably about to kill me for editing out the lemon... but with all the upset lately with rules and such being broken on , I don't want to take any chances of being banned, so I took it out. Besides, although it was a great read, it's not pertenate to the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Truth and Consequence

"Yo, Sanji! What's up? You know you left…." Ace was cut off by a very upset and irate voice.

"Damn it, Ace. It happened again!" Sanji shouted.

"Huh?" Was the intelligent reply.

"The Dark Knight! I saw him again! One of the fuckers that attacked me the first time brought a few of his buddies and tried to get information from me about him, and then all of the sudden he was there! He kicked the shit out of them! Or at least I think he did, bastards had me tied to a fucking chair and blindfolded me."

"Bound and blindfolded? Whoa, sounds a little kinky to me." Ace smirked, not realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Fuck you, asshole! Bullets were flying everywhere at one point, I nearly got my head shot off! That shit-head wasn't as lucky though." Sanji grew aggravated at his friend's flippant attitude and was about to hang up.

"What!? Are you ok? Where in the world are you?" Ace fell to the floor trying to get his boots on while on the phone.

"Um, I'm… Damn, where the hell _am_ I? I'm not far from the apartment, over by the warehouses behind that new café I think. Shit! I just went to get another pack of smokes. Fuck! My suit is ruined."

"Don't worry; I'll bring you something to wear." Ace knew how important image was to his classy neighbor.

"Just a sweatshirt or something. The blood doesn't show on these black pants too bad, but I can't hide it on the gold." The blonde sounded like a petulant child whose favorite toy had broke.

"Oh, God. Were you hit? Do you need to call an ambulance?" Ace grabbed Luffy's bright red hoodie off the kitchen table as he ran by and out the door.

Sanji sighed and looked down at his shirt again, pouting. "No… I really liked this shirt. Do you know how long it took me to find it in just this color? I don't normally do yellows because they tend to make me look washed out, but gold brings out my eyes and compliments my complexion perfectly."

Ace chuckled, thankful that Sanji was uninjured, before a different worry began to set in. If the blood wasn't his, then whose was it? Who was the 'shithead' that wasn't lucky? "Call 911. This needs to be reported. If anyone saw you go in there, and you don't, you'll be in a hell of a lot of trouble from Grandpa."

"Too late, they're already there. I'm just a few buildings away."

"What are you doing away from there? How did you get away if you were tied up?" Ace exited the stairwell and slammed out the front door.

"Didn't you hear me? That fucking Knight threw me over his damn shoulder and carried me out. Shitty-swordsman had no manners whatsoever."

Ace couldn't help his curiosity and the nagging worry, so he had to ask. "What? Your lover got himself shot saving your ass and yet still played the part of the white knight and carried you to safety?"

"And the fucking shithead didn't even have the decency to say he was bleeding all over my clothes." Sanji grumbled as he fished out his last cigarette. Somehow it survived the whole ordeal, but served as a reminder that he still needed to get to the store. "Just hurry up and get here. I need some more smokes."

"Just stay out of sight. I'm on my way." Ace answered.

Sighing, Sanji agreed to do just that and disconnected the call.

DKDKDKDK

Smoker and Tashigi were working late, trying to find any connection to the increasing attacks that had been happening around the city. There was no pattern, no set weapon of choice, nothing that could even begin to help them figure things out. Two men were in custody, but both proved useless in giving information. All they did was go on and on about a demon samurai that was out to get them. Tashigi was intrigued as usual when the word 'sword' was mentioned. The girl had a strange obsession with legendary katana, or something. Smoker stopped listening to her soon after she started speaking.

_--all units be advised of a 240 in progress at the 2400 block of London involving 4 males, suspects are believed to be armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution--_

The call tugged at the back of Smoker's mind, trying to tell him to look deeper into it, but it was someone else's turn to pick up some of the slack around here. Besides, the smoking detective was secretly waiting for a different kind of call; maybe one that involved a sleeping idiot, freckles, and toned muscle. It wasn't until half an hour later when Tashigi mentioned that the call was only a few blocks from Ace's apartment building that he realized his mistake. Smoker turned on the lights and siren and hit the gas, causing his partner to grab the dash screaming as he cut off traffic and ran lights. Somehow, amid the headaches, long nights, and lewd flirting, the detective had grown fond of the brat; not that he'd admit it out loud.

DKDKDKDK

Sanji could hear Ace long before he could see him, the idiot not realizing just how loud those ridiculous boots were in an empty alley. A smile crept onto the blonde's face, seeing his friend running to do something other than eat or flirt.

"Sanji? Sanji! There you are man! Are you ok?" Ace ran to check him out. The worried raven turned him around several times, examining the dark stain on his clothes intently before accepting that he was indeed uninjured. "So what the hell happened?"

Sanji grudgingly pulled on Luffy's sweatshirt and began walking. "I left your place and headed over to Paulie's. These guys pulled a gun on me, tied me to a chair, tried to beat the crap out of me for information on the Dark Knight, shitty bastard shows up, beats the shit out of everyone, carries me off like some fucking bitch and then…"

"Then?" Ace looked over and was shocked at the frown that twisted his friend's features for a moment. "Wait… You two didn't…?"

Sanji was about to speak when more sirens and flashing lights came down the street. Ace pulled Sanji to his other side and tried to shield him from immediate view. The familiar sedan slammed on its breaks as it passed, stopping a few yards away and a large figure exited from the driver's side. Ace's face lit up at the sight of his favorite officer.

"Detective, what are you doing here?" Ace left his post in front of Sanji to run over to his hopefully soon to be lover.

Smoker grabbed him and checked the man over, much the same way Ace had done to Sanji only minutes ago. The older man couldn't help the satisfied feeling he got at seeing the freckled raven still wearing his shirt. Finding him uninjured he started in on the questions.

"Gunshots were reported, and then we had a call about an assault in progress. Since you're not injured, I assume you weren't in on it."

Ace, happy smile still in place, shook his head and looked over to the waiting blonde.

"Sanji called me when it was all over. Oof." Ace grabbed the back of his head where a hard heel had just connected.

Smoker looked back and forth between the two of them and huffed. It was going to be a long night, and he still had one more idiot to find. "Get in the car. Let's see just what went down over there."

Sanji swallowed hard, extremely nervous about being in the car covered in blood, and Ace's happy smile and nonchalant attitude did nothing to help. Slowly he climbed in and waited for the hammer to fall. When they got to the scene, Smoker walked over to the attending officers and began barking out demands. Soon, two of the attackers were brought out in cuffs, and a third was lead at gunpoint, nursing a mangled arm. The last to be brought out was the unlucky first victim of the Dark Knight's attack. He was laying on a gurney, still passed out, and at first glance there appeared to be nothing wrong with him aside from the fact that he was very, very pale. Then if you looked close, you could see the slightly odd angles his legs were bent at… below the knees.

Three guns were retrieved and tagged for evidence, but there was no sign of any knife that the leader claimed to have had. Ranting that it was given to him by his mother, Smoker smacked him in the back of the head and told him that he'd personally tell his mother what he'd been doing with it if he didn't shut up. The guy quieted immediately. The others kept jumping at shadows and seemed almost happy to be put into the safety of the back of the squad car and ambulance. Occasionally one of them would make a comment about a demon.

Smoker looked over to his own car and softened his gaze for a brief second as he looked at the sleeping figure of his strange suitor. However, his demeanor darkened as he realizes this enigma was currently cuddling in his sleep with that damn blonde as if it were a normal occurrence. Who the fuck did that brat think he was, flirting with him one minute and then sleeping in the arms of another the next. And he had the audacity to do it in front of him. Watching Ace snuggle deeper into the reporter's chest while he dreamed was starting to really irritate the older man. He bit hard into his cigar and tried to focus on what was going on around him instead, unaware of the amused blue eyes that had been watching his every move.

There were a few people left still lingering around, but Tashigi had done a great job of organizing things so the interviews had gone smoothly without him having to do much talking. He hated talking. A waste of time, he thought. Maybe that was why a part of him was drawn to that snoring moron in his car. He might talk, but what he said was straight forward and to the point. He didn't beat around the bush talking about nonsense like that woman his mother was trying to set him up with. It also helped that he had a firm, defined, mouthwatering, seductive…. Fuck! Smoker turned away from the others and began thinking about Uncle Yuu in his Speedo last year at the beach.

With his problem now gone, he decided to head back to his car and get rid of the cause. Opening the back door, he found it empty. He looked around to see the reporter speaking with one of the other officers, but his freckled vixen was nowhere to be seen. A hard hot body leaned up against Smoker's back and wandering hands slid up his thighs to cup his crotch with the perfect amount of pleasure. The erection that he had just killed came back with double the force. Growling to cover his moan of pleasure, he spun around and grabbed Ace by the front of his own shirt and lifted him off the ground so they were eye to eye.

"Must I remind you, Portgas? I belong to no one, especially not to you." Smoker kept his head tilted to the side just enough to keep his lit cigar from burning the freckles off of Ace's face.

"That's ok," Ace stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of the detective's nose. "I don't mind being the bitch."

"More like a bitch in heat. Why don't you get the hell out of my sight? Take your plaything home with you." Smoker dropped him abruptly and walked away, signaling to his partner that they were done.

"Hey, Wolverine." Ace called out. "Go check up on your cousin. He wasn't feeling well when I talked to him earlier."

The detective froze in his tracks, wondering just what the hidden meaning was to that statement. Also, he kept in mind that he still owed his little cousin a swift kick in the ass for revealing his first name.

DKDKDKDK

Sanji allowed Ace to come back to his apartment with him for a little while before finally kicking the meddling man out to the hall. He was tired of being asked questions about the rescue, what the guy looked like and if they had screwed or not. It was eating him up to no end not talking about it, but he wasn't ready to share, especially when he had no real details to give. He could tell you what his skin tasted like, how big his cock was, whether he was right or left handed and yet he still had no clue as to even what color hair he had. Was it black, like Ace's, or maybe he was blonde. The reporter was dying to know. Did he have tan skin, or was he even American? Somehow he _would_ find out.

After kicking Ace out, he went to his bathroom to finally finish removing his clothes. The ruined suit and silk shirt lay there in a pile as he looked on with regret. Sanji turned on the shower and quickly stepped in, letting the heat work out some of the tension in his shoulders and neck. What he wouldn't give to have the Knight's strong hands work the muscles loose. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he rinsed off and grabbed his fluffy white bath robe. Normally he would dry his hair completely before going to bed, but tonight he couldn't begin to pretend he had the energy.

He would have to call Zeff in the morning and let him know what had happened. The man would probably ride him about it for a while, but it was the only way the old geezer knew to show he cared for his little string bean. It had taken years of training and hard work for Sanji to rise to the title of Sous-Chef in the restaurant. His age had never been a true factor, though his attending school did cut back on his time to practice and polish his cooking skills. Climbing in between the cool silk sheets, he wondered what kinds of food his Knight liked.

DKDKDKDK

"and chopsticks and chopsticks and chopsticks and chopsticks and chopsticks and chopsticks chop chop and chopsticks and chopsticks and chopsticks and chopsticks and chopsticks and chopsticks chop chop"

The annoying sound wouldn't stop. He pulled his pillow over his head and buried into the covers as much as would allow and it still droned on. After about five minutes of prayers to a god he didn't believe in, Zoro decided to take matters into his own hands. Now, it wasn't as if Zoro was a grumpy person every morning, but he had a routine that he liked to follow and when it was interrupted, he tended to get a little out of sorts. Kinda like now. He grabbed a pair of pants off the edge of his dresser and slid them on as he stumbled out the door, starting in on his rant as he made his way down the hall.

"Damare!" ((Silence!)) Zoro stood at the edge of the living room in a pair of low slung cotton pajama pants, and nothing else, staring at a room full of 8-12 year old boys and girls gathered around the upright piano. In the back of the room were several gawking mothers and a snickering little man. Refusing to back down, Zoro glared at his grandfather and growled. "Jiji ni mo, kore wa saiaku da ze." ((This is low even for you, old man.))

Zoro turned to walk back to his room, listening to his grandfather's amused apology for his grumpy grandson. He tried to pick up the pace when he heard the patter of small feet behind him, but before he even reached the door, he was bombarded with questions from his Horsemen.

"Zoro-sensei, are you ok." Mark put his hand on the large forearm, causing the sensei to pause.

"You don't look so good this morning. What happened to your neck?" Brian squinted as he looked up at Zoro.

"Did your girlfriend dump you? My sister got dumped and she cried for days." Chad rolled his eyes.

"How did you get hurt? Did her new boyfriend do this? We'll kick his ass for you if you want." Sam pounded his fist in his hand for emphasis.

Zoro turned sharply and gave them a 'what the fuck' look before shaking his head and continuing on to his room. He didn't even bother shutting his door because they would just bang on it and pester him anyway. He checked to make sure that there wasn't any evidence of the bloody clothing in his room before lying down on his bed. He began to wonder how Sanji was doing after being left in that state.

"Sensei, are you sure you're ok?" Mark gave him a worried look that was mirrored by the others.

"Aa, I'm fine. I just had an accident last night with a piece of metal. The doc stitched me up and said I'll live." Zoro managed a grin to try and set their minds at ease. When it didn't work, he decided a different approach was necessary. Distraction. "What are all those people doing out there in my living room?"

"Oh Master Yuu had everyone meet here since the class rooms are full on Friday afternoons. They are the new students that just enrolled." Brian began playing around with the stereo, looking for something decent to listen to.

"You should have seen the look on some of their faces, Sensei. I thought one girl was going to cry! It was so funny." Sam sat on the floor with a manga, trying to understand why it was printed backwards.

"Do we really have to train with girls?" Chad whined.

Zoro thought back to the days when he felt the same way, and the one girl that showed him just how wrong he was to think like that. "They have the same right to learn as you do. Be careful, or one day those _girls_ might kick your ass."

They all laughed and chatted amongst themselves as Zoro drifted in and out of sleep. The ache in his side was more of an annoyance than a hindrance, but either way he knew it was there. A few minutes later Yuu poked his head through the doorway.

"Kaji!" Yuu laughed when Zoro jumped out of the bed in a panic and looked ready to bolt. "Well, now that you're awake, get dressed. Some of the parents would like to meet the man that will be teaching their children."

Zoro threw a magazine at him as he practically skipped back down the hallway. Grabbing clean clothes, he took refuge in the bathroom so he could clean up before getting dressed. A quick 5 minute shower later, he was affixing a dry bandage to his wound and trying to dry his hair at the same time. Giving up on his hair, he finished with his side and slipped into his keikogi. He quickly washed all the smudges off his glasses and placed them back on his face. Mustering up the courage to face the women fully dressed now, he opened the door to fate.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Ace screamed at him. The raven-haird man stood there in his own practice clothes and looking like he was about to explode at any moment. "I had to bite my lip all night as I stayed with Sanji, worrying about the amount of blood on his shirt and suit! By the way, that was Italian silk and he's really pissed about it."

"Oh fuck…"Zoro felt horrible about making his friend worry, but even worse at ruining the blonde's clothes. He really liked the way they looked on him too, the color being the perfect complement to his skin tone and hair. He wondered just how much his blonde had told the raven about what happened. "He's OK though, right?"

Ace calmed down a little at Zoro's amused voice and settled for frowning. He was about to speak when Yuu interrupted them.

"Come on you two, we don't want to keep the ladies waiting." The old man chuckled as he darted back around the corner.

"So are you ok?" Ace brought his hand up to cup Zoro's stubbly jaw and caressed his cheek affectionately with his thumb. "There was so much blood."

"Ya, I'm fine. Just stay away from my right side for a while." Zoro gave him a little smile and leaned in for a quick hug.

Ace squeezed him gently, concern was still clearly evident on his freckled face, but left it at that for the moment. Ace knew that his green-haired friend would come clean with what happened sooner or later and the sooner the better, as Sanji had been little help in telling the whole story. Ace sighed in frustration. It had been a very long night of statements, consoling, listening, and doing his best to get another feel of the perfect assets on the most luscious detective he had ever seen. Not to mention, he had a hell of a time keeping a straight face when the blonde kept ranting about not seeing his hero's face again.

Walking out, they were flanked by the Horsemen who were now in their own uniforms as well. It looked quite professional as they came to the low table placed on the side of the room and knelt behind it, bowing in greeting to the parents that had gathered. Zoro kept his face blank as he noticed some of the women fanning themselves and blushing like mad. Ace couldn't help but wonder what the guy had done, the faint twitch at the corner of his mouth showing his amusement at the situation.

"Good parents, may I introduce our two youth instructors. Ace Portgas, who teaches Judo for all levels and tae kwon do for younger beginner students. And my own grandson, Roronoa Zoro, who at the 

moment is only teaching introductory kendo since he is a full time student at the college right now. I am hoping that he will be able to take over more classes as he gets use to things around here." Pride was evident in the old man's speech and stance. Zoro bowed to his grandfather, honored to have been spoken of so highly. "Ace has only been with us for a few months but he shows great promise. Zoro has been studying for most of his life and has far exceeded my expectations. Unfortunately he was injured last night while doing some work out in the garden. His doctor has informed him that he cannot train until the stitches are removed. For this reason, I have asked his longest students to come in and do a demonstration for you in his place. This will show you what the children will learn as well as how effective my grandson is at teaching."

Zoro and Ace sat there frozen as they heard Yuu's excuse for the wounded instructor. Zoro paled a shade or two as he realized that that was the exact excuse he had told Chopper he had planned on using. How his grandfather found out, he didn't know, and frankly, he was pretty damn scared to learn. A slight nudge from Ace brought him back to the present and he rose to take his place in front of his students.

With short, crisp commands in a combination of English and Japanese, Zoro lead them through a few of the basic steps. He then paired them off and allowed them to show the moves in action against each other. The murmurs of approval made the green-haired man's chest fill with pride for his favored ones. When they were done, a loud round of applause broke out from the new students and parents alike. The Horsemen were greeted by the children and bombarded with questions ranging from: Is your sensei as mean as he looks? To: Why is his hair green? A few asked about Ace as well and the grinning man was pleased to hear they had at least a few positive things to say about him.

When everyone had left, Yuu turned on the two young adults with a very deep frown. "I think it's high time we had a talk."

At that moment, Lieutenant Smoker stepped out from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and walked up behind his uncle with a scowl that would make the devil himself cringe. The boys looked at each other and gave a collective response. "Oh, shit!"

Zoro began sweating profusely, his dreams for the future shattering in an instant as the one man he never wanted to disappoint looked up at him in shame. Zoro dropped to his knees and touched his head to the floor, refusing to speak for fear that his voice might not be as strong as he wished. His grandfather was a kind and honorable man, and he had gone out of his way to take care of Zoro when they lived together, both as a child and now. He had already pushed his limits with destroying the dojo, and now he had broken the only rule that the old man had set for him. Ashamed that he had dishonored his grandfather's teachings, Zoro was prepared to be dismissed from the dojo and any further learning.

"I can't believe you young man. First the carnage and now this. I promised your father that I would look after you and keep you from doing any more fights outside the tournament ring. I know that college is hard, but seriously, do you have to go out and find mischief just to keep from getting bored?" Yuu crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "This will not go unpunished. I will not have you think I condone your actions."

"Aa, Ojisan." All Zoro could do now was hope that he was not being turned over to his uncle for his crimes.

"Since you are injured, I cannot discipline you the way I had intended. After careful consideration, I've decided that you need something that will keep you occupied outside of school and hopefully entertain you as well. If you are busy, then just maybe you will stay out of trouble. Therefore you will go on a 

series of dates with women of my choosing. Ace will also accompany you in this punishment, since he has seen fit to conspire with you on this as well."

Ace began spitting and sputtering as he looked back and forth between the two older men in the room. Yuu's gaze was full of disappointment that made Ace want to hand his head in shame and begin begging for forgiveness. Smoker on the other hand, was just downright pissed.

"But I just learned about it last week! Before the thing with Sanji. I'm serious! Baby, you gotta believe me, I didn't know." Ace flew to Smoker and threw himself at the glaring man, wrapping his arms around the thick neck. "Please, don't make me do this! I hate women!"

Ace believed the tick that had begun in Smoker's eye was thought to be one of sheer anger, while in fact it was caused from the force of Smoker holding back the uncharacteristic howls of laughter that were fighting to come forth. With every appearance of calm, he removed the long tan arms from his neck and shoved Ace away with more force than was necessary causing the raven to fall down next to his friend. Ace sat there with tearful puppy eyes, his bottom lip quivering for added effect. Smoker looked down at the still bowing figure of his cousin and wondered if he was alive or not.

"Zoro? What do you have to say for yourself?" Yuu was also beginning to worry. Knowing that his grandson hated to be told what to do, he really expected him to argue his case.

"There is no other way?" His voice was a bit strained as he sat back on his heels, still refusing to look up at the old man.

"No. Your father said that you were always out at clubs with your friends and had dozens of women hanging all over you. Maybe it's time you find a nice girl here, that way you will engage in activities better suited to a man of your age." Yuu put his hand on the boy's shoulder and patted it affectionately. "Go out there… have sex… lots of it, and enjoy life. Don't make the same mistakes your father did." .

"If I don't?" Zoro grumbled.

"You'll be going with me on my dates. This way I can keep an eye on you." Yuu didn't even try to hold back his laughter at the look of horror on Zoro's face.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope! And you'll keep dating until you either find a girl you like and stick with her or get some of that tension out of your system." Yuu's eyes gleamed with pure unbridled joy.

"That's fine and good for him, but what about me! Why do I have to date?" Ace was starting to get angry now. All the work he had done to try and get to know the detective and now he was being forced to entertain women. It wasn't as if he hadn't had sex with a woman, it was just that he rather liked sucking cock, and that was something that could only be done with another man. "Do I get an alternative?"

"If you can make it through the dates just as Zoro is doing, I'll let you drive the car with the siren on. Will that suffice?" Inside, Smoker was kicking himself for even speaking. He had begun to feel guilty when Ace stumbled to the floor and gave him such a pitiful look. The boy really didn't deserve this, but maybe he would stop bothering him at work now. The only thing left was to get him to stop finding his way into the officer's dreams. Last night was torture. Kinda like now…

Ace launched himself from the floor onto the unsuspecting man, wrapping his arms, and legs, tight around the tall man. Smoker stumbled a moment before regaining balance and growled at the touchy 

feely man. He tried to pull the freckled menace off of him but the arms and legs just locked tight as Ace sighed in content at feeling the hard muscles moving beneath him. His growing erection presses into the detective's stomach and Smoker found himself responding in kind. Unable to take any more, Smoker yelled.

"But if you don't remove yourself from me this instant the deal is off. You are no longer allowed to touch me until this is over!" Not realizing the innuendo his words carried to his admirer, Smoker sighed in relief when he was released.

Ace walked towards the front door with confident strides. "I'm gonna go make a few phone calls. I have a date to plan for tonight. See you tomorrow, Zoro!"

"Well, that settles it. I know the perfect young lady you can take out tonight as well, Zoro-kun. She lives right next to the beautiful Kureha. You remember how to get there? If not just plug it into the GP-thingy that you use. Yes, I know about that… I'll call and see if she's available tonight. She lives with her father… I think her name is Connie or something like that." Yuu's voice trailed off as he walked down the hall to the office to look for his address book.

Zoro looked to his cousin to take his anger out on, but was met only with the closing of the front door as the grumpy man exited the house. Wondering just what might be in store for him; Zoro decided to resign to his fate of dating women and prayed that Johnny and Yosaku would never find out. He'd never live it down again. This was going to be pure hell, but he would suffer it with dignity or at least try.

Cussing the blonde under his breath, Zoro decided to play along with this little farce until he could figure a way to make Jiji think he was 'cured'. Didn't the old man see the hickey on his neck from last night? He was sure that most of the women had seen it, but without a way to tell Jiji who it was, he was stuck in this nightmare. He needed to find a loophole and quick. Who knows? Maybe he would take the news of him being gay better than he thought. It was all in the approach but until he figured it out, he had a date to get ready for.

DKDKDKDK

_Rough hands pulled him closer as their tongues played amidst open kisses. He ran his hands up to feel the strong muscles twitch beneath his fingers. Slowly his eyes opened to look upon a shadowed face, bright light from behind making the silhouette vaguely familiar. The man pushed him down to the bed and their naked bodies fit together perfectly as they lay there kissing softly, searching out every inch of skin they could run their hands over. Sanji reaches between them to grab the rigid cock but was stopped by a strong hand and a low chuckle. The man atop him leaned back and the blonde opened his eyes. The light shifted and his lover's features began to reveal themselves as the deep voice taunted him._

"_Stupid, shitty-cook."_

Sanji sat there sweating, highly aroused, and confused as all get out. He got up on shaky legs and headed for the shower, blasting himself with frigid cold water to try and bring him back to his senses because he did NOT just dream about that damn moss-headed prick instead of his Dark Knight. Shivering and disgruntled, he stepped out and dried off, wrapping in his plush bath robe to try and regain a little warmth. The blonde walked in to his kitchen to start some lunch, it was much too late to call it anything else, and maybe a pot of coffee. There on his dining room table sat his open laptop, reminding him that there was another pressing matter for him to attend to.

The article from the incident on Monday with the Bon Kurei was finished, only needing to be turned in now. He had talked to Brooke about it earlier in the week and the excited editor was waiting to receive it today so it could be sent to press. Maybe the normal printing of the paper would be switched to 

Monday instead of Tuesday from now on. It would surely be worth it if the Dark Knight continued with his heroics, although if they ended like the one last night, he would have to edit out quite a bit of detail.

Oh shit! The incident last night!

Sanji pressed the start button on coffee pot and hurried to the table. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the computer to start up and fumbled over keys with excited fingers trying to log on. He opened up the program and began typing everything he could remember, even giving the address of the incident and the name of the detective in charge. As he was typing it occurred to him that the detective himself hadn't asked him any questions, but his little partner sure did. It was almost as if he already knew the answers he needed.

Finally (after several cups of coffee, a few snacks and a quick break to finally get dressed) Sanji was finished. He looked over both articles and wondered if he made the right choice in leaving his name out of the content on them this time. As much as it excited him to have been rescued twice now, he thought that his readers might just think that he was trying to attract the attention and start accusing him of setting things up to accelerate the ratings of the paper and his popularity. No, he made the right decision in making himself seem anonymous like the others.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture the Knight, yet all that came was the blinding white light of passion. Sanji knew that the man was roughly his same height, judging from the brief periods they had stood against each other, and also very muscular. The Knight had rough, chapped lips that softened with the moisture of their heated kisses. The only other detail he could remember was the warmth of the blood covering his side. He would have an injury on his right, so that was something to keep in mind when observing possible candidates.

He was curious to know if that mark had been left anywhere this time. Both Igaram and Vivi had said it was carved into the assailants clothes. He remembered it on the final guy's shoulder that night they first kissed. Did the Knight do that with the men that attacked him, too? So many questions, and yet no one to answer them. He briefly thought about calling up all the victims to see if they could get together again and discuss things in a full group. He had hoped that he could get some help from his last article, but not a single lead had panned out from the thousands of e-mails the paper had received.

The only ones that were even close to being informative were the three that told him to stop looking, the last one coming in just this morning. It was strange and a little moronic, yet held bits of information that had never been released to the public. Just how many people did the Dark Knight have working for him? Hopefully he had a good physician on staff. Sanji had gone back into the warehouse to look for any trails of blood, worried about the amount on his clothing. Finding none, it confused and yet relieved him. If there was no trace of blood, then there would be nothing for the cops to use to find out about him for sure. Sanji truly liked being saved by a mysterious man and if the cops could pull up a DNA profile on him, they just might be able to identify who he was. If that happened, Sanji would never get the chance to sleep with him again.

Lost in thought, he caught sight of a shimmer of gold. Focusing, he sat there staring at the bundle of silk that had once been a beautiful shirt. Sighing, he got up and decided to see if he could do anything with it. The blood had dried, so the probability of getting it out was close to nil. Even if he had done it the moment it happened, there was still little chance, and he had an idea that the Armani suit would be suffering the same fate. Saddened at the loss, the blonde walked over to the sink. In route, his phone rang from the bedroom.

AN: I'm a bit worried because my reviews dropped off quite a bit last chapter... are you guys mad at me for cutting out the lemon? i'm sorry...


	12. Chapter 12

AN: First I want to thank **CrystalAngelNeko** who was my 100th reviewer!! Next chapter will be over 8000 words. Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I probably will not be updating the week after the 4th of July. I will have to update on Thursday July 3, because i'm leaving for vacation on friday and not returning until the next sunday... i think. I wont have any time to wrie that entire week, so an update will be impossible. But... since i was really sweet and gave you guys a double posting a couple weeks ago, you'll forgive me... right?

* * *

Chapter 12  
DNA & Dating

'A Man for All Seasons' rang out, letting Sanji know that one of Luffy's friends was calling, probably looking for the goofy boy. Usopp was annoying at times, but the guy had a good heart and was great for laughs. Somehow, he had wormed his way into the blonde's life and became a good friend. Maybe he was calling to let Sanji know about a party or something. That would be a welcome distraction for sure. Still carrying his shirt, he detoured and answered it before it could switch to voicemail.

"Sanji are you OK? What in the world is going on over there?" The long nosed man shouted over the phone, obviously panicked. "I got called in to help with a big case and was reading about the attack last night on one of the files. I called Luffy and he said you were out there when it happened?"

It took Sanji a moment to remember how being called in to work would lead to him knowing about the attack. Then it hit him. Usopp had just started an internship at the logistics lab in the police department a few months ago. Ace had pulled a few strings, and gotten him in earlier than most people would ever dream of. While the creative man had almost zero common sense, he proved to be quite intelligent around electronic and scientific equipment.

"Oh, yah I'm fine Usopp. A few bruises, but nothing big." Sanji sat down, still fingering the collar of the gold shirt. "Those fuckers that attacked me a while back decided to pull some shit again, that's all."

"You were actually involved? I thought you were just a witness or something… Wait, if you were a victim then why don't I have any evidence to process from you?" You could almost hear the wheels turning in the long-nosed man's head.

Sanji wanted to beat his head against the wall for letting that slip. He had forgotten that he was just taking a rest in the detective's vehicle and not interrogated as a part of the investigation. He needed to do some fast-talking to get out of this one.

"Look, I got out of there just in time before the cops showed up. I didn't need that kind of publicity again. If people knew that these guys were after me, it might hurt business at the Baratie. I can't afford that to happen."

"Yah, but there was a lot of gunfire and everyone keeps talking about swords and stuff. I'm glad you got out of there, but that still doesn't tell me what's going on. I'm your friend, Sanji, trust me." Usopp pleaded with Sanji, worried that somehow the flirtatious blonde had gone too far with some gangster's woman and was paying the price.

"Maybe later. I've got to try and get the blood out of this shirt now." Sanji brought the shirt up to study it and almost dropped it in excitement. "Wait! Usopp, you need to do me this really big favor!"

Sanji's shout startled the guy and he jumped, almost falling off his stool at the worktable in the lab. He scrambled with the phone, trying not to drop it and looked around sheepishly at the disdainful looks his co-workers were giving him. "Ok, ok, um, sure. What do you need?"

"I need you to run an analysis for me. I need you to check out the blood on this shirt and see if you can tell me anything about the person it belongs to." Sanji practically danced across his room at the brilliant plan he had just come up with.

"It really doesn't work that way, Sanji. I mean, I can look for specific things, but it's not like I can run it through a machine and tell you what the person looks like. But why would you want me to analyze blood? All the attackers were arrested, right?" Usopp kept his voice hushed so the conversation would not be overheard. It would be a major breach of policy to do any lab work for personal reasons, not that he was conceding to doing it mind you.

"No. Yes. Well, it's complicated. I don't care what you can tell me, anything would help. Is there a specific trait or quirk that stands out; what nationality he is; how old is he, anything like that," the blond pleaded.

Unable to dampen his friend's good spirits, Usopp decided to just humor him. "I guess I could see if the DNA is in our database. But seriously, I don't know what else I could possibly do without risking my job."

"Anything, Usopp! Please!"

"But you owe me! I want to know what's going on." Usopp said in a stern voice. "And I want a free dinner every anniversary and birthday for Kaya and me."

"Done!" Sanji couldn't believe how lucky he was to get off that easy. That was only three meals he would have to dish out for, compared to having to possibly host a party and feed the bottomless pits he called neighbors. He had planned on telling his close friends everything anyway, so that was doable as well. "When can you come and get it, or do you want me to bring it to you? Wait, I'll bring you dinner and give it to you then. How long are you going to be at work?"

Usopp began to grow nervous at the thought of breaking the rules at his new job, yet an unusual rush of excitement coursed through his veins at the same time. Sanji had some good stories, nothing like his of course, but they always entertained them. This one had to be especially good if the famous cook/reporter was this desperate to get some answers. He told his friend he'd have a break in about two hours, but couldn't promise he would be able to get any testing done on the sample that night. It might have to wait until the caseload had lessened.

Sanji was only too happy to comply with the terms; just knowing that it would be getting done had put him on cloud nine for the rest of the weekend. In a brief meeting, he handed over a delicious large dinner, packaged in Baratie catering box, and a small brown parcel that secretly contained one bloody shirt.

A quick call to Brooke, whose shouting scared the neighbors, and Sanji was ready to hand over his final draft on the new article. What had started as one average sized bit about the school's new hero turned into a massive full-page story. Both editor and reporter couldn't keep the grins off their faces as everything was sent to press late that night with a few new sketches thrown in for good measure. Mondays were starting to become Sanji's favorite day of the week.

DKDKDKDK

Poor Zoro. His date Friday night had been with Conis, the timid girl from his study group, at the Fine Arts Theater to watch 'Les Miserables.' Even though she blushed like crazy and shied away from his every touch, it had been the best night in his life compared to the horrors he was forced to endure today. Porsche turned out to be a 17-year-old hyperactive child that was obsessed with cute and fuzzy things. Yuu would die for this one. She had insisted on them going to the carnival that had just opened outside of town and demanded that he win her every stuffed animal that resembled a raccoon or fox. Her favorite one reminded him again of the statues of tanuki back in Japan. Maybe he should introduce her to Chopper. Thinking of the little guy brought a smile to his face and he began making plans to kill Jiji so he wouldn't have to endure any more of this humiliation.

DKDKDKDK

While Zoro was suffering, Ace was having the time of his life. His date Saturday night consisted of dancing at a local club with a feisty girl he had gone to college with named Nojiko. Apparently, she had a younger sister in college right now with Zoro who was convinced that the two guys were screwing each other or at the very least dating. Ace had a blast feeding her all kinds of lines and bogus information to pass on to the nosey redhead. Zoro would likely kill him, but that was fine. Ace loved seeing the scowl on his friend's face. It was really quite amusing.

His next date was with the beautiful woman he'd employed to take the photos the other night. They originally met in the coffee shop one morning buying the caffeinated beverage for Zoro and took to each other immediately. While waiting in line they'd exchanged names, hers being Robin, and laughed that they should get together and chat again some time. When she called him Saturday to view the proofs, he decided to meet up at a local park just outside of an art museum. When he finished picking out his prints, she invited him to join her in checking out the aspiring artists work. In truth, it probably wasn't that much of a date as it was just a friendly outing, but it fit the criteria so Ace planned to count it.

DKDKDKDK

In a small flat on the other side of town, a frustrated man sat on the floor surrounded by several books laying open everywhere. Bon Kurei had been searching for days, but had yet to find the information he needed. Those eyes, along with that strange colored hair, should be easy to find one would think, yet he had gone back five years and nothing. There wasn't a picture of him anywhere in any of the photo albums. He knew he had seen that face somewhere and it was killing him to not remember where it had been. Not once had he forgotten a face since starting his position as Theatrical Director at GLU. He prided himself in being able to recall every person he had personally met and shook hands with, which was nearly every male on campus. There was no way he would have passed the opportunity to touch someone that good looking. Sanji was very lucky indeed.

Sighing, he rubbed his lower back to ease some of the tension out, having been in the same hunched over position for way too long. Ever since that night, the Dark Knight's face plagued him. The hero could not have realized that he had been watching when he pulled back his hood. What was the connection between him and the detective? They obviously knew each other very well, and somehow the Knight had the upper hand. Maybe the hero had saved the officer and he was indebted to keep his identity secret now. This was definitely interesting, and so cliché that it actually worked. Maybe he could start looking into making this a play for next season. He would figure it out later. Tomorrow started a new week and he needed his beauty sleep.

DKDKDKDK

"Zoro what are you doing!?"

The panicked cry had him frozen in his tracks and the green haired male looked around for the impending attack. All eyes in the classroom turned to him as Chopper ran over and grabbed his heavy messenger bag off his shoulder.

"What did I tell you about lifting? I said you have to wait till the stitches come out! You'll just end up ripping them and doing more damage. Idiot! Don't you ever listen?" Chopper struggled under the weight of Zoro's laptop and books as he drug it over to an empty chair. "Let me see."

"Iie." Zoro scowled down at him and crossed his arms, the light reflecting on his glasses unfortunately hiding most of his glare. No matter, it wouldn't have worked on the boy who had already switched into doctor mode the instant he saw his patient disobeying orders.

"I have to make sure you didn't do any damage. Now lift up your shirt." Chopper started reaching for Zoro's clothes causing him to step back and bump into someone behind him.

"What's going on?" A familiar female voice sang out. To anyone who didn't know her it was sweet and innocent, but to Chopper and Zoro it was a carefully concealed threat that if they didn't speak soon, they were done for.

"Good morning, Nami." Chopper tried to call her attention away from Zoro but knowing the stubborn, and very intuitive woman, it was a pointless gesture.

Zoro edged around his friend and sat down in the seat next to his bag. Trying to ignore the intense stares, he prepared for today's lecture. Nami continued to attempt to bore holes in his head with her eyes as he pretended she wasn't there.

"Why does he want you to lift your shirt up? Don't tell me you've pulled him into your clutches too? I swear! Even Luffy said he's kissed you!" Nami slammed her hands down on the desk in front of Zoro and leaned down to eye level with him, not realizing that he now had a perfect view down her shirt at the something he really had no desire to see, no matter how amusing it was.

"Did he tell you that before or after the sex?" Zoro smiled innocently as he listened to Chopper giggling next to him.

Nami's face blushed heavily before paling. "He told you? Oh my God. I can't believe he did that… He swore to keep his mouth shut." She closed her eyes and looked as she were about to cry.

"Actually, I took a guess. The unpleasant view down your shirt gave you away." Zoro narrowed his eyes at her and she jumped back holding her hands to the front of her blouse. His voice took on an amused tone as he continued. "So the date went well? I haven't had the chance to talk to him since last week."

"He called me Saturday night. I got to hear all about it!" Chopper cheered, but quickly ducked behind his new defense when Nami balled up her fists. "But he didn't mention the sex part. He just said he crashed at your place after you got back from the park."

"A sleepover on the first date? Sounds pretty serious to me, you think they'll make it official or try to keep it a secret?" Zoro teased. "Oh wait, I guess we just made that impossible."

"Oh I hate you!" Nami screamed and stormed off.

"Oi, Tanuki, you need a ride after school? You can check out your needlepoint then." He knew he would need to pacify the doctor side of the little guy if he wanted to keep the boy quiet. Zoro couldn't help but grin at the stars in Chopper's eyes as he gave his conflicting answer.

"It doesn't make me happy that you like me. I don't care at all, asshole." Chopper clasped his hands together behind his back and swayed side to side as if in a little happy dance. As always, his actions made Zoro laugh and Chopper quickly took the seat next to him thinking about the tense situation they had just been in.

"We should probably be careful with her, she gets really vindictive sometimes." Chopper said as he took out his books. "And she's good at getting inside information on just about anything."

Zoro stiffened at that and studied the redhead for several minutes. Chopper realized the implications of his words and gave him an apologetic smile. Sudden shouting from outside the doors had them both turned in their seats. A young woman flew into the room with the newest print of the college paper, waving it madly. All Zoro could make out was a large picture and the letters DK. That was all he needed to know and he turned back around to finish booting up his laptop. He would get his hands on the article later and see just how much information the sexy reporter decided to give out.

Remembering his weekend escapades, he allowed a satisfied smile escape the confines of his controlled features. He didn't even pay any mind to the chatter about the rescue until a gasp was heard from his new sidekick. It was then that he realized they were talking about the gunfight and the injuries the attackers had sustained. He could see the pieces fitting together in the little doctor's mind and almost laughed at how long it took him to figure it out. Large brown eyes looked back and forth between the people talking and Zoro's face.

"You?" Chopper whispered and then clamped his hands over his mouth to prevent any further incriminating words from coming forth. He had read all the articles and kept up to date with the Dark Knight's activities, but never in his life did he think that it could possibly be his friend. It was just assumed that Zoro had gotten into a gang fight to protect some girl and left it at that. Now that the teen thought about it, it made sense. The multiple scars, the fighting, the physique, the baggy clothing, the glasses; Zoro was trying to hide his true identity. Chopper wanted to squeal with delight at the knowledge that he was helping someone fight crime in such a mysterious way. So many questions, yet…

Zoro nodded and placed a finger to his lips, a sign that he needed this information kept quiet. The boy's brown eyes were wide with excitement and he nodded vigorously. The secret hero breathed out a sigh he didn't realize he had been holding, thankful that luck was on his side for once. He knew he could trust the boy to not turn on him and having a doctor on hand would prove very useful.

He chuckled as he pictured an underground lair with all kinds of equipment and an assortment of select individuals working for him. The idea was so absurd that he began to elaborate in him mind the different gadgets he could have as well as vehicles, costumes and maybe even his own private cook. He 

began laughing, much to the horror of everyone around him. The sound was slightly demented and insane as the thoughts of his costumes turned into ideas for maid's outfits to fit his favorite blonde. He was still snickering and wiping the tears away when the professor entered the room. Chopper began checking him for fever and mumbling about spreading infection and tetanus shots. He assured the guy he was fine and he'd explain later.

DKDKDKDK

Sanji was surrounded by a combination of angry and excited readers. Many of them were demanding to know who the rescued people were and if there was any supporting evidence that this wasn't all just a hoax. He did his best to answer questions as well as he could without saying anything to incriminate himself and soon waved down his editor to assist in the inquisition. Together they assured that all information was given first hand and that the reports by the police could be verified at the downtown station. For the first time, Sanji began to have second thoughts about writing a piece. Maybe he should have stuck with just Bon Kurei's rescue this week. The masses were getting out of hand now that there was talk of gunplay.

The blonde hurried to his last class and paused as he watched his classmate and neighbor looking at the newspaper and chatting quietly under the shade of a large tree. Ace had reached out and touched the green-haired man's side tenderly with a worried look. Sanji saw the annoyed expression followed by a look of guilt before Zoro shook his head and removed the raven's hand. Curiosity got the better of him and Sanji walked over to where they stood in silence.

"Hey, Ace. What's up?"

"Sanji, how are you feeling? Did you have any luck with getting your clothes cleaned?" Ace plopped down on the grass and leaned back against the tree trunk. He ignored the glare his co-worker sent him.

"I took them in to the cleaners Saturday. I'll know today if they could salvage the suit. The shirt was a lost cause. I donated it to research." Sanji tried to laugh it off, but he could feel the questions ready to pour out of Zoro's mouth. "So what's up with you two? A lover's spat?"

"Fuck you, shit-cook. It's none of your business. Why don't you go back to playing hide-and-go-seek with your Knight?" Zoro said lazily.

"At least I have a bitch, Marimo. You already sent your fuck buddies back home so you're stuck with self service again." Sanji smirked and crossed his arms when he saw the red flush of color, which he assumed was anger, dust the larger man's cheeks.

"Bitch? Is that so? Cause from here it looks like you were the one flat on your back screaming." Zoro took a step towards him unconsciously and lowered his voice. "You might as well be wearing a sign that says _'I've been fucked out of my mind.'_"

Ace sat there bug eyed watching the chemistry play out between the two mule headed men. It finally clicked as to just why Sanji would have that much blood all over him. The idiot had sex with the bigger of the idiots severely wounded. Though he should be mortified, he was strangely turned on by the entire idea. Hot, mind-blowing sex, right after a major fight where you got shot, with a gorgeous 

seductive man who is bound and blindfolded. Ace had to draw his knees up to his chest to hide the evidence of his arousal.

"Yours should simply say _'Fuck me'_ and leave it at that." Sanji dropped his voice as well as he closed the gap between them and they stood mere inches from each other.

Zoro was fighting against every fiber of his being from tackling the blonde to the ground and reminding him just what his position had been the other night. "You're not man enough."

Sanji grabbed the front of Zoro's shirt and yanked him forward the last few inches bumped noses. "I'm not offering jackass."

"You're too prissy for my taste anyway."

Sanji shoved the larger man back a step, trying to get his heart to slow down. The close contact had his senses in overdrive and for some reason all he could think about was how inviting those thin lips looked as they curled into that fucking annoying smirk yet again. The blonde wanted nothing more than to wipe that arrogant look off the moron's face. The haphazard way the oversized t-shirt hung off to one side showed the edge of a deep purple bite on Zoro's shoulder. Sanji stared at it completely transfixed until the spell was finally broken when Zoro adjusted the shirt to hide the mark yet again.

The reporter tried to recall everything he could about his intimate encounter with the Knight. He searched for anything that would refute the idea that had just formed in his mind. The height was right, as was the large frame; but while the Knight was graceful and fierce, Zoro was only lazy and annoying. The way they carried themselves was completely different and so was their manner of speech. Zoro was mocking and the Knight was… Well, he taunted, but when he did it, it was more like foreplay than verbal banter. The only thing that bothered Sanji was that the mark appeared right after his encounter with the Knight in the exact same spot he remembered sinking his teeth. It could be just a coincidence, but he had to know for sure. Testing his theory, Sanji shoved past Zoro and made sure to stick out his elbow. The angled arm hit just above the waist on Zoro's right side causing the green-haired man to hiss and grab the injured area. Sanji raised his brow in question as Ace jumped up and ran to Zoro's side.

"Something wrong?" Sanji asked cautiously.

"No. I'm fine." Zoro growled and shoved the freckled man away before storming into the classroom.

"He's not fine. He had an accident this weekend and got stitches. Yuu told me it was something to do with a project he had going on in the backyard." Ace whispered.

"I didn't say shit about it. I didn't know he was injured." Sanji looked at him confused.

"No, dipshit, not 'you'… Yuu, his grandfather," Ace chuckled. "Apparently Zoro's been working on this traditional Japanese style garden for him every weekend and got a little carried away with it. He took a good chunk out of his side somehow, but tries to act like it's not bothering him. I think he's just mad because he messed up and got hurt."

"Is that right? Hmm." Sanji did his best to hide his skepticism as he walked off to class.

He sat there the entire lecture trying to watch the green-haired man's body language. He had to be mistaken, that was all there was to it. Sanji had officially lost his mind, because there was no way that that ugly, fashioned-impaired, smartass, overweight, barbarian could even possibly be the Dark Knight. Was there? He took one last look at the abomination and frowned. What did he really know about either one? Who were they? Where did they come from? What were they both hiding? This called for deeper investigation. If he couldn't learn more about the Knight to discover his identity, then he would learn more about Zoro and rule him out as a suspect.

DKDKDKDK

Commander Roronoa stood there in the hanger looking at his jet and wondering if there was any way he could make it all the way to the US before being shot down. He had just finished checking his e-mail and saw the update for the Grand Line Grit's newest print attached to a letter from his ex-father-in-law. He had found the first article by accident when looking up the information for Johnny and Yosaku when the boys were talking about going to the States. Apparently, his son couldn't keep his ass out of trouble no matter where he went. He sighed and thought back to his childhood days when he played superhero with his friends. Sure, it was fun, but back then, they used wooden swords and plastic guns, at least for a while.

Even before he called and talked to Yuu, he knew that the Knight was Zoro. It was too much of a coincidence to dismiss, and exactly what he would have expected the pain in the ass to do. He shook his head again and thought back to the phone call from Zoro a week ago. It was the first time in many years that his son had called him 'Dad' instead of 'tousan.' Pride filled him even as worry seeped in to his heart. His son was too much like his old man to have any good come of this. It needed to stop and soon, because there would be no bailing him out this time. Moreover, if that didn't work, at least he could show the boy how to do it right. It was time to put in for some leave.

DKDKDKDK

Monday night Sanji worked at the restaurant late, but made plans to start his investigation the very next day. Unfortunately, the green-haired man had classes at a different time and he couldn't follow him home. Ace was also elusive as well and again the day ended in disappointment. Wednesday, he waited next to the doors for Zoro to leave after their shared class. He followed him around as the man ran errands to the grocery store, lumberyard, and pharmacy. Unfortunately, Sanji had to head to work before he could follow him home.

Thursday, he watched Luffy's new friend Chopper snatch up the grinning fool, talking all excited about some new technique he had learned from his mother the day before. It irked him to see the drastic change in the normally grumpy man when he was around the teen. Zoro was relaxed and smiling, genuinely enjoying the young man's company. Why was there such a difference in the way the stoic man acted towards the little guy and the reporter? Sanji followed them back to Chopper's house and realized that this must be a study session when two other students soon arrived as well. Frustrated, and running out of ideas, he decided to forget the quiet investigation and just talk to the asshole.

Zoro had been dreading Friday all week. Yuu had informed him Monday night that he had a set up yet another date for the boy, and this time he would need to dress appropriately. If he refused, his grandfather threatened to bury his swords beneath the koi pond in the back yard. Knowing that the old man wouldn't hesitate to follow through on the idea, Zoro reluctantly agreed.

So, here he was, pulling on a brand new pair of black dress slacks and a midnight blue silk shirt, compliments of Ace who was standing on the other side of the room watching him. His only satisfactory retaliation was that he had been able to find three small gold hoop earrings and place them in his left ear. They weren't his favorite dangles but it was better than the nothing that he had been sporting for the past several months. He had missed the chiming sound when he trained, but sadly the trademark earrings had been lost with several other small things during his journey to the states. Sliding the last button into place, he debated on if he should leave the tails of the shirt in or out.

"Oh, come on, it's just a dinner date. At least this time she's a more mature woman and not a little kid like that last weekend." Ace crossed the room to help him tuck the soft material into his slacks. "You could be headed over to the arcade with Porsche again. She has been leaving you messages every day."

"Don't fucking remind me. Hey, no copping a feel." Zoro snatched the raven's hand as it inched around to his front.

"Spoilsport. You know, I've been trying to find out exactly what happened between you and Sanji all week. I know there was sex involved and I'm not going to be patient much longer. If you don't spill soon, I'll just have to ask him. Oh, and you know he works at the restaurant you have reservations at, right?" Ace continued to assist in Zoro's dressing, mindful of his hands now, and watched for any reaction to the piece of information he just revealed.

A slow smile spread across Zoro's face as he narrowed his eyes at his friend. "But he's not working tonight. He requested time off for personal reasons. Probably trying to follow me around again. He's been at it all week."

"You're kidding? Wait! That's bad. You think he knows?" Ace began to worry.

"No way. I've been too careful. Besides, he hates me. If he knew the truth, he'd be trying to kick my ass for fucking him in that kitchen… Shit." Zoro groaned as he realized his slip.

Ace fell back in the small desk chair laughing. "In a kitchen? Oh, shit do you have any idea how fucked up that was? A kitchen is like a temple to him. That bordered on sacrilege in his books I bet." Ace took a deep breath and closed his eyes as if trying to picture the whole thing. All of the sudden his face lit up. "_You_ fucked _him_? I thought he swore he'd bottom for no one."

"I guess I changed his mind," was Zoro's cocky reply. "See, if he knew, he wouldn't hesitate kicking the shit out of me just for proving him wrong."

"You have no idea how hard this is to keep quiet now, do you?" Ace pouted. "Here one of my best friends has been made to eat his words and I can't give him shit about it. This is wrong. Can I at least call and tell the detective?"

"Hell no! He'll probably add breaking and entry to my list of crimes. That and if you tell him, Jiji will find out and he still doesn't know I'm into men instead of women. Even if he was ok with it, can you imagine what kind of dates he would send me on after that?" A shiver went up both of their spines at the thought.

"That's scary." Ace giggled, "And he'd probably find someone like that weird cross dresser you were telling me about."

Zoro paled and turned to grab his friend up by the front of his shirt. "I swear if that happens I'll do everything in my power to cut off any chance you have with my cousin to begin with telling his mother he's never going to give her a grandchild and blame it on you."

"That's fighting dirty." Ace looked wounded and lowered his eyes. "Fine, I'll keep quiet."

Feeling a bit guilty for such harsh words, Zoro released his grip and pulled Ace into a gentle hug, nuzzling his nose in the older man's neck. It always shocked him to realize the raven had a good inch or so on him in height. He smiled when he felt Ace's arms wrap around him as well.

"I'll tell you when it happens for real; no blindfolds, no hoods, no secrets. Deal?"

Ace nodded and squeezed. "But I want details… hey do you think there was surveillance equipment in that kitchen?"

Zoro began beating his head on Ace's shoulder in frustration. On one hand, the idea of having the whole thing on video was appealing, but on the other hand, it would be physical evidence to connect him to the crimes. "Um…"

Ace let him loose and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even look? Man you really are stupid as shit sometimes, you know that? Can you at least remember where… never mind. I'll try and see if I can find out anything for you."

"Thanks." Zoro tried to relax, but now he had even more to worry about.

"But if there's video, I get to watch it."

Ace ran as various objects were thrown at him from the angry man.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro pulled up outside a coffee shop a few blocks from the Baratie. As per instructions from Yuu, he made sure to bring a red rose so she would know who he was. Zoro assumed that it was so she could leave if he didn't meet her standards. As much as he wanted that to happen, he knew that the next woman might be more like the last one and he didn't know if he could go through that again. If this one was mature, he might be able to make it through this evening without the urge to kill anyone even.

For the first time in several years, Zoro pulled off his glasses and shoved them into the strap on the visor of the truck. He needed this to work so next weekend he could be free to do whatever he wanted; like search out a certain blonde and do a repeat of their last meeting. Using the image of Sanji's naked body as a reminder for why he was doing this, Zoro stepped out of the truck and walked into the café to meet his date for the night.

Carmen was a beautiful headstrong woman with wild pink hair and an affinity for cooking. When Zoro handed over the rose, she seemed genuinely impressed and her opinion of him increased a hundred fold 

when he informed her they would be dining at the Baratie that evening. From that moment on, she spoke of nothing but her desires to one day have the head chef position at the famous restaurant. Zoro tried to remember what position Sanji was in, but was sure that there was no way in the world that this woman could come anywhere close to his level of expertise. Too bad the blonde wasn't working tonight. Maybe he could rub it in her face how disillusioned she was.

They walked arm in arm, much to the man's dismay, down the sidewalk as Carmen chatted on aimlessly about her culinary wins in various competitions. He wondered if she would be impressed if he began to tell her about all the men he had sliced and brought to their knees in the underground rings of Japan. If she didn't shut up soon, he'd go into details about the fight between he and Hatchi where they both ended up broken and bloody. Fortunately, the blue doors of the establishment came into view and he was able to shift her focus to the present.

The maître d' gave Zoro a strange look when he was given the name for the reservation. The pink-haired woman preened at the lavish compliments given to her by the snotty little man when he read the note beside the name written in the bold handwriting of the boss. _**Mr. Roronoa is a personal friend. He and his date will be treated accordingly.**_ While the green-haired man looked nothing like those that Zeff would associate himself with, they couldn't go against what was clearly written in front of them.

To any outsider, they looked like an attractive couple on a quiet date. Her elegance and grace combined with his raw power and sex appeal made them the center of attention as they walked to their seats. A small table for two gave them just the slightest hint of intimacy and the lighting would have been perfect had this been an actual date either was interested in. Knowing that all eyes were on him, and any mistakes would be immediately reported to his grandfather, Zoro played the part of the proper gentleman and made sure to pull out her chair and even let her order first. Soon the topic came back around to her desire to run the kitchens.

"I have been studying and training for ten years now with the sole purpose being to be named the best chef in the country. So far, I've beaten out everyone except the head and sous-chefs here at Baratie. Soon, I will have them at my feet as well," Carmen swore fiercely.

"You must be out of your mind if you think you can do that. I've eaten the food from here a few times and I don't think you could ever top it." Zoro leaned forward, challengingly.

"Oh, I'll beat him, and when I do, everyone in the world will know my name." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I happen to know one of the cooks here personally and if you can beat him, you've learned how to make ambrosia itself, because his food is enough to make the pope moan with enjoyment." Zoro smirked wickedly at her shocked look and sat back in his chair.

DKDKDKDK

The man was gorgeous. He had watched him walk in… well, he watched his ass as he walked across the room; Sanji couldn't seem to take his eyes off it. When they got out of sight, he hurried to finish what he was doing and searched them out again. The green hair threw him off, but knowing that Zoro and Smoker were cousins could mean there were more men in the area related to them. How Sanji had 

missed such gorgeous specimens he didn't know, but there would be no way he was going to pass up the opportunity tonight.

Sanji stood just outside the kitchen doors trying to get a better look at the man sitting at the table with the beautiful rival chef Carmen. She had been chasing him for several months now, trying to get him to test his skills against hers in a competition. He had a feeling it was because she was interested in him on a different level, but as close as those two were leaning in to each other over the table, he knew something more had to be going on. Suddenly her face went from challenging to shocked and her date sat back in his chair, giving Sanji a better view of his face. The man turned his head and piercing black eyes met a single bewildered blue one.

AN: I wanted to let you guys know that the song 'A Man for All Seasons' is the theme song for the movie Johnny English. Since I can't seem to get links to work on here, just go to YouTube and type it in. Watch the clip and listen to the song. I thought it fit Usopp perfectly.

OH, I received an unhappy reviewer who just commented on Ch 1 yesterday. They didn't like all the Japanese in the fic. Said that this was America and we should speak English... I tried to warn you guys that since Zoro had just moved back from Japan he would take a bit of time to remember to speak English 100 of the time. That and since his granddad is Japanese, he would obviously refer to him in that manner. As you can see, the further the story progresses, the less Japanese is used. sighs Other than the fact that i've had people come in and say that some of my terms were wrong and offer to help fix them, no one has complained about this until now... I have the Horsemen use Japanese, because they idolize Zoro and want to be just like him. You know, if this person had at least left a way I could respond I wouldn't even be ranting on here now, but alas, they were cowardly and didn't put an e-mail on the comment. So sorry, **yth5eherhdfgbf,** but you'll just have to deal with it. grrr ok. i'm done.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Identity Crisis

Sanji was completely confused because there was no way this sexy male was the same man he attended classes with at the university. Sure they had the same piercing black eyes, green hair, straight nose, strong jaw line, and thin lips, but this man was hot and Zoro… well, wasn't. Zoro's clothes were old, worn out and way too big for even his large frame. This man wore tailored black slacks that enhanced everything just right without giving too much away, a snug shirt that hinted at well defined muscles carefully hidden beneath and three gold earrings in his left ear. The two couldn't be more different, yet he somehow knew they were the same. Realizing how rude he was being, just staring openly at the man, he decided to at least speak with the couple and see if there was anything they needed. It was his responsibility to look after the guests after all, and he was dying to find out what the moron was doing with such a beautiful woman.

Zoro began to panic. The bastard was supposed to have the night off. That's was the only reason he agreed to come here in the first place. He knew that Sanji had been following him around all week, but was still unsure why, and assumed that if the man was off work, the cook would be out searching for him. He would have never dressed this way if he knew there was a chance he would come face to face with the blonde. Sanji drew closer and he knew he would need to take control of this quickly before his evening was completely ruined. Why the hell did the fucker have to look so damn good tonight? It probably wouldn't go over well if he was caught ogling another man by his date, so Zoro narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Sanji, you have no idea how good it is to see you again. Have you come to reconsider?" Carmen's face lit up when the blonde approached their table.

"Sanji," Zoro deadpanned, hoping to seem calm and disinterested.

"Zoro," was the same bland reply before the cook turned to the pink-haired woman. "Carmen, my dear! How lovely it is to see you again. You're looking as beautiful as ever."

"So, is that a yes?" She was about to snatch her hand from being kissed when Zoro placed his hand between them and stole the lips for himself. He shivered slightly at the contact, but took Carmen's hand out of the surprised blonde's grasp and held it firmly.

At first, Carmen was delighted that Zoro had acted like a gentleman when her rival cook tried to place his lips on her person, but the brief glimpse of lust that shone in the dark eyes told her otherwise. She realized it was jealousy hiding itself because she was being kissed and _he_ was not. Knowing that her date was interested in the same man she had her eyes on was not how things were supposed to turn out. She knew the blonde was not picky about gender when he started looking for a lover, and who could pass up what Zoro obviously had to offer. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and she was very desperate.

"How dare you! I am here on a date with another man and yet you still try to force yourself upon me. I cannot believe the audacity of some people." Carmen stood and called out, making sure to gain as much attention as possible. "If you think you can con me into your bed to get me to drop this challenge, you are sorely mistaken."

"Madam, I assure you that I have no desire to replace my lover with you, or anyone else. If you do not appreciate my attention, I suggest you no longer pursue me, for I have not treated you any different this night than any other time we have met in the past." Sanji bristled at the accusation and did his best to remain polite in his rebuttal.

"I will face you in battle, understand that." Carmen grabbed her purse and got right up in Sanji's face. "I hope you enjoy your evening… I know I will." With that, she gave a suggestive look back to Zoro who had stood and was tossing bills on the table to pay the tab.

Zoro stood there torn between shock and amusement at the whole thing. Seeing the embarrassed flush on Carmen's face was extremely satisfying, but who was this lover Sanji was referring to? Could he have found someone or was it just a bluff to get her off his back? If he had someone, then did that mean that he no longer had a chance either as the Dark Knight or as himself? What would happen now? He returned his wallet to his pocket and glanced up to the jealous glare of the cook and the very scary, almost predatory look of the pink-haired woman.

"Take me home, Zoro," she says sweetly.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's arm as he passed and immediately the larger man's hand encompassed his wrist. He winced slightly at the sting in the still raw flesh, courtesy of the coarse rope. The feel of the strong grip brought a flashback of a dark alley where his wrists were forced above his head as his mouth and neck were ravished. They both let go quickly, as if they had touched fire. An uneasy look passed between them and they turned in opposite directions.

Frequent customers who knew the blonde personally came forward to offer their sympathy and support, assuring him that they didn't believe a word of what the insane woman said. He soon slipped back into his usual charm and suave demeanor and had everyone convinced he would be just fine. In reality, his mind was reeling with different scenarios and playing out every hypothesis he could possibly think of to rationalize the ludicrous idea that the identity of the Dark Knight had been solved.

DKDKDKDK

They walked briskly back to the café, with Carmen fuming the entire time.

"Just how well do you know Sanji? Are you two close? Has he mentioned anything about the competition? Can you believe he spoke to me like that?"

Zoro tuned her out until they got to the truck. Suddenly, her hand shot out and slapped him across the face. He grabbed her wrist when she attempted it again and prepared to toss her back when she leaned in and spoke harshly.

"I know you're his new lover. Just the way he looks at you gives it away and it sickens me. I will not lose him to you."

"You're one fucked up bitch. I can't stand the shitty-cook and I'm damn sure he feels the same about me."

"Oh you're wrong about that. On both parts." Carmen wrenched her arm from his grasp and stormed off to her car, calling out over her shoulder. "You don't deserve him."

He watched her drive away, thinking about what she said. The fact that she thought he didn't deserve the cook didn't bother him, but the idea that maybe he was wrong about the cook's feelings did. Could he be the lover the blonde spoke of? Or more specifically, was the Dark Knight the mysterious lover? Did this mean he made the connection between the two? A simple mistake, or did the blonde really have someone special tucked away that Zoro didn't know about. If only the Knight were really the one Sanji had been speaking about, it would make all of these miserable dates actually worth something.

DKDKDKDK

Sanji tossed and turned most of the night, his sleep riddled with dreams of dark shadows, green hair and passionate kisses. He had to get some solid information before he could come forward and accuse the asshole face to face with his theory. All he had at the moment was suspicions and circumstantial evidence: a hickey, a wound, the right height and physique, the way his hand fit just right around the blonde's wrists, the time when he arrived at the school, and the unknown background. But knowing the stubborn green-haired idiot, he'd never admit to being the Dark Knight even if he confronted him. He needed to catch the fucker in the act, and that was just what he planned on doing. Come Monday morning, Sanji wasn't letting him out of his sight.

DKDKDKDK

It had been a really shitty weekend. First the date with Carmen, then the dinner with Yuu and Kureha, followed by Logan saying he needed his truck back. To top it off, the wagon was dead with no hopes for resurrection and this left public transportation or walking as Zoro's only means of getting to school. If he had access to a gym to shower and change in, the foot method appealed to him much more than being cramped on the crowded bus with all the scornful looks of the older generation. Maybe he should find some larger earrings, take off his shirt and carry his swords at his hip, then they would all have enough reason to stare.

When his cell phone rang after his first class, he pulled it out and didn't bother even looking at the caller ID since only five people even had his number; well, six if you counted Johnny and Yosaku separate.

"Hai." It could have been 'hi' but who knows.

"Hello, is this Zoro Roronoa?" A sweet female voice asked.

Zoro stopped walking and hesitated answering, worried just who it might be on the other end. This could be either a prank or bad news, and he was hoping for the former. "It is."

"Oh good. I was given your number by a Mr. You Hay-gah…"

Zoro scowled at the horrible pronunciation of his grandfather's name. "It's Yuu Higa."

"Oh, forgive me, yes. Well as I was saying, he gave me your cell number because there is a problem here with your boys and we need you to come in to the office. How soon can you get here?" The woman was clearly annoyed, but did her best to remain polite. Zoro however wasn't that kind.

"Lady, I'm on my way to class right now, one that I cannot afford to miss. Are you sure you have the right person?"

"Yes, Mr. Roronoa, I'm sure. Mr. Higa assured me that you would be happy to come down here and deal with this."

Zoro stood there silent and confused. Whose boys and why would he care? Whatever it was, Jiji apparently thought he should be involved. Sadly, this meant that he would be missing his chance to see Sanji if he left so it had better be REALLY good.

"Give me the address and I'll be on my way," he grumbled. He pulled a pen out of his back pocket and wrote the information on his hand, snapping the phone shut without even saying goodbye. As soon as he turned around, he bumped into someone, causing them both to reach out and steady each other. A puff of smoke hit him in the face and he snapped his head up to look into an amused blue eye. "Sanji."

"Classes are that way Marimo, or are you lost?"

"Fuck you, shitty-cook." Zoro shoved past him and walked towards the main street. "I'm headed to Imperial Down"

Sanji fell in step with him, much to Zoro's dismay, and began chatting like they were old friends. "So you have a little brother or something?"

Zoro glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow in question. "No. What does that have to do with…? Wait, just what is that place?"

"You're going and you don't even know why? Shit, you are an idiot." Sanji shook his head and tossed his spent cigarette away before abruptly changing direction. "Come on, I'll drive."

"Wait! Who the fuck says I want you to go?" This was not good. He wasn't ready to spend this kind of time with the blonde just yet. He still had a few kinks to work out in the plan, like how to tell him he was really the Knight in disguise. Or was he the real one and the Knight the disguise? Whatever, he needed to end this right now because for some odd reason he found himself hurrying after the aggravating man. His jaw dropped as he watched Sanji walk up to a beautiful black Audi TT and open the door. Sleek, elegant, and classy. It fit the blonde perfectly.

"Che, come on, asshole. If we hurry we can make it back before the next class starts." Sanji slid into the driver's seat and grinned.

Zoro climbed wearily into the passenger seat. It was probably a good idea that the blonde offered to take him over there because he would have had to call Logan to come and get him. Besides, it was true that he had no idea what was even going on. He began to think back to the conversation with the woman. Jiji… Trouble… Boys… Office…

"Oh shit!" Zoro exclaimed as everything came together. "It's a fucking school isn't it?"

"Yah, moss for brains, it is." Sanji chuckled.

"Fuck you, dartboard brow." Zoro spat out.

"Nah, I got taste." Sanji shot back, never missing a beat.

This caused Zoro to start laughing, thinking about how funny that statement was after what had happened between them. He reduced it to a snicker when he caught Sanji scowling at him. "Sorry, but from what I've seen you have no taste. Carmen seems to be quite infatuated with you, though."

"So did you have a good time with her the other night? I'm sure you were quite amused at her little accusations." Sanji's knuckles went white as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"I honestly wasn't paying attention to her. I just went out with her as a favor to someone." Zoro shrugged it off as meaningless.

"You mean you're not together?" Sanji turned his head slightly to look at Zoro's frown through his peripheral vision. "Oh I get it, you're not into ladies. That's a shame. Do you have any idea what you're missing?"

Zoro remained silent and fumed at the thought of being with a woman again. His first time having sex was with a high school girl from Kansas. Her dad was a mechanic on post and she just happened to 

wander down into the fights one night. In order to keep her safe, he proclaimed her his girlfriend and she insisted on thanking him properly. It was what it was for a first time; quick messy and unsatisfying. They both got dressed and agreed to never talk about it again. He swore he would never let a woman into his bed after that.

Sanji watched the different levels of anger and disgust pass over Zoro's face and fought to keep from reaching over to smooth out the frown lines in his forehead. The only expressions he had seen on the tan face without glasses were boredom and aggravation; and that one glimpse of something peaceful when he had been kissing Luffy. Sanji mentally shook his head to rid himself of that image. It seemed unfair that the skinny boy had been the first to kiss those rough lips.

He thought back to the first time he had kissed the Knight in the alley. When the adrenaline rush had finally receded, so did the sound of the mysterious man's voice. It was right there on the edge of his memory, but never close enough to grasp. Friday night, was much easier to recall, but everyone's voice changes in the throes of passion. Sanji fought to keep the smirk of his face as he thought of Zoro making those noises. Would he sound different when he wasn't trying to mask his voice? Could he maybe bring himself to seduce the green-haired man and find out? There was no doubt he would enjoy trying, especially if Zoro was really the Dark Knight. If it did somehow turn out that he wasn't… Well Zoro was hot anyway, if the way the dress clothes fit gave him anything to go on. Realizing that they had reached their destination, Sanji put those thoughts aside and pulled into the parking lot.

The car stopped and Zoro looked around, admiring the lavish playground and landscaping at the large elementary school. He followed Sanji up to the main doors and walked in to the reception area where a snobbish bleach-blonde sat behind an impeccably clean desk filing her nails.

"Hello there, can I help you?" There was that sickeningly sweet voice he heard over the phone.

"I was called about my Horsemen." He said shortly. The comical look on Sanji's face was worth bringing him along.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Please forgive his brutish behavior. I'm afraid he hasn't had his daily dose of manners yet today." Sanji stepped forward and held out his hand with a warm charming smile to accompany it. The receptionist immediately relaxed and blushed as she placed her palm in his grasp, her eyes lingering on specific lines of the blonde's suit as she blatantly checked him out. Zoro wanted to rip her arm off when the cook brought her hand to his lips and brushed the knuckles ever so lightly. "We received a call a little while ago and were asked to come in."

"Oh," she looked back and forth between the two men, noting the drastic difference in their appearances, and settled on Zoro's threatening glare. "Would you be Mr. Roronoa?"

He just nodded and waited for her continue. When she didn't, he sighed and tried again.

"You called about my boys, something to do with a problem?"

"Oh, yes. Please follow me." The anxious woman quickly led them to one of the side doors and down a short hallway. "Your, um, boys… are in here. I'll let the Principal know you've arrived."

Zoro snorted in disgust as he noticed just what part of her Sanji was staring at as she hurried down the hall. Sanji grinned perversely and gestured at the closed door.

Now determined to find out what was going on, Zoro quickly opened the door and walked in. Nine boys with an assortment of black eyes, busted lips and covered in dirt looked up at them. Suddenly, the Horsemen were on the ground, kneeling with their heads bowed. Zoro heard Sanji's sharp intake of 

breath and did his best to keep his face a mask of indifference. The five remaining boys watched on with something akin to fear and awe. Zoro sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Gomen-nasai, Zoro-sensei," they chorused.

"You're making a spectacle of yourselves, get up." Zoro waited until the shuffling sounds ceased and then opened his eyes. "I take it, it happened again?"

The boys hung their heads and nodded, obviously ashamed of whatever it was that had occurred. Sanji had the strongest urge to step in and take control, feeling that there was no way this buffoon could handle this situation correctly. "Go easy on them; I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for whatever happened."

Zoro turned and glared at him. "This is none of your business shitty-cook, so fuck off." All nine boys gasped at the angry tone of the man and his use of colorful words. "These are my boys; let me handle this my way."

"Look, dumbass, intimidating and bullying them isn't going to work. I doubt you'd even know what to…" Sanji stepped forward to get between the angry man and the children.

"Back off Blondie! You can't talk to our sensei that way!" Sam shoved Sanji to the side.

"Yah, he's a hell of a lot smarter than you." Chad shouted.

"Don't butt in where you're not wanted." Brian stepped in front of Zoro in a defensive position.

"You're not even half the man he is, so shut-up!" Mark joined his teammate in front of their instructor.

Zoro began laughing and placed a hand on his guard dogs' shoulders to calm them down. "He gets the point. Now tell me what's going on."

Sanji stood there in awe watching the way the boys automatically obeyed every word from Zoro's mouth. Yet again, the image he had of the green-haired man was torn to shreds and he found himself admiring the man even more. He wondered just what kind of 'sensei' Zoro was. Maybe he taught swordsmanship or something. It would make sense if he really were the Dark Knight. Sanji focused on the four boys who were taking turns talking, and it didn't take long for the story to be revealed. Apparently, the other boys in the room had been bullying the smaller kids and they finally decided to stand up for themselves.

"We swear we didn't attack them. All we did was defend ourselves like you told us and kept them from hurting anyone else." Chad looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

"Then what are you upset about?" Zoro looked at them slightly confused.

"Because, we were told last year that if we got in trouble again, they would suspend us. My mom will kill me if that happens." Mark's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I won't let that happen," Zoro promised.

"It might not be my business, but I'm here. I'll do what I can to help." Sanji looked down at the boys and grinned. They each looked to their sensei for guidance, returning the blonde's smile only after gaining permission from their respected adult.

Zoro turned his eyes towards the smug looking boys on the other side of the room. It seemed that their confidence had returned to them when Zoro didn't appear to be very upset anymore. He looked closer at their clothing and haircuts, realizing that these were probably a bunch of spoiled little brats that had never been told no in their lives. There was no way they would last ten minutes with him in training. He was about to address them when the doors opened and in walked several adults. The way the other boys' expressions changed, it could only mean that these were the parents.

"If you would, please, take a seat with your children and we can begin." A tall man with bright blue hair directed everyone to the chairs at the conference table. He walked over to Zoro and held out his hand. "I'm Principal Iceberg, and you are?"

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro bowed slightly to the man, knowing that he needed to get on his good side if he were to keep that promise he had just made. If he had known that this was such a serious matter, he could have come a little better prepared.

"Ah, I've heard much about you." Iceberg offered his hand to the blonde as well. "Are you an instructor as well?"

"No, we attend college together. I'm Sanji Black."

"You're the chef from the Baratie, aren't you?" one of the ladies with dark red hair walked over and shook his hand as well. "I'm Victoria Floyd. My husband and I have dined there several times and it was always exquisite."

"We offer nothing but the best, Madame," Sanji brought her hand to his lips and gave her his most charming smile. Maybe bringing the prissy, well-dressed cook along wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Zoro rolled his eyes and gathered his students on the opposite side of the table from the older boys. He leaned down and whispered into their ears to keep quiet about their style of training and let him do the talking, unless of course they were asked a direct question. Sanji gave each of them a pat on the shoulder or ruffled their hair as he walked by and took a seat on Zoro's left. It never occurred to them that they appeared to be acting out the role of parents perfectly; Zoro the strict father, and Sanji the kind mother.

"Principal Iceberg, I want to know why these boys' parents are not here. I can see Mr. Black is a respectable young man, but what on earth is that ruffian doing here?" A somewhat round man in a deep blue suit asked.

"Sen-" Sam clinched his fists at his side but quieted when Zoro held up his hand.

"I apologize, but I must agree. Why were their parents not called as we were?" A woman in a low cut summer dress chimed in.

"Rest assured, Mr. Jenkins, Ms. Thurston. They have been. I just told them that I did not see the need for them to come in at this time. I believe Mr. Zoro here is exactly what we need." Principal Iceberg sat back in his chair and twiddled his thumbs, not bothering to hide his boredom.

"What could he possibly have to offer? A visual of grooming don'ts?" Ms. Thurston literally turned up her nose and huffed at the green-haired man's appearance. "He's wearing multiple piercings, dyed hair, and glasses that should be smashed with a hammer they're so hideous. He can't even dress himself in clothing that fits! How you can associate with something like this, Mr. Black, I don't know."

Sanji couldn't help it and started chuckling. "I know what you mean." The humorous tone to his voice disappeared and he narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at her. "But today it's not about how bad Marimo here dresses; it's about the kids behind us."

Zoro shot him a dirty look for the name calling but bit his lip at throwing out his usual reply. It wouldn't do for him to start a verbal battle with several words that these students probably hadn't heard before, or ever should for that matter. He instead settled for reaching under the table and pinching the underside of the cook's thigh. It took a considerable amount of effort to keep a straight face when said blonde jumped and smacked his knee on hard wood.

"Mr. Black are you ok?" the redhead, Mrs. Floyd, asked.

"My apologies, the leg of the table was much closer than I thought." Sanji smashed the heel of his shoe onto the toe of the black boot as he sat up straight.

Zoro gritted his teeth against the sharp pain in his foot and wondered if grabbing his tie and smashing his face into the tabletop would be too much. Instead he tried to reach over the top of Sanji's leg and grab the soft flesh of the inside of his thigh. The blonde caught his hand as it reached its destination and held it firmly in his grasp. Even when he tried to pull away, the man refused to let go. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with intimate contact he opened his mouth to demand the release of his hand. As if he finally realized what he was doing, Sanji practically threw his hand off his lap. Zoro wondered how much of a problem it would cause if he tried to reclaim the spot. The remaining two parents didn't give him any time to seriously consider the idea though.

"Mr.… Zoro was it?" The balding man with a goatee asked.

"Roronoa," Zoro corrected him.

The annoyed parent scowled at him and continued. "Your boys are nothing but hooligans. Last year alone they were involved in several fights, but even still, they never managed to cause this much of a commotion. I can only assume you are responsible for this change."

"I am." Zoro's tone was calm and even, his face telling nothing of his current anger boiling just under the surface.

"This is absurd!" The last father stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. Two boys, obviously twins, cringed and scooted closer to each other in fear, something that Zoro and Sanji both noticed. "How dare you recruit children into your gangs? Mr. Black, I had hoped that you had better standards than this, but I can see I was wrong. To willingly acknowledge your relationship with thugs such as this is unacceptable. He's probably working for that group that is attacking the innocents. I hope the Dark Knight comes for you next Roronoa."

If the accusations hadn't been so serious, Sanji would be rolling on the floor in laughter. Even if he didn't have his suspicions that Zoro was the Knight, there was no way anyone could convince him that this buffoon was a member of an illegal gang. He needed Zoro's trust if he wanted to get the truth, so the blonde did the only thing he could think of. He stood up and defended the man's honor.

"I can assure you that Zoro is nothing but an outstanding model citizen. He is in his second year at the University with almost perfect scores and even volunteers time with a study group during the week. He is the cousin of a prominent detective at the downtown station and close friends with the grandchildren of the Chief of Police himself. These children here are his students, and they obey him out of respect and admiration. Judging from the fear on your children's faces, the Knight would be more likely to come after you than him."

Zoro felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Guilt began to eat at him as he realized just how far out on a limb Sanji had to go to back him up. The cook had just placed himself in a very precarious position if things ever went bad for the Knight and Zoro's identity was discovered. He wasn't sure if he wanted to beat the shit out of the blonde or throw him down on the table and kiss him senseless. Maybe a combination of both… Zoro reached up and grabbed Sanji's arm, pulling him back into his seat.

The angry father took a step back in shock at the blonde's outburst and looked to the other parents for support in his accusations. When he noticed them all studying the green-haired man, as if to ascertain the information they just received was true, he turned his fury on the principal. "Principal Iceberg, I refuse to allow this to go on. I want these children's parents here now!"

"No," was the simple reply. Iceberg turned to look at the Horsemen and cocked his head to the side. "I took the liberty to look over these boys' records for a moment before everyone got here. Last year they were involved in 23 different fights, ranging from shoving to full-blown punches. Their grades were barely passing and the teachers were constantly complaining of their disruptiveness."

Zoro turned and looked at the boys, his eyes narrowed in disappointment. Each one of them hung their heads in shame and refused to meet his gaze. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Sensei." They mumbled.

The angry father sat back down in his chair with a satisfied look.

"This year…" the principal paused for effect. "Each one of them holds an A-B average with the exception of Mark who has straight A's. Their teachers have only turned in two detentions total for the four of them, and this is the first fight to come to my attention." The parents looked over the boys before them in disbelief. "I, for one, would like to know what method Mr. Zoro is using to have gained such a drastic change in their behavior."

Murmurs of agreement whispered around the room, including from the older boys and the impressed cook.

"I teach self defense and discipline at the Higa Dojo. The Horsemen are my best students, and my mischief-makers. Our agreement for my continuing to teach them was that they stay out of trouble and maintain a B average." Zoro didn't even look at the parents as he spoke, his eyes studying the five boys behind them the whole time.

The parents looked at each other and began to talk quietly. One of the boys opened his mouth a few times like he was about to speak, then clamped it shut, furrowing his brow in frustration.

"Ask." Zoro simply said as he caught the boy's gaze. Everyone in the room grew quiet and listened.

"So all that stuff they did… I mean how they moved and avoided being hit. You taught them that?" He looked over to his friends when Zoro nodded. They huddled together and whispered excitedly.

Iceberg stood up and walked towards the door. "That settles it. I expect to see each of you enrolled in classes at this dojo. If you can complete one course, I will take this incident off of your permanent record. Otherwise, it will be an automatic suspension the next time you get in trouble."

The door shut and everyone began talking at once. The older boys were immediately hounding their parents about the classes and wondering when they could start. The parents were trying to gain control 

and failing miserably. The Horsemen gathered around Sanji and Zoro as they walked out of the school, thanking them both for standing up for them, though neither really did anything for the boys at all. Zoro looked back at the parents struggling with their unruly kids and wondered how many of the children at this school were that uncooperative. All they really needed was a good swift kick in the ass and a solid set of ground rules. When they had all exited the building, he called out to them.

"Horsemen." Zoro immediately took his instructor tone and the boys reacted accordingly. They lined up in front of him and awaited his instructions. "You realize that Sanji and I had to miss class to come down here and fix this."

"Gomen, sensei." They all four hung their heads again.

"Your chores at the dojo will double for the rest of the semester." If they thought about it, that was only a few weeks away, a really slight punishment for their actions.

"Aw man!" "No, way!" "Double?" "Shit."

"Mark's will now triple." Zoro frowned at his student's choice of language.

"Damn it!"

"If that doesn't work, I'll put them on dish duty at the Baratie during the Saturday lunch rush." Sanji slipped a hand into his pocket and placed the other arm around Zoro's shoulders as he looked down at the shocked children. "Besides, you guys can't really be all that good at the evading and self defense if you come out of your fights looking like this."

"Like what?" Brian asked.

"Completely filthy and bloody. Seriously, if all you want to do is knock a guy off his feet so you can keep him from attacking then there's better ways of going about it." Sanji patted his jacket for his cigarettes, but thought twice when he looked down into four curious faces.

"Get off me, shitty-cook. Just what would you know about self-defense anyway? You're too skinny to do any harm." Zoro shoved the arm off his shoulders and turned away from the blonde.

Sanji winked at the boys and slipped into a crouch, sweeping his long leg hard against the back of Zoro's calf and taking the man's feet out from under him. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Zoro flew up in the air and slammed hard back down to earth. Sanji stood over him smirking.

"Now this seems like a familiar view, shitty-Marimo." The blonde smiled, laughing as he was surrounded by the awestruck boys and bombarded with questions.

Zoro lay there wondering how many times this vexing bastard would get him flat on his back before they ended up fucking each other in that position. He sat up to watch Sanji show the boys step-by-step the move he had just performed and couldn't help but feel admiration for him. He was exactly what Zoro wanted in a lover; a fierce fighter, an impossibly flexible body, a strong will, loyal to a fault, and yet compassionate with a touch of gentle kindness to top it off.

After he finally pried the blonde away from the children, they realized their final class had already started and by the time they arrived, it would be almost over. Taking advantage of the free ride, and the fact that he had no idea where he was, Zoro asked Sanji to drive him home.

Sanji jumped on the chance to see where his classmate lived, hoping that it would help him gain further clues into Zoro's identity and solving the mystery as to whether he was really the Dark Knight. Fortunately, he was familiar with the streets of the city, because the moron couldn't seem to remember how to get there unless they went all the way back to the college first. They pulled up in front of a small home with beautiful landscaping and a tall wooden privacy fence surrounding the back yard. As soon as the car fully stopped, Zoro hopped out, immediately heading for the front door.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" Sanji had opened the driver's door and stepped out, trying to find a way to con the escaping man to invite him inside the small abode. He smirked as Zoro tripped over his own feet to turn around and stare wide eyed at him. "You could at least invite me in for a drink to say thanks."

You could see the weariness pass over the larger man's face as he contemplated just what to do. A slight slump of his shoulders signaled his defeat and Sanji stepped away from the car to close the door.

"Just remember this was your idea. I'm not responsible for anything that happens." Zoro mumbled.

Sanji wondered just what the comment might mean as he crossed the threshold into the Higa residence and entered another world. He was told to remove his shoes in the large entryway and given a pair of blue slippers to wear. The turned to the left and entered a large kitchen with a small table for four set up in front of a bay window.

"Do you drink tea?" Zoro asked as he filled a small kettle with water. Zoro sat the water on the stove and turned on to boil. He measured out the loose tealeaves from a canister into a small teapot.

"Yah. I mean I guess it's the least I can do since you ate my cooking. Where's the bathroom?" Sanji looked around, itching to begin his search.

"Down the hall to the left. Don't go anywhere else," Zoro threatened.

Sanji was out the doorway with a noncommittal 'hnn' and turned in the direction indicated. As soon as he was out of Zoro's sight, he began his quest. He opened a door to a small sparse bedroom with a low table in the center and a futon mattress folded up in the corner. Seeing nothing of interest, he closed the door and moved on. The next door led to the bathroom, and he quickly entered, shutting the door behind him. Opening the mirrored medicine cabinet, he found the typical hygiene products and a bottle of painkillers. The doors under the sink hid various cleaning products and an exceptionally large first aid kit. Frowning, but not surprised, he opened the door and walked back into the hall.

The door to the last room was left slightly ajar, so he gently pushed it open with his foot. There was no doubt that it was Zoro's bedroom judging from the textbooks and papers that were piled all over the desk. He was surprised to find it otherwise very clean and organized. The bed was made perfectly, the books on the shelves organized, clothes in the closet were hung neatly and all the dirty laundry was inside the white basket sitting by the door. Sanji walked in and began looking at the assorted trinkets lying atop the small chest of drawers.

A string of black beads was laid neatly in the center next to a stack of letters. Unfortunately, they were written in Japanese and Sanji was unable to gain any information from them. Four stones with faces painted on them, were lined up across the front edge. Turning them over, he saw the names of each of Zoro's Horsemen. For the rocks to be placed in front showed just how much the instructor thought of his students. The last item was a small decorative box that refused to open, but seemed to have no lock.

"It's a puzzle box," a cheerful voice piped up.

Sanji jumped, completely embarrassed at being caught. Beside him stood a short old man with a very disturbing grin on his face. "I got turned around coming back from the bathroom and found myself in here."

"Yes, yes, it's easy to do in an unfamiliar place," the man nodded in agreement. "If you're looking for anything in particular let me know. I always love snooping around in here. I don't think he's figured it out yet, but I know where everything he has is, even the condoms."

Sanji shivered at the almost insane laughter that bubbled up from the little man. It was no wonder Zoro tried to stay hidden; his grandpa was crazy. Maybe this was why he had been warned to not wander around. He needed to get back to the kitchen. Carefully, he replaced the puzzle in its resting place. "The box just caught my eye, I wasn't looking for anything."

"Pity, and here I was hoping for some fun. Are you sure you don't want to look through his drawers? I'll go keep him distracted." The old man bounced on his feet in obvious excitement. "He doesn't have any porn, but he does have…"

"Damn it Jiji! Urasai!" Zoro stormed into the room, grabbed the little man by the back of his shirt, and began to drag him out of the room.

"Ahhh! Help me! He's gonna lock me in my room again!" Jiji cried out.

"Holy shit, Zoro. What are you doing?" Sanji ran forward to help the old man out.

"Stay out of this, shitty-cook. I told you not to go anywhere else." Zoro continued to pull his grandfather out of the room.

"He's gone mad! Help me!" Jiji flayed his arms and deliberately stumbled to the ground.

Sanji sprang into action and aimed a powerful kick to the back of Zoro's head. The green-haired man ducked just in time and spun around to face him, releasing his grip on Jiji's shirt. They stood there glaring at each other while Yuu watched on in amusement. He sat there on the floor between them with a mischievous grin plastered on his wrinkly face.

"To think that my opinion of you had changed today, I can't believe I started to think you were halfway decent. You're some piece of work attacking a helpless old man like that," Sanji berated him, disgust evident in his voice.

"Helpless? You think he's helpless?" Zoro started laughing. The idea that his grandpa was a weakling cracked him up. He turned around and continued out of the room. "Come on, tea's ready."

"Yosh! Tea!" Yuu jumped up, with more grace and agility than a man of that age should possess, and ran after his grandson. "Tea! Tea! Tea! Tea!"

It took Sanji a moment to process what had just happened. Apparently, he'd just been had, and he began to feel a bit guilty for the harsh words he had spoken to the other man. He should have known better than to assume that Zoro would treat the little man like that when he had shown such care and respect for his boys earlier. He wondered if the grandfather was the one that owned the dojo that Zoro taught at. If so, the old man was probably proficient in one or more forms of martial arts and could easily kick both of their asses. He'd better go apologize.

Sanji entered the empty kitchen and wondered where everyone had gone. He could hear Zoro's deep voice faintly and decided to follow it. He noticed a paneled wall when they had first entered the house 

and could see now that it was a set of sliding doors that opened to a beautiful living room. On the opposite wall was another matching set that had also been opened to give him a view of back yard. It was in various stages of construction, but the general idea was evident and it shocked the blonde to see the vast extent of the garden Ace had mentioned. Changing into a different set of sandals, resembling a set of wooden flip-flops, he walked into the paradise-in-progress.

There was a small stream that ran in the middle of the yard with a beautiful arched bridge connecting each side. At the head of it was a large rock waterfall that was nearly complete. Several trees that he didn't recognize gave the perfect amount of shade to sit under and enjoy the serene surroundings. It was a tremendous amount of work for one person to have accomplished. Sanji could easily see how Zoro could injure himself trying to do all of the work alone. He looked around again for his classmate and found him sitting under one of the larger trees alone.

Sanji quietly joined him, eyeing the serving tray that held the teapot and cups. He watched in awe as Zoro served the tea, and wondered just how many times he would have his opinion of the strange man changed in a single day. He picked up his cup and deeply breathed in the soothing aroma. Coffee was his preferred choice of drink, but he was known to have a cup of tea on occasion. Taking the first tentative sip, he was surprised to find the blend quite pleasant.

"Your grandpa is quite something," Sanji started.

"He's a demon."

Sanji chuckled and sat his empty cup back on the tray. "He'd probably get along great with my foster father. I bet they'd spend the entire day planning our demise."

Zoro shook his head and joined in the blonde's mirth. They remained in comfortable silence for a while as the sun started to set. With the day's warmth receding, they both shivered slightly when the wind grew chilled. Zoro gathered up the tray and stood, Sanji following in kind.

"Look, I'm sorry..."

"Thank you..."

They both spoke at once; stopping in shock as the other spoke words they never thought they would hear. Sanji blushed, but remained composed while Zoro just gaped at him.

"I said some pretty harsh things back there. I should have known that that old fart was up to something." Sanji ran a hand through his hair nervously as he gave his apology.

"Um, yah, don't worry about it." Zoro shifted on his feet, trying to keep from grabbing the blonde up in a crushing hug. "You really helped out at the school. It wouldn't have gone over so as well if I went by myself."

Sanji smirked at him and nodded. "Your people skills aren't worth shit. I hope you aren't going into customer service anytime soon."

"I was thinking of running for president," Zoro replied with a straight face.

It was quiet for about the count of ten before they both broke out in full laughter.

"Get the hell out of my house shitty-cook; I've got homework to do." Zoro shoved him with his shoulder since his hands were full, a big smile still etched on his face.

"Shit, with your scores, you could probably just skip the rest of the semester and still pass." Sanji changed back to the house slippers and frowned. "You change shoes a lot here."

"We never wear shoes in the house. But, sometimes when we have a large amount of company it can't be helped." Zoro stepped out of his geta sandals and chose to remain barefooted as he returned the serving tray to the kitchen. He joined Sanji at the front door as the blonde slid on his normal dress shoes.

"I'll find out what we missed in class today and let you know." Sanji stood and brushed off his slacks, drawing Zoro's attention to the way they accented his long legs perfectly. Noticing the direction of Zoro's gaze, Sanji decided to give him a hard time about it and also test his reaction at the same time. "I don't think my lover would appreciate you staring at my ass like that."

A strange, unknown look passes over the green-haired man's face before he responded with a touch of sadness to his voice. "He's a lucky guy."

It wasn't at all what Sanji had expected, but it gave him a great opportunity. "No, I'm the lucky one… See ya."

"Ja." Zoro stared at the closed door for a few minutes, fighting with the sharp stab of jealousy eating his gut. The sound of his grandfather's laugh as he watched TV reminded him of a promise of pain he had made earlier in the evening. "Oi, Jiji!"

AN: WOW. this one kinda got away from me. Dont expect another like it though LOL. i can't always be this productive.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: OMG!! i am so so so so so so sorry everyone!! I loaded the document but forgot to post it as a chapter... oh i feel horrible... please forgive me!! I'll have chapter 15 posted tomorrow, and then i'll be gone on vacation next week, so no post then... oh i feel like an ass right now...

* * *

Chapter 14  
Cloak & Dagger Folly

Bon Kurei watched the two men get into the blonde's car and proceeded to squeal in excitement. He couldn't believe that the green-haired man was able to camouflage himself that well. If it hadn't been for the glimpse of the Knight's face in that dark alley, he would have never been able to make to make the connection himself. He admired the unknown man for being able to continue a dual relationship with the handsome blonde. He wondered what would happen if Sanji ever figured things out. Maybe he should try to warn the swordsman and tell him he should be a little more careful.

He asked a passerby if they knew the taller man, and was directed to a fiery redhead, who gladly spilled everything she knew about her classmate, except for his full name. When he asked for that, she began asking her own questions in return. He eventually gave up, and went with what information he had collected so far. It seemed odd that the man was dating someone other than the popular blonde, and he began to ask around more. Not many people knew anything about him, and no one else could confirm that the mysterious man was dating anyone. It was rumored that he had a close relationship with the child prodigy Tony 'Chopper' Tonee. Bon Kurei knew that name well. He was the youngest med student to enter the college ever. Maybe Chopper was the man's doctor for when he was injured during a fight. A light suddenly went off in Bon Kurei's overly decorated head and he took off running for his office.

He began pulling out every photo album he had stored on the shelves, searching for the one from his vacation earlier in the year. He had gone to Tokyo to study Kabuki Theater and ended up taking a tour of other major cities as well. Finding the book finally, he eagerly sat down at his desk and opened it up. There were several pictures of the actors in various stages of dress followed by shots of the different performances they had given. More pictures of scenery and scantily dressed men at the beach brought him to his time visiting the hidden side of the small island holding the city of Okinawa. It had taken a great amount of skill, but the flamboyant man had managed about a dozen pictures of the most vicious fight he had ever seen in his life. There in the center of all the action was the now familiar piercing black eyes and strange green hair. His opponent was a tall man with sharp gold eyes, black hair, and an unholy sword of gigantic proportions.

Bon Kurei had thought the young man had died from that injury, but was happily mistaken. He wondered how the fighter had ended up here of all places, especially enrolled in college classes. Why would he turn away from such glory? That was probably why the man had invented the Knight, so he could still get the thrill of a fight while staying hidden from… well whatever it was he was running from. Could it be that he got in serious trouble with the law enforcement in Japan and was sent back to the United States to live with another family member? So much could be solved if he just had a name to go by. It was time to go to the administrations building and see his friend Igaram.

DKDKDKDK

Ace was bored, and that usually spelled trouble for Chief Garp. So, in order to prevent any problems for his dear sweet grandfather, the grinning freckled man decided to bypass all other formalities and head straight to the downtown precinct. Waltzing into the office, he greeted the familiar faces with a huge smile and a wave. No one thought it odd to see him, assuming that he was there to talk to the Chief, and let him through without question. Ace bypassed the closed door to the old man's office and made his way over to the messy desk of his favorite detective. Seeing that the day's mail hadn't been opened, he knew that Smoker had yet to show up. He sat down in the desk chair and began playing with everything he could find. All of the paperclips were hooked together in a chain, the caps on the pens were switched around, staples were shot out of the stapler into the ashtray, and the stash of cigars in the back of the top drawer was replaced with rolls of printer paper.

He placed an unlit cigar in his mouth and kicked his feet up on the top of the desk, slumping down in the chair to get comfortable for a nap. He shifted his boots to get in a better position and ended up knocking several papers onto the floor along with a CD case. Wondering if it was anything of importance, Ace sat up and gathered the things into a pile with the disc on top. Not one to keep his nose out of other's business, he opened the case and read the note inside.

_You really need to keep a closer eye on him. Just be thankful I found this before Makino did._

_Cheers,  
__Shanks_

What in the world could be on a disc that would interest Makino? Beyond curious now, he booted up the PC and decided to take a look. The login screen came up with Smoker's ID already entered, only requiring a password to continue. Ace preened with unabashed pride when access was granted by the use of his own last name. So maybe he was finally making more progress than he realized. A few clicks, an insert of the silver object and he was ready to delve further into the workings of his conquest's mind.

It appeared to be a video feed from a surveillance camera in the back of Makino's pub. Ace had been there enough times to be able to recognize that kitchen without question even in the dark lighting. A door opened and a strange figure entered the room. It took a moment for the lighting to adjust again, even longer for Ace to figure out just what it was he was watching. It looked like two people making out, but due to the fact that it was only in black and white, and the weird jacket one of them was wearing, he was having a hard time making out individual features.

Suddenly the two men parted and the strange jacket was removed, followed by two… swords? Holy shit it was Sanji and Zoro! They were in Makino's kitchen, fucking on her countertops! No wonder Shanks was trying to hide this. If that woman found out, there'd be hell to pay. Luffy usually was cuffed upside the head just for eating with his fingers; what would she do if she found out something this unsanitary happened in her absence.

The two figures spun around Sanji was laid back onto the center table. Ace winced as he thought of how cold the metal must have been on bare skin, though it looked like Zoro was doing a good job of distracting him. Oh God, Sanji was flexible. If only there was a bit more light, he would be able to enjoy this better. Ace sucked on the cigar in his mouth wondering how long it would be before he could have a taste of what he really wanted. The smell of familiar smoke became stronger as he watched the men on the screen finish their little play and separate. The last think he saw before the video cut off was a brief glimpse of Zoro's smug face as he left the building.

"Damn it!"

Ace fell out of the chair from the shock of Smoker's voice bellowing loudly directly behind him. He sat there looking up into the older man's very red face and wondered if he was possibly the one who would receive the brunt of the outrage that was bound to come forth.

"Hey there Detective! You know you really can't say anything to him about this. It happened before you gave him the ultimatum." He tried to give his best innocent smile as angry brown eyes bore down on him.

"You knew?"

"I had an idea that something happened between them, but I had no idea they broke into somewhere to do it. Oh, and Shanks sent this to you. He's probably trying to keep it from his lovely wife so she doesn't try to skin them alive." Ace stood up and straightened his clothes. He might be unable to touch, but nothing was said about him tempting. "I wonder if I could get Sanji to help me learn to get my legs to bend like that…"

Smoker reached out and grabbed a fistful of Ace shirt, yanking him close so they were nose-to-nose. The smile never left Ace's face as he watched every little movement in the large man's features. Just a little over an inch separated their lips right now. If he tilted his head slightly, he could easily close the distance and claim his trophy. But if he did that, he would be losing the grand prize in the end. Patience was something that Ace excelled in, but right now, it was severely being put to the test.

With a final grunt of annoyance, Smoker released him, taking yet another moment before he actually stepped away. Oh yeah, Ace had this one in the bag. All Ace needed now was a final act to push Smoker over the edge. Time to return home and plan. Without another word, he left the office and a stunned detective in his wake, wondering how long it would be for him to open the large brown envelope of photos that was also in the stack of mail. Hopefully the chief wasn't around when it happened. Christmas was hard enough for him as it was.

DKDKDKDK

Sanji was frustrated beyond anything he had ever experienced in his life. He had been following Zoro all week so far, with the exception of the times he had to work, and the man had absolutely no life. All he ever did was go between school, home and work. Nothing else even remotely interesting had happened. He just knew that the elusive green-haired man was the Dark Knight, there was no other explanation, but proving it seemed to be a different matter. That trip to Zoro's home had turned up nothing, but he refused to give up. If he held out long enough, his luck was sure to change. That or Zoro would eventually slip up and make a mistake. Sanji was looking forward to tomorrow morning, since Sunday was one of the few times he could actually sleep in.

Zeff called out to everyone saying it was time to leave, then reminded Sanji of the fact he still had homework left to do. He smiled and nodded to his foster father and they all bid each other good night, heading out to their separate cars. Sanji sat behind the wheel for a long time, slowly nursing a cigarette as he tried to sort things out in his head. It had been a week now since he and the Knight had desecrated someone's kitchen, and his body still remembered every little ounce of pleasure their encounter had made. He had tried baiting Zoro with hints and teases when they were around each other, but every single one of them seemed to fall on deaf ears. Either the green-haired man was the 

best actor in the world or he was wrong to assume him to be the Knight and he was honestly not interested.

The fact that Zoro wouldn't be interested didn't sit well at all with the prideful cook. He had never been turned down in the past and to be rejected by someone of that standard was a huge blow to his ego. He would expose the Knight for who he was, tie him down to the bed and show him exactly what it meant to be the lover of the famous Sanji Black.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro frowned as he continued walking around unfamiliar streets. Eventually, something familiar would come up and he would be able to feel a bit more comfortable about being out here at this late hour. When Jiji came home with his date and a rented movie, Zoro knew there was no way in hell or anywhere else he would be caught dead within hearing distance of the obscene couple. Even now, it sent waves of nausea through him to think of what they might be doing on that poor couch. He emerged from an alley and realized he was only a few blocks from the Baratie. If Sanji was still at work, maybe he could get the man to give him a ride… Yah that would work out really well. 'Hey Sanji, can I come sleep with you tonight?' The blonde would kick his ass for sure over that one. Still enough, he found his feet already carrying him towards the restaurant.

All the lights were turned off and there were no cars visible in the parking lot to the side. Sighing, he stepped into the alley and began yet another mindless leg of his journey to keep from returning home too soon. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a black car sitting by the entrance to the kitchen on the back of the building. Sure enough, a shadowy figure sat behind the wheel, and smoke crept out from the cracked window. Damn, he'd been caught. Zoro pretended not to notice anyone and wondered if Sanji would follow him on foot or come after him in the car. He really hoped for the latter.

DKDKDKDK

A slow moving figure caught his attention, and the flash of green caused him to see red. There, walking down the alley behind the Baratie was the devil himself. Thinking that Lady Luck was finally on his side, Sanji waited for him to get just out of sight before he exited his car and hurried after the bothersome man. He stuck to the shadows, playing his best Cloak & Dagger moves, not wanting to alert his prey to his presence. Three blocks down, several figures stepped into the moonlight blocking the green-haired man's path.

"A little late for an evening stroll, aye four-eyes?" one of them laughed.

Sanji edged closer to the group to watch the action. He couldn't wait to see Zoro beat the shit out of these guys. Said man just stood still as he became surrounded by the small group.

"You realize you're trespassing on our territory, don't you?" another said snidely.

Why wasn't the swordsman doing anything? Was it because he was unarmed? No, it couldn't be that simple. It made no sense to the blonde as he waited anxiously for the attacks to begin.

"What, cat got your tongue, or are you just that stupid?" The entire group started laughing.

"All I want is to climb into bed and sleep. It's been a long day." Zoro finally spoke. His voice was calm and even, not a hint of malice or anger at all. In fact, he seemed almost tired in a way.

"Oh, we can put you to sleep if you want."

Sanji shifted uneasily in his hiding spot as the rough looking men changed their stances in preparation for the fight. Zoro's movements were slow and stiff compared to what Sanji had witnessed in the past. He seemed to be uneasy on his feet and showed nothing of the fierce skill the Knight had presented a few weeks ago. What was he up to?

Zoro blocked the incoming kick on his right, making sure to protect the still tender wound in his side. A fist from the left was deflected by his forearm and he swung out clumsily to the man approaching his front. The blow sent the attacker stumbling back, nursing a broken nose and yelling profanities. Zoro turned his body slightly to receive the kick on his left to his shoulder, rotating his torso to soften the impact. One of the men showed a slight level of skill and managed to get in a hard jab to his kidney on his left. As long as they stayed away from his right, he could handle the abuse. The next hit he allowed himself to take was in the face, splitting his bottom lip open and sending his glasses flying. He blocked the next few blows, not wanting to receive too much damage, and then went on the offensive again. He might not know any fancy kicks like the blonde hiding halfway down the alley, but he could definitely put power in his legs when he needed it.

If that fucking cook hadn't been there, Zoro wouldn't have hesitated in beating these wimps into a non-descriptive pile of broken bones and bloody clothing. Instead, he knew he had to try to mislead the beloved reporter to keep any suspicion of him being the Dark Knight at bay. He couldn't just not fight though, because he was supposed to be a self-defense instructor. However, he could change his style and take some damage to create a greater effect.

Sanji watched in disbelief as Zoro took another hit to his shoulders. He was doing great compared to an average person, but nothing compared to what the blonde knew the Knight was capable of delivering. It was possible that the wound in his side would hinder his movements, but even still, the grace and precision was no longer there as he watched his classmate's attempts to land another kick to the nearest opponent. Could he have really been mistaken about Zoro being the Dark Knight? He was so positive that it was true that he would have bet his career at Baratie on it. Everything pointed to Zoro and it all fit perfectly. Since his face wasn't covered, he could see why the man wouldn't want to pick up a pipe or something and use it as a makeshift sword, but to drop his abilities this much was insane. The green-haired man didn't know he was being followed so he couldn't be putting on a show, right? Fed up with seeing the moron getting his ass kicked, Sanji decided to end the mockery.

Zoro heard him coming and braced for the impact coming to his face from one of the attacker's feet. It hit him across the right side of the face and he allowed his body to fly into the air and land in a heap at Sanji's feet. He looked up into shocked blue eyes for a moment before pretending to lose consciousness.

Sanji kept his head bent as he drew out a cigarette from his pocket calmly and lit it as the thugs began to taunt him.

"Oh, look another pansy has come out to play."

"This has nothing to do with you, unless you want to end up like that piece of shit there."

"Hey there Blondie, I'd hate for that expensive looking suit of yours to get blood on it, so why don't you just turn around and leave?" The men all chuckled as they dusted themselves off, waiting for the newcomer to take off running in fear.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. This has everything to do with me." Sanji removed the stick from his mouth and looked up to the sky, letting out a long stream of smoke into the night's air. "Marimo's mine."

The instant the cigarette was secured back between his lips, he sprang into action. A solid kick to the first idiot's chest sent him crashing into the two men behind him. The next victim received a roundhouse to his face followed by a near lethal drop kick to the top of his head. He met each punch with an evasive dodge followed by a powerful thrust of his shoe into the first available piece of solid flesh he could reach. Not an ounce of mercy was shown as he took them down, one by one.

Zoro watched with hooded eyes, forcing himself to stay still and not assist his secret lover. The feral look in the blonde's face caused a sharp stab of guilt in his chest along with the growing feeling of admiration for his ability to fight. It was obvious that Sanji was seriously concerned for his well-being and it was upsetting the cook that Zoro was defeated, but it was unavoidable if the swordsman wanted to try to keep the truth hidden. The last man hit the ground hard, and Zoro quickly closed his eyes all the way again, evening out his breathing and heart rate to coincide with someone who was sleeping.

"Zoro? Wake up, shitty-bastard." Sanji nudged him with the toe of his shoe. With no response, he bent down and grabbed the _unconscious_ man's shoulder to shake him gently. He sighed in relief when Zoro's eyes started to slowly open. "Fuck, don't scare me like that."

Zoro groaned and tried to sit up, the pain in his head from being kicked hard shadowing his vision for a brief second. He hissed as his side protested the rough treatment he had just put it through. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and looked up into the angry face of his favorite person. He lowered his eyes to the ground and slowly stood up.

"What are you doing here, baka-cook?" Zoro refused to look up, not want to run the risk of letting his thoughts show on his face. Instinctively, he caught the foot that was directed at his head. "Just what the fuck is your problem?"

"That's my line asshole. Just what was that bullshit fighting out there?" Sanji jerked his foot out of Zoro's grasp and snorted in disgust at the larger man. "I thought you were this high-speed self defense instructor and shit. I can't believe you let a bunch of damn punks kick your ass."

"Fuck you. It's been a long night and I was more worried about protecting the stitches than doing anything fancy. Chopper'll have my head if I fuck that up." Zoro wrapped an arm around his middle to place his hand cautiously over the tender area to emphasize the point.

"Yah, he does get a little scary when he changes into his doctor mode," Sanji sighed heavily. "Come on, I'll give you a lift to wherever it is you're going."

"Thanks, but I'm trying to kill time right now. I have no desire to head home until at least dawn." Zoro scrunched up his nose in abhorrence to whatever it was deterring him from his house.

"Then I guess you have no choice." Sanji started walking back towards his car. "Come on shitty-Marimo."

"Where?"

"You're coming home with me."

Zoro narrowed his eyes and waited for the punch line. When Sanji didn't elaborate and just kept walking back to the parking lot, he began to grow uneasy. This is exactly what he was hoping for only a short time ago, but it was the cook that had suggested it rather than him having to ask. Was this some sort of twisted reality or had their relationship actually progressed into a friendship of some sort. Maybe if he went along with it he'd be able to meet this unknown lover of Sanji's. It was eating him up inside to know that he wasn't the only one to touch that gorgeous pale flesh; to listen to his pleasure filled cries; to taste his smoke laced kisses. Zoro let out a low growl as he vowed to find a way to remove anyone who dared to take what was his.

"Hurry up shitty-bastard." Sanji called out from further down the road.

"Keep your pants on, idiot-cook."

"If you insist."

Zoro fisted his hands and let the nails bite into his palms to help keep his mind on pain instead of the memory of Sanji practically naked beneath him. Tonight would be a very long night indeed.

DKDKDKDK

Usopp sat there looking at the paper that had just printed out from the machine. There was no match in the database but on closer inspection, there did seem to be a strange 'flaw' in the results. Of course, there was no way to discover what that actually meant, but it was definitely interesting. Who knew, maybe he was a genetically altered mutant with special powers that would melt if light touched his face so that was why he only came out at night and wore a hood. The long nosed man shivered at the thought of his blonde friend being in contact with someone of that caliber and wondered just what they were doing for Sanji's clothes to have that much blood on them. That was easy enough to find out, he'd just ask. His friend should be just getting home from work about now anyway. Usopp pulled out his phone and hit the corresponding speed dial.

"Sanji here," the rough voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Hey, it's Usopp. I have the results of that _experiment_ you wanted me to do." Usopp wanted to laugh at the sound of his friend almost dropping the phone in his excitement.

"Really! It's about fucking time. What did it say? Did you find anything?" Sanji's voice was rushed as he began asking questions.

"Um, well I told you already that I wouldn't be able to tell you much."

"I don't give a shit! Just spit it out already!"

"First you have to tell me why there was so much blood."

There was a brief pause before Sanji spoke, as if he were trying to decide if he should even answer the question. "Fucker was shot."

"What! Is he ok? Did you get him to a hospital? How is he doing?" Usopp thought back to the article about the Dark Knight and wondered if possibly the hero was the one to which Sanji was referring.

"Actually, I have no idea. You know what, forget that, and just tell me what you found out."

"Oh, um, ok! Let's see…" Usopp started looking over the paper wondering just what he could tell his friend that might appease him. "Well, it's definitely a guy. That much is for certain, though he's not in our database."

"Damn."

"I told you I couldn't do much. I mean this little abnormality could mean anything." Usopp waved the paper around as he spoke.

"I know… Wait, what abnormality?" Sanji's voice was quiet and hesitant.

"Huh? Oh, well you see there's this strange chromosome factor here that I can't account for. I know all the ones for the major genetic deformities, but this one isn't on the list." The lab tech scanned over his reference book again to see if he missed something. The silence on the other end of the line began to worry him. "Sanji, are you ok?"

"So, you're telling me there's something wrong with him?"

"Well, there could be. I really don't know. It may just be a strange mutation of some sort that's not catalogued."

"Mutation! He's a fucking mutant!? Oh shit!"

"Sanji calm down, it's ok. It's nothing contagious or anything. You don't have to worry about it. It's not like you two were having sex or anything, right? Hehe… Um… Sanji please tell me you weren't having sex with an injured man. Sanji?" Usopp began to worry when there was no answer. The idea was just too ludicrous to even begin to imagine. Had he known that this was the way the blood was transferred, he would have refused to touch the shirt to begin with. A male voice could be heard in the background asking the blonde if he was ok.

"I… I gotta go." Sanji said softly.

The call was disconnected, leaving Usopp staring at his cell in stunned silence. Just what the hell was going on with his friend?

DKDKDKDK

Zoro had fallen asleep the instant his head leaned back against seat, even before Sanji had a chance to start the engine. He woke up to the sound of music and realized that the noise was coming from the blonde's phone and they were currently sitting in the parking lot at the apartment building. Whomever it was that Sanji was talking to, he was extremely excited about it, and Zoro hurried out of the car after him to try and catch every word.

"Fucker was shot." Sanji kept his back to him as he spoke.

Oh, so this was about the Knight. Zoro tried to seem disinterested as they entered the elevator.

"Actually, I have no idea. You know what, forget that, and just tell me what you found out." The blonde ran a hand through his hair, a sure sign he was getting frustrated.

"Damn." The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, quickly heading down the corridor. Sanji fished his keys out of his pocket and inserted them into the lock.

"I know… Wait, what abnormality?"

Zoro inched as close as he dared; trying to hear what was being said on the other end of the line. He could tell the person was probably a guy, but the volume wasn't loud enough for him to catch anything clearly. He realized that they were still standing in front of Sanji's door with the keys in the lock, the blonde's hand hovering over the knob.

"So, you're telling me there's something wrong with him?" Slowly Sanji began to move and opened the door but didn't enter.

Zoro frowned, wondering what in the world they were talking about. When Sanji had mentioned being shot, he assumed they were talking about the incident last weekend, but now it was as if they were discussing test results. Oh, shit! Did Sanji have connections to someone in the forensics lab to run his DNA? This was bad, very bad. But he had just been tested while he was in the hospital with his injury from Mihawk. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him, he was sure. He couldn't be the one they were talking about.

"Mutation! He's a fucking mutant!? Oh shit!"

Zoro couldn't help the bark of laughter that bubbled out. OK, they definitely were talking about something else. Maybe it was another case he was working on for the paper. He put his hand on Sanji's shoulder to give him a shove forward. It wouldn't do to have them standing in the hall all night. Zoro could feel the slight tremble in the blonde's body and began to worry.

"You ok, cook?" He stepped up directly behind Sanji so their bodies were all but touching, prepared to catch him in case the cook should happen to actually pass out

"I… I gotta go." Sanji said softly into the phone and then let it fall to the floor. "I…"

"Come on. I got you." Zoro put his arm around the blonde's shoulders and helped him inside. He took the keys out of the lock and placed them on the table by the door, just as he did the first time. Out of habit, he kicked off his boots and urged Sanji to do the same.

Sanji stood there staring at Zoro trying to decide if there was anything about the man that could be considered a mutation. True, he had green hair, but how many people out there colored their hair for one reason or another. Carmen for instance, because he knew for a fact she was naturally blonde. Zoro's body seemed to be proportioned in the right way as well, or from what he could remember when they wrestled around on the floor during the party.

"You're not deformed in any way are you? I mean you're normal and all, right?"

Zoro just looked at the blonde, dumfounded and confused. "I guess so. I mean I don't have a tail, or any shit like that, if that's what you mean."

"Oh… good… I guess." There was a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

"What the fuck is going on? You're freaking out ever since that call came in." Zoro grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

Sanji tried to decide what to do. On one hand, Zoro would probably be upset when he found out that he had been under suspicion of being the Dark Knight, and then there was the fact that he'd been followed for the last week. But, after seeing him fight, and of course finding that the real Knight was a freak in some way, Zoro was definitely off the list of possibilities. Sanji shrugged out of his hold and walked over to the couch to sit down.

"You've been reading the articles about the Dark Knight, right?" Sanji didn't wait to hear the response before he continued. "Well, a while back we met up again and ended up getting into a fight. The next think I know he's shoving his tongue down my throat."

"So wait, you mean you know who he is then?" Zoro's voice was amused.

"Fuck no! That bastard managed to stay in the fucking shadows the entire time." Sanji was furious all over again.

"Ok. So you guys kissed. What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing, the shitty part is when we fucked after the gunfight last week." Sanji hid his face in his hands and groaned in misery.

"Damn, I bet your lover is pissed with you."

Sanji leaned back and began searching for his cigarettes. He couldn't believe he was telling this moron all of this. Maybe it was because he had really hoped that Zoro was the Knight and they could have a repeat of what happened.

"Yah, the Knight was really upset that I let him have his way."

"What?"

"There is no lover shit-head. Just him." Sanji turned to look over at Zoro who had taken a seat in the plush chair on his right. "To be honest, I really thought he might be you."

The comical shocked look on Zoro's face amused the blonde and he began to laugh. "Yah, pretty fucking stupid, huh? I've spent the last week following you around trying to catch you doing something to prove my theory. I was so sure of it, especially when you came to school with that injury. The Knight was shot somewhere on his right so I just assumed…"

"Wow. That's pretty wild. I'm kind of flattered, too. That you would think I have that much skill and shit surprises me. I thought you hated my guts."

"I do. More now than before. I was really hoping that it was you, and then maybe turn the tables and have you tied up this time." Sanji snapped his jaw shut and turned, wide eyed, to look at the green-haired man. "I mean, well, that we could, um, shit."

Zoro laughed deeply at the blush that covered Sanji's entire face and neck. "Sorry to disappoint you. I can prove to you that there's no bullet hole if you want."

Sanji thought about it, wondering if he should make sure, or continue to dream his little fantasy. Truth won out in the end and he nodded his head in agreement. Zoro lifted his shirt on the right to reveal an angry red line with several stitches still holding it shut. Sanji reached out to run his hand softly against the skin just under the healing wound. Zoro jumped at the sudden contact and his shirt shifted enough to show the lower part of the scar across his torso.

"What the fuck? How the hell did this happen?" Sanji moved his fingers to run over the exposed portion of the scar.

"I tend to attract trouble. Johnny, Yosaku and I ended up in a bad section of town where there were some… questionable people running around. I ended up in a knife fight and lost. My father blew up when he found out and sent me back here to live with my granddad. You want to see the whole thing?"

Zoro knew he was taking a huge risk with what he just offered, but he needed something to distract his blonde from the pool of self-pity he was on the verge of drowning in. The eager nod from the cook caused the knot in his stomach to tighten and he took a deep breath to steady himself. Slowly he lifted his shirt over his head and waited for the flood of questions he was sure would follow.

"What kind of fucking knife did this?" Sanji's fingers began to trail up the rough line.

"A really big one," Zoro chuckled. "That's enough, it tickles."

Zoro grabbed Sanji's wrist to stop his fingers from continuing up their path. The blonde stood up straight and looked him in the eye as he brought his right hand to the tan chest to pick-up where the other left off. When his hand reached the top of the scar, it continued up and around Zoro's neck to play with the short green hair on the back of his head. Zoro closed his eyes and leaned back into the welcome touch. He allowed Sanji to bring his head back forward and was met with soft warm lips against his own.

Not wanting to do anything to bring back memories of last week, Zoro allowed the blonde set the pace, and let himself relax. He let go of Sanji's wrist and wrapped his arms across the man's lower back, just above the beltline. Zoro parted his lips willingly when Sanji ran his tongue across them. Everything was slow and measured, full of passion yet lacking any immediate demand for more. It was an exploration of taste and texture with Sanji leading the way. Zoro moaned softly into the kiss when Sanji slid his trapped arm from between them to wrap around the taller man's shoulders and pull them closer together.

They drew in what little air they could each time the seal of their lips broke and they shifted to get a better angle for the next kiss. He traced the shell of the Zoro's left ear and played with the gold hoops adorning it. Sanji's hand let go of his hold in the short green hair to join its mate in explorative caressing of muscular shoulders, arms and back. The blond searched for every inch of skin he could reach as Zoro tentatively began to pull the soft dress shirt from the slim trousers. As soon as it was free, he eagerly began his own quest to be reacquainted with his lover's body.

Sanji felt like he was in heaven. The body beneath his hands was that of a god and the emotion behind each movement of their lips spelled out the promise of pleasure to come. How he could have passed over a man like this for so long bewildered him. Maybe this is why the green-haired man hid behind such ugly clothes; he was afraid of the hoards of men and women that would attack him if they knew what he could do. He began to wonder why Zoro was giving in to him now of all times. Was he doing this out of pity? Did he think that Sanji needed cheering up after finding out his lover was a freak? So what if that was partly true, he had no desire to be a pity-fuck. If they were going to do this, he wanted their feelings to be real. It was rare he let someone into his own bed, and this time he wanted it to last.

Sanji pulled back and broke the kiss; slowly opening his eyes to look into his partner's smoldering black ones. He was able to catch a brief glimpse of the tidal wave of emotions normally hidden behind thick black rimmed glasses. He gave Zoro a little smile and stepped away. Zoro cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but closed it again when Sanji shook his head.

"You're injured dumbass. It can wait." The blonde headed to the bathroom for a quick shower to rid himself of the smell of cooking and sweat before climbing into bed. Maybe he could at least allow the accident-prone moron out there to join him rather than sleep on the couch. It had been too long since he had woke up in the arms of another. Idly he wondered how Gin was doing. After toweling-dry his hair, he wrapped the damp fabric around his hips and walked into the living room. There Zoro was, passed out on the decorative rug in front of the TV, fast asleep and snoring. Sanji chuckled and grabbed a large blanket from the closet after donning a pair of lounge pants. He joined the sleeping man on the rug, making sure to lay on his left to avoid aggravating his injury, and snuggled in to Zoro's chest happily when the larger man pulled him close.

AN... so am i forgiven? i really am sorry guys!!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: OK... remember, I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow so there will NOT be an update next week. I'll be back on the 18th with ch 16. I hope this lovely bit of smut holds you guys off until then. I also didn't edit this one for content winks

* * *

Chapter 15  
The Jig Is Up

Smoker looked to his calendar and realized that it was already Saturday and he was due to have dinner with his mother tonight. She would probably bring another one of her friend's daughters over to introduce to him and try to con him into taking out. Maybe he could fake an emergency at work and get out of it. No, he did that last time so he'd have to come up with something new. Looking over to Tashigi, he began to try to formulate a plan.

"Hey, do me a favor and call me around 1900. I need-"

"Your mother has already called me and informed me of tonight's dinner. You will be attending and that's final." The young Sergeant gave him a stern look as she paused in filling out her report. "You have cancelled on her the last three times. At least give her the courtesy of a few minutes of your life."

The moody detective frowned around his unlit cigar and gathered his things from his desk. If she was going to be like that, he was going home. The brown envelope made its way into his stack of files and was unknowingly set into Chief Garp's inbox. Tomorrow would definitely be an interesting day for everyone else that came in. Good thing for Smoker that he had the entire weekend off.

Smoker sat in his truck outside his mother's house praying that a large meteor would fall on it as he waited. When the door opened, he knew he'd been spotted and reluctantly got out of his vehicle to greet the annoyed woman.

"I saw you pull up almost fifteen minutes ago. Is there a specific reason you were delaying your arrival?"

"Hello, Mother. It's good to see you as well." Smoker kissed the proffered cheek and continued inside.

"Dinner is about to be served. Hurry to the table, Logan. I've seated you next to a lovely young woman named…" She stopped short at the unchecked anger in her son's eyes as he turned sharply to look at her.

"You did what?"

"Well, I would have told you sooner if you had bothered to call me. To be honest, I'm surprised you showed up tonight at all. But, let's not keep our guests waiting. Hurry now." Mrs. Smoker pushed her son through a doorway to see several unknown ladies of various ages gathered. He assumed that most of them were mothers with their daughters due to the pairing and obvious shared traits. "Everyone, I would like to introduce to you my son, Logan. Dear, these ladies are from my bridge club. They've brought their daughters with them tonight for dinner. And this young woman was the caterer for our last luncheon. She is a world class chef, well on her way to being quite famous I hear."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Logan. I'm Carmen." The pink haired woman smiled politely and offered her hand to the near growling officer.

Due to years of proper upbringing, he shook her hand properly and tried his best to hide the brunt of his anger from her. "I hope my mother has not inconvenienced you in any way by bringing you here tonight."

"Not at all. I am honored to have her high regards for my culinary expertise," Carmen laughed.

"Wonderful! Now, please let us be seated. Dinner is ready to be served." Smoker's mother clapped her hands happily at what she thought was a beautiful beginning to a long relationship.

Smoker was seated between Carmen and another of the young women who kept trying to place her hand in his lap under the cover of the extra long tablecloth he knew his mother had chosen for that very purpose. The pink-haired woman paid him no mind, and for this, he was thankful, but the persistent woman on his other side was beginning to piss him off.

"So, Logan, you mother tells us you're in law enforcement. That must be a stressful occupation, with all the violence these days." One of the Bridge Club ladies spoke up.

"I can handle the violence just fine. There's more stress in daily life than at work lately." Smoker narrowed his eyes at his mother as he replied.

"I heard that you're working on the cases involving the attacks on some of the local gangs." A young woman who looked extremely uncomfortable in her dress was frowning at the large man. "Have you come any closer to catching the vigilante?"

"No, it seems that the citizens that he has saved have refused to speak a word about him. The only link I had is dead and nothing else has come up." Smoker watched her reaction closely and began to wonder if it would inappropriate to laugh when she fell out of her top.

"I heard that he's called the Dark Knight and he runs around town saving various people from vicious attackers," another of the older women chimed in.

"That's right! I read about that in the college paper. Sanji Black is the reporter covering it," a pretty, black haired girl added.

"Sanji? I didn't realize he was a reporter as well." Carmen tapped her chin in thought.

"You know him?" Smoker turned to look at the chef.

"Of course, he's my greatest rival. Once he finally accepts my challenge I'll crush him and take his position at the Baratie as well as his heart." The pink haired woman stated firmly.

"I doubt that," Smoker mumbled, wondering if Zoro knew about the woman's claim.

"I can't wait to see what the Knight does next. He's the number one heartthrob of the campus at the moment. He even has edged Sanji out for the time being." The cute raven smiled dreamily and appeared to be lost in thought.

"He'd better lay low if he knows what's good for him." Smoker was bored, annoyed and hungry for something solid to eat instead of this rabbit food in front of him.

"Well, that's enough of that dreadful topic. Logan, I was telling the ladies from my club that you were considering a teaching position at the boys academy next fall." Mrs. Smoker was nervous and worried that things were going downhill fast. She needed to get control of this quick.

"Really, what position have you been thinking of?" The women all leaned in to listen to his answer.

"Sex-Ed."

The women all gasped in surprise and Carmen began to giggle. "I'm sure they'll learn a lot from you."

The girl on his left put her hand on his leg again. "I've heard that you attended Cambridge University. What did you study?"

"Political Science. I never finished because I was accepted into the Police Academy." The tic had returned to his eye and he tried to remove the wandering hand from his leg again.

"That's a shame. A good education will take you far in the world today." The disapproval was clearly unmasked in the mother's voice as she patted her daughter on the shoulder. It was obvious she noticed her daughter's hand and where it was, but did nothing to discourage her.

"And so can a good pair of shoes. If you're in need of a lighter, ask, otherwise I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of my pockets." Smoker grabbed the girl's wrist and yanked it above the tabletop for everyone to see. She wrenched her hand back and pretended to be injured in order to hide her embarrassment.

"Logan, what is the meaning of this? You're acting quite rude." His mother held her hand to her chest in feigned shock as she tried to think of a way to explain her son's rash behavior.

"Rude, you say?" He stood up and slammed his fist into the dining table. "I believe I'm well within my rights to be slightly upset at the constant manhandling I am forced to endure every time you bring home a group of women for my inspection." Smoker's voice was low and steady as he looked around the room. "I'm tired of being shown off like a prize bull, waiting to be auctioned off to the highest bidder."

"Well, you wouldn't have to do any of this if you would just choose one for yourself." Mrs. Smoker snapped. "I'm not getting any younger and I'm tired of waiting for you to finish playing cop and settle down into a secure relationship."

"Playing?!" he yelled. "I have worked hard to get to where I am in life. I am very happy with the way things have turned out and plan to continue this for a very long time!"

The women in the room pulled back, slightly afraid of his extremely loud outburst. His face was beat red and there was a slight tic in his right eye that told of the explosion barely suppressed beneath the surface. Whispers began back and forth between the women; mothers advising their daughters to take no further interest in the man before them.

"Then you'll be alone for the rest of your life, not even a lover to warm your bed. There's no one in this world that could put up with your overambitious work ethics."

"That's where you're wrong. He puts up with them just fine." Smoker gave his shocked mother a sinister grin before storming out of the room.

The room grew hushed for a moment before another fist was slammed into the abused tabletop.

"I swear! Have all the men in town turned gay? First Sanji, then that ogre Zorro, or whatever his name was, and now him!" Carmen shook with rage.

"Zorro?" Smoker's mother pulled her eyes from the empty doorway he son had just exited to look up at the angry woman.

"He's a green-haired, muscled-up barbarian with the charm of a turnip." Carmen waved her hand to as if to dismiss him as unimportant. "Forgive me, Mrs. Smoker, but I must leave now. I have preparations still to finish for the dinner party I'm catering tomorrow evening."

The woman barely nodded her head at Carmen as the tall woman swiftly walked out. The idea that not only her son, but her nephew also was gay had been a bit of an overload to her mind.

DKDKDKDK

Ace dodged another punch and crouched low to send a punishing blow to his opponents gut. The man gasped for breath and reached out to grab the front of Ace's shirt as he tried to back away. A heavy fist came crashing into the freckled man's jaw, sending him stumbling back several steps. The two men stood there facing each other and panting heavily from exertion. In a last-ditch effort to end the battle, Ace charged the other man and sent them both tumbling backward into the cold water below. Ace sat up first laughing and sputtering, followed by a scowling Marco who was clearly not amused.

"Oh come on, you knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. I told you we shouldn't be fighting on the edge of the fountain. That rim was only a foot wide!" Ace splashed water at his friend.

"You told me? I beg to differ…" Marco cupped his hand and sent a wave of water back.

Though the water only came to their knees when they stood up, it was enough to hinder their movements and made chasing quite amusing. They both laughed and stumbled, acting like children as they splashed water everywhere. Marco was caught up in a bone-crushing hug as his playmate tried to spin them around in a circle. Ace's boot caught on one of the pipes underwater and they lost their balance, falling in a laughing tangle of limbs once more. Ace was straddling Marco's lap in a very provocative way and grinning madly as he leaned in close.

"Feeling better now, babe?"

"All thanks to you," Marco answered sweetly.

"Good." A familiar voice growled out. The two wet men snapped their heads to look at an angry detective.

DKDKDKDK

Smoker pealed out from the curb and headed for the outskirts of town. He needed to clear his mind and come up with a way to explain his words earlier to his mother. She would never forgive him if he refused to give her a grandchild to spoil. He needed a plan to appease her and yet allow himself a pleasurable life; hopefully one that would include raven hair and tanned skin. Not wanting to head home quite yet, he turned on the Police Scanner and listened to the events of the night. A call came in from a quiet park claiming that there were two men wrestling and fighting in the central fountain. The following description had him reaching for the mic to let dispatch know he would take care of it.

The fountain was a short distance from the parking lot, and Smoker took his time walking through the winding paths. He could hear the two men well before they were in sight, and it seemed that whatever they were fighting about had been replaced with something of amusement. Laughter and splashing along with occasional shouts of encouragement settled uneasily around the confused detective. He rounded the last corner of landscaping and watched as Ace wrapped his arms around another man, pulling him close. Ace's smiling face burned into his mind as Smoker watched the pair fall into the cold water. He dropped his cigar and crushed it into the ground beneath his heel when Ace didn't appear to be concerned with his current position in the other man's lap.

"Feeling better now, babe?"

Smoker's blood began to boil.

"All thanks to you."

Someone was about to die.

"Good." After he accidentally admitted to his mother that he had someone, here that someone was in the arms of yet someone else. The familiar tinge of jealousy turned into a raging inferno of hatred for the unlucky man under what didn't belong to him.

"Detective! Um. Hey." Ace stumbled as he tried to get up off of his friend. He could see the pain clearly written across Smoker's face and realized how bad everything looked. It would take only a moment to explain, but he worried that the older man would refuse to believe or even listen. "Look, I…"

"You seem to have a thing for blondes." Smoker's eyes never left the unknown man's face as he watched him stand up behind Ace. They climbed over the wide rim and stood dripping before him, the blonde easily holding his fierce glare. "Go home."

"Hey, babe it's-" Ace tried to take a step towards his favorite man, but was held back by a firm hand on his arm. "Damn it Marco, let go!"

"Why? You mean you're really interested in a pissy guy like that?" Marco furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Hell yah! You think I've gone through all that trouble just for shits and grins?" Ace yanked his arm away and looked to see Smoker's back as the man walked away. "Shit! Detective? Get your fucking ass back here old man! I'm not done talking yet!"

"Come on, he's obviously not interested in you. You can come home with me tonight." Marco wrapped his arms around Ace's shivering frame from behind and rested his chin on the raven's shoulder.

Smoker stopped dead in his tracks as he thought about the young man going home with someone other than him. He immediately turned around, stormed back up to the weary couple and planted his fist firmly in Marco's face. Ace cringed when he heard the crunch of his friend's nose breaking and turned around to kneel at his side while he waited for the man to regain his vision.

"Oh shit, Marco, you ok?" Ace quickly pulled off his wet t-shirt and offered to hold against the blonde's face to help with the bleeding. Before he could even touch Marco, his arms were forcefully pulled behind his back and cold metal cuffs were locked into place around his wrists. "What the fuck?"

"You have the right to remain silent." Smoker yanked him up to his feet and began dragging him back towards the truck. "If you give up the right-"

"You're arresting me?" Ace tripped and would have fallen, save for the firm grip on his arm. He looked pleadingly back to Marco as the blonde stood up and started after them.

"-you will be returned home instead without a second chance."

Marco paused in his pursuit and waited for any further plea from his friend for help. All he heard was the slightest hint of giggles as he watched Ace almost bounce down the path to the detective's truck. He shook his head and prayed that Ace would come back in one piece so he could kick his ass for getting his nose broke… again.

Ace tried to control his blood flow as he was tossed into the floor of the truck. He was fairly sure that the only reason was because his clothes were soaked, but the thrill of being manhandled in such a way was still turning him on. His dark eyes met with Smoker's smoldering brown ones and Ace let out a small moan at the unrestrained lust he saw in them. The door was slammed shut and he waited for the man to enter the driver's side and take him to their next destination. Ace prayed it would be somewhere with a large bed and no interruptions.

Smoker paused with his hand on the handle and wondered if he was just making a bad situation worse after what had happened with his mother earlier that evening. He could take the brat to his own apartment and apologize to his mother, ensuring that there would be countless more dinners with desperate old women and their daughters… or enjoy a night filled with what promised to be mind-blowing sex that could lead to a very lucrative future of erotic pleasure. He opened the door and slid behind the wheel, wondering why there was even a second choice.

He glanced down to see Ace looking up at him with hungry eyes, a few drops of water still falling from black hair to run across his naked chest. Smoker reached down, grabbed a fist full of the wet locks, and roughly yanked him up to crush their mouths together in a harsh semblance of a kiss. When he pulled back, they were both out of breath and eager to progress to more intimate activities. Ace's mouth opened slightly before snapping shut, obviously remembering that he was to remain silent if he wanted this to continue. A sly smile spread across his freckled face as he settled back down on the floorboard, causing a shiver of excitement to run across the detective's body. Quickly, the older man started the engine and burned several feet of rubber tracks into the asphalt as he slammed his foot on the gas, wondering which of their places might be closer. Remembering something about a younger brother, Smoker decided his own home would be best. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Ace edge his way closer. Not much further and the raven's face would be against his leg. What was that fool trying to do?

"If you're looking to get me to let you in the seat with those wet clothes on, you're out of luck." Smoker saw him back up a little and returned his eyes to the road. When Ace began struggling and making small grunting noises, he forced himself to look back. The young man had kicked off his boots and was currently working on trying to get his soaked shorts over his hips without unfastening them, since his hands were still cuffed behind him. A horn blared, warning the fascinated man that he should be watching the road instead of the strip show currently going on in his front seat.

Beads of sweat began to form on the frown-creased forehead of the driver. His knuckles were white due to the strength of his grip on the wheel. Blood pulsed through his veins at a high rate, pooling in his groin and feeding the growing bulge in his jeans. His house was only a few minutes away now, yet still not close enough for his liking. The tearing of fabric caused a lump to form in his throat, and he forgot that there was even a second pedal on the floorboard, pressing harder on the gas. The truck tipped precariously as he rounded the last corner and gunned it down the last short stretch of road. He knew there would be several stripes of black marking his journey, and he would likely need a new set of tires soon, but if he didn't hurry up and make it into his garage right now, the entire neighborhood would know his lover's name.

Ace struggled with the wet fabric that seemed to be glued to his body. He had finally managed to rip the button off and was now silently cursing the strength of the zipper as it refused to give. About the time he heard the metal teeth breaking, the truck slowed down and the light from outside changed to a dim glow of a household light bulb. They must be in the detective's garage, because the man had put the vehicle in park and shut off the engine before turning to look down at him. Ace licked his lips in hunger, wondering just how long he was supposed to refrain from speaking, and if moans of pleasure were banned as well. If so, he was screwed. There would be no way in hell that he could keep quiet while being taken by this wild beast.

Smoker's eyes trailed over his body, pausing as he noticed the damaged state of his fly. Ace gave another hard yank to his waistband and the zipper broke free. Dark brown eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in desire, a growl of approval emitting from the large man's chest. Before Ace could work on pealing the damp fabric down again, Smoker got out of the truck and rounded to the passenger side, yanking open the door. The raven almost fell out on his face as he hurried to exit the vehicle, anxious to finally reap the benefits of all his teasing.

Smoker pulled the man flush against his body as soon as Ace had gained his feet. He aggressively attacked the smiling fool, not bothering to show any tenderness or mercy as he took what he wanted. He thrust his tongue into his victim's mouth, relishing in small whimpers that were released. His large hands slid under the cold wet fabric to grab Ace's firm ass and grind their hips together. He realized just how much the younger man's body temperature had dropped from the condition of his clothing and cursed himself for being so unobservant. With an annoyed grunt he turned Ace around and shoved him towards the door leading into the house.

Ace had no time to process any of the rooms he was being directed through, though he was obviously more interested in the one they were headed to. A bright light was turned on and he pouted to see this was a bathroom instead of somewhere with a bed. The cuffs were removed and set aside on the countertop, followed by a gun, holster, badge, belt… oh gods he was stripping right behind him. Ace made a quick decision to remove the rest of his own clothing before turning around to assist his detective with his remaining garments. The wet fabric was pushed to the floor and hot hands grabbed his hips before he could stand back up. He looked between his legs and frowned that his lover still had his pants on. Slowly he straightened and melted into bare chest the instant it touched his back.

"Shower." Smoker's voice was harsh and strained with desire.

The glass door was opened and Ace stepped in, pleased, yet disappointed at the same time, with the size of the enclosed space. Warm water began cascading across his skin, and he realized just how cold he had actually been. Is this why they were here instead of the bed? So his detective did have a soft spot for him. Ace turned around, and was caught up in another aggressive assault. This time the hands searched out more than just his backside. His half-hard cock was taken into a firm grip and stroked roughly to its fullest. His cry of pleasure was swallowed by the mouth currently plundering his. It was all he could do to dig his nails into flexing biceps and hold on tight while his body was ravaged in ways he could only dream of before this day.

Ace practically screamed his lover's name and his body shook as he released his first orgasm of the night. He felt his knees give way and slowly lowered himself to the floor, realizing that he was about to make one of his fantasies finally come true. With a seductive smile, he looked up into the face of the most perfect man in his life. He had known it the first time he had opened his eyes and looked up at the officer's face all those weeks ago. Never before had he even entertained the idea of love, but something inside him stirred as he lost himself in those sad brown eyes. Tonight there wasn't a single hint of anything but lust hidden in their depths as Ace stuck out his tongue and traced the underside of the large cock directly in front of him.

Smoker had never been as turned on as he was in that instant. Such boldness, courage, loyalty and it all belonged to him now. The brat had no idea what he had gotten himself into, because if he thought he could go out and play with his friends again as he was doing earlier, he was dead wrong. His body was no longer his own to do with as he pleased. It was now property of one very possessive, jealous, and over-aggressive Lieutenant Logan Smoker of the Grand Line Police Department, and he would completely fuck up anyone who dared interfere.

Soft lips closed around his head and sucked hard. Smoker's hands flew to the raven's hair and he began thrusting into the wet cavern. He could feel his lover's throat relax and was amazed at just how much 

the man could take in. The pressure was building, but he refused let it end like this. It was the first time he had brought anyone to this house and he was damn sure gonna christen every single room of it properly in the next few days… starting with this one. Ace was pulled to his feet and spun around to face the wall.

"I'm pretty sure we forgot to frisk you. Assume the position."

Ace whimpered in excitement and leaned forward to place his hands on the wet tile, spreading his feet wide. The water was turned off, and a soap-slick hand started at his ankle, sliding up the inside of his thigh and across the crack of his ass, teasing the tight ring of muscle, but never entering.

"So far nothing of interest. Shall we continue?"

"You never know what I might be hiding." Ace groaned in frustration and tried to push back, wanting more than the light touches he was currently receiving.

"Hiding things from me would be unwise." Smoker chided and his hand continued down the inside of the other thigh, past the knee and to the ankle before moving back up and returning to tease once more.

"I thought you liked my defiant nature." A slap was heard, accompanied by the sting in his right ass cheek. "Oh fuck!"

"I thought I told you to remain silent." He brought down a heavy hand on the other cheek, leaving a bright red handprint on the un-tanned skin.

Ace wondered how many of his past lovers the detective had talked to, to gather this kind of information on him. Smoker seemed to know every little trick, kink, and word play that affected him the most. "You could have let me go home with Marco."

"Over my dead body." A deep growl echoed in the small space and suddenly there was pleasurable pain as Smoker thrust in completely.

"Shit!" Ace welcomed every inch of him, ignoring the tears that had formed, and concentrated instead on trying to relax. It had been quite some time since he had a lover, and never before one that rivaled the size of the detective. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

The pace was hard and slow, Smoker's hip snapping at the end of each thrust, trying to hit Ace's prostate and rouse more of those delicious cries from his lover. He could feel Ace's body starting to shake and reached down to take the dripping cock in hand and bring them both to completion.

"Logaaaannn!" Ace held noting back as he let the waves of ecstasy ride over his body,

"Aaaahhh!" Smoker started slamming hard into Ace's ass, holding out as long as he could before giving into the pleasurable bliss of his orgasm. "Ace…"

The word was barely above a heavenly moan, but the raven heard it clearly. They remained joined together, leaning against the wall until they could both stand properly, well properly for Smoker. He allowed the silent man to take a wet cloth and clean him up again. Ace grinned at the level of pain he was currently feeling and looked up into the relaxed face of the detective.

"What took you so long, Detective?"

"Don't get cocky brat."

Smoker picked him up gently and carried him to the bedroom, refusing to say another word. He'd take a short nap and continue with his earlier plan. There was no way the guy would be walking tomorrow, or the rest of the week for that matter. His mother, the department, his cases… everything could go to hell. He had two days off of work and was going to take advantage of every moment of it. .

DKDKDKDK

His minions were dropping like flies, the cash flow was decreasing, and other factions were beginning to try and invade his city. Up till now, all other gangs operated under the frightening knowledge that if they overstepped their boundaries they would be eliminated. Now, with the emergence of this _hero_, he was beginning to lose control of it all. Somehow, it was only his group that had been targeted by this vigilante and every amount of snooping he did was coming to a dead end. The only connection he had was the blonde reporter, and now the men that had been sent after him were in either jail or the hospital. He had underestimated this Knight for the last time. If the guy wanted to play with swords, he'd just have to fight fire with fire.

"Boss! Jack and the others just got back. They've had the shit beat out of them, but apparently they got a lead on that reporter you're after." A man with short white hair came running to where his leader was sitting in the dark.

"Out with it! I want that fool taken care of immediately!" The Boss grabbed the man by the front of his shirt as soon as he was within arm's reach.

"He came to the defense of a weird looking guy tonight in the alley that runs behind that restaurant he works in. He said the freak belonged to him. Maybe it's his boyfriend or something." The man struggled against the strong hold on his clothes.

"Oh really?" The Boss dropped his hold and began pacing. "I want him found!"

"We're already working on it. The guy dropped his Student ID so some of the men are trying to find out more on him. Don't worry, Boss, we'll get that green-haired freak in no time."

"Green hair? GREEN!?" The boss's face grew red with anger. His voice dropped to a threatening growl. "Just what was this 'freak's' name?"

"Um, let's see… Zoro Roronoa. He goes to college with the reporter."

"Roronoa…" A high-pitched, insane laughter rang out through the rundown building. "It's time to end this charade. If I can't have one, I'll take the other. Boys, head over to Joseph Street to the Higa Dojo and deliver a message. Tell them it's time to atone for the past. I want that man to suffer."

DKDKDKDK

Frank Roronoa was a reasonable man, or so he thought, but these two idiots were pushing the limit of his patience. Wanting to know just how his son was doing back in the States, he cornered Johnny and Yosaku in the back of their favorite club. Both had given evasive answers and refused to meet his eyes when speaking. They were sweating profusely and oddly holding hands.

"I'm not going to ask again. What is going on with Zoro?" the jet pilot growled out.

"We can't tell you Roronoa-san, I'm sorry," Yosaku pleaded.

"Why the hell not?" Frank threw up his arms in frustration.

"He made us swear to keep quiet. You have to trust us." Johnny tried to reason with him.

"If it's about that whole saving the innocent shit, I know already. What I don't know is why."

"Blond hair, blue eyes, long legs and a perfect ass," Yosaku grinned, but yelped in pain immediately after when Johnny smacked him hard upside the head.

"Shut-up! Aniki will disown us if he finds out you told his dad," Johnny hissed.

"A blonde? Did you get to meet her while you were there?" Frank stopped abusing the wall and perked up.

The two young men became uneasy again. "Well, yah kinda. We were invited over to a party and met most of Zoro's new friends."

"That was probably the best food I've ever eaten. If those two ever pull their heads out of their asses they'll make a great couple."

"So she cooked? That's a start. So does she work? Is she in school with him? Is she sweet?" Frank was excited to think that his son had possibly found someone special.

"Um, I think Zoro said something about a job as one of the number one chefs at this place called Baratie and they have one class together. I don't know if I'd use sweet as a description, but they fit each other perfectly. You'll have to ask him if you want to know more. It's not our place to tell you. He'll kill us if he ever found out we said this much." Yosaku shuffled closer to Johnny.

"How about a name?" Frank prodded, hoping for anything to go on.

Johnny thought hard, wondering if he gave him just the first name if any harm could come of it. It wasn't as if the man would be going to see Aniki any time soon anyway. "It's Sanji. I'm not sure of the last name."

Frank frowned for a moment in thought. Why did that name sound familiar? He was sure he had heard it recently, and that was surely an unusual name so there couldn't be too many out there with it. Maybe he had read it somewhere. His eyes shot open wide as he remembered the name under the dark bold headlines of the collage paper. The fearful looks on his son's best friends' faces was the only confirmation he needed. He only had a short time before his flight left and a lot of research to do in the mean time. He wondered if _that_ person was still around. Would their number be the same after all these years? Would they welcome him or turn a cold shoulder? Frank left the club in a daze with the two young men staring after him in concern.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro shifted in the sunlight, groaning at the ache in his back from sleeping on the hard floor. He wrapped his arms around the warm object snuggled into his chest and sighed in contentment. His body stiffened when a hand tightened on his hip and soft lips brushed against his neck with just a whisper of a kiss. Memories of last night came flooding back and the green-haired man began to panic, trying to remember whether he had gone to sleep alone last night or not. Carefully, he opened his eyes to look upon the sleeping beauty beside him and breathed a sigh of relief when he found Sanji still in the land of dreams. He lifted his hand to lightly brush the golden hair to the side so he could look at the cook's 

peaceful face in the morning sun. His pocket began vibrating, causing him to jump and scramble to pull out his phone, ungracefully pushing Sanji off of him in the process.

"This better be good," he growled.

"Ah, mon ami, you're awake! Manifique!" The frighteningly familiar voice sent chills down Zoro's spine.

"How the hell did you get this number?"

"Oh, I talked to a good friend of ours, Monsieur Igaram Igarappoi. He was more than happy to help me out with your personal information, mon Noir Chevalier. We are both very grateful for your heroics and wish to offer our assistance in any way we can."

"Fuck." Zoro got up off the floor and walked over to the window, his heart racing in his chest as he realized how totally screwed he was now. Not only did one of the people he rescued know his identity, but they were informing others of it as well. How the hell did this fucking okama figure it out to begin with?

"You really should be more careful about showing your face, Chérie. How that incroyable garçon could not have figured you out yet is beyond moi!"

Zoro wondered if this was how many people felt when he began mixing his English and Japanese. He couldn't understand a single thing that the creepy man was saying. Zoro ran a hand through his hair and leaned his forehead against the cool glass, trying to decide if he would live to see another sunrise.

"What do you want?"

"You to model for me of course!" came the joyous reply.

"WHAT!?" Zoro paled several shades as he realized he was being blackmailed.

"You ok there Marimo?"

Zoro spun around to watch Sanji as he lit his first cigarette of the morning. The blonde's hair was still tousled from sleep and his pajama pants were riding very low on his hips. He sauntered over to Zoro and pried the phone from his vice-like grip, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and a wink before bringing the cell to his own ear.

"This is Sanji, can I help you?" When Zoro had shoved him to the floor earlier, Sanji had immediately woken up in a bad mood. He was about to kick the stupid idiot in the head when the uneasy tone in Zoro's voice piqued his curiosity. A moment later and he began to worry that maybe the man was in trouble of some sort. If this ass hole did do something stupid he wasn't about to go down with him.

"Sanji, mon Chérie!"

"Bon Kurei? Why are you calling Zoro?" Sanji almost started laughing as he began to understand the frightened look on his friend's face. Any good-looking man would feel the same way if the Theater Director called them out of the blue early one morning.

"S'il vous plait! Tell him to say yes. He is exactly what I am looking for. No one else will do!"

"What exactly am I supposed to get him to agree to do?" Sanji's mind ran through a dozen possibilities, none of them pleasant.

"Modeling! You would need to take him shopping of course first. I can't photograph him in the clothes he normally wears. Mon Dieu! How can he stand to look like that? I know what he's hiding, and it's a crime! I want to show him to the world!"

Sanji's first impulse was to tell the bothersome man to fuck off, but when he mentioned the idea of shopping, the blonde couldn't get the image of dark slacks and dress shirt out of his mind. Dressed like that, Zoro would be the envy of every man and woman on campus, and they would all have to face the fact that they would never have a chance in hell because Zoro belonged to him now. Or would soon…

"I'll see what I can do." Sanji closed the phone and handed it back to its owner. "Get a shower while I cook breakfast. We have a lot to do today and not much time."

Zoro looked at him wearily for a moment, apparently still concerned about the strange request from the even stranger man, but nodded just the same and headed to do as instructed. Sanji debated joining him, but knew that there was little time before he needed to head to work and he wanted to get as much done as possible. Bon Kurei's request was bizarre, but then again, everything the man did tended to be that way. He would comply with it for the moment, but if that bastard tried to lay a hand on Zoro, he'd kill him. The idea of anyone other than himself touching that muscular body sent waves of jealousy crashing over him.

He thought back to the morning after he had first been rescued by the Knight. He had been thinking about finally settling down and finding a steady partner, no longer being the famed playboy he currently was viewed as. True, he didn't sleep around with that many people, but as much as he flirted with everyone, he couldn't get past that image in their minds. His last steady boyfriend had hurt him deeply, not by betraying their relationship but his trust. Gin had gotten involved with a drug ring and began selling and using. Little by little, the person Sanji fell in love with had disappeared and was replaced with just a shell of a man.

Sanji wondered if Zoro was the one to fill in the empty space in his life now. Maybe he could invite Zoro on a date later in the week so they could get to know each other better. It had felt wonderful to fall asleep wrapped in someone's arms last night. Granted, it sucked to wake up the way he had, but he really couldn't blame the man now. If he had gotten a call from someone as scary as that asking those things from him, he'd probably be a little out of sorts too. He'd just have to find a way to have Zoro make it up to him later. For the first time in years Sanji felt hope, the escapades of the Dark Knight temporarily forgotten.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: OK... I've been reading a few other fics here lately that have slightly detailed lemons in them, so... I'm going to go ahead and leave them in from now on. If I get in trouble I'm gonna cry. Then you guys will just be forced to come see me at LJ and read it there. Anyway... I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

DK Chapter 16  
Monkeys, Malls and Misgivings

Zoro stepped into the shower and set the water to a comfortable temperature. He reached for the shampoo and flipped the cap open, inhaling the scent that had been lingering in his senses all night. He closed his eyes as the suds rinsed out of his hair and wondered if he would be able to smell the wonderful fragrance all day or not. A bottle of Ocean Breeze scented body wash sat on the small shelf, tempting him to make use of his private time to the fullest. His fingers had just finished soaping up his body when the bathroom door burst open and someone came barreling in.

"Pee! Pee! Pee! Pee! Ahhhhhh…."

The distinct sound of someone urinating in the toilet sounded above the cascading water from the showerhead. Zoro furrowed his brow in frustration, wondering if he would be caught if he strangled the intruder and left him to rot in the tub. The handle on the commode was pushed and the water pressure in the shower decreased along with the pleasant temperature.

"KUSO!!"

The shower curtain was thrown back and a slightly soapy, as well as very naked, Zoro jumped out of the scalding stream. He grabbed the front of the intruder's shirt and lifted him up off the ground a couple inches so they were eye to eye.

"Don't you know to knock? At the very least warn the guy in the shower you're gonna flush!" He froze when he realized his state of undress and turned just in time to shield his body from the cook, currently opening the door to check on the commotion.

Sanji came running in to see Luffy being dangled by a very angry Zoro. The blonde was disappointed that the raven's back was to him and effectively cutting off any view of the well-defined body dripping water all over the floor. Sanji had left a message for Ace, so why was the younger brother here instead?

"Why do you dye your hair down there too?" Luffy pointed to the patch of dark green hair. "Do you not want us to know your true hair color?"

"It makes it more interesting to keep them guessing." Zoro was torn between being embarrassed and enraged. A quick glance over Luffy's shoulder showed the look of pure jealousy on the blonde's face, and his original anger at being doused in boiling water was forgotten.

"Ohhhh. I thought maybe you were trying to make it look like leaves on top of a tree trunk." Luffy continued to stare at the strange colored hair, unaware of the dangerous ground he was treading on.

"So if I colored it pink, would it be a flower?" Zoro couldn't help it and started grinning. He lowered the grinning fool to the floor and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist.

"Hmm maybe, but definitely not a rose. There aren't any bumps on it to look like thorns." Luffy obviously was enjoying the little game.

"So what do I say if it's white?"

"Moby Dick?"

Zoro threw back his head and laughed hard. They both missed the murderous looks they were receiving from the third occupant in the room. The cook turned and left the joking pair to their own devices, unable to contain his anger at the fact that Luffy yet again beat him to the punch in enjoying something Zoro had to offer.

Sanji began to think back on last night and the intense feeling of their bodies pressed together. It was completely different from the rush he had felt with the Knight, both in the alley and the kitchen. Then, they were both running high on adrenaline and it had definitely messed with his mind. Now that he thought about it, it was such a horrible mistake. True he had enjoyed it immensely, but if he had the choice again, he would probably… still do it. Damn, he was pathetic. Was he really that desperate for love that he would stoop to giving himself to an unknown man who could be riddled with disease? He hung his head low as he acknowledged that he had done just that.

Slowly Sanji began pulling things out for their meal. He listened to the two guys joke together as Zoro tried on Ace's borrowed clothes. He wanted to hear that deep laughter every morning. Even though the way he woke up this morning wasn't exactly pleasant, he wanted nothing less than to wake up in that man's arms every day. Laying there last night, listening to the beat of Zoro's heart, he knew it was time he got his life in order. There would be no more multiple partners; no more playboy antics; no more chasing after masked heroes.

The omelets were almost done now. It was truly a shame that Zoro was not the Dark Knight, but it was better to have a real lover that he could identify and see daily than one that only showed up when they wanted something. Sanji glanced over to the boys wrestling on the floor where he had been sleeping last night. Yes, Zoro in the flesh was definitely better than the Knight in his mind. The next chance he got he'd have to let the vigilante know that what happened between them was a one-time thing. After that, all he had to do was convince Zoro he was serious and everything would be perfect. Well, as perfect as two men in a romantic relationship could possibly get.

Breakfast was lively with the added guest joining them at the table. Luffy filled them in on the fact that Ace never came home last night after going out with Marco. Since it wasn't unusual, they just nodded and dismissed the comment. Unfortunately, when the bored young man learned they were going to the mall, he promptly invited himself to tag along.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro was about to bolt. He stepped out of the car into the underground parking and wondered if he could make it out of there alive. He hadn't been to an actual mall since before his mother died. What could that shitty-cook possibly be thinking bringing him here and dressed like this? It was a good thing that Ace usually wore his clothes on the baggy side. The freckled man wasn't really skinny, but his frame was slightly smaller than Zoro's. The long sleeved t-shirt stretched across his muscular chest and biceps, lifting slightly every time he turned to show off a glimpse of tanned skin above his waistband. The jeans were low on his hips, but still snug enough to accentuate the shape of his ass and the muscles in his thighs. The way he had his thumbs hooked into the edge of the front pockets unknowingly drew attention to the fact that he was definitely male.

"Zoro, come on! There's this awesome arcade in here that has the old Area 51 game on it. I bet I can get high score on it especially since you've forgotten your glasses." Luffy grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him inside. "Hey there's a really good pizza place in here! Let's go eat!"

"You seem to be getting around just fine without your glasses today. I'm guessing you don't really need them, do you?" Sanji caught up to them and did his best to look into Zoro's face when he spoke rather than stare at his ass in the snug pair of jeans he had borrowed. He crushed his cigarette out in the provided ashtray by the entrance and was surprised to turn around and see Zoro holding the door open for him to enter first. Fairly sure that he was trying to get everyone to go in before him so he could escape, Sanji decided to throw him off track. He placed an arm around the man's waist and pulled them close together, brushing his lips against Zoro's stubbly cheek. "Thanks."

Zoro blushed deeply and muttered a "you're welcome" while forcing himself to not molest the blonde in a public place. He wasn't exactly ready to publicize his sexuality any more than it already was from Nami and Ace at school. Maybe if Logan finally broke down and got with his friend, the talk at school would stop and he wouldn't have to worry about his family finding out. Then again, the only one he was really worried about was his father, and he was halfway around the world. Maybe it was time to just come clean with everyone; especially if all the flirting Sanji was doing today was real and not a game.

He could feel the dozens of pairs of eyes on them as the trio walked off the wide set of stairs to the first floor of the shopping nightmare. It reminded him of walking down the corridor after a fight and having everyone stare at him in wonder and fear. He didn't realize how much he missed the attention until just then. Subconsciously, his shoulders went back, his chin was raised, and there was a significant raise of confidence in his stride. Suddenly, Luffy launched himself over one of the potted plants and attached himself to Zoro's back, wrapping arms and legs tightly around the larger man's body.

"Zorooooo I'm hungry! Feed me!!"

Zoro reached behind him and laced his hands under the monkey boy's ass to help support his weight, hoping that this wouldn't become a habit, but resigning to the fact that it probably would. "You'll have to talk to Sanji. I don't have any money."

"Fortunately, there's an all you can eat buffet here. That's one of the reasons I chose this mall instead of the other one. I can afford it." Sanji laughed at the look on Luffy's face, giving him a pat on the back as he clung to Zoro. They continued on to the food court and dropped the hungry boy off at the buffet, promising that they would come back for him in a few hours.

DKDKDKDK

Sanji was amazed at Zoro's ability to evade capture and wondered if maybe last night's failure to protect himself had really been due to exhaustion. The blonde was currently in one of his favorite stores trying to corner Zoro into one of the dressing rooms and having a horrible time getting the man to cooperate.

"Look Marimo, if you don't get your ass in there right now I'll give Bon Kurei your home address."

"You wouldn't" Zoro froze mid-step.

"Try me." Sanji smirked in victory when the defeated male came over to him, dragging his feet. "That's a good boy."

"Fuck you, shitty-cook" Zoro growled and pushed past the blonde into the small changing stall.

Images of them plastered against each other with mirrors all around flashed through Sanji's mind and he began looking around to see how busy the store was. Unfortunately, they had attracted quite a bit of attention and there were a few women gathered nearby. There was always the next store. The sounds of fabric sliding off sent shivers of excitement down his spine.

"Hurry up, idiot. I don't have all day."

"You've got to be kidding me…" was the mumbled reply. The door opened slowly and Zoro stepped out, frowning deeply.

Sanji decided that the eccentric professor needed an extra special Christmas gift this year, because the vision before him was absolutely perfect. Zoro had slipped on a pair of faded blue jeans that were slightly loose fitting and hung dangerously low on his hips, making Sanji wonder if the man had gone commando or not that day. His white shirt was left unbuttoned, showing off his defined abs and chest. A murmur of appreciation was heard from the small crowd behind them.

"Why the hell am I wearing all this preppy shit? I hate fucking buttons. Besides, these jeans hang as low as my other ones. If you hated them so much why are you picking out shit like this for me to try on?" Zoro turned around a few times and lifted up his shirttails to show off the low waistline. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at the drooling blonde.

"If you don't like buttons, we'll look for something with zippers, or some pullovers, but no matter what, you're going to have to get a few shirts like this. As for the jeans, the waist on these is supposed to be low. They fit you across the ass and in the thighs just fine. The other ones you normally wear are too big everywhere and would fall off you without a belt." Sanji let his eyes wander over the lines of the jeans and tried to decide what to try on from there.

"Can we at least try something that I can wear underwear with?" Zoro shifted anxiously as he glared at the gossiping women.

Sanji laughed and nodded, shoving the unhappy man back into the dressing room. "Get out of those and I'll pick something else."

They left the store with three pairs of jeans, several button-down shirts, some t-shirts and a new pair of casual shoes. The group of girls increased with each store they visited, thwarting Sanji's plan to get any alone time with Zoro. At the final store for the day, Sanji had gone to find a tie to match the dress shirt he had just convinced Zoro to try on when one of the store clerks had finally gotten brave enough to approach the green-haired man when he stepped out of the dressing room.

"You want some help?" The girl smiled and reached for his open shirt, sliding the small buttons into their respective slots.

Zoro stood there caught between relief that someone else was doing this annoying task and the fact that it was a girl and not his blonde helping him out. He arched an eyebrow at her when she began to trail her fingers down his skin as she worked. Long pale fingers appeared over the top of hers and a familiar warmth pressed against his back. Zoro smiled, slow and mischievously, as he leaned his head back and whispered huskily into Sanji's ear.

"Arigato, Sanji-kun." He purposely let his lips brush against the sensitive skin.

Sanji narrowed his eyes at the girl as she jerked her hands away and nuzzled his nose into Zoro's hair. "Mmhmm. I think this will work just fine. Maybe we should work on taking it off now."

The girl gasped in surprise and blushed deeply as she hurried away. Zoro began chuckling and tried to pull out of the blonde's grasp. Sanji's arms tightened around him and began to pull them backwards into the privacy of the small dressing room. Zoro's eyes went wide as the door closed on them and nimble hands worked their way under the fabric of his shirt.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing shithead? This is a public place." Zoro began struggling against the hold.

"You know this would be much easier if you'd stay quiet." Sanji nipped at the tanned neck and brushed his thumbs across pert nipples, earning him a delightful groan. "Good boy…"

Zoro grabbed Sanji's wrists and yanked them out from under his shirt. He turned and glared at the grinning blonde. "Careful, I bite."

"Maybe we should have you fixed then."

Zoro let go of Sanji and began struggling to undo the buttons on the shirt. "You wouldn't like the results. Damn. I hate fucking buttons."

"I can see that. Here, I'll do it." Sanji laughed softly and pushed Zoro's hands away, quickly undoing the troublesome fastenings. He stepped back and watched as tanned skin was revealed before his eyes, confirming his earlier wonders as to what was worn beneath the jeans. Sanji swallowed hard as the dress slacks dropped to the floor and Zoro stood clothed in only a pair of white socks. He took in every detail of flawless skin on the man's back and ass, amazed at the lack of scars compared to the amount of abuse the front had taken. It wasn't until a pair of worn jeans slid up over the tempting flesh that he realized he had just lost the perfect opportunity to fulfill a personal fantasy.

Zoro turned to see the open look of lust on Sanji's face and instantly pulled him for a kiss. As much as he tried to control himself, he couldn't help the desire to take what he wanted. He wove his fingers into thick blonde hair and thrust his tongue into Sanji's mouth. He was met with equal intensity and moaned softly when blunt nails began to dig into his back. A sharp knock on the door caused them to jump apart, and flush slightly. As soon as Zoro had his shirt on, they opened the door to see a security guard scowling deeply at them.

"I'm not going to ask why you were both in there together. I have no desire to know. I do want to know if you're responsible for the man at the food court that is sitting on top of the kiosk desk singing show-tunes." The grumpy man crossed his arms and tried to look intimidating.

"Baka…" Zoro mumbled and bent down to pick up the discarded clothing.

"I take it he's a gangly looking teen with a straw hat, black hair, and an insatiable appetite." Sanji's hand edged for his jacket pocket out of habit to draw out his cigarettes. A frown appeared on his face when he remembered he couldn't light up in this place.

"Oh yah. That's him." The lines of stress increased on the security guard's face. "He's lucky he's related to Chief Garp or he'd already be out on his ass. You've got 5 minutes to get him out of here."

Sanji and Zoro looked to each other and sighed. They both held out their fists and pumped them three times.

"Damn, fine I'll go," Zoro grumbled.

"Rock beats scissors, Marimo. Besides, I still need to pay for the clothes. We'll go shopping for new dress shoes another time." Sanji took the outfit from the green-haired man and began walking to the register. He smiled to the still blushing sales girl as he handed her the clothes.

Zoro slid his boots on and followed the uniformed man out of the store to collect his monkey.

Luffy was indeed sitting on top of the kiosk, but he was now joined by another vaguely familiar figure. A large crowd had gathered around, tossing money into the straw hat that had been hung from one of the corners of the roof as the two sang on in off-tune harmony. The pair looked as if they were having the time of their lives up on that little stage. It would be hard to pry them away from their current positions.

"Oi, Mugiwara, time to go to the market."

Luffy's eyes grew to the size of saucers and he launched himself at the already prepared target. "MEEEAAATTTT!!"

The crowd voiced their disappointment in losing the entertainment, but recovered quickly due to the comedy skit that took its place. The grinning fool had jumped off, landing perfectly in the green-haired man's arms and immediately attached himself to the large body. Losing his partner in crime, the long-nosed man's bravery deteriorated and he quickly scrambled after his friend.

"Zoro! You won't believe what I found out! Usopp knows that mmphff." The rest of the sentence was cut off by Usopp's hand covering his mouth.

"Luffy," he hissed, "I told you not to say anything! Um, hey Zoro! Good to see you again."

Zoro just nodded at him as he tried to pry Luffy from his body. Fortunately, Sanji came to his rescue and was able to convince the guy to let go on his own. After stopping at the grocery store, they headed to Sanji's apartment for a quick dinner before the blonde had to hurry to work.

"You gonna be here when I get back?" Sanji had changed into a clean shirt and was currently knotting his tie around his neck.

"I need to go check on Jiji. Maybe next time." Zoro reached out, grabbing the strip of fabric and pulled the blonde close. He leaned in, pausing at the last moment, and waited for Sanji to complete the distance. He chuckled into the kiss when Sanji grabbed his head and crushed their mouths together.

"Fucker." Sanji nipped at Zoro's bottom lip before pulling away. "Next time… I'm counting on that."

They walked down the flight of stairs together and paused at the front door.

"Be careful out there," Zoro warned.

"You're the one who can't seem to stay on his feet," Sanji jibed.

"It's kinda hard when someone keep sweeping them out from under you." He gave the blonde a wink and began walking down the street towards his home. If he hurried, he could maybe get in a short workout at the dojo before it got too late.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro walked into the dojo and felt his blood run cold. There were holes in the walls, and graffiti everywhere. 'Revenge' was scrawled across the front desk. Immediately he began searching for his grandfather. The little man was found in one of the training rooms, stacking pieces of broken doors and tables in a pile.

"Jiji!" Zoro ran to check him over for injury.

"Calm yourself, Zoro-kun. I'm fine. Most of the mess has already been cleared." Yuu patted his arm reassuringly.

"What happened," he looked around at the destruction to his grandfather's dojo, "and who did it?"

"Just some punks that thought they were having a good time. Don't concern yourself with it. I've already filed a police report." Yuu pulled him back towards the front, hoping to prevent him from seeing the hateful words written on the walls of the room Zoro used to teach in.

"Gomen nasai, Jiji. I should have been here." Zoro bowed deeply to him.

"And what? Miss time with your friends to spend it here with my lovely date and I?" Yuu chuckled at the disgusted look on his grandson's face. "I wasn't here when it happened either. We should both be glad for that."

"I suppose." Zoro looked around again and let anger fill him. "Let me change and I'll help get this mess cleaned up. I was hoping to work out, but I guess it can wait."

"What? And break an old man's heart? You shouldn't tease me like that." Yuu looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

An hour later, Zoro stood in the center of the room drenched in sweat and sporting a satisfied smirk. Yuu was a few feet in front of him leaning heavily on the bo in his hands and panting. After a moment, the little old man looked up at him and grinned. They both began laughing and finally relaxed their guards.

"You're doing well, Zoro-kun. I think you easily pass my best student now."

"I thought I was your best." Zoro looked at him curiously.

"Ah, you are. But there was another that surpassed you until now. He'll be in town soon. We should have dinner together, maybe at that restaurant where your friend works." Yuu sat down on the bench and nodded his thanks to Zoro for the bottle of water he was just handed. "At this point, the only way you'll improve is to train against others of your skill level. Unfortunately, I cannot handle this much longer. The heart is willing, but the body is old."

Zoro frowned at his grandfather's choice of words. "If you really wanted to, you could easily kick my ass Jiji. Don't give me that shit."

"You're damn right!" The little outburst took them both by surprise and they joined in laughter once again. "Ah, it's good to hear your joy again. It's been many years since we've laughed like this."

"Since before Mom died and I left to live with Otousan." Zoro replaced the bokken in the rack on the wall. "I still don't understand why she loved him so much."

"Nor do I, but that's love for you. The one your heart gives itself to is not always the one who returns the feelings." Yuu studied the young man's slumped shoulders and troubled face. "But you won't know how they feel if you don't ask."

"I'm not sure how I feel myself at the moment. When I figure that out, I can move from there." Zoro gave him a reassuring smile that abruptly fell when he looked over to the words written on the walls. Only a few were able to be read: revenge, traitor, guilty, life.

"I'm closing the dojo for tomorrow. Have your boys come over after school and we'll get everything cleaned up. I may not be able to patch all the walls overnight, but we can at least get the paint off and the broken things hauled away. I've left a message for Logan to come with his truck as well."

"I'll find them, Jiji, I swear. And then they'll pay for this."

"Hai, I know you will." Yuu nodded to him and left the room.

After a quick shower and shave, Zoro donned his old style, having left all his new clothes at Sanji's apartment. He picked up his sword case, having left the precious item there for his grandfather to have sharpened. He was worried since they were just returned the day before but fortunately, they were safely tucked away in his locker, one area the miscreants didn't enter. Zoro caressed them fondly and couldn't wait to find an opponent to test them out on. Maybe he should do a little patrolling. It wouldn't look good if the Dark Knight just suddenly dropped off the face of the world now, would it? Also, somewhere out there were the assholes that destroyed the dojo. With a sly grin, he grabbed his black hoodie and slipped out the back door. The night was young and he had work to do.

DKDKDKDK

He had made it almost back to Sanji's apartment without incident when he heard her cry. Looking up to the stars, Zoro wondered if yelling at them that it was about time would be taking it too far. The second cry didn't sound as desperate, but still slightly distressed. Now more out of curiosity, he followed the sounds to the scene. What he found made him frown in annoyance and debate if he even wanted to get involved. A disheveled redhead stood with a long metal pole in her hands, surrounded by four men who were taunting her at every turn. She was clearly at a disadvantage, but far from panicking. In fact, she looked downright pissed.

"I swear that if you lay one finger on me I'll make you regret ever being born," she challenged.

"Pretty tough words coming from a little girl like you. Just what makes you think you can back them up?" The adventurous thug took a step forward and was met with the tip of her weapon, shoved directly into his groin. The man fell down in pain, holding his crotch and fighting to catch his breath. "You little bitch!"

"Come try me, asshole!" The woman spun around and pointed the pipe at another of the attackers that was trying to advance on her.

"I guess it's a good thing we changed our weapons tonight, huh? A feisty thing like you will catch more money if you're not all full of holes."

The man brought out a thick chain about six feet in length and let the end drop on the ground with a heavy metal clunk. Another tapped a heavy lead pipe on his shoulder in amusement. The final man stood with his arms crossed; clearly not interested in anything that was going on. The man on the ground began to stir as his pain had finally gotten to a manageable level.

"Let me hear you scream. Maybe if you do it loud enough the Dark Knight will come save you," he laughed.

"That piece of shit can rot in hell! I don't need the likes of him to step in," the redhead spat out. "What kind of real man hides behind a mask and carries a sword around? He's no better than any of you."

Zoro arched his brows in amazement. He knew that Nami hated him in class, but what did she have against his alter ego? He was about to turn and leave her to fend for herself when the man with the chain decided to attack. The links of metal wrapped around her impromptu staff making it useless. As she fought to dislodge the restraint, the man with the pipe charged in. The heavy piece of metal was aimed at her head and would have caused extensive damage had Zoro not emerged from his hiding place and blocked the devastating blow with two swords.

The men all gasped in surprise and took a step back. He could hear them all whispering his 'name'. The tension on the chain was released and it began unwinding from Nami's weapon. As soon as she was free, she swung at the Knight's exposed back.

"You fucking asshole! Did you hear me call your name? No! Did I ask for help? No! What the hell are you doing here? Stay out of my damn business!" Nami screamed at him as she swung the pipe like a baseball bat.

Zoro dodged the blows easily, making sure that his hood was pulled down as far as possible in the mean time. When she stopped, he slid his swords back into their sheaths at his side, and then turned to leave. There was no way he was saving a crazy bitch like that. Who in their right mind attacked the person trying to rescue them?

Evil chuckling echoed in the alley as the bored gangster finally decide to speak. "So, even the infamous Dark Knight has standards. Interesting. I guess this means that she's ours now. Don't worry; we'll treat her like the angel she is."

"You bastards!" The slight waiver in Nami's voice told of her underlying fear.

Angel. That's right. She was Luffy's angel. Damn. Now he had to get involved. Zoro slowly faced them again and cocked his head to the side as he studied the group. He lowered his voice and adapted Jiji's accent to keep her from recognizing him. "Go ahead. Just be sure not to leave evidence. She's dating the police chief's grandson after all."

"Is that so?" The man with the chain snickered and gathered his weapon again, his confidence apparently returning. "Then let's finish this."

Zoro stood and watched as the men began to circle her again. He appeared a spectator though he kept his arms loose at his sides in order to move quickly and assist when the time was right. Maybe he'd even wait until she was begging for his help. The chain locked around her weapon again and this time it was yanked from her hands. She stood helpless amongst the wolves.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Nami yelled at him.

"I'm staying out of your business," he scoffed as the attackers laughed. "Maybe if you ask really nice and say please."

The laughter stopped as the men waited to hear her response. She hung her head and Zoro began to feel like an ass when he noticed the teardrops fall to the ground. It was one thing to want to teach her a lesson in humility and another to humiliate her completely. He shook his head and began walking towards her. This really was not the way he wanted to do this. Zoro stopped behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, though she shrugged it off angrily.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" Zoro scowled under his hood. "But Luffy's nakama."

He shoved her to the side roughly and in a fluid motion, he drew his swords. Before any of them could react, he lunged at the man holding the chain, slicing the links of metal into two smaller sections. The man stood there with a stupid look on his face while Zoro moved on to the next mark. The pipe wielder was next to fall, becoming victim to the back of dual blades across his chest that sent him flying into the brick wall several feet away. The man recovering from the blow to his manhood reached into his jacket for his own weapon. Zoro shot forward and planted his fist in the man's face, the added force of the hilt in his hand effectively knocking the guy out.

The man with the chains came out of his stupor, deciding that two chains were better than one. He swung them wildly as he advanced on the swordsman trying to capture one of the blades in the process. Zoro was forced to take a few steps back as he searched for the man's rhythm. Out of the corner of his vision, he could see Nami slumped against the wall, dazed from the force of her impact to the side of the building. Knowing she was safe for the moment, he returned his full focus to the fight at hand. Finding the opportunity he needed, he thrust Yubashiri forward and entangled it in both chains. Zoro pulled hard and ripped them from the man's hands before putting the tip of his other sword at the man's throat.

Zoro turned his head slightly as the remaining man give a round of applause.

"Impressive." The sinister look on the man's face belied his enthusiasm. "I've heard of your skill, but never imagined you would bring yourself to the level of being manipulated by a woman. Is she another special one of yours?"

"I fucking hate the bitch." Zoro said honestly. The man at the tip of his blade made the mistake of trying to move and was rewarded with a slight pressure increase along with an annoyed growl.

"So why?"

"_Yakusoku o mamoru._" ((To keep a promise.)) Zoro thought back to his conversation with Luffy earlier on their way back from the mall. The guy had asked him to keep an eye on his new girlfriend for him when he wasn't around. He assured his new friend that he would watch out for her during the classes they shared and any other time he saw her around campus. OK, so he should have intervened earlier even if she didn't want him to, but damn she really got on his nerves.

"Honorable, but futile," the man chided as he bent down to assist one of his fallen comrades. "If you keep showing your weaknesses you'll lose in no time."

Zoro flicked his wrist and let the familiar three lines on his captive's neck, mere scratches, but it served its point. He withdrew his sword from the tangle of chains and stepped back, allowing the shaky man to gather the last of the men and hurry after the others as they hobbled down the alley. There was an icy chill that ran down his spine as he turned to check on the redhead. A pipe connected with his jaw and sent stars across his vision.

"You were going to leave me!" Nami screamed. "You were actually going to walk away and let them have me! You asshole!"

Zoro gained his senses quickly and blocked the next swing. "You're the one who said they didn't need or WANT my help!"

"I was LYING!" She began crying and dropped the pipe. "I was scared! How did I know that I could really trust you? You could just be some pervert in disguise trying to take advantage of me."

Zoro returned his swords to his side yet again and tried to figure out what to do, or even say. Instinctively he dove forward to catch her as she collapsed. She clung to him helplessly and as she sobbed. He cradled her in his arms and petted her head, shushing her as he would one of his kids. As she quieted down, he realized how bad his situation was. If she looked up, the chances that she would see his face were not in his favor. A soft sigh caught his attention and he moved her head just enough to see that she was asleep. Now what did he do? Looking around, he knew he couldn't just leave her here. There was no other choice, really. He had to take her back to Ace and Luffy's.

With careful maneuvering, he sat her down on a box so he could retrieve his case and stow his swords. His hoodie was removed and wrapped around her slight frame to keep her warm against the chill of the late fall night. She weighed next to nothing and Zoro found it easy to hurry along the shadows of the alley towards his friend's home. He'd figure out what to say once he got there.

DKDKDKDK

Luffy sleepily opened the door to gaze upon his unexpected visitor. His eyes shot open wide and he began to panic when he realized whom it was that Zoro held in his arms.

"I found her in an alleyway a few blocks from here. I was headed over here anyway so I thought I'd bring her along." Zoro walked in past the gaping man and laid the still sleeping girl on the couch. He unwrapped her from his hoodie and moved out of the way for Luffy to take over.

"Was she hurt?" The raven never took his eyes off of her as he spoke.

"No. I think whatever happened was just too much for her and she passed out from stress." Zoro shifted the black case off of his shoulder and began walking towards Ace's room. If he could make it over there without it being seen, he could stash the evidence out of sight. Since Ace knew his secret, he decided they would be safe with him.

"Ace isn't in there. He still hasn't come home but you can go ahead and go in. I wouldn't put it in the closet though. I'd put it under his bed." Luffy looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Don't worry. I won't tell. I've known for a while now anyway. I figured it out when I saw the first sketch in the paper. You wore that same black hooded sweatshirt all the time after school. It wasn't hard to put together after that."

Zoro stood there dumbfounded. The boy knew already and had never said a word. Maybe that's why he had asked Zoro to watch over his girlfriend.

"I've got a key if you want to get in Sanji's place. He hasn't gotten home from work yet." Luffy got up and walked over to the kitchen. In a box marked charity he pulled out a key, tossing it to the green-haired man. "You should probably get some ice on your face."

Zoro touched his cheek and winced at the tenderness. "She's got a vicious swing. It hit in the same spot I got kicked last night."

"Nami did that?" Luffy started laughing.

"I almost left her when she started hitting me with that damn staff." Zoro tried to frown, but realized the hilarity of it all and began to chuckle as well. "On top of that I sparred with Jiji tonight too. My body feels like I've been hit by a truck."

"I guess Sanji's not getting any tonight either." Luffy laughed at the confused look on Zoro's face. "Since he was still frustrated I guessed that nothing happened between you guys yet."

"No. We seem to keep getting interrupted." Zoro frowned as he remembered Sanji's reasoning for stopping last night. His hand went to his side and he wondered how much trouble he would be in with his doctor if he removed the stitches himself. "I'm gonna go take a shower. If he comes here first, let him know you gave me the key."

"Sure thing Zoro!" Luffy waved to him and went back to the couch. He picked up his sleeping girlfriend and carried her to his room.

Zoro watched them disappear and decided that he had stalled enough. He locked the door behind him and walked down to the cook's apartment. So as not to lose it, he added the key to his own keychain and sat it on the table next to where the blonde's set usually stayed. He toed off his boots and continued in to the bathroom.

It took him a few minutes of searching, but he finally found a pair of scissors in a manicure set located in the medicine cabinet. As the water warmed up, he began clipping away the black threads holding his skin together. It had been over a week now, and while Chopper had instructed him to let the little doctor remove them, it wasn't as if this was the first time Zoro had done this himself. Steam began to fill the small room by the time he finished and the raw line looked much better without the dark thread throughout it.

Satisfied that he had made a good choice, Zoro stepped into the shower and let the cascading water loosen his tired muscles. Not bothering with the hassle of getting dressed, he dried off as best he could and crawled between the silk sheets. In moments, he was asleep. He never heard the owner of the bed come home, nor the little appreciative sounds that were made when the blanket was pulled down. A warm body slid into bed and pressed against his, wrapping their arms snugly around him.

DKDKDKDK

Sanji came awake in stages, each one spreading the grin on his face further into a full smile. At first, he was just happy to be surrounded by warmth since the nights had started getting cold lately. Then he shifted and felt his personal heater move with him, reminding him that he was not alone in his bed. A rough hand slid up over his hip and to his lower back, pulling him as close as possible. Their naked bodies rubbed against each other, sending shivers of excitement through Sanji's body. This was one of the things he loved most about another man: they could easily wake up ready to go.

He slid his knee between muscular thighs and ground his own arousal into Zoro's hip. The sleeping man hummed in appreciation and rocked up against the blonde's body. Sanji continued to move against him, and leaned down to place kisses along his neck. He tentatively nipped at the tanned skin and was rewarded with low moan. The arms that were wrapped around him began to loosen, and strong hands caressed his sides and back. Sanji sucked gently at the increasing pulse in Zoro's neck, listening to the soft sounds of enjoyment the larger man was making. He joined his lover in exploring and braced himself on his elbow to free one arm.

As his lips worked their way down the battered chest, every hitch in Zoro's breath showed another sensitive spot for Sanji to abuse. The diagonal scar was a given, the blonde remembered, as were the small, flat nipples. The soft pink flesh of newly mended skin was given extra attention since there were no longer ugly black stitches to get in the way. When he reached the slightly jutting hipbone, Sanji looked up to find dark hooded eyes watching him heatedly. He never broke Zoro's gaze as he settled between parted thighs and ran his tongue across the head of the leaking member to get his first taste of the man beneath him.

Sanji could feel him tense and relax with each torturously slow lick. His free hand circled around the base of Zoro's large cock and lifted it so he could reach all sides. He smiled to himself when his lover's hands fisted in the sheets, threatening to rip them should he move too quickly. Without warning, Sanji took as much of the engorged member into his mouth as he could, relaxing his throat so he could almost bury his nose in the dark green curls. A large hand wove its fingers into his hair and held him still, not pushing him down, but refusing to let him back up either. He swallowed and Zoro's cock twitched in his mouth as the man cried out in pleasure. When the grip on his head eased, Sanji began to move.

The blonde kept the movements slow, but made up for it with the varying pressure of his teeth and tongue. He would drag his teeth as he pulled back and swirl his tongue around the head before taking in as much as he could. Zoro's hand massaged the back of his head, trying to encourage him to increase the pace without being too forceful. As much as Sanji wanted to continue to tease him, he knew it was bordering cruel to keep the man in suspense for this long. He began to go faster, massaging Zoro's balls and letting his thumb tease the edge of his entrance.

His own length was beginning to throb with need of attention, so Sanji rolled them to their sides to free up his other hand. Zoro began to thrust more freely in this position, and Sanji let the man take the slightest bit of control for now. He pumped himself in time with the thrust of Zoro's hips and frowned at the amount of saliva he could feel running down his chin. A hard swallow reduced some of the dribble and caused a hitch in Zoro's breath at the same time. It wouldn't be much longer and Zoro would ready for release.

Sanji lifted Zoro's leg up over his shoulder to give him better access to play with the man's extremely tight ass. He wondered if the green-haired man had ever been taken before, and the thought of being his first was all he needed to push him towards his own release. Wiping some of his spit off his face with his finger, he used the moisture to help ease one finger through the first ring of muscle. That was all it took and Zoro came hard with a hoarse cry. He felt the hot liquid hit the back of his throat and swallowed as much as he could, letting the rest run out over his face. A few short, hard tugs and he followed in Zoro's wake, spilling all over his hand and the sheets.

They lay there tangled together, Sanji's head on Zoro's thigh, while they tried to catch their breaths. A soft tug on his hair and Sanji realized that he was being asked to crawl up to join his lover at the top of the bed. As soon as he was within range, Zoro grabbed him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. A long rough tongue licked every bit of cum from his face before diving back in to search out the taste in his mouth. Sanji was about to wipe his hand off when it was captured and given the same treatment. Seeing his fingers disappear into Zoro's mouth made him regret that he hadn't started this the night before. Strange music sounded from somewhere on the floor, and Zoro turned towards it with an irritated frown.

Zoro swore in several languages as he rolled over to reach for his pants. 'Kung Fu Fighting' could barely be heard from his cell in his jeans pocket. Knowing that those two never called without reason (text yes, but not call), he decided he should probably answer it. He could always come back to his naked lover after he threatened to kill his two best friends. Besides, he needed to head to the bathroom anyway. It took a moment to locate his phone since an additional set of clothes was now piled on top of his own. With the device finally in hand he sat up on the edge of the bed and answered it in his most threatening voice.

"Moshi. Moshi."

"ANIKI!!" Zoro almost dropped the phone due to the volume of his friend's cries. "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! We really didn't mean to! He figured it out on his own mostly!"

Zoro frowned further at the desperate plea, knowing that the pair would never be screaming like that if it were something silly and trivial. "What do you mean?"

"Roronoa-san is on his way. He knows about the fights, and also… he, um… well, you see…" Johnny sputtered around his explanation.

"You told him!"

"We didn't tell him about the fights, we swear! He already knew somehow," Yosaku said in defense.

"He knew!? Fuck! I'm so dead…" He jumped when a firm chest pressed against his back and arms circled around him to pull their bodies closer together.

"Everything ok?" Sanji asked.

"We're on our way, Aniki. We're in Dallas right now getting ready to board the next flight. Don't worry; we'll be there for you." Zoro could hear the tremor in Johnny's voice.

"What did you do?" Zoro's hand slid up and he laced his fingers with Sanji's on his chest. The tightening of his grip gave Zoro the strength he needed to hear the info that would destroy his life.

"Just, act like a _normal_ guy until we get there."

Zoro's body began to tremor slightly, and he could no longer feel the warmth that currently encircled him. "Why?"

"We didn't mean to. He threw us off by saying he already knew about you playing hero. I told him he needed to ask you directly. We did our best to not say, we really did. He just…"

"Oshiete yo!" ((Oi, tell me now)) Zoro shouted.

"We told him you were in love with a blonde named Sanji! I think he knew the name because his face when white and he just left without saying a word." Crying could be heard amongst the pleas for forgiveness.

The phone fell from Zoro's hand to the floor and snapped shut on impact. He sat there frozen, unable to respond to any of the questions from his lover. His father was on his way. The words kept repeating through his mind. His entire future was ruined. The dreams of gaining his mother's money, building the dojo and one day sending an invitation to Mihawk for another battle; waking up with his lover in his arms every morning; all of it was gone. He stood up from the bed and began to get dressed.

He barely registered that Sanji was trying to get his attention, and found he could do nothing but stare blankly at the man he had just shared a bed with. He knew that he should stop and say something, but just what would it be? 'Oh, sorry but my dad is on his way and will freak if he knew what we were just doing?' That sounded so juvenile. The sound of Sanji's voice was soothing, and he could tell the man was worried about him. Slowly words began to register.

"Don't... I… love… you…"

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I know that this chapter is shorter than lately, but if you actually wanted it to be posted, this is all you get. I'm running low on time and creative flow. RL is kicking my ass right now.

* * *

Chapter 17  
New VS Old

I love you…

The intense look in Sanji's eyes as he spoke sent a flurry of emotions through him. Zoro stumbled back a step and the blonde lost grip on his shoulder. Part of him was jumping for joy at the confession, but an even bigger part screamed for him to run away quickly. True, he wanted the blonde for himself, but he wasn't sure if he was quite ready for love just yet. There were too many secrets left untold to be able to consider it. I love you. How was he supposed to respond?

"Zoro, did you hear me?" The cook was clearly annoyed at being ignored.

"Huh?"

"Shit, are you even fucking listening to me?" Sanji frowned when Zoro shook his head no. "I said don't ignore me. I would love it if you just took a breath and calmed down. I didn't even freak out this bad when I got the call from Usopp the other night. What the hell is going on with you?"

Zoro's heart twisted in a knot when he realized his error. Sanji didn't love him. It was all a misunderstanding. As much as he knew he should feel relieved, a depressing sadness began to set in. Wishful thinking was all it was. He wondered if he should even bother telling the blonde any of the truth. It would probably be safer if his father came looking for him. At least that way, Sanji could be somewhat prepared. An alarm started going off back in the bedroom, distracting them both.

"Fuck! We've got class. Look. You're going to tell me what's going on, one way or another." Sanji headed to silence the beeping from the clock. "What could be worse than me getting fucked by a genetic freak?"

Zoro knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but being labeled as a freak slightly pissed him off. He had enough shit to deal with at the moment and he didn't need to be reminded of his family's strange traits. True, Sanji had no idea that he and the Knight were the same, but still, it was no reason for him to say shit like that. Just what did those test results say? If they were done by Usopp, then maybe Luffy could help out. Would Sanji think he was a freak when he found out the truth? Would he leave him as quickly as he did the Dark Knight?

"Hey?" Sanji appeared before him and captured his lips in a kiss. "Come on, I picked your clothes out already. Good thing we went shopping yesterday. You gonna be alright without your glasses? I looked last night after work, but I didn't find them in the alley."

"I'm fine," he mumbled as he tried to collect his thoughts, realizing he still needed to go to the bathroom.

When he stepped to the sink to wash his hands, Sanji knocked on the door briefly before entering. Zoro turned on the hot water and lathered up his hands, trying to ignore the naked man to his left. Apparently, Sanji had no shame when it came to showing off his body, or relieving himself in front of others. Sanji joined him at the sink a moment later and opened up the mirrored cabinet to get out a razor and shaving cream.

"I've got an extra one if you want to use it." The blonde said while dispensing an ample amount of white foam into his hand. He shrugged in indifference when Zoro shook his head no and began shaving. "So you ready to tell me what that was about?"

"No." Zoro shook his head and leaned against the doorframe. He looked at Sanji's annoyed reflection in the mirror and sighed. It needed to be done. "My father is coming and… It's really complicated."

"Try me. Hey, I told you about all the shit with the Dark Knight last night, you owe me an explanation at the very least." Sanji looked at him through the mirror.

Zoro let his eyes wander over the blonde's body as he tried to decide exactly what to disclose. So many secrets that would need to be carefully avoided, yet it was important that he didn't exactly lie. He took a deep breath and took the first step.

"My parents didn't have a normal relationship. They split shortly after I turned two, but never told me why. Somehow they loved each other though." The struggle was apparent as he tried to find the words for the next part of the story. "She died when I was nine and I was shipped off to my father. Her will says I can't get my inheritance until I either graduate with a degree from college or get married. Unfortunately, my father also has a say if I deserve it or not."

"So, what's got you all upset?" Sanji wiped the remaining foam from his face and closed the distance between them, forcing Zoro to look him in the eye. "You're doing great at school, probably top of the class, and except for that little fight I can't imagine what kind of trouble you could have gotten into. I mean seriously, what are they gonna hold that shit with your boys at the school over your head?"

"Fuck, I hadn't even thought about that. Thanks." Zoro grumbled and turned towards the bedroom to change clothes. "That's just one more thing to add to the list of reasons why I should be disowned."

"Shit, remember I followed you around for a couple weeks trying to prove you were the Dark Knight. I was so bored that I began doing crossword puzzles. You're life is even more bland than Usopp's." Sanji trailed behind him and rummaged through his closet to find the suit he wanted for the day.

"What about the shit I did when I was with you? What if someone tells him when he gets here?" Zoro dropped his clothes back onto the floor where they had been last night.

Sanji paused in stepping into his pants and tried to think about what they had done that was so horrible that it would get him disowned. Then it hit him… "You're worried he'll find out about us? You mean he doesn't know?"

Zoro knew he would have to tread carefully on this topic. "I thought Jiji might have known, but he's sending me on these dates with different women all the time, so… Who knows, he might be doing that just to torture me."

"I wouldn't put it past him. He's a crafty one." Sanji chuckled as he remembered his last encounter with the little old man. "So we just have to convince your dad, huh? I can do that."

"You haven't met the man. He has this thing for rules. He doesn't bend them for anyone. I've never seen him do anything wrong, or even risky unless it's due to his job. The last time I even remember him happy was before my mom died. After that… Fucking buttons! This is why I dressed the way I did. This shit just pisses me off."

Sanji turned to see what the fuss was about since he was dressed with the exception of his tie and shoes now. The green haired man had gotten on the jeans just fine, but now he was struggling with the buttons of his shirt. Sanji started laughing and chased after him into the living room to help. "Here, let me."

"This is bullshit!" Zoro threw his hands up and grudgingly turned to face the blonde. He watched long, nimble fingers deftly fasten each of the small buttons, the tips barely grazing his flesh teasingly as they moved up to the next one.

"You know, Marimo, you'll have to learn to do this on your own one day." Sanji laughed quietly as Zoro's frown increased. "Or maybe I'll just have to continue to have you get dressed here."

Sanji stopped buttoning mid-chest and grabbed his collar to pull him in for a kiss. Zoro hummed appreciatively at the welcome attention. He reached around and palmed the cook's perfect ass in his hands, then pulled them close together. Sanji answered by combing his fingers into thick green hair and deepening the kiss. A sharp knock on the door, accompanied by Luffy's voice caused them to break apart.

"Hurry up you two! We'll be late for school!"

Sanji gave an apologetic look to Zoro and went to open the door. "Go find… Nami, my sweet! What a wonderful surprise. To what do I owe this honor?"

The slightly grumpy redhead rolled her eyes and pushed her way into the apartment, looking for the other occupant that Luffy had made reference to. No one was in sight, but she could hear someone moving around in the bedroom.

"So, who was the lucky girl last night? It's odd for you to bring someone here, especially on a school night." Her eyebrow rose in question as she looked over at the blonde.

"Oi, Cook. Where's that blue bag with socks in it?" A rough and very masculine voice called out from the other room. "I'm not wearing your pansy-assed ones with the prissy little designs on them."

"Che, you wouldn't know style if it bit you in the ass, moron. I put it in the closet with the rest of your shit." Sanji shook his head. "Do you want me to put them on for you too?"

"Fuck you, asshole." Zoro came out of the room carrying a pair of plain black socks. He froze in place and mentally slapped himself for not remembering that he had deposited Luffy's girlfriend with him last night. This wouldn't go over well at all.

Nami gasped as she took in his appearance. He had taken a moment and tucked in his shirt, showing off the way his jeans contoured to his hips and ass. The shirt remained unbuttoned halfway and gave her glimpses of his defined chest, as well as the scar running across it. His hair was still mused from Sanji's 

abuse, giving him a just out of bed look. The slight stubble made him look both rough and sexy at the same time.

"Hi Zoro!" Luffy grinned and waved. "You feeling better?"

"Yah, I'm fine." Zoro nodded to him, holding his breath and wondering if the boy would slip up and mention something about last night. "I only feel like I've been hit by a sports car now."

Luffy chuckled and snagged his arms around Nami from behind, pulling her close to his chest. "I guess your grandpa kicked your ass pretty good, huh?"

"You mean Jiji? Is that where you went last night?" Sanji sat down on the couch and donned his own footwear. "I was wondering how you got all those bruises. That little old man must pack a mean punch."

"Wait. You're Zoro, and you got beat up by your grandfather?" Nami glared at them all in disbelief.

"Don't mess with the crazy Japanese man. I learned that first hand." Sanji ran his hand through his hair in embarrassment as he remembered his encounter at Zoro's house.

"I tried to warn you." Zoro smirked at him.

"I knew it! From the first time I fell in your lap, I knew you weren't what you seemed. I just didn't realize it was like this." Nami pointed her finger at him angrily. "I bet you're even the Dark Knight!"

Sanji looked up at Zoro's blank face and began laughing. "I thought so too, until I saw him fight. Usopp could probably fight as well as he can. Besides, I got a good lead on the guy and it's not Zoro."

Luffy and Zoro shared a worried look, both nodding slightly, and joined in Sanji's mirth to avoid suspicion. They would have to talk more later and see if they could find out what this 'lead' was.

"So, Nami, what are you doing here this early?" Zoro walked to the door and slid his boots on. He needed to get everyone on a different topic and quick. He was saved by Sanji's deception this time, but Chopper had warned him that Nami was ruthless when she set out to get information.

"Oh, I… um… Well, I'm not really sure. You see…" she began.

"Nami got attacked last night and was saved by the Dark Knight," Luffy piped up.

"Luffy! I told you I didn't want him to know." Nami smacked him over the head.

"Wait! He was out again last night?" Sanji looked over to Zoro who seemed lost in thought and mumbled. "So, that means I was right. It couldn't be Zoro. He was here with me last night."

"I guess this means your opinion of him has changed now." Zoro asked Nami as he tried to remain calm and cool, silently worrying about having his cover blown.

"Hell no! That bastard called me a bitch! I swear if I ever meet him again I'll not only hit him with a damn pipe, I'll shove it up his ass," Nami swore heatedly.

Zoro cringed at the thought and made it a point to say as little as possible after that so she wouldn't have a chance to recognize his voice.

"You hit the guy who rescued you?" Sanji tried to hold back the twinge of worry that began to gnaw at his the back of his mind. He didn't care if the Knight was hurt, right? He was just some freak of nature that happened to take advantage of him in a weakened state… wasn't he?

"He was going to leave me there!" Nami said in defense. "You would have done the same thing if you were in my position."

Zoro leaned up against the door as the other took a seat and listened to her version of what happened last night. He had to hold back the snorts of disbelief at her embellishment of the truth. She made it sound like he was worse than the men that had attacked the blue-haired girl at the college. He never said that she wasn't worth saving. So maybe he did imply it, but he never actually said it! And he only shoved her to the side to get her out of the line of fire. He didn't pick her up and throw her into the wall, though he wanted to. Ok, he did call her a bitch. He'd give her that one. Funny how she completely left out the part where she told him to stay out of her business. Maybe the Knight needed to give his side of the story this time.

By the time she finished, Sanji had several pages of notes filled out in his little book. It was interesting to watch him work. Zoro had to admire his patience when the blonde began asking questions. Nami kept going off on tangents and refused to give straight answers on a few occasions. The reporter just sat there and listened to her rant, picking out what he thought to be the truth from her verbal garbage. It was obvious she was leaving out something.

"So how did you get to Luffy's?" The strain of patience was evident in Sanji's controlled speech.

"I don't know. The last I remember I was crying in the alley." Nami's brow was creased in concentration as she tried to recall what had happened after that.

"I know!" Luffy shouted, obviously proud of himself. He was too busy grinning to see the panic that flashed across the secret hero's face. "The Dark Knight brought her to me."

"What!" Nami and Sanji both shouted.

"Yup! He knocked on the door and handed her over."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know I've been looking for him! Damn, Luffy!" Sanji had jumped up and grabbed him by the shirt, slamming him into the wall.

"But, you didn't ask," the boy pouted. "And he doesn't want you to find out who he is either. I told him I wouldn't tell. After all, he saved Nami from those bad guys. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't show up?"

Sanji fought with the emotions building up inside him. On one hand, he was extremely grateful that Nami was safe. Her life was more precious than his article, or the Knight's identity. On the other hand, he had a good idea that Luffy had seen the guy's face. If he saw his face, he could help answer the question of whether or not the man was as big of a mutant as he feared. Oh, the irony.

"He's really a good guy, Sanji. I think he just wants to be left alone about all this." Luffy put his hand on Sanji's shoulders. "Give the guy a break. If you could find out who he is, then the police could too. He'd be in a bunch of trouble if that happened."

Sanji sighed and let go of Luffy's shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles as best he could with his hands. "I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up completely. I still need to try."

The breath that Zoro had been holding was finally released in a rush and he wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the wall in frustration. The blonde was relentless in his search. He silently promised that he would make sure to do something special for Luffy though. He had kept his promise completely. Maybe he could buy him a freezer full of meat. Zoro was brought out his thoughts by Luffy's whoop of excitement.

"Food! Food! Food!" The happy monkey danced and latched himself onto Zoro's back. "Sanji's gonna buy us breakfast!"

Nami lectured her boyfriend all the way down the flight of stairs, which Zoro insisted on taking, that he shouldn't be hanging all over someone who was injured. Zoro tried to tell her that he was healed but she chose to ignore him. She began to think back on the entire morning and none of it completely made sense. Wasn't Zoro dating Ace? If so, then why was he staying at Sanji's house instead of with his boyfriend? If not, did that mean that he and Sanji were going out? What happened to his glasses? Even more important, what happened to his clothes? Why in the world would such a good-looking guy want to hide that sinfully delicious body? By the end of the week, she planned on having answers.

DKDKDKDK

The small café on campus was slightly crowded as they walked towards the counter. Zoro tried to ignore the stares he was getting from everyone as he placed his order for coffee. He hated being the center of attention. Why did he let that asshole convince him to dress like this? He could have fought against it and just stayed in the ones from yesterday. But, one look at the way Sanji's eyes wandering over him appreciatively and Zoro knew he would continue to wear the new clothes for as long as the blonde wanted.

Looking around campus, there were several different couples holding hands and whispering close to each other. Luffy had Nami's hand firmly in his grasp while they chatted away, each with a glow of happiness about them. Sanji and Zoro walked side by side, Zoro with his hands in his pockets as he watched his blonde smoke. They caught quite a bit of attention as the four of them made their way through the busy pathways.

When it was time to part, Nami blushed furiously when her boyfriend pulled her in for a passionate kiss, leaving her breathless and lightheaded. It was obvious that he swept her off her feet, but she still refused to give in easily. The happy guy laughed and practically pounced away to his class, leaving her in 

Zoro's care once again. She glared at her protector and stormed off, leaving he and Sanji alone for the first time in what felt like hours.

Zoro smirked at her retreating back and laughed silently. Sanji stepped in front of him, blocking his view, and held his gaze.

"We got interrupted earlier. Don't think I've forgotten," he said sternly. Slowly Sanji closed the distance between them until their noses were almost touching. "I'm not going to let you get away now."

"Who says you have me?" Zoro teased, the smirk leaving his face as Sanji tilted his head and claimed his lips, but nothing more.

It was soft, tender, laced with nicotine and coffee, and all too brief. As quick as it came, it was gone, leaving Zoro hungry for more. He growled at the superior look on Sanji's face, narrowing his eyes dangerously when he realized what just happened.

"I'll see you in class later. Be sure to stay out of trouble." Sanji turned without waiting for a response, waiving back to classmate who had greeted him.

"Um, do you think it's safe to get involved with him?" A small voice asked.

Zoro looked down to see Chopper staring up at him, teary eyed and obviously concerned. "I don't know, but I can't help it."

The teen turned to watch the retreating back of the blonde and nodded in understanding even though he didn't have a clue. He tugged sharply on Zoro's shirtsleeve and gestured to the side door of the building, indicating for Zoro to follow him silently. They entered the empty stairwell and he crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

"Hey, Zoro? Did something _else_ happen this weekend?" Chopper stared intently at his jaw line.

"Hai, but I'm fine. Just a little bruised from a stray kick." He ruffled up the boy's brown hair and grinned. If he did this right, maybe he wouldn't be yelled at too much. "I made sure to protect my side. The stitches came out clean and it looks good. You did amazing work."

Chopper's mouth opened to refuse the compliment but snapped shut as he heard the not-so-hidden message. "THE STITCHES ARE OUT?! What do you mean they're out?! I told you specifically to come back to me to have it done. What if they got infected? What if it wasn't time? What if it just opened back up again because you didn't DO WHAT I TOLD YOU?!"

Zoro struggled to keep from placing his hands over his ears to dampen the echoing of the loud voice in the enclosed space. He instead grabbed the small shoulders and forced the boy to stop pacing. "Quit worrying so much. I've had enough stitches to know what to look for, and believe me it looks great. There's not any redness or swelling. Everything is just fine. The stitching was perfect. In a few years you'll barely be able to notice it."

He loosened his grip when he felt Chopper relax and patted him softly on his shoulder. The poor kid would die of a heart attack at a young age if he didn't learn to take it a bit easier. He stressed out way 

too much over little things. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just wasn't thinking. I took the ones out of my chest just fine so I knew what I was doing. They came out really easy, anyway."

Chopper nodded once before his jaw dropped again. "Wait, you took them out YOURSELF?!"

It took several minutes to calm him down this time, including letting the doctor pull up his shirt and inspect the newly mended skin. When he was satisfied that Zoro had indeed told the truth he grudgingly allowed him to fix his clothes and they headed to class. Oddly, the professor was already at the podium gathering his notes for today's lecture when they entered.

"Hello, may I help you?" he asked when he saw the pair.

"Good morning, Professor," Chopper called out in his cheerful voice. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing well Mr. Tonee. Who is this that you have brought to class with you today? I don't believe I've seen him before." The old man smiled and adjusted his glasses on his face, though you could tell the gesture was pointless as the spectacles slid back down almost immediately.

"I'm Roronoa, sir." Zoro glared at him, this time having the full effect with no glasses of his own to hide his features.

"Son, I know every student in my class, and while you might have similar hair color, you are indeed not Mr. Roronoa. If you are trying to act as his stand-in, then I must admit I'm very disappointed. All he would need to do is give me a call or e-mail and I would gladly excuse him from class for the day. I do not appreciate someone trying to pull one over on me." The professor's voice was becoming heated as his obvious anger increased.

"I'm not trying to deceive anyone. I am..." Zoro's own annoyance was obvious as well.

"Please leave my classroom!"

"Damn it! See, Chopper, this is why I fucking hate change! All I wanted to do was come to my damn classes and get my shitty diploma so I could leave this hell hole, and I instead I get accused of not even being me!" Zoro turned to his short friend and immediately regretted his outburst. It looked as if the young man was about to burst into tears.

"As if you could even be him! Zoro Roronoa is one of my finest students, although his friends may be a bit disruptive at times. I have never had someone understand my lectures quite like he does. You are nothing but a miscreant trying to slide his way into my classroom to stir up trouble. Well, mister, I'll have you know that I have no intention of letting that happen. If you do not leave immediately, I will call security."

"Call them! And then call Detective Logan Smoker, Chief Garp, my grandfather and even that fucking pansy assed, cross-dressing, freak working over in the drama department and see who's telling the truth!" His voice echoed in the large room as it was the only sound at the moment.

Everyone had hushed and turned their full attention to the scene at the front of the room. Only a few polite coughs could be heard here and there, as the silence stretched on, the students waiting for their teacher to reply or act. A small voice could barely be heard as one brave girl stood up to speak.

"Um, Professor? He's telling the truth. He really is Zoro." Conis looked around nervously at the shocked faces of everyone in the room.

Nami sighed heavily and stood up as well. "As much as it pains me to admit it, he's the real deal. I couldn't believe it myself when I saw him at Sanji's this morning."

Several gasps and words of amazement were heard from around the room. Whispering began and soon the two thoughts on everyone's mind were 'why was he hiding?' and 'are he and Sanji dating?'

"Proof enough?" Zoro asked, though he wanted nothing more than to turn around and leave.

"Um… Oh… Well, um, yes. I guess it is. I'm sorry for doubting you, son. It's just such a drastic change. I, well, I don't know what else to say." The professor stumbled around his apology, clearly embarrassed.

Zoro nodded to him and continued to his seat with his faithful follower running to keep up with him. He didn't even resist the urge and banged his head into the desktop a few times before sitting up and fixing a fierce scowl on his face. The first thing he would do when he saw that blonde again was knock the shit out of him. One look at the doe-eyed women staring at him and he changed his mind. First, he would kick okama's ass for putting the suggestion of modeling in the blonde's head, then he'd see how he felt after that.

DKDKDKDK

Yuu sat at the table drinking his tea and smirked at his dear friend sitting across from him. It had been too long since they had last gotten together, the last time being after a funeral. The front door burst open and the last two members of the little group entered the kitchen, the female bending down and kissing the little Japanese man on the top of his head.

"I missed you," he whispered to her.

"It's about time the two of you got together. You've only been beating around the bush for the last twenty years!" Zeff leaned forward in his chair and placed his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together. "Is there a specific reason for this reunion?"

"Hmmm. I take it things are getting out of control and you need our help to do cleanup." Chief Garp secured a brown envelope under his arm so he could pour his cup of tea and joined the others at the table. "I have my own problems you know."

"Don't tell me Dragon's kids have been giving you trouble again." Kureha laughed at the disgusted look on his face.

Yuu smiled sweetly at his sweetheart as she teased Garp about his grandchildren. Zeff sat there scowling at the others and debating if he should go ahead and cook breakfast or not. When the teasing only escalated, he shook his head and got up; wondering when was the last time his short friend had 

gone shopping. An hour later, dishes were sitting in the sink to soak and another pot of coffee had just begun to perk. It was time to get down to business. Yuu cleared his throat loudly and waited for everyone to quiet down.

"As you all know, my grandson has decided to follow in his ancestor's footsteps." Yuu started. All heads around the table nodded in understanding. "Unfortunately, it couldn't have happened at a worse time. I'll leave this part to you, old friend."

Garp stood up and placed his hands firmly on the table. "A familiar individual was released from prison eight months ago. I hadn't thought anything about it since most of his old contacts have moved away and things have been fairly quiet. I'm guessing that his antics started right at the same time that our new little hero decided to show up."

"That 'little hero' is something else. He's got my little eggplant running around in circles chasing his own tail." Zeff let out a rough laugh as he remembered Sanji's rant over the way Zoro dressed.

"Chopper is quite smitten with him, too. He's even been buckling down on his knowledge of puncture wounds and sutures." Kureha crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. "I haven't seen him this geared up over his work in a long time."

"I admit he has surpassed my expectations as well. I only wonder what will come of it when his father shows up." Yuu sighed as he thought of the man his daughter had married. "Garp, I think it's time we called a meeting with the younger generation. They need to know what they are facing."

The Chief fell back into his chair with a heavy thud. "Damn, we're too old for this shit."

"Speak for yourself!" The old woman argued. "I'm just as good now as I was then."

"You were never one of the ones out there getting shot at either," Garp barked back.

"That's enough." Yuu put his hand on his friend's arm to calm him down. "There's still another issue at hand. I received a rather nasty message from his underlings yesterday. Fortunately, I was able to distort enough of the words so Zoro could not read them when he arrived, however he has decided he needs to search out the individuals responsible."

"Is he ready?" Kureha tapped her fingers together in thought.

"I believe so," Yuu answered. "But I'm worried about the new recruits in the gang. We need someone to do some scouting, but every face we have is well known."

Everyone at the table considered the suggestion and seemed to be thinking of whom they could call on for assistance. The D brothers were thrown out because of their familiar faces around the precinct, as was Smoker. Chopper was too young, Sanji was already wanted, and Zoro had just been targeted as well. They needed someone new, a fresh face, and Yuu knew just who to ask. Who could better than a couple of idiots, currently on their way into town, who would do anything for their beloved aniki? Fortunately, when Johnny couldn't get a hold of Zoro again, he had called and left a message on the house phone saying what time he and Yosaku would be arriving at the airport. It was perfect timing.

Zeff nudged Yuu under the table with his foot and nodded his head to the last man sitting with them. Garp had picked up the brown envelope and was studying it intently. From the look on his face you could tell he was very confused and yet curious. When he turned it over to open it, they could see the 'To' and 'From' addresses clearly.

"Do you think he has a clue?" Zeff asked, playing with one of the ends of his moustache.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he will soon." Yuu stood up to refill his coffee when the entire house shook from a thunderous shout.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Garp sat there staring at the very professional pictures of his eldest grandson in women's lingerie.

"Oh my." Kureha looked over his shoulder and hummed approvingly. "Very nice."

Zeff snatched one out from the stack and began laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. Yuu, after recovering from almost scalding himself with his drink, snuck over to stand beside his 'girlfriend' to see the extent of the shocking evidence. He joined in the laughter with the others, unable to do more than sit down on the floor and wipe the tears.

Garp sat there gaping at the pornographic photos in shock. He knew that there was something wrong with his grandchild, but that wasn't exactly what caught him off guard. It was to whom the words that were scribbled on the note accompanying them that was his undoing. He read them over a dozen times, trying to see if maybe there was a hidden meaning, or a blatant misunderstanding that he had overlooked.

_"Logan,_

_See what you've been missing? I saved each outfit in case you saw one that you liked, not that I plan on wearing any of them long. Hurry up, or I'll get bored and find someone else who wants to play with me. _

_Ace_

Garp yanked out his phone and started punching in numbers. He had to start over three times before he entered it right. When voicemail picked up, he glared over at Yuu.

"You knew didn't you?" He growled as Yuu nodded through his tearful laughter. The message finished and the beep sounded. "Dragon! That disgraceful son of yours has really done it this time. It's not like I don't have enough shit to deal with, he has to come and screw everything up even more! When it was just him, I could overlook most of it, but now he's pulling one of my best detectives down with him! I want you at my house tomorrow night for dinner. Bring that boy of yours as well. He has a lot to answer for."

On the other side of town, Ace felt the chilling sense of foreboding doom grip his heart. As quickly as it came, it was replaced with delicious heat as his lover filled him yet again. Ace prayed that whatever it was waited until he could at least walk properly. Never again would he mock the detective's age and stamina. Ok, well at least not for a month or two. He needed to build up his own before he did that again.

DKDKDKDK

On the far end of the terminal, Frank exited his plane, tired and stiff after being trapped in one seat or another for the past 23 hours. International flights were the worst. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms high above his head, groaning at the popping sound of each joint as he tried to relieve the tension. He might as well admit it; he was getting old. His body might look good, but in reality, it was on the verge of breaking down. His twenty years of service were almost up, and he couldn't wait. Frank trudged over to the baggage claim and found a seat.

He wondered what his son would say when he saw him. Would he be upset? Would he freak out? Even worse, what would he think when he revealed the reason behind his visit? So many factors to take into account and so too many outcomes to even try to predict what would happen. He should have had this kind of talk with him a long time ago. It was his responsibility as a father to be held accountable for what had happened. As long as Zoro was ok, he could live with whatever the results were. He was his son after all. Frank closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall behind him.

So, Zoro was in love with a blond haired, blue-eyed guy. The same guy who was the reporter for the college paper that was publishing the articles about the Dark Knight. How could that boy make such a serious blunder? He should have cut all ties with the guy as soon as he rescued him. Frank wouldn't blame his son for trying to save an innocent victim, but to get involved with them after was just plain stupid. It was superhero rule number… well it was probably in the top five or something. Maybe he should write that down. Then again, it wasn't as if he used to obey the rules either. That happened only after she found out his secret. When she left him, he joined the Navy, and soon they stopped speaking altogether. He got her letter about her health only a few days before her death. It saddened him that he could not make it in time for her funeral, but often the military does not meet ones personal needs as well as one desired.

He was so lost in his memories that he never realized that someone was standing over him until the smell of rum hit his senses and a pair of wet lips met with his in a tender kiss. A rough, calloused hand caressed his cheek and Frank opened his eyes to look into the amused gaze of his old love.

"Hey, Green."

"Hello, Red."

enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

AN: OK... I know that this is supposed to be a comedy, but every good drama has a back story to it. So... Hang on to your socks and get ready to have your mind boggled. and... don't kill me. In my LJ posting, there are pictures to go with some of the items, since some of you out there might not know what kama, bento, and shoji are. You'll be able to understand it and realize what it is just from context, but I thought it would be cool to have actual pictures to help with the visual. It's a major long chap... possibly my longest yet. I'm not exactly sure how that happened. OH, and all my Seminars fans... yes i know. and I promise not to do it again next time.

* * *

Chapter 18  
Past Endeavors

Frank stood from his uncomfortable plastic seat and pulled Shanks to him in a tight embrace. When he had left the message on the man's answering machine, he had no idea of the redhead would actually show or not. They stood there holding each other for several minutes before the buzzer sounded and luggage started to appear down the chute. Reluctantly, they separated and Frank's attention was drawn to strange way Shanks had his jacket draped over one shoulder. Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, Frank trailed his hand over the shoulder to the upper part of the man's arm to where it abruptly ended.

"I'm sorry," was all he managed to choke out.

"Don't be. Luffy's a good kid. An arm for a life. I thought it was a pretty good deal for me." Shanks gave him a cocky grin, knowing that his arm was not what the man was apologizing for. He nodded his head towards the baggage carousel. "Let's get your things and get out of here. We have a lot to catch up on, and Makino is anxious to see you again."

"Me? Shit. What does she know?" Frank said, very surprised.

"Hey, they were best friends, so pretty much everything, and she's jealous as hell." Shanks slapped him on the back hard and shoved him towards his luggage.

"It figures. Those two never did have secrets." Frank frowned and shook his head as he thought about his ex-wife and her high school friend. If one knew, the other knew. And sadly, if one had it, the other usually wanted it. "It was honorable of you to marry her."

"What else could I do? The people we loved were gone from our lives. It's not a typical marriage, but we love each other in our own way." There was deep sadness in Shanks' voice as he watched Frank pick up his green duffle bag. He eyed the military bag with slight disgust, but wiped it from his face before turning his attention back to the man holding it. The sight was so similar to when they had parted last time that he felt tears forming in his eyes all over again, and the memories of their past started to surface.

_flashback_

Business was steady and things were going just fine until Shanks overheard his partner talking to one of the lower guys about wanting to branch off. Apparently, the black market they had been working so hard to establish wasn't enough for him. He wanted to dabble in more lucrative endeavors, and that idea had to be stopped immediately before things got out of hand.

"What's this about drugs?" Shanks crossed his arms and frowned at the man sitting across him.

"I just think that we need to be a bit more open in our ideas." The man scowled back at him.

"I'm not going to be responsible for putting that stuff in the hands of teenagers and children. What we deal with is plenty."

"And I say it's not!" The man slammed his fist on the tabletop, sending the papers and magazines flying in all directions. "I've already set up a meeting with a man from Cuba tomorrow night. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way."

"I won't allow this. I-"

"You don't have a choice! The deal is done, and I will not back out of it." The angry man leaned over the table and grabbed the front of Shanks' shirt. "I'm tired of sitting backstage while you get all the glory. I'm running the show now!"

The next night, Shanks stood in the back of the warehouse by the dock watching as the well-armed bodyguards filed out of the car and flanked an important looking man. In total, there were over twenty men on both sides facing each other and the atmosphere was so thick it hurt to breath. As Shanks suspected, the deal went sour and soon there were bullets flying everywhere. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure moving through the shadows. Worried that it might be an ambush, he scrambled after the attacker to try to cut him off. As the battle progressed below, Shanks found himself on the lower catwalk, closing in on the lone man.

Suddenly the man turned and Shanks caught his breath as the shadows played across the lower face of the most exquisite man he had ever seen. Long green hair hung in a low tie at the nape of the man's neck, while the rest of his head was covered with a black scarf that was attached to a soft black mask. It immediately reminded Shanks of the old Zorro movies. Paralyzed from shock, he could do nothing but watch as the man winked at him and jumped down into the middle of the chaos. With elegant grace, the man brought out a pair of weapons that Shanks had never seen and engaged himself in the war.

The chrome shaft of each was at least a foot long with black leather wrapping in the center for grip. Attached to the top was an eight-inch blade, curved on top yet strait on bottom, and razor sharp on both. It reminded Shanks of the old sickle his grandfather used on the farm, but much deadlier. The ease with which the man moved with them said he had been using them for years.

Bullets seemed to pass right by the masked man as he danced among Shanks' men towards the foreigners. A few of them looked up to Shanks for any sign that they should attack the newcomer. The redhead shook his head and shrugged his shoulders to let them know he was honestly not sure who the man was. Shanks shouted for Yassop to run when a tower of crates began to fall towards the man. The masked stranger heard the shout and dove onto the unsuspecting man, knocking him out of the way. A blink later, and he was gone again, back into the fray and attempting to take out as many men as possible without killing them. Yassop sat for a second in shock before shouting to a few of the others to back the masked man up.

A bullet ricocheted off a metal brace next to Shanks' head, jerking him out of his daze. He followed the path and was met with the sight of his partner aiming at him again.

"You did this to me! You ruined everything!" the partner shouted. He pulled the trigger and laughed maniacally as Shanks tried to dodge the shot. "I warned you that you would pay!"

Shanks took off for the stairs leading down to the main floor, praying he would be able to make it out of this mess alive so he could kill that bastard. He didn't duck in time and a well-aimed bullet managed to send his hat flying off his head. Reaching to catch it, before it fell to the ground and was destroyed, Shanks lost his balance and began to fall. His fingers caught the edge of the railing and he managed to avoid certain death yet again that day, though his hat was sure to suffer the ill fate. He could feel the tips of his fingers brush it briefly before he was forced to use both hands to support his weight.

Shanks could hear that the fighting was nearly at an end, and wondered how well of a target he was making, just hanging there. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself back onto the ledge and turned to see where his shooter had disappeared to now. Seeing him nowhere, Shanks hurried down the stairs to see to the welfare of his remaining men. Bodies of the Cuban's posse were laying everywhere, some alive but not all. So far, none of his men were in fatal condition, but wounds were needed to be patched up and he was afraid the cops would be arriving any time. A thunderous shout could be heard from across the room along with the click of the hammer on the empty gun, sending the tiny prickles of panic down everyone's spine. That is everyone but Shanks. He was too pissed off to panic.

"You son of a bitch! You see what your little scheme cost us? The cops will be here any minute and we have men bleeding everywhere. You're lucky no one was killed or I'd take it out-" Shanks' head swung violently to the side as his partner's heavy fist collided with him. He wasted no time recovering and immediately countered with his own attack. The men that were still able to stand tried to pull the two of them apart.

"This is why I wanted to do this alone. I knew having you here would screw everything up." The man fought against the hold of the other men. "Let me go, you imbeciles if you know what's good for you."

"Release us! We have better things to do than stand here fighting. Get our men to the safe house and have them patched up." Shanks shook off the two men holding him. Their grips had not been that hard, and he knew that they were trying to decide if they even wanted to restrain him at all. Shanks turned to help where he could and decided to ignore his raging partner for the time being. The gun was empty, and everyone was watching him closely. Shanks knew that everything was under control, at least for the moment.

The angry partner sank back into the shadows, glaring viciously at anyone who dared to come near him. It was as if an invisible barrier had been erected around him and nothing could permeate it. His eyes almost glowed red and his voice was reduced to an animalistic growl. Suddenly he began laughing, a low, sadistic, hysterical laugh that drew silence from everyone left in the building. Sirens could barely be heard in the distance as the laughter increased.

"Let's go men!" Shanks shouted. "Every able man grab another and let's run!"

As Shanks waited for the last of his men to exit, he caught sight of the masked man again, waiting up on the catwalk where they had first encountered each other. In the strange man's hand was his beloved hat. With a flick of the wrist, the straw hat came flying down and landed at Shank's feet. The masked man grinned, then bowed to him and blew him a kiss before disappearing once again. Completely bewildered, Shanks slowly picked up his 'treasure' and stumbled as Yassop grabbed him by the arm to drag him out of the danger.

After that night, rumors began spreading around like wildfire about a masked man that was taking out the major drug gangs. There was no doubt in Shanks' mind that it had to be his mysterious stranger. He and his partner had barely spoken to each other since the disastrous meeting, and the insane look that had taken over in the man's eyes began to worry the entire crew. Everyone watched their back as well as each other's. A separation began and the gang broke apart with most of the men following the promise of mounds of money. A small section of loyal friends stayed with Shanks and the redhead vowed to make it up to them. It was two months after the warehouse incident when life as he knew it would change.

Shanks and his handful of faithful men were sitting in the back few tables of the Oro Jackson when the front doors were thrown open. The bar had been their front for business for many years, and was now being run by the owner's daughter, Makino. She screamed as several of Shanks' ex-partner's followers entered the establishment with guns drawn.

"We're here for Shanks' head," one of them bravely called out.

Not wanting any more injuries like last time, Shanks willingly followed them, assuring his own crew that he would be fine and not to worry. His hands were tied behind his back and he was thrown into the back of a large black car. They drove back down to the same warehouse at the waterfront where the 

fiasco had originally begun. Shanks scoffed when he saw the 'throne' his former friend was seated upon.

"You must really think you're something." Shanks spat on the floor to further show his disgust.

"You're the only thing standing in the way of having it all now. You see, it seems that some of the bigger names out there that will only deal with you, but if I eliminate you, they will have no choice but to see things my way."

"You're insane!" Shanks screamed before being forced to his knees.

"Goodbye Shanks."

"Fuck you Buggy! You're nothing but a joke! A jester acting as the king in a court of fools. A sorry excuse for even a clown."

The hammer came back and the barrel rotated, loading the bullet into the chamber. As the spark ignited, there was a sharp pain in Buggy's arm and he watched as his hand fell away from his arm as if in slow motion; the bullet flying past Shanks' ear rather than into his head. Buggy's screams echoed out into the sea air, sending gulls flying away in fear.

Shanks sat there on his knees, wide eyed with shock, as the mysterious stranger stood between him and Buggy, blood dripping off the tips of his Kamas. The masked man appeared out of thin air, capturing Buggy's arm at the wrist between the deadly blades and pulled in opposite directions, severing the hand completely. He was dressed completely in black, making his long green hair stand out even more in contrast. The bottom half of his face was the only thing left uncovered, showing his thin lips pressed into a hard frown.

"I suggest that you discontinue your plans for now and prepare to have a nice long stay in one of our government run facilities." His voice was low and smooth, emanating power and authority with every syllable spoken. "The man behind me is now under my protection and any further attempts at his life will result in the forfeit of the man carrying out the order as well as the man who issued it… Do I make myself clear?"

"What are you doing? Shoot him!" Buggy screamed in pain as he tried to find something to stop the blood flow from the stump where his hand used to be.

With feline grace, the masked stranger dodged every bullet and closed the distance between he and the ones holding the guns. Shanks felt like he was watching an intricate dance as the man took down every one of Buggy's followers. Only the ones who insisted on getting back up after the first attack were dealt critical blows.

Sirens could be heard closing in and Shanks worriedly called out to the man. "Run! The cops are almost here."

The stranger looked over to him and smiled before securing the wicked looking weapons in leather straps at his hips. "Then I guess I'd better take you with me. You just can't seem to stay out of trouble."

Shanks nodded numbly and allowed himself to be led out the rear exit just as the first cop car pulled in through the open bay doors. The ropes were cut from his hands and he found himself climbing on to the back of a large motorcycle. The sleek black and chrome fit the stranger's powerful image, and he barely had enough time to grab a hold of the man's leather jacket before they sped off into the night.

Buggy's hand was recovered inside the warehouse and surgically reattached, though it would never work the same again. He and the surviving members of his crew were gathered up and sentenced to various lengths of time depending on their crimes. Buggy swore on the stand that he would get his revenge one day.

DKDKDKDK

At the same time that Shanks was lost in his own bittersweet memories, Frank became lost in his own vision of their past…

Frank pinned the lithe body down to the couch and immediately attacked his neck. Their clothing was thrown across the auto shop's office with the exception of the black mask concealing his identity. But, tonight he planned to take even that off. They had been screwing each other senseless over the last four months and he felt it was now time that he showed his new lover how much trust he had in him. Without breaking his hold on the tender flesh, he brought Shanks' hands to the back of his head and placed them over the knotted fabric.

"Take it off," he whispered huskily between licks and nips to the sensitive neck.

Shanks tried to look up from his position but Frank refused to relinquish his attack on the abused neck. He just nodded, waiting for the impact of his words to sink in. Soon, a slow smile crept over the redhead's face and he hurried to loosen the knot, while Frank deepened the color of the mark he had started. When the fabric pulled free, he willed his nerves to still and prayed that this wasn't a mistake. He could feel the tremors of excitement in his lover's body as he tried to wait patiently for Frank to lean back. Slowly, Frank propped himself up on his forearms and looked down into his lover's eyes.

Frank hovered there, waiting impatiently for him to say something. Anything. But, Shanks just lay there, studying every feature he could make out in the moonlit room. A tentative hand came up and began tracing his nose, cheekbones, eyebrows, then finally weaving into his thick hair. The leather tie that was holding the long locks in place was removed and the green tresses fell gracefully around his face accentuating his sinfully handsome features. The curious look was replaced with a blushing smile and Shanks leaned up to kiss him softly on his lips.

Their bodies molded together as desire rekindled through them. Frank ground his hips into the man below him and deepened the kiss. He nipped at Shanks' lips and they opened immediately, allowing his tongue to slip in and taste everything he had to offer. Frank arched his back as blunt nails dug into the hard muscle of his ass and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss to moan deeply.

"Fuck, you feel fantastic. I could stay like this forever," Shanks trailed his lips across Frank's jaw and nibbled on his ear.

"Mmmm. I agree." Frank worked a hand down to a slender thigh and pulled it up so he had better access to the redhead's ass.

A crash was heard and they both jerked their heads towards the now open door. There stood a beautiful young Japanese woman with tears running down her face. A decoratively wrapped bento lay in ruins on the floor at her feet.

"Haruka…" Frank couldn't bring himself to look into either of their faces as he slowly stood to face his wife.

Frank kicked himself for being so stupid. The auto shop was where he worked during the day and also where he would come to clean up after any bloody battles. It wasn't unusual for his wife to bring him something to eat and leave it on the desk when he wouldn't come home on time. She knew of his secret identity, and supported him in every way she possibly could. The smell of spilled miso soup filled the room.

"I didn't realize," she began in a whispered voice. "Is this why you never come home now? I thought you were just out playing hero."

He could hear Shanks behind him scrambling for his clothes. "I told you when we married that there were things about me that you were better off not knowing. Though, I never meant for you to find out like this."

"Do you love him?" Haruka's sharp intake of breath echoed in the small room as she watched him nod slowly. There was a long pause before her words came again, cracked and broken through her tears. "And yet knowing this, I can't find a way to stop loving you myself." She took a moment to settle her crying. "I don't want Zoro raised in a world of distrust… Until I can forgive you, I want you to stay away."

"I'm not leaving my son." He raised his head and looked at her tear-streaked face.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Her voice was firm and yet full of pain. Without waiting for a response, she turned and left.

Strong arms encircled him from behind and soft kisses were placed along his shoulder with whispered apologies. Frank turned and pulled Shanks against him, burying his face in the redhead's neck to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. Listening to the soft murmurs of comfort from his lover only served to make the severity of his situation set in. If he stayed, he would continue this forbidden relationship, because he honestly did love the man. He probably loved Shanks more than he would ever love Haruka, though she did hold a special place in his heart. Yet if he stayed, the chances of ever being able to see his son would be next to nothing. Lose the one who held his heart, or lose his family. Either way he looked at it, he knew he would end up miserable. He needed to get away and think.

Frank lifted his head and caught up Shanks' lips in a passionate, soul-shattering kiss. One that conveyed the heartbreaking fact that this would most likely be the last kiss they would share. When they parted, Frank swallowed hard and tried to find his voice. Words refused to come and he could barely grab his clothes before he ran from the building. It was three days before anyone saw him again.

He tried going to Detective Garp and begging the policeman to arrest him so that he could serve some form of penance, but the man angrily refused. Kureha nearly beat him to death when he tried to get her to give him a lethal injection. Zeff kicked him out of the kitchen for asking him to let Frank prepare his own blowfish dinner. He even went to see his sensei, his father-in-law, hoping that if he confessed his wrongdoing the man would instantly kill him. Yuu almost did just that. The little Japanese man came unglued and attacked Frank with earnest until he noticed the man was not fighting back.

In the end, Yuu banished Frank from the dojo with tears rolling down his face. With a heavy heart, Frank handed over his Kamas and vowed to never disobey his superiors again. Frank's world grew darker with every step he took from his home-away-from-home. The sound of the shoji shutting echoed in his ears and he felt the doors to his heart drawing closed as well. He turned to the only place he knew that would force him to conform to a standard.

It was one week later that Frank stood in line waiting to board the bus for basic training. Haruka had brought Zoro to say goodbye to his daddy, and even gave Frank a soft kiss on the cheek. He had his foot on the first step to the bus when he heard someone calling his name. Frank turned to see Shanks standing there, fury written all over his face and his hands fisted at his sides. The man behind Frank gave him a nudge and the green haired man turned back to the bus without another word to the one person who he had finally given his heart to. A single tear escaped as he heard Shanks screaming at him when the bus drove off.

end of flashbacks

The sound of Shank's voice telling him to come back still rang in his ears as if had just happened. He looked around at the attention they had already drawn and decided it was time to take their reunion somewhere else. Lacing their hands together, he pulled the shorter man along with him and headed for the parking lot. They rounded a corner into an empty corridor and Frank dropped his bag, pulling the redhead in close.

"I know I don't deserve this, but just let me pretend I never got on that bus, even if it's only for a moment." Frank hid his face in Shanks' neck and squeezed his eyes shut to block out the visual signs that nearly eighteen years had passed. One strong arm circled around his waist, and a fist clenched in the fabric of his jacket.

"Damn I missed you," Shanks mumbled as he nuzzled into Frank's chest. They stood there holding each other until a polite cough from a passerby startled them back to the present. Shanks began chuckling and lifted his head enough to speak clearly. "You're son seems to have the same knack for getting intimate in interesting places."

"Huh?" Frank's eyes popped open and he wondered just how the man would know that.

"We were having problems with someone breaking in to the bar so Makino made us install a surveillance camera to catch the burglars in the act. Instead she caught Zoro and his…" Shanks suddenly stopped as he realized that Frank might not know this much about his son.

"Let me guess: A blond-haired, blue-eyed reporter with an incredible ass." Frank bemoaned.

"So you already knew." Shanks started laughing again and snuggled deeper into Frank's arms. "Playing hero and seducing men. He's more like you than you realize. I have a copy of the tape still if you want to see."

"HELL NO!" Frank blushed slightly at his horrified outburst. "I have enough problems with terrifying nightmares; I don't need another image to fuel them."

Frank felt the man stiffen in his arms and knew that whatever was on his mind would not be good. The cheerful mood was gone, and in its place was the feeling of dread.

"You couldn't have picked a better… or worse time to show up." Shanks could feel Frank tense up as he spoke. He pulled away and turned to look out the window to the parking lot. "It's been eighteen years, but I still remember the night we met, and the first night we spent together. You know, I still have your bike in my garage. You probably need to buy a new helmet though. I start it once a month just so it stays in working condition. I have your leather jacket and pants, too. I used to love the way you looked in them. That green hair of yours really stood out, not to mention your strange weapons. At least Zoro had the brains to cover his head… little good it did though."

Frank joined him at the window and crossed his arms over his chest. He smiled at the thought of his bike still being around. Maybe they could take a ride on it again together. But first, he had other issues to deal with. "That boy never was good at keeping a low profile, no matter how hard he tried. I guess this means that he'll be coming back to Okinawa with me."

"It's not that simple. Taking him away won't solve the problem this time." Shanks closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the cool glass. "Too many people are involved now. If he leaves, that damn clown will just take it out on the people close to him."

"Clown? You mean…" Frank couldn't bring himself to say the name, for fear that he might be right. "Please tell me it isn't…"

"Yuu and the others are expecting us at the dojo around seven. Apparently they have a couple of new boys in town gathering some inside information so we don't go in blind." Shanks pulled back and looked up into dark green eyes with concern. "Buggy found out your identity from someone in prison and he's vowed vengeance. When he found out that you were out of the country, he began rebuilding."

Frank's brow furrowed deep in frustration. He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his short, thinning hair. He had not come prepared for this. It was just suppose to be a little trip to talk to his son about life and being responsible for his actions. Ghosts of his past were supposed to stay there, not come back to haunt him. Frank's heart almost stopped when he heard the rest of the bad news.

"The men Zoro's been attacking are his. I would have stepped in sooner, but I thought he was just picking on some random punks. There hadn't been any word of a new power in town and I didn't even know that Buggy was out until Garp called this morning. He said that Higa's Dojo was trashed last night; threats written all over the wall in red and green paint. Buggy knows who Zoro is, Frank, and he's out for blood… All of ours."

DKDKDKDK

After finally getting Garp to calm down, the meeting disbursed and everyone went on with their daily plans. Messages had been left with the Horsemen to arrive after school let out to help with cleaning up the graffiti and vandalism in the dojo, so Yuu headed over early to remove the worst of the foul language. Zeff called up his protégé, instructing him that there was a large business group meeting in their private dining room and Sanji would be needed to attend to their needs, so he had to get his ass to the Baratie as soon as possible after class. Kureha had a few rounds to make at the hospital, but promised to return later. Garp reluctantly headed to the office to at least put in an appearance, knowing that he would only kill one of his subordinates if he tried to talk to him right now.

Tonight, when everyone had settled, and hopefully their spies had gained some useful knowledge, another meeting would take place. This time, the number of people attending would be much larger, and tension was sure to be thick. None of the men were known to have a good hold on their tempers, and the one person who could always keep the peace was no longer with them. Maybe this time though, it would end for good.

It was early afternoon by the time Yuu was satisfied with his cleaning, and he realized it was time to head to the airport to pick up Johnny and Yosaku. If they were going to use Zoro's friends in this big scheme, they would need to catch the boys before they had a chance to talk to his grandson. He left a note taped to the door for the boys to wait for their sensei and called a cab to take him to the airport since his beloved wagon was still not working. By the time he arrived, the plane the boys were on had just landed and Yuu quickly found his way over to the corresponding gate to greet them. He felt a twinge of pity at the pathetic look of the pair when they exited the tunnel.

"I take it you had a rough time getting here?" Yuu almost laughed when they both jumped a foot off the ground.

"Hai, Jiji." Johnny bowed deeply to the elder. "We called Zoro to come get us. You didn't have to come."

"But he did hang up on us. We were gonna try again when we got here." Yosaku joined his boyfriend in showing his respect.

"No need to bother him while he is at school. Besides, I have a favor to ask of you." Yuu patted each of them on the top of their heads before urging them to stand. He lowered his voice and motioned them to come in close. "As you know Zoro-kun has gotten himself into a bit of a predicament. I need you to gather some information for us, so we know just what we're dealing with. Things have gotten a bit more complicated than we originally planned for."

The two young men looked back and forth at each other, confused and very worried. Hesitantly, Yosaku spoke. "Is he in trouble?"

Yuu nodded and Johnny stepped forward, squaring his shoulders. "Anything to help. Tell us what you need."

Yuu explained the plan to have Johnny and Yosaku go directly to one of the gang's known hangouts and see if they could strike up a conversation. Both were skilled with a sword, so maybe they could offer their assistance in regards to the problem with the Dark Knight. Above all, they were told to stay safe and no heroics of any sort were to be tolerated. It was a sketchy plan, but they were good at improvising on the fly when necessary. This was for Zoro, so they could not fail. They gave their luggage to Yuu and headed off to the shady side of town.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro scowled as he stomped… yes he was very obviously throwing a tantrum… towards the Student Union to get something to drink before his last class. Neither of his instructors had recognized him, nor did most of the attending students. Because of this, he had drawn a lot more attention to himself than he wanted and therefore had suddenly accumulated a large group of admirers. Zoro couldn't even go to the bathroom in peace since the men and women facilities were right next to each other. Upon coming out of the restroom, he decided that the heated looks he had received from Sanji really weren't that good and somebody was having the time of their life laughing their ass off at him right now.

A deep chuckling drew his attention to one of the tables by the fountain in the courtyard. Sanji was lounging in one of the chairs and languidly smoking his cigarette. The blonde cocked his head to the side and smiled seductively at him as he held up a large drink. With a huff of annoyance, Zoro walked over and snatched the cup out of the cook's hands.

"Bad day, Marimo?"

Zoro refused to answer and settled for scowling at the irritating man as he gulped down the cold tea.

"You seem to have gathered quite a crowd." Sanji sat up a little straighter and pulled out the chair next to him for Zoro to sit.

Almost growling, Zoro took the offered seat next to the blonde and pulled out his phone. He hit his speed dial for Johnny and frowned when it went immediately to voicemail. Assuming that they were probably on a plane, he tossed his cell onto the table stretched his arms above his head, trying to release some of the tension that had settled in his shoulders. A few tables away, a couple of immature students were pretending to sword fight with rolled up posters. The scene made him think of his Horsemen, which in turn reminded him that he was supposed to head over to the dojo to try to clean up the destruction.

"Can you give me a ride to work after class? I promised Jiji I'd be back to help clean up the mess." Zoro didn't take his eyes off the play-fight in front of him.

"You didn't wreck the place like with Ace, did you?" Sanji snickered as he remembered his neighbor's detailed account of his first sparring session with Zoro. Of course, he had no idea that Ace's opponent was the green-haired man at the time.

"No someone did it for us." Zoro continued to analyze and critique the sloppy moves of the pretend swordsmen, not realizing the anger building up in the man at his side.

"WHAT? Someone trashed the dojo!? Why didn't you tell me? Do you know who it was? Was anyone hurt? Have you filed a report?" Sanji's questions flew off his tongue as he ranted.

"Shit… Um…" Zoro was drawn out of his thoughts and realized that he had never told Sanji what happened. "Yah, Jiji took care of the whole police thing. He's filed a report and everything. No one was there when it happened, so it's ok. They just broke a few things and painted some bullshit on the walls. I didn't think it was such a big deal to you."

"Not a big deal? We're talking about your granddad and where you work! What if you had been there? I saw the way you fight. If there were a bunch of guys again, you could have been seriously fucked up. I can't always be there to watch your back for you."

Zoro was about to snap back that he could easily kick the cook's scrawny ass any day, when he realized that Sanji wasn't as angry about not being told as he was worried for Zoro's safety. Guilt hit him again for hiding so much from his blonde. He hung his head a little and turned away, afraid that he might end up confessing everything right here if he looked into Sanji's face. He couldn't handle it much more. Either he would have to come clean with him, or break it off. There was no way he could lead a double life anymore. Maybe if he just stopped being a hero, it would be enough. Squaring his shoulders, Zoro decided to do just that. From this point on, the Dark Knight would cease to exist.

"I wasn't trying to keep it from you. Other things just came up before we had the chance to talk."

Sanji thought back to the morning and all of the rollercoaster events that had taken place. It was true that they didn't have a chance to say anything to each other before the phone call. After that, everything went to hell in a hand basket. He brought up his hand to his face to try to rub at the growing headache in his temples. No matter what anyone said, life with Zoro would never be boring.

"I got called in to work, so I have to head there right after class. You can drive me and then pick me back up when I'm done. We really need to talk this out." Sanji reached out and grabbed Zoro's ear, pulling the large man closer.

Zoro was about to protest at the rough treatment when Sanji's lips covered his own. This time, the kiss was far from chaste and several students began giving wolf-whistles and catcalls in amusement. The fierce scowl on Zoro's face when they pulled apart did nothing to hide the embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Sanji laced their hands together and pulled him up from the table.

"Time for class, Marimo." Sanji smirked at his still red face and together they headed to the last class for the day.

They entered the lecture hall and argued over where they were planning on sitting, Zoro refusing to be down front where the professor might _not_ recognize him again. Sanji laughed as the sulking man recounted his earlier problems with mistaken identity. Zoro shivered as he caught some of the calculating looks he was given by Nami. She was definitely going to be a major problem.

When Zoro dropped Sanji off at the Baratie, he had to listen to what seemed like an endless lecture on proper driving safety and what he could and could not do with the pristine vehicle. A quick kiss, a grab of a very tight ass, the dodge of a powerful kick and Zoro hopped into the car, pealing out as he left the parking lot. He swore that he could hear Sanji yelling at him for several blocks. He parked at Yuu's, not wanting to give the vandals another target, and hurriedly grabbed his gym bag. If his boys were left alone for too long, there's no telling what they might do in his absence.

DKDKDKDK

Johnny and Yosaku arrived at the bowling alley as planned, wondering just how in the world they were going to pull this one off. The decided the best approach was the 'stupid' one. In other words, they slammed open the doors arguing with each other, quite loudly, over who was the better swordsman. Seeing the attention of a group of rough looking punks focus intently on them, they bumped it up a notch.

"Yah, right! I've seen your scrawny body and I know for a fact that there's not a mark on it! How can you say that you've handled a sword if you don't have any wounds?" Johnny snorted at the arrogant look on Yosaku's face.

"Maybe it's because I'm that good."

"That or you're lying out your ass. How can you possibly get that good without losing a few, or even just having an accident?" Johnny crossed his arms and scowled over at the blonde. "I may have a lot of scars, but at least that's proof that I've been fighting and not running away."

"I do. Not. Run." Yosaku's voice was heated as he spat the words out. "Trouble just follows you wherever you go. I don't consider that a good thing."

"Gentlemen, please." A smooth voice called out to them, a short distance away.

Johnny did his best to look calm and uninterested as the odd group approached them. Leading the way was a strange looking man with short white hair and beard, leading a huge white dog. Next to him was a cold looking man with straight, shoulder length black hair, a blue and white checkered scarf, and a sleeveless trench coat. At first, he wanted to laugh out-loud at their comical appearance, but when he noticed the hilt of a sword peeking out from under the man's coat, he decided it might be best to keep his mouth shut.

"I couldn't help but over hear your discussion. Is it true that you're a swordsman?" The dark haired man inquired.

"We've had the basic training. We're not Bruce Lee or anything, but we can hold our own." Johnny couldn't help the shiver that crept up his spine at the dangerous tone of the man's voice.

"Would you be willing to spar with us? It's been a long time since we've had anyone of any skill visit us."

Yosaku leaned in and whispered into Johnny's ear that this was the only man to be carrying a sword, but several others had other various weapons hidden in their clothing. The blonde kept his eyes on the white-haired man, uncertain if he held any status or just liked to be center of attention.

"What did you have in mind?" Johnny asked, hoping that his voice did not belie his lack of confidence.

"Just a friendly match. If you win, I'll give you a thousand dollars." The white haired man smirked, as if to say he they had no chance in winning.

"And if we lose? There's no way we can come up with that kind of money on the spot. We're just wandering around the States on vacation." Yosaku didn't bother to hide his skepticism as he tried to figure out the man's angle. "Besides we don't even know who you are."

"Hmm. I guess this is true. Well, I'm Mohji and this here is my wonderful Richie." Mohji fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the dog's neck. "He is the most wonderful and obedient doggie in the world."

You could almost see the men behind him sweat drop as they watched the man love on his white canine.

"My name is Cabaji, and you are?" He held his hand out to Yosaku in greeting.

The hand was taken firmly by Johnny, glaring at the man for daring to touch his lover. "Johnny and this is Yosaku."

Cabaji's eyes gleamed with interest at the way Johnny protected the man with him. He filed the information away for future use. He tightened his grip and smirked when Johnny's hand returned the gesture in kind. "Are you up for the game?"

Johnny's arm began to shake slightly under the strain, but he kept his eyes locked with the man in front of him. He completely forgot that Yosaku's question about what was at stake remained unanswered. "I can't wait."

Cabaji's arm was starting to tremble as well, so before anyone noticed, he released the handshake and turned to the side exit, inconspicuously trying to rub feeling back into his throbbing hand. The others followed him without question, nudging Mohji who was still cuddling with Richie as they walked by.

Yosaku tried to get Johnny's attention, but the man was too far lost in the cause and he was left standing alone. He ran to catch up to the group, searching for his phone on the way. He needed to get a call in to Jiji and let him know that his boyfriend was a moron and had strayed from the plan. He searched his pockets and came up empty, realizing that Johnny was the last one to hold the phone. It must still be in one of his pockets. Yosaku began to panic and increased his pace to catch up with the egotistical man he held so dear in his heart. As soon as he did, he planned on shoving his foot up the other's ass.

DKDKDKDK

Johnny and Cabaji were already in the center of a group of men in an empty lot behind the bowling alley. The amount of people gathered was significantly larger than the small group that had greeted them inside. It was safe to assume that this was the group Yuu had mentioned. Cabaji drew his katana with one hand and held a long thin dagger in the other. Johnny had been given a sword as well, but it was obvious that it was of poorer quality. In the blink of an eye, Cabaji rushed his opponent and managed to slice a small hole in Johnny's sleeve leaving a stinging scratch on the man's bicep.

"You'll never have a chance if you don't keep your mind on target." Cabaji taunted while his men cheered him on.

Johnny growled and turned just in time to block a second lunge. The dagger swiped at his midsection and he managed to arch his back far enough to keep away from the sharp tip. He shoved forward and forced Cabaji to take a step back. Again, Johnny was rushed and swords clashed as he fought to keep his footing. He rotated his body to the left and managed to break the locking of their swords. They met each other blow for blow, with equal force, landing miniscule cuts upon the other's flesh. A light sheen of sweat appeared on both their foreheads as they circled each other. Johnny feigned an upwards swing and instead thrust towards Cabaji's thigh, only grazing him as the nimble man jumped agilely out of the way. Boos and hisses were thrown out from the crowd. Suddenly, Cabaji sprang into the air and somersaulted over Johnny's head. Johnny barely brought his sword over his head to block the heavy blow aimed at his back.

Yosaku screamed as he saw Cabaji's intention, the dagger in his left hand making its way towards his lover's kidneys. Yosaku grabbed a random sword from the pile of weapons next to the makeshift arena and tried to charge in. A loud bark was heard directly behind him before he went crashing down to the ground.

"I don't think so. This fight is between the two of them. If you want an opponent, you'll have to face us." Mohji grinned down at him as Richie continued to hold Yosaku down by sitting on him.

"Johnny! Migi!" Yosaku called out. "You son of a bitch! Get this damn mutt off of me."

At hearing Yosaku's warning yell, Johnny prayed that he interpreted it correctly and sidestepped left, barely avoiding the crippling stab wound. He took advantage of Cabaji's shock and countered with a solid fist to the man's face. Cabaji stumbled back several feet and fell to his knees, dropping his dagger to try to control the blood that was coming from his broken nose. A few men stepped into the circle to avenge their fallen companion, but Cabaji held up his hand to stay them off. Slowly Johnny walked up to him, assuming wrongly that the fight was over. In a cowardly fashion, Cabaji feigned the extent of his injury and gathered up a handful of dirt and sand.

"You should never let your guard down, rookie."

The dirt was thrown into Johnny's face and got into his eyes, blinding him. He lashed out aimlessly, having no idea where the cheating bastard had gone off to. The crowd was in an uproar again, and he barely heard Yosaku scream as the cool metal of a blade was pressed against his throat.

"You're not bad, but not even close to a match for me." Cabaji chided and slowly removed the weapon. "Even still, you lasted longer than most."

Johnny wiped at his face with the hem of his shirt, trying to remove as much as possible before trying to open his eyes again. "You fight with no honor."

"Honor? He who wins is the victor. It needs not matter how he got there." Cabaji scoffed and returned his sword to his side. "Now there's the matter of my prize."

"I don't remember agreeing to give you anything." Johnny had cleaned his face as much as he possibly could and tentatively looked around. His eyes burned, but he could at least see a little.

"Ah, but every game has a prize for the winner. If you were not willing to face that then you should not have agreed to play."

Mohji laughed loudly. "Why don't we take him to Buggy and see what he wants to do with him." The others echoed their support of the

Johnny and Yosaku tensed at the name Yuu had warned them about. If they played it right, maybe they could get a little more information out of these men before they hightailed it out of there.

"I have a better idea. We were going to send Sammy back to deal with the reporter, but instead I think that these two would have better luck getting the point across." Cabaji tapped his chin in thought as he spoke. "That will be my prize."

Johnny spat the blood and dirt that had gotten in his mouth onto the ground by the man's feet. "What do you mean 'deal with'? And who is this reporter."

"He's just someone who keeps printing things that are not true. All you have to do is go to his place and search for all of his information on someone called the Dark Knight. If he happens to be there, then you can do whatever you want to get some answers out of him. Tell him if he gives up the Knight, we'll let him live."

"Why have us do it?" Johnny was shaking with furry. They needed to move quick if they were to save their friend.

"He doesn't know your face. You'll be gone here in a few days, and no one will be the wiser." Cabaji crossed his arms over his chest and appeared quite pleased with himself.

"I'll go with them, just to make sure they don't get lost." Mohji announced.

"No, we have our own orders. Unless you want to piss Buggy off again." Cabaji looked down at him where he sat next to Richie, who was still atop the blonde. "If he dies from asphyxiation, he cannot complete his orders."

Mohji looked up at him blankly. Cabaji shook his head and pointed to Yosaku. Jumping up in surprise, Mohji called to Richie to get off the struggling man. The large white creature stood up at his master's command and trotted happily to the man's side. It was still a moment before Yosaku could breathe properly after having such a large weight compressing his chest for so long. He looked to Johnny, who had yet to drop his sword, and praised him for his nerves of steel. On shaky legs, Yosaku joined his lover in front of the black-haired swordsman. The underhanded tactics that the man pulled would definitely be troublesome, but hopefully they could warn the others in plenty of time. Unfortunately, they had no idea what to do about the task they were just given.

"His name is Sanji Black. The boys will give you his address on your way out. Be sure to let him know that Buggy means business." Cabaji coldly laughed at the disturbed look on their faces.

"You know this isn't exactly what we had in mind when we started traveling across the States. I think you've mistaken us for some wannabe gangsters." Johnny spat the blood that had collected in his mouth onto the ground at his feet. "Find someone else to do your grunt work."

"Grunt work? Hmm, well how's this then. Since you seem so fond of blondes, you can grunt all you want with him." Mohji laughed at what he thought was the perfect joke. Some of the men laughed with him while the other just rolled their eyes and went back to what they had been doing prior to the entertainment.

Johnny opened his mouth to argue again, but stopped as a hand encircled his wrist and held him back.

"We'll do this, and then we'll wash our hands of the entire thing." Yosaku spoke in an even tone, though his boyfriend could feel him shaking through his grip. Whether it was from fear or fury, he didn't know.

"Good enough. You have two days. Oh and don't bother trying to go to the police. We have our own inside man there that will be happy to take care of you should you want to try and press charges." 

Cabaji instructed his men to show the two visitors to the exit. "I hope you don't disappoint us… for your sake. We'll be watching."

As soon as they were out of sight, Yosaku pulled Johnny to a nearby table and forced him to sit while the blonde tended to his injuries. He worked in silence since he couldn't begin to find the words to describe his feelings. When he had deemed that nothing was serious enough to be sent to the hospital for stitches, Yosaku dug the phone out of Johnny's pocket. It only rang twice before the person on the other end answered.

"There's a problem."


	19. Chapter 19

AN: OK... my normal beta was out on vacation, so my good friend devlin helped me out this time. She's the best! TY sweety!

* * *

Chapter 19  
Who's Your Daddy?

_pi-rate (as defined by Encarta Dictionary)  
__3. somebody who duplicates or uses copyrighted or patented material illegally or without authorization._

DKDKDKDK

After Shanks guided a shell shocked Frank out to the car, he drove them to his and his wife's bar. The Oro Jackson had been burned down several years ago due to faulty wiring in the kitchen, but not long after that the Red Force had been built. They had just finished remodeling it a few weeks before Zoro and Sanji christened the kitchen. The establishment acted as the main source of income, but old habits die hard, and there were still questionable activities that occurred in the back during dark hours. If the Chief of Police knew what was going on, which he probably did, he chose to turn a blind eye as long as no innocent bystanders were injured. There was also the fact that the Chief's own son was known to be a good friend of the redheaded pirate.

Makino was standing behind the bar chatting with one of the regulars when they walked through the saloon doors. She stopped mid sentence and just stared at them as her husband shuffled his feet under her angry glare. She returned to her conversation without giving him another glance. Shanks laughed uneasily and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I should have mentioned that she happens to be mad at me for some reason." Shanks' gave him an innocent grin in hopes that it would ease some of the embarrassment.

"You think?" Frank shook his head and sat down at an empty table in one of the corners.

Haruka had been Makino's best friend for years and when she died a piece of the woman behind the bar died as well. It was then that she and Shanks got together. Makino loved Haruka who loved Frank who loved Shanks. Granted, Makino and Haruka's love was nothing like what the two men shared, but it was strong and deep. It seemed only natural to Makino that when the two middle people were pulled out of the equation, the two left should be together. Shanks only gave in when Frank failed to return after Haruka's death. Both brokenhearted souls took comfort in each other, knowing that this would be the closest they could get to happiness. They rarely slept together, and Shanks was sure that she had someone on the side. A marriage of convenience, that's all it was.

Two bottles of cold beer appeared before them; the one in front of Frank was the only one open. Shifting his view away from the bottle Frank looked up to Makino's bright eyes.

"It's good to see you, Frank." Makino bent down and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek noisily. "Everyone missed you at the funeral. I know getting away from the Navy is hard, but I really wish you had stayed so we could visit. You're not going to run off so quick this time are you?"

Behind her back, Shanks was scowling at his unopened bottle. She was doing it on purpose again. He placed the cold bottle between his legs and twisted of the metal cap. He wasn't even sure what he had done this time, but apparently, she was going to torment him until he remembered. He shot Frank a dirty look when the man began snickering at his plight.

"No, Maki, I'll be here for a little while. I just came to check up on my son and see how he's adjusting to American life again." Frank squeezed her gently before allowing her to stand upright again. "I'm sorry I couldn't make the wedding."

"I'm glad you didn't come. If you were here, it wouldn't have happened." Makino looked down at him with a piercing glare. "Make sure if you two get together while you're here that Luffy doesn't find out. I don't want him following his brother. Someone has to give me some kids to spoil."

"Ace?" Frank choked out as she walked away. "You mean Ace is gay? Holy shit, what does the old dog think of that?"

It took Shanks a moment to control his laughter before he could answer. "Dragon's boys have been pretty much disowned by him, or at least in the public eye. He knows that the boy is a troublemaker, but I don't know if he realizes how much. I'd love to be there for that conversation."

"Yah, me too." Frank's eyes drifted out of focus as he thought about all the people he would be seeing tonight. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten properly in over a day. "Hey, is my bike around here? I have some loose ends to tie up before tonight."

Shanks nodded and led him out back to the alley. The redhead unlocked a bay door and together they lifted it up. There sat Frank's Vulcan in pristine condition, looking even better than he remembered. Every piece of chrome reflected the sun blindingly. Every inch of black was like looking in a mirror. The leather seat was as soft as the day it was made. His helmet hung off the handlebars just like it was waiting for him to grab it and put it on.

"Without all that hair, I don't know if it will fit anymore." Shanks said teasingly as he handed the half-shell over. He watched the man slide his leg over and bring the bike up steady. He longed for the days when he could just jump on behind him and they would take off into the night. Shanks pulled out his cell phone and slipped it into Frank's pocket. At least this way he'd be able to contact him if something came up. "Promise me that when you leave this time it won't be for good."

Frank looked up at him and smiled. He reached out and pulled the redhead in for a soft kiss. "Promise."

Shanks grabbed the back of his head and crushed their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Frank pulled him into his lap so he was sitting on the tank of the bike and nipped at his lips, practically begging for entrance. Shanks opened immediately and moaned in pleasure as Frank reacquainted himself with his lover's taste. Their tongues lapped eagerly against each other, giving and taking as their bodies molded together. They broke for air, and sat there panting, trying to get their hearts to slow down so they didn't beat out of their chests. A few soft kisses more and Frank was helping Shanks back to his feet.

"We'll get caught again if we continue this here," he said in apology, "and believe me this will continue."

Shanks nodded in understanding and leaned in for one last kiss before the motor roared to life. "I love you."

Frank's eyes widened as he realized this was the first time the words had been spoken aloud between them. He smiled and whispered back. "I never stopped loving you."

With that, he pulled hard on the throttle, and shot off down the alley, leaving a goofily grinning man in his dust.

DKDKDKDK

Frank smiled as he pulled into the parking lot behind the building. It was nice to see that some things hadn't changed. He watched one of the employees finish his cigarette and adjust his headband before going back inside. The door was left propped open, giving Frank the perfect opportunity to sneak in. On silent feet, he crept into the noisy room and spotted his victim. He was standing almost in the center of the room, barking out orders just like the old days. Sadly, he was the only familiar face he could see. A deep breath and…

"Hey! Who's the shitty cook who runs this sorry excuse of a restaurant?! Tell him his blowfish sucks!"

Twelve pair of murderous eyes fell on him as he stood there grinning. Two of the burliest men picked up the largest knives in reach and prepared for battle. A strange chuckling began in the center of the cooks and soon erupted into full-blown laughter. Everyone hesitated in their attacks as Zeff doubled over in fits and ended up coughing and gasping for air. As soon as he caught his breath, he proceeded to wipe the cocky smirk off Frank's face with his feet.

Frank flew across the room with the force of the blow and laid there for only a second trying to refocus his vision before Zeff was upon him again. The angry chef continued his assault on the poor man while he lectured him on what was considered proper etiquette.

"I'll teach you, Leek, to come in here telling me my cooking is shit!"

…_.a kick to the chest_

"If you ever want to eat my food again, you'll change your tune."

…_.another roundhouse to the jaw _

"You come in here after all these years and you don't even bring me any sake?"

…_.a low sweep to the feet that lays him flat on his back_

"Get your ass up off the floor and clean up!"

…_.a lighter kick, but still painful, to the kidneys_

"I'll not serve you dinner until you work for it."

With that, Zeff turned back to the dish he was preparing and resumed work. It was just like Frank had never left. His heart lifted, relieved that he had been silently, if not brutally, forgiven. He didn't know what he would do if his almost-uncle had turned his back on him.

"Yes, sir." was wheezed out by the battered man surrounded by childishly curious cooks. "A hand?"

Patty laughed and reached out, grabbing Frank's hand roughly to pull him up on his feet. "I take it ya know the Boss?"

"You could say that." Frank winced at the pain that he was feeling. It was a good thing he still worked out on a daily basis. Zeff's kicks hadn't gotten any softer over the years. "What's on the menu for the night?"

Patty and Carne filled him in on what they were working on as Frank washed up. He donned a spare white chef's jacket and toque (traditional hat) and sat to work on dicing vegetables. As he worked, he thought about the reason for being there. If he were to meet with everyone beforehand, he wanted to try to talk to them one-on-one first. Each one of them deserved an apology and some serious ass kissing so that they didn't go and tell his son exactly what his younger days were like. He wanted to confess to his son first. If he had stayed with Shanks, the only ass kissing that would have happen would be in preparation for sex. With a silly grin, Frank dove back into his work, not knowing the chaos his presence was about to cause.

DKDKDKDK

"That fucking, moronic, shit-for-brains, pain in the ass, Marimo BASTARD! I swear if he puts a fucking scratch on my car, I'll fillet his ass and feed it to Luffy!" The kitchen doors were thrown open and a young man in a stylish black suit came barging in with a murderous aura about him.

Frank noticed that the others just mumbled a greeting and kept their noses in their work, ignoring the outburst. Whoever the kid was, this must be a normal occurrence. However, there was one word in there that caught him off guard. It was the same nickname his wife had called him when they first started dating. She told him it was because he was a rare treasure, but this was definitely not spoken out of love. Curious, he wiped his hands off on his apron and walked over to where the blonde was talking with Zeff.

"Hey, Leek, I want you to meet Baratie's sous-chef." Zeff motioned Frank over to them. "This here is my son, Sanji Black. Sanji this is an old friend of mine, Frank Roronoa."

Sanji had just taken Frank's hand in his own in greetings when the name clicked. His entire body stiffened as he felt the grip on his hand tighten. His face betrayed none of his unease though. When the man let go, Sanji found his voice again. "Mr. Roronoa, It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Baratie."

Frank only grinned at the nervous blonde and nodded. So this was the young man his son was enamored with. Maybe he should see just how good of a man he really was. He needed to make sure Zoro would be safe even after the obvious threat was taken care of.

Sanji squirmed under Frank's intense gaze. The man may be smiling, but the dangerous hint in his eyes told him that this encounter would be far from humorous. Another look in his eyes and realizations hit him.

Holy shit, this was Zoro's father! Sanji could have figured that out even if it weren't for the same last name. They had the exact same piercing eyes and strong facial features. Granted this man's jaw was more square, but the nose was the same, as were the cheekbones, and even the scowl lines could not be mistaken. What was he supposed to do now? Zoro had warned him that his father was a stickler for the rules, but that was all he knew about the man. How was he expected to go into this without a little more information? He was planning to talk to the man _with_ Zoro, damn it! And he still had yet to know if Roronoa Sr. even knew anything about him and Zoro's relationship. If he didn't, then why was he here? This thought brought him to the matter that Zoro's dad was an old friend of his own father. Did Zoro know this? Did Zeff know that Zoro was this man's son? If so, then why didn't either of them say something sooner? He shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized Zeff was talking to him again.

"…so the Eggplant here will take care of you and make sure you're fed proper." Zeff turned to his son and narrowed his eyes. "See that he gets whatever he needs."

"Of course." Sanji nodded to the stern man and started walking away, motioning for Frank to follow. "I'll show you where you can sit down."

Frank could see the tension in the blonde's shoulders and figured that he was pretty pissed. He had to stifle a giggle at the torturous plans he had in mind for this unsuspecting prey. Oh, how he loved making men squirm, and he'd had many years to practice on his subordinates to perfect the technique. He seated himself comfortably at a small table in the break room and watched the young cook leave to prepare his food. Time to play… As soon as Sanji brought his dinner, he began with his interrogation.

"So, Sanji… Tell me a little about yourself." Frank spoke low and even between bites. He had to control himself from moaning in bliss as the exquisite food touched his tongue. He tried to hide his grin as he stuffed more food into his mouth. Did Zeff cook this, or was the blonde responsible for his meal? He'd definitely have to come visit more often if he was going to be fed like this each time.

"I'm in my third year of studies at Grand Line University towards my degree in business management. I'll take over for Zeff when the time comes for the old man to retire. I still plan to cook of course. That will always come first." Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it, blowing smoke to the side, away from the table. "I also write for the college paper. It's more of a hobby than anything."

"I see. You must be pretty damn smart to be able to keep up with all of that." Frank tried to make sure he swallowed before speaking, but was beginning to not care. Zoro's friends were right about this boy's cooking skills.

"I'm not at the top of my class, but I'm pleased with my grades."

"You seem to be in pretty good shape too. Has Zeff been training you?" Frank eyed the lean frame and wondered how Zoro didn't break him when they hugged. He shook his head to clear the thoughts of his son being intimate in any way. That was NOT an image he needed. Still… Sanji wasn't bad looking. At least Zoro had good taste.

"How did you know? Just what is your relationship with my father?" The beginning signs of anger were showing in the blonde's voice.

"How many men can you take out at once?" Frank sat his knife and fork down next to his empty plate and looked Sanji square in the eyes… eye… What the hell was up with the hair!?

"I... I haven't tested it. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I doubt you can move nearly as fast as he can." Frank mused. "If you had only ten minutes, could you get from here to the campus with traffic and a red light at the corner?"

"Wha-?"

"Are you even in good health? Smoking isn't good for you, you know. I bet you can't even hold your breath for a full sixty seconds… pity." The last word was mumbled as Frank thought about how a diminished lung supply would affect certain aspects of his lifestyle. If the boy was out of shape other than outwards physical appearance, then he could easily have a heart attack. "What is your average heart rate?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind. I guess I shouldn't expect that much from you. You're still just a kid. Probably haven't even killed anyone yet." Frank shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and mentally patted himself on the back for his improvising. He wanted the boy flustered, and Sanji was definitely that.

"Have you met my son? He attends the same college as you. His name is Zoro."

"Um… Yah… we see each other all the time." You could tell by the creases in Sanji's forehead and the prominent frown that he was still trying to get a grasp on the situation.

Frank wanted to clap his hands together and giggle maniacally as Sanji left himself open for the next phase. "Oh? In what way? Just how much of my son are you _seeing_?"

"I… I'm not sure what you mean."

"Of course you do. What is it, upper quadrant? Lower right? Solar plexus? Or was it sick-bay procedure view?" Frank leaned in, bracing his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. His tone changed to that of a concerned parent. "Should I be worried about him skipping his last physical? You didn't notice anything did you? What about his front? The doctor was concerned last time that everything might have... sagged or something like that due to a fight. I could barely process it myself."

Sanji's look went from confused to horrified in seconds.

Frank shook his head as if he was disappointed in something. "I just hope it doesn't affect his sex life in the future. So tell me, does he have anyone special? I was hoping that he was keeping more company than just his grandfather. He's not still masturbating all the time is he?"

Sanji's mouth opened and closed several times with nothing coming out. His face was beet red and a slight sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Ah well… Promise me that if he gets too stressed with life you'll make sure he gets laid, alright? At the very least give him a hand once in a while."

By this time, Sanji was about to explode from a combination of embarrassment and confusion. He looked at the strange man across from him and caught a glimpse of mischievousness in his eyes. That was all it took for him to come unglued.

"You fucking son of a bitch! You're just messing with me!" Sanji jumped up, leaned across the table, and shoved his finger in Frank's face.

In the blink of an eye, the finger was snatched up in one of Frank's large hands and Sanji found his wrist twisted in a way that should not be humanly possible. Pain shot through his arm forcing him to still in fear of damaging his hand. Gone was the crazy man with the fucked up questions and in his place was a very powerful, scary, commanding figure with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Now I'm going to ask you the question again, but in a different way. You said you're seeing my son… How serious is it?"

Sanji gulped and wondered if he called out to his father if the old man could get there before he was brutally killed. More pressure was placed on his fingers and he choked on a cry of pain. He had to make a decision and quick.

'_Sorry, Zoro_,' he thought.

Sanji grabbed Frank's arm with his free hand to steady it, hoping that he could prevent any damage from being inflicted. He placed his shoulder on the table and pulled so that his hips were up on the flat surface. With a grunt, he swung his legs around and kicked Frank in the shoulder with one foot followed by another foot to his head. The blows knocked the older man away, forcing Frank to release his grip. As soon as Sanji pulled his hand free, he spun around and jumped off the table to face his aggressor.

Frank was on his knees, head bent down with his back towards Sanji. A low chuckle erupted from him making Sanji change his stance, ready for a second attack.

"He taught you well. Fuck, too well… I think it's time I leave. I can only hope I receive a better welcome when I go meet everyone else." Frank wiped the blood from his mouth and turned to sit on his ass. "You sure had me fooled. I thought you were just some pansy assed, skinny little shit… I should have known."

"What?" Sanji didn't let down his guard as he rounded the table to get a better look at the man.

"Do me a favor. If you see Zoro before I do, don't tell him I came here today. I want to talk to him before he knows I met you." Frank grinned up at Sanji, an all too familiar little quirk of the lips that belonged on someone else's face. "You're alright, kid. But if you hurt him, I'll have to kill you."

Sanji continued to eye him wearily, unsure of what that message meant. Did Frank know about them or was he just saying that in a general sense? If he did know, was this his way of giving his blessing and allowing them to continue seeing each other?

"Exactly why are you here?"

Frank laughed uneasily, snatched the toque off his head, and ran a hand over his short green high & tight. The annoying hat was making his head itch. It was bad enough that he had to wear headgear in his everyday uniform, he'd be damned if he had to wear some silly looking hat if he didn't have to. His attention was turned by a sharp intake of breath.

"What the fuck! You dye your hair green too?" Sanji couldn't take his eyes off the offending hair. He was glad that Zoro at least let his grow just a little. It gave him something to card his fingers through as they kissed and hopefully something to hold onto as he was repaid for this morning's activities. A blush appeared on Sanji's face as he realized the effects of his thoughts on his body in Frank's presence. He hoped the older man hadn't noticed. He should really be more focused on the present moment than on what he had planned for tonight.

Fortunately, Frank was trying to contain his own blush as he remembered when Shanks had first seen how natural his hair color really was. "Oh, he he, um… Actually, it's a genetic trait that is passed from father to son. On occasion, it's been known for a daughter to pass it on, but it's never a true green. The best show on that would be Zoro's cousin Logan. His mother is my distant cousin, and her father had the green hair. He always dyed it black though. My sister never knew until after she married Logan's dad. Not that it mattered to her…"

Sanji stopped listening about halfway through the explanation… Well, more like he stopped listening after the words 'genetic trait' was spoken. The only thought in his mind was 'oh fuck'. "Excuse me… I have some… um… there's something…"

Sanji stumbled over his words as he walked blindly out of the break room, leaving a slightly confused yet very amused man in his wake. His hands shook as he lit up, whether from shock or fury he wasn't sure. The answer he had been searching for, for the last few months was right before him the entire time. He knew who the Dark Knight was now, and he was going to die as soon as Sanji got home tonight.

DKDKDKDK

After watching Sanji almost run out of the room, Frank gathered his dishes and washed them properly, knowing he'd catch hell if he let them sit. Patty and Carne were watching him suspiciously as he chatted with Zeff for a few minutes before he had to leave. He waved to them all, promising to come back and visit again soon. Frank turned at the door and his eyes met with Zeff's. Their gaze held for a moment before Zeff nodded and Frank stepped out the door, his footsteps a little lighter than when he had entered and his mind focused on his next stop.

Frank knew it was insane to pull into the police station parking lot with expired tags, no insurance, a non-DOT helmet and even worse, no license, but this was the best chance he had to speak with Garp before tonight. Back then, Detective Monkey had been there to cover his ass and prevent any particular evidence from being found at the crime scenes. Now he had risen to Chief of Police for this great city. Frank wondered who was handling the damage control now.

An attractive young woman sat behind the desk as he entered the precinct. She had silky raven hair, seductive almond shaped eyes, ruby red lips, and flawless porcelain skin. Never a man to pass at admiring beauty, Frank gave her an appreciative once over before approaching the counter. He wondered how most of the men there could concentrate on their work with a goddess like her in their presence. Maybe that was why she had been placed out front; to ward off and confuse those who really didn't need to be here.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was seductively smooth.

"Could you tell me where to find Garp?" Frank wondered why her voice kept tugging at his mind. Did he know her?

"I'm sorry, but Chief Garp has already left for the day. Would you like me to leave him a message for you?" Her smile was sickeningly sweet.

"No, I'll return another time. Thank you." Frank felt shivers down his spine as she licked her lips and flashed another brilliant smile.

As soon as the tall man was out of the doors, the dark haired woman picked up the phone. "Darling, you wouldn't believe who just stopped in."

DKDKDKDK

Frank took his time heading over to Yuu's house. The moderate size, ranch style house sat looking very similar to when he had last seen it. The tree out front was much bigger and there were new flowers planted along the house, but everything was still a natural wood color with black shutters and trim. There was however, one slightly shocking addition to the landscaping. A beautiful new Audi was sitting where the old wagon used to be. It definitely wasn't Yuu's taste, and Zoro didn't have the money, so who did it belong to? On the street in front of the house sat an old Bronco that had seen better days. That familiar piece of machinery was almost enough to make him turn and leave again. He had sat for a moment in the driveway contemplating his decision when the front door opened and a tall, thin old woman stepped on the porch and glared at him.

"Shut that death trap off and get your ungrateful ass inside."

Frank sighed. It was time to kill two birds with one stone. Or was it that two old birds were going to kill him with a stone? He straightened his shoulders and turned off the bike. No matter what, he would survive. He hoped. Kureha disappeared inside and left the front door open. Frank ran his hand over the sleek black lines of the sports car as he walked by and noticed half-empty pack of cigarettes laying on the dash. They were the same brand the blonde was smoking back at the restaurant. Frank frowned when he realized that he really didn't get an answer to how serious his relationship with Zoro was. He'd find out from Zoro soon enough.

Looking in through the open door, he could see his father-in-law sitting at a low table in the family room, a traditional tea set laid out before him. Frank walked in and removed his jump boots, exchanging them for the house slippers waiting for him. He smiled sadly as he realized they were the ones he had left here all those years ago. With a little more confidence, he silently walked into the main room and knelt before his former sensei. Frank's forehead touched the mat as he bowed in respect. He remained that way until Yuu spoke.

"It broke my heart to turn my back on you before." Yuu's voice was heavy with emotion.

"I have spent every day since then trying to atone for my actions. I stayed away only because she deserved better." Frank sat back on his heels, but refused to look up.

"Well at least we agree on something." Yuu's tone was unreadable.

Frank's heart tightened in his chest as he thought about the woman he had married. Just as he sat up there was a blinding pain to the back of his head and Frank went sprawling across the floor. When the stars disappeared, he chanced a look up to see Kureha standing over him with another book at the ready. He rolled to the side and the book crashed into the floor where his head had just been.

"Holy shit, you old hag! I'm trying to apologize here!" Frank yelled at her.

"I'm not old you brat, and if you think you can come back here after all this time and expect all of us to welcome you with open arms then you've lost your marbles." Kureha threw another book at her victim.

"All I can do is say 'I'm sorry'. I really am Auntie! I swear. Please, at least give me the chance to prove it to you." Frank continued to dodge the projectiles as he attempted to placate the old woman.

Kureha paused in her attack and scowled at him. "Give me one good reason why."

"You think I'm cute?" The man looked up at her innocently and gave her a cockeyed grin.

Yuu fell over in a fit of giggles when he saw the exasperated look on his beloved's face. "Oh, Frank-kun how I've missed you."

Yuu managed to pull himself up on all fours and crawl over to where Frank lay. He grabbed his son-in-law in a bone-crushing hug, laughing the entire time. Kureha threw her final book at the two of them, only to have it knocked away by an almost invisible punch from the old man. When Yuu pulled away, he looked affectionately at Frank.

"Eighteen years of self induced punishment is more than enough. I'm glad you are here, my son." Yuu patted him on the shoulder and stood up. "If we learn from our past then our mistakes are not in vain."

Frank returned to his knees and eyed a few of the books that had stuck in the wall. Yuu might have forgiven him, but his Auntie Kureha sure hadn't. He wondered what was causing her to hold onto the anger. He knew it wasn't because he called her old, because she had thrown a book before that even happened. Of course, calling her Auntie probably hadn't helped, but it was an old habit. It had been a twisted form of training to him in the past. Dodging her attacks had been just as much of a workout as the harsh regiment that Yuu would put him through. So, what was setting her off?

"Your child is more trouble than you ever were. If he hurts my Chopper, I'll change my mind about that shot you wanted."

Frank frowned, his brow creasing in frustration as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. "Um… Chopper? You have a bike?"

Kureha rolled her eyes and smacked him across the side of his head. "Chopper is my understudy."

"Ooohhhh… I guess all of us are being replaced." Frank winced at the pain in his head and his shoulders slumped as the realization hit him.

"You could say that. But I honestly think that this group is quite a bit stronger than the last. I'd be willing to bet that Zoro could easily defeat you now." Yuu frowned at Frank and hit him on the other side of his already aching head. "Especially if you've completely stopped training."

Frank blushed in embarrassment and began to mumble his excuse. "I probably could have done a little more…"

"Then I suggest you do that 'more' right now." Yuu walked over to the table and picked up a wooden box. He handed the heavy object to the kneeling man and gave him a patronizing pat to his head. "My best student is over at the dojo right now cleaning up with his favorites. I would think that they are in need of a break about now. There are a few hours until the meeting. I suggest you make as much use of them as possible."

Frank opened up the box hesitantly, already knowing what lay inside. His kama were in the same condition as he left them. All the nicks and scrapes stood out proudly, making his heart ache for days of old. In addition, there was a set of practice wooden kama to use in safe sparing and teaching. He wondered if his opponent had ever faced anyone proficient in this weapon before. Today was turning out to be a good day indeed. He looked up to his old sensei and nodded in acceptance before rising from the floor. He bowed deeply at the waist, clutching the box to his chest.

"He'll be favoring a wound on his right." Kureha warned. "If you make him rip out the stitches before they're ready I'll let Chopper use you as a cadaver."

Frank nodded, ashamed of himself for how cowardly he was acting. He was a full-grown man for crying out loud. He shouldn't be shaking in his slippers at two very old and fragile people. A chill ran down his spine. Those fragile people were able to kill a person in seconds and not leave a trace of evidence. He'd be a fool to ignore that fact. He was bowing to their instructions out of respect… yah, right! He was practically pissing his pants with worry! Frank had a strong urge to bang his head against the wall.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro was attacked with questions the instance he appeared at the dojo. The boys followed him into the locker room and continued to bug him the entire time he changed into his keikogi. Their topics ranged from asking if Yuu was alright to whether or not Zoro was going to search out the bad guys and kick their ass. The last part made the young sensei grin and assure his Horsemen he would do just that. When the boys were changed as well, they headed out to begin cleaning.

All the doors in the place were opened to ventilate the fumes of the cleaners used to remove the graffiti. Zoro was showing Chad how to replace the rice paper on some of the walls when they started in on questions again.

Sam paused in his mopping and looked off to the side as if distracted by something. "Sensei, you don't look like Master Yuu. Are you sure he's your grandpa?"

"Seriously, Sensei, he's like almost our size and you're like 7 foot." Brian said, agreeing with his friend.

"Hai, I'm sure. He is my mother's father." Zoro frowned at him and pointed to the wall where he was supposed to be painting.

"Does anyone else in your family have green hair?" Chad had a scrub brush and was working on getting as much of the paint off of one of the tatami mats as possible.

"Yah, that old guy that comes here sometimes to talk to you has kind of green hair." Mark looked up from the section of screen they were working on.

"You mean Logan? He's my cousin and he's really not that old. I think my father is the only other one that has the green hair now though. It's actually pretty rare." Zoro helped hold the paper still while the boy cut it to the right length.

"Mr. Sanji is always calling you 'Marimo'. Is that green in Japanese?" Brian was painting different designs on the wall before covering his art with a long pass of the brush.

"No, green is midori." Zoro had decided to tune them out for now. Their questions were just a means of distraction and it was irritating him greatly. Another time he would teach them the Japanese words for the different colors.

"So does that mean Mr. Sanji is calling you names? Why would you let him do that?" Chad frowned, both at the unrelenting stain and the idea of his sensei being messed with.

"I'd kick his ass if he called me bad names." Mark grumbled.

"Twenty-five pushups for language." the punishment was given out automatically out of habit.

"Damn it!"

"Fifty." Zoro knew he should have expected to at least be doubling it. He sighed and tried to focus back on work.

Mark mumbled under his breath about mean teachers, but did as told.

"Hey, Sensei, when will Mr. Sanji be coming back to watch movies with us? Do you think he can join us for another kung fu marathon?" Sam pushed the mop bucket to the opposite side of the room and leaned the handle against the wall.

"Maybe… I'll ask him tonight when I see him." Zoro thought that it might not be a bad idea. He sure could use the relaxation. His mind began to drift as he planned out things silently.

"Is he coming here?" Brian finished the section he had been painting and stepped back to admire his work.

"Nn… I'm going to his place." They'd probably have to do it over at the blonde's house if his father was in town at that time. He'd have to get permission from the Horsemen's parents to take them over there.

"Are you and Mr. Sanji dating?" Sam sat on the floor next to Mark and watched him finish his presses.

"Mmhmm." Maybe he could even get away with cuddling up with Sanji on the couch while the boys piled on the floor. He'd obviously have to sleep in the bedroom since there was nowhere else to sleep, never mind that he had already slept on the floor once there.

"Are you two going to get married?" Chad tossed his brush back into the pan of cleaner and crossed his arms.

"Huh?" Zoro seemed to shake himself out of his zoning and realized that he might have possibly said something he shouldn't have.

"If Mr. Sanji is the girl, does this mean I should call him Mrs. Sanji now?" Brian scratched his head in confusion.

"Eh?" Zoro paled. Just what had he said?

"What do you mean girl? They're both guys, stupid." Mark scoffed at him and then began to panic when he realized he had lost count. Sam held up his hands to show him he was at 32 and Mark mouthed thank you quickly before continuing.

"Well one of them has to be a girl. They can't both be on top." Brian shrugged his shoulders, acting like everything was fine and this was a very normal conversation to be having with their appalled teacher.

Zoro fell back onto his ass and just stared wide eyed at them. They shouldn't even know about sex, let alone gay sex at this age.

"On top of what?" Sam asked innocently.

"I don't know. I heard my sister and Jeff talking the other day and he said that he wanted to be on bottom and act like the girl for once with his boyfriend." Brian plopped down next to Sam.

"ENOUGH!" Zoro was at his limit. He wasn't supposed to be hearing these things from his kids. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and could swear he heard fate laughing at him. The laughing increased and he turned to see a shadowy figure just outside the doorway. He jumped to his feet with a mixture of a scowl and a smirk, angry at being laughed at and happy to have someone to take it out on.

"Hi Mr. Roronoa," Sam called out.

Zoro paused mid step.

"Hey there boys. I was told that you might need a break." Frank held up a bag of juice boxes and snack cakes.

Cheers erupted from the children as they bombarded him, relieving him of his package. He looked to Zoro's panicked face and gave him a soft smile. "It seems we have a lot to talk about."

Zoro stood tall and proud. There was no sense in backing down now. It was obvious that his father had heard the boy's questions, and his answers… whatever they were. All he could do was answer honestly and hope for the best. The sadness in his father's eyes was stronger today and it bothered him.

"Gomen, Sanji," he whispered.

... tbc


	20. Chapter 20

AN**: **I am moving this weekend, so I have not been able to start on the next chapter of DK. It is outlined and I have it all planned, but trying to find time to write and pack and move and think... gah! It ain't happening. So, there is no chapter planned to post for next Friday. I am not even sure if I will have my internet hooked up by then or not. I will return the following week with a new chapter. So, thanks in advance for your patience.

A big thank you to **devlinnreiko** for stepping up again and helping me beta this while bunny gets back into the swing of things after returnig from her vacation.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

**Facing One's Fears**

The six of them left the training room filled with fumes to sit around the front desk and enjoy their munchies. Zoro eyed his father wearily as he nibbled on the beef jerky he had found in the bottom of the bag. Sweets were not his thing. They were too much for him. As an afterthought, he hoped their parents wouldn't be too upset with him for hyping up the kids and ruining their appetites. He'd just blame it on his father anyways.

His father…

Zoro looked over to the tall man sitting on the long bench and chatting with his Horsemen. The boys were asking him everything they could think of and Frank answered each one of them as best he could. Zoro sighed and wondered what it would have been like to be on good terms with his old man. For starters, he wouldn't be sitting here like this trying to think of the best way to tell his father he would never have any grandchildren. Maybe he could adopt the Horsemen and let Frank spoil them to no end. Zoro let a small grin escape onto his face as he pictured them all sitting around the table getting ready to eat the meal that Sanji had prepared for them.

"Sanji? Really? So what's he like? I haven't heard anything about him yet."

Zoro smacked himself in the forehead not caring how stupid the action looked, and began an inner rant with himself about how he should stop drifting off into fantasy land with these hellions around.

"Mr. Sanji is really cool! He showed us how to knock Zoro-sensei off his feet, but we're not strong enough to do it ourselves yet." Mark had jumped up in his excitement, before deflating at the end.

"You should have seen it, Mr. Roronoa! Zoro-sensei went flying up in the air just like in the kung fu movies we watch sometimes." Brian lifted a foot off the ground and leaned as far back as he could, trying to animate his description of what happened. Sam tried to catch him before he fell, but was laughing too hard and they both went to the ground in giggles.

"His eyes got really big! I thought they were going to pop out of his head." Chad used his fingers to open his eyes as wide as possible.

"That's enough. MR. Sanji," there was an added emphasis to the mister part, "trained in something called Savate for most of his life. After you guys practice that long, you'll be able to pull of the same moves, though I'm not going to guarantee that you'll ever be able to knock my feet out from under me."

Frank was laughing with the boys as Zoro tried to defend his honor. "So he did _literally_ sweep you off your feet!"

Zoro had about enough of being laughed at for the day. He picked up a busted bokken and reached out to smack his father atop his head. He wasn't planning on hitting him hard, since the man was much older than him and had never trained with any weaponry outside the Navy. But if that were true, then where did the weird looking sticks come from that were currently in Frank's hands and wrapped around the wood at the broken end of his sword?

"You're about 20 years too young to be able to land a hit on me, boy." Frank's eyes gleamed with excitement as he forced the wooden stick away from his head. He admired the strength that kept increasing the harder he pushed and silently praised Zoro for his muscle training. "Do you really think I caught your mother's eye with my brilliant mind? I met her here while I was a student with her father. In fact I was his best student."

"Really?" Zoro's mouth quirked into a cocky grin. "I thought she married you out of pity. Besides, Jigi just said the same thing to me the other day."

The Horsemen had backed off and were watching in a mixture of fear and awe. A lesson would be learned today, but who and in what they had no idea. Hopefully it wasn't teaching them how to get blood out of the floor as well as all the nasty paint.

The air in the room had begun to thicken with anticipation as the two men stayed with their weapons locked. Zoro's grin was mirrored and then suddenly they broke apart. Frank crouched, ready to spring as he noticed Zoro searching the room for something. Not about to let the boy get the upper hand, the older Roronoa attacked. He swung wide with his kama, testing Zoro's range with his makeshift weapon. The sudden glint of satisfaction in his son's eyes caused him to reassess his surroundings and try to understand the change.

Mark, the biggest of the four boys but still a small fry compared to adults, had run and slid across the floor, wrapping his legs around Frank's ankles and causing the man to lose balance. While Frank was focused on why a child would be willing to do this, he noticed two of the others running towards Zoro with something in their hands. The broken sword was thrown towards his head and he leaned back to avoid the blow. Amazed, yet impressed with their teamwork, Frank watched them both hand over a new weapon to their sensei.

Frank forcefully, but without harming the boy, shoved Mark to the side so he could fight his son properly. A spin of each kama in his palm and his confidence in them began to return. While he had handed over his fighting weapons, he had purchased a set of practice kama after seeing Zoro one day training with his katana. He had no one to spar with so he would definitely be rusty, but he had kept up with the basics every morning before waking his grumpy son. It wasn't his fault that Zoro had never seen him use them; it was just because the boy was not an early riser like he was. That was all about to change.

"Here Sensei!" "We know you can take him!" "Show him you're the best!" "Kick his ass!"

"Aa," Zoro agreed, testing the weight of each sword in his hand pleased with the ones his boys had chosen. "Things have changed since your time, Tousan. Let me show you how _us_ kids do it."

Frank chuckled and watched his son's movements with pride. The boy had definitely inherited his grace and sense of balance. The footsteps were light and measured as he moved in a fluid motion. Slowly, Zoro began to back into an empty room since the foyer was obviously too small to fight in. Frank followed him, step for step and watched his body movement with intense scrutiny. Kureha said he was injured, but nothing in his moves showed any weakness. Then again, those damn keikogi hid so much. He wanted to go all out, but he also didn't want to incur the wrath of a mad woman. He didn't have any time to ask though because the fight had just begun.

Zoro charged at him, swords crossed in front of his face and sporting a predatory grin. Frank brought his kama up and hooked one on each wooden blade forcing Zoro's arms out and exposing his chest. He gave a somewhat gentle kick to Zoro's sternum, still angry that he didn't know exactly how hard he could attack. It was enough to send the younger man back and separate their weapons.

"Auntie said you're injured… What happened?" Frank watched the right side specifically, wishing that he had asked more from the doctor before he left.

Zoro lunged again, a downwards swing with his left that nearly got the tip of Frank's nose, followed quickly by a thrust to the kidneys with the right. Frank used the shaft of his kama to deflect the hit to his midsection and brought the 'blade' of the other down towards the vulnerable jugular that his son failed to protect. Zoro's speed was unfathomable as he spun out of harm's way and landed a blow to Frank's chest.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "It's not a problem. The stitches are already out."

Frank coughed and gasped for air, angry for both getting hit and knowing that the blow was not full force. "Does Dr. Chopper know this? Apparently if I break you, Kureha is going to give me to him for medical practice."

Frank wasted no time in launching another offensive strike. He aimed at Zoro's face, hoping to wipe the grin off of it, but was met by crossed blades protecting his target. Frank smirked as he hooked both blades in the joint of his weapon and yanked them to the side. He drove the butt of his kama in the other hand hard into Zoro's gut, making sure the hit was more to the left than right.

Zoro's eyes went wide as the force of the impact knocked him back several feet. He watched his father shift his feet slightly as he spun the strange weapons again in his hand. "I had a checkup this morning with him. It healed, just like my chest."

This time Frank was a little more prepared. Zoro's vicious barrage of swings and thrusts were met with admirable defense. Frank vowed not to let his son land another hit on him, since just that one was going to earn him a severe tongue lashing and who knows what kind of punishment from Yuu. He watched the flawless footwork and perfect control, looking for his opening. He knew if he was patient enough, something would appear, and he was not disappointed to see how long it was taking. His son really was an exceptional student.

"That's all well and good, but it doesn't explain how you got injured in the first place. You weren't out playing around on the dark side again, were you?" Frank almost let a smile break through when Zoro's right hand faltered. He wasted no time in breaking through and swiping at the exposed right side. He felt the tip of his wooden blade catch on the fabric, ripping through the uniform and revealing the tanned skin beneath. They separated and Frank stood there staring at the new pink flesh just above Zoro's waist. A movement to the side caught his attention and Frank remembered they had an audience. "You probably got it at your night job, huh?"

Zoro sighed in defeat. He was completely screwed. Might as well go out with a bang. Zoro placed one of his swords between his teeth and held out his hand. Instantly, Brian came running with a third bokken and handed it over, beaming with pride that he had been able to help. Zoro wanted to laugh at the confused look on his father's face.

A week ago, the boys accidentally happened upon him training in this style early one morning. They had been bugging him to show them properly how it was done, but he had firmly refused. The only ones to see him use this were the people in the underground back in Japan. Not even his father had ever seen this method. Zoro took a deep breath and looked over at his old man. He ran a thumb over the scar and looked briefly at the Horsemen. They had no idea what was going on and he hoped to keep it that way. "Utaremashita." I was shot.

Frank's jaw dropped. The boys began to giggle at the silly look on the older man's face.

"How the… Why do… You were… Damn, I don't know what to ask first," Frank mumbled.

Zoro chuckled and shook his head. "How about a demonstration? That will answer the second one. If you beat me, I'll answer the others too."

Frank didn't have a chance to answer as Zoro quickly crossed the room. Right, left, left, shit! He was barely able to keep up with two blades, how in the world would he fight against three? Small turns of Zoro's head kept Frank from gaining any control and allowed him to perfectly guard every vital point. Frank fumbled in his defense and nearly had his head taken off too many times to count now. The image of a hard black sole coming at the side of his face reminded him of the blonde that had knocked him for a loop earlier. Blonde… feet… knock… Well it was worth a try. Frank ducked under the next attack and swiped a leg out hard at Zoro's calves.

The unexpected move caught Zoro off guard and he barely jumped in time to avoid the blow. Frank rolled to the side to avoid the blades that were aimed at his head. Unfortunately, he didn't move fast enough and was pinned by a sword on each side of his throat and Zoro standing over top of him. The boys erupted into cheers of victory but Frank just shook his head. He grinned and gave a tug of his left hand. The Horsemen noticed and the cheering turned into groans of disappointment. Frank let out a boisterous roar of laughter as Zoro paled when the tip of the weapon was felt against his groin.

"Well, I think we both lost." Frank said after he was able to contain his laughter.

Zoro frowned and nodded, releasing his father from the debilitating hold. He took the sword from his mouth and handed all three to the waiting boys. He ruffled Mark's hair when the boy started pouting for being left out. Suddenly the wooden Kama was in front of his face and he looked up to see Frank smiling down at him.

"Here, see if you can find a safe place for these. I think they belong around here somewhere."

Mark's face lit up instantly and he ran off after the others, calling out to them about his new prize. Zoro and Frank watched them chatter excitedly and disappear around the corner. Suddenly the tension returned a hundred fold.

"Shot, huh?" Frank raised an eyebrow in question as he looked at the torn uniform. "Looks like I've missed out on a lot."

"Yah, you have." Zoro agreed.

The Horsemen were told to go home and Zoro joined his father back in the empty training room. They both sat cross legged next to each other, staring at the newly repaired walls.

"I'd like to know a little more about this Sanji." Frank thought that if maybe Zoro talked to him about the blonde it might give him an opportunity to bring up everything else.

It took Zoro several minutes before he began to speak. "He's annoying, foul mouthed, stubborn, smokes like a chimney, is able to bend himself in impossible ways, flirts with anything that catches his interest, never minds his own business, cooks the best fucking food I've ever tasted and yet somehow he's impossibly skinny, oddly powerful in his legs. He can't seem to use his upper body for much in a fight, but those kicks of his are deadly."

"I like him already." Frank rolled his eyes at the description he was just given. It sounded like the typical love/hate relationship. He placed an arm around Zoro's shoulders and gave him and encouraging squeeze. "How'd you meet?"

"In class." Zoro looked up into Frank's eyes and saw nothing but a father's love and understanding mingled in with the ever-present sadness. "You're not mad…why?"

Frank ruffled up Zoro's hair and kissed his son on the top of his head. It was time to tell his son the truth. He could only hope that the boy wouldn't kill him in the end. "What do you remember of me before your mom and I split?"

Zoro swatted him away and gave him a slight growl. "Nothing. You never even came around after that. Mom said that you guys had a major fight and that she asked you to leave."

"Yah, she did that for you. I messed up really bad back then. When we met I was just a nobody training in her father's dojo. She was the unattainable daughter, and I wanted her." Frank backpedaled quickly when he noticed the angry tic in Zoro's jaw. "Don't get me wrong, I did love her. She was the first woman I had ever had sex with, and the last. No other woman will ever take her place."

Zoro sat there in silence for several minutes, causing Frank to grow nervous again.

"Zoro, she was the most beautiful woman I've ever known, both inside and out. What I did was unforgivable, that's why I left. She didn't want you raised around someone who wasn't honest."

"Just what did you do? Mom would forgive someone for murder if they had a good reason. What could you have possibly done to hurt her so bad she couldn't forgive you?"

"She caught me having sex with someone else."

"You just said she was the only woman y-" Zoro's jaw dropped and he just stared at his father.

Frank ran a hand over his short hair and gave him an awkward smile. "Now you see why I'm not mad."

"You… You're… "

"Are you ok with that?" Frank braced himself for the worst.

"No… not really." Zoro's fist collided with his father's jaw and sent Frank flying. "You stupid son of a bitch! You mean I've been sneaking around for all these years, pretending to be fucking those damn whores when I could have just been myself?! No wonder she left you, you lying sack of shit! Do you have any idea how many times I had to pull out of Johnny when you'd come home early? I'd have to run to the bathroom and finish myself when I could have just stayed where I was and fucked him senseless like I normally did!"

Frank curled into a ball on the floor and covered his ears to try and drown out the sound of his son's voice telling him about screwing one of his best friends. Wait… Johnny? Frank scrambled back into a sitting position and glared at Zoro. "You mean you've been having sex in my house?! Fuck! I haven't even had sex in that house. That's seriously messed up."

Zoro's anger began to recede and it was replaced with amusement as the two of them tried to stare each other down. "We've lived there for almost 10 years. Are you trying to tell me you haven't had sex in that long?"

"What? No… Well, maybe… Not exactly." Damn, how many times would this boy embarrass him today? "It's not that simple. You know, this isn't exactly the way I imagined this conversation going." Frank frowned when Zoro just scoffed at him.

"Me neither. I really expected you to get pissed off and turn your back on me."

"Zoro, you're my son. We may not have gotten along very well, but I love you. Even if I wasn't gay, I wouldn't turn my back on you for something like this." Frank crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "However, I do think a gunshot needs a little more explanation."

Zoro frowned, almost in a pout if you could imagine, and tried to decide just what he needed to tell his old man. If he lied, he'd be caught for sure. Yuu was acting too weird lately to believe the man didn't know everything that was going on. Logan promised he wouldn't tell anyone, but that didn't mean if he was asked, he would lie about it. Then there was Sanji.

If his father met him, he would be sure to ask about what the blonde did, and the newspaper would definitely be brought up. One mention of the word sword, and Frank would see right through him. OK, so lying was out, but what if he just omitted most of the details. Like the missing finger, his stalking habits, the reoccurrence of certain idiots, the threats, the making out in the alley, the sex in some unknown kitchen… He couldn't leave out the gunshot now, though. All he could do was just wing it. Frank drummed his fingers against his bicep in impatience and Zoro knew it was time to begin.

Zoro gave a brief recount of his adventures as the Dark Knight, stopping a few times to lash out at his father for laughing. Apparently the guy thought that Zoro's encounter with the cross-dressing freak was hilarious. He also got a kick out of Nami attacking him for trying to save her. Frank would frown when he spoke of the various weapons and fighting styles, but drank in every word like it was vital evidence in a case. Zoro skipped around and saved the incident in the warehouse for last.

"A while back, I was sitting in the parking lot outside Sanji's apartment when I saw him come out of the building. I notice a couple of shady guys fall in behind him and decided I should tag along to make sure he was ok." Zoro closed his eyes and recalled everything he could about that night. "There were four guys. Sanji was tied to a chair, blindfolded in the center of the building. I cut the lights and one of them shot off a couple rounds. I took out the first guy pretty easy by breaking his leg. He gave up his weapon immediately. The second one went down just as fast. I had to move shitty cook when they started shooting wildly. The third fell into a snare and dropped his gun as he was drawn upside down."

Frank chuckled at the image of a guy hanging from the ceiling, swinging back and forth.

"The last guy was a bit of a problem. He decided to be cowardly and held a knife to Sanji's throat. I had to mislead him and make him think I was unarmed. I dropped Yubashiri to the ground and kept my other hand on Sandai Kitetsu."

"Wait, you've named your swords?"

Zoro glared at his father and refused to answer. "As soon as the knife was lowered, I planned to attack. Unfortunately, he pulled out a gun and got a shot off first. I didn't move fast enough and it took out a chunk of my side."

"Did you kill him?"

"What? No! I wanted to, but I didn't want to dishonor Jiji." Zoro fisted his hands tightly, trying to reign in the anger that threatened to take over. "Besides, the cops were on their way. I just took the cook and got out of there."

"So he found out who you were then."

"No… I kept the blindfold on him. I can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet, honestly."

"Even after you nailed him in the kitchen? Wow you're good." Frank whistled lowly, clearly impressed with his son's stealth.

"How did you know about that?"

Frank knew it would be easy to tease the poor boy about this, but he needed Zoro cooperative for when it came time for his own confession, though the heated blush on his son's face was very entertaining. "Let's just say for now that I know the owners, and they had surveillance cameras capturing your every move."

"Oh, fuck." Zoro fell back onto the floor and covered his face with his arms. "He's going to kill me."

"Probably." Frank chuckled softly and patted his son's shoulder. They stayed like that in silence for a long time. The darkening sky reminded Frank of the impending meeting and he realized he still hadn't confessed everything to Zoro. "There are a lot of things that I've done in my past that I am not proud of, but they were necessary at the time… or so I thought."

Zoro woke from his light nap, that he hadn't realized he was taking, and peeked out from under his arm to study his father's hardened features.

"We are more alike than you realize; both in our taste in lovers and in our night activities." Frank turned away, refusing to look at him. "Your mom was one of my biggest supporters. She would wait patiently for me every night and make the call to Auntie if I was injured badly enough for stitches. She smoothed things over between her father and Garp when they had their arguments, and gave up her kitchen to Uncle Zeff every time he came over. We had our own little team back then, somewhat like you do now, or so Yuu-sensei says."

Zoro sat up now, his jaw slack with shock.

"I'm really sorry I got you into this mess. You see those guys you've been fighting… They belong to a man named Buggy. He and I have some nasty history."

Zoro could do nothing but listen as his father's past was finally revealed.

"Almost nineteen years ago, I happened upon him during a drug deal. That's where I first met Red."

"Red?" Zoro asked.

"His name is Shanks. He was Buggy's partner. Shanks didn't want to deal with drugs and told the clown he was stupid, but Buggy insisted. Things went sour and a lot of people were killed on both sides of the trade. Buggy blamed Shanks and put a hit out on him. I interfered, cut off his hand and sent him to jail. A few months ago, Buggy was released. He came back here and started up his old tricks again, this time encountering you as resistance."

"Does he know who I am? Wait; does he know who you are?"

Shanks' words echoed in his head. '_Buggy knows who Zoro is Frank, and he's out for blood… All of ours.'_

"Yes. He was the one responsible for the damage done here at the dojo. There's a meeting scheduled here soon. You should call anyone you have ties with and make sure they show up. We can fill everyone in on the details then."

Zoro watched him stand up and leave as the mass amount of information he had just received still filtered through his head. His father was a gay, ex-hero, and had chopped off someone's hand because they had tried to kill some guy named Shanks. Could it be… was Shanks the man his father was having an affair with?

Shaking his head to clear it, Zoro got up and quickly walked to the locker room to find his phone. He placed his first call to Ace, not surprised when he got voicemail. He left a quick message to hurry up and get to the dojo ASAP. The next call was to Logan, and a similar message was left. After that, he called Luffy knowing that he was extremely trustworthy and oddly insightful. Besides, Zoro still needed to ask him about his friend Usopp.

A crash was heard as soon as the phone was picked up, followed by laughing. "Oops. Hi!"

"Luffy, is everything alright?" Zoro asked hesitantly, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Oh, hi Zoro! Yup! Usopp and I were just working on this new invention of his and it kinda exploded in the microwave. I think we're going to have to buy a new one. Don't tell Ace okay?"

Zoro chuckled and allowed a smile to escape. If nothing else, this kid was great for lifting his spirits. "I won't. Have you seen him yet?"

"No, but Marco stopped by and said that he got picked up by his boyfriend, so I figured that he is still over there."

A mischievous grin took over the contented smile and Zoro couldn't wait for tonight. "Are you and Usopp free this evening? I want you to come meet my father."

"Yah! Sure! What time?"

"In about an hour, we're down at the Dojo."

Zoro gave him directions and said goodbye. He needed to get a shower before people started showing up. As soon as he was dressed in his new clothes, he hurried out to the lobby. He wanted to catch his friends before they had a chance to encounter the interrogator. Two large men were carrying a low table into the room he and Frank had occupied earlier. They each gave him a brief glance before returning to their task.

The tall blonde with the outrageously long moustache seemed familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen him. The other man he recognized from the police station. They hadn't been introduced, but he had an idea that he was part of his father's old group. This man must have been somewhat like what Logan was for him. Kureha came through the door a moment later carrying a box with several bottles of sake in it. She gave Zoro a disapproving glare and continued on without a word. The two men began to squabble about where the table should be set and soon they were in an all out fight. One look at their styles and Zoro knew exactly who they were.

The one with the strange dog hat was Chief Garp, Ace and Luffy's grandfather, and the tall blonde had to be Sanji's foster father. Why that man was here, he had no idea. Yuu came in a moment later to separate the men, scolding them both. He lectured them that they should be ashamed and it was time to put petty arguments aside. Zoro spun around in surprise when he heard the loud bellow of his two best friends.

"Zoro-aniki!"

Johnny and Yosaku caught him up in a crushing sandwich hug, depriving him of air. They were both crying and babbling about how sorry they were and that they would do anything to make it up to him. A quick glance around the room and his face grew red. Everyone was staring at them with amused looks on their faces.

"Oi, get off." he grumbled.

The Tweedle-twins loosened their hold, but didn't back off quite yet. At that moment, Luffy came wandering in with Usopp and Chopper right behind him. The happy teen gave a panicked yelp when he saw Garp standing across the room.

"Gramps! What are you doing here?" Luffy squawked and hid behind Usopp.

"I could ask you the same! This meeting has nothing to do with you. Go home and study. And if you see that good for nothing brother of yours, tell him not to run. I'll find him wherever he goes." Garp gave Yuu, Kureha, and Zeff dirty looks as they began laughing. "You just keep your nephew away from him and I won't have to kill you too."

This only made them laugh harder. Zoro and the others looked at Luffy, who shrugged his shoulders to show he had no idea what was going on. Unfortunately, at that moment the men in question appeared at the door. The laughter was combined with hoots and catcalls as the group in front of the door parted to give them ample room to enter.

Ace limped in wearing a happy grin while the oversized t-shirt showed several bites along his neck and shoulders. Even his shorts seemed too big for him, like they were borrowed from someone with a larger frame. Smoker was right behind him with his normal grouchy expression and a cigar clamped between his teeth. The edge of a similar purple mark was peeking over the top of the collar on his dress shirt. If he was nervous, it didn't show as he crushed out his cigar in the ashtray on the desk.

Garp shook with rage at seeing his grandson in his current state of disarray. The scowl deepened further when Lt. Smoker put an arm possessively around Ace's waist to assist the younger man into the room. Zoro and his crew joined in and slapped them both on the back congratulating the new couple. Garp couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Get your goddamn hands off of my grandson or I'll have your badge for this Lieutenant!"

Yuu was laughing so hard he was crying. Zeff's laugher died down to a deep chuckle as he helped Kureha set out the sake and cups. By now, any tension in Zoro had dissipated and the mood in the entire place went from ominous to amused, with the exception of Garp and his subordinate, whose eyes widened slightly at the threat. Ace had the decency to blush and try to adjust his ill-fitting clothes, but refused to allow the large hand to leave his hip.

"I like him right where he is, Gramps. Besides, you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do. YOU were the one to kick us out." Ace gave him a 'ha, I told you so' smirk before turning to place a kiss on his lover's lips. Smoker covered the freckled face with his hand and pushed the eager brat down, still concerned about the threat to his career.

Garp launched himself across the room and tackled his oldest grandchild, knocking him out of Smoker's grasp and to the ground. In a flash Luffy joined in, thinking it was a game like the ones they used to play when Garp was still speaking to them. While Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku, and Chopper looked on with concern, the others including Usopp, just rolled their eyes and stepped around the wrestling family. It was obvious from the joyous shouts from Luffy that this was not a strange occurrence at all. Yuu gestured to the table and insisted that they all take a seat.

Zoro sat in the center on one side, flanked by Chopper and Smoker with an empty space left for Ace at the end. Usopp sat behind him a bit with an extra mat for Luffy, since they were not even sure what was going and didn't feel the need to be right at the table. The center spot across from Zoro was left empty. On the right were Yuu and Kureha, who kept stealing little kisses and turning everyone's stomachs with their idea of sweet talk. On the left was another empty space for Garp and then Zeff, who kept glaring at Zoro as if he knew everything the boy had done to his precious son. It made Zoro shift uncomfortably in his seat. Johnny sat at the far end of the table with Yosaku in his lap, nervous as hell about the information they were about to deliver.

A sharp whistle from Kureha gained Garp's attention and he looked to the table where everyone was ready to begin. He knocked Ace and Luffy's heads together one more time for good measure and then took his place next to Zeff. Luffy, the ever-inquisitive one, broke the silence and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Well, everyone except Zoro.

"Hey Zoro, who are all these old guys?" Luffy plopped down next to his best friend and started playing with a Brain Teaser that Usopp had handed him.

Kureha had to be held back by Yuu, which was a funny sight while Zeff placed a firm hand on Garp's shoulder to keep him in his seat. The light changed in the room and everyone looked to the doorway. Two figures were backed by the setting sun, causing their features to be shadowed and unrecognizable.

"Zeff, refuge assistant, cardio trainer, and nutritionist," the taller man stated. Zeff nodded his head in greeting. "Garp, damage control for the police and inside informant." Garp merely huffed and turned away. "Kureha, medical advisor and dexterity trainer." The old woman raised an eyebrow at her title, but seemed pleased. "And Yuu… my sensei, father to my wife, and grandfather to Zoro."

Frank stepped further into the room and all of Zoro's friends gasped in surprise, while Johnny and Yosaku cowered in fear. He bowed to the elders and gave a cockeyed grin to his son. Unfortunately, Zoro never noticed as his attention focused on the man still standing in the doorway. Frank held out his hand to the man and it was quickly taken as the redhead came to his side. "Shanks, former partner of Buggy, Uncle to Ace and Luffy, also known as Red."

Shanks grinned at the surprised look on the boys' faces and decided to take over. "This is Frank Roronoa, for all of you who don't know him, also known as Green. Honored student of the Higa Dojo, father to Zoro, lover to me, and prior Dark Knight."

The lover comment earned him a stern glare from Zoro, but the others focused only on the last comment.

"What?" Smoker practically shouted.

"Roronoa-san is a Dark Knight too?" Johnny's jaw dropped and Yosaku's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head any moment.

"So Zoro really is the Knight? Oh Sanji's gonna be pissed when he finds out." Usopp mused.

"Hey Zoro, I guess you really don't dye your hair do you?" Luffy laughed as Zoro's cheeks colored.

Chopper's mouth opened and closed several times, but nothing came out. He kept looking back and forth between his mother and Frank. He jumped a foot when Zoro cleared his throat.

"Logan, my cousin and inside man at the downtown precinct," Zoro began, pointing to the man at his side. Smoker grinned as Garp grumbled something about ungrateful youths. "Ace, coworker, sparring partner, and standing alibi." Ace waved to Frank. "Luffy, garbage disposal, monkey, and comic relief." The said young man looked up from his tangled fingers and metal, unsure of what had just been said, but happy to be included. "Usopp, Luffy's best friend, and somehow linked to forensic evidence though I don't know how, yet." Usopp gulped when the _yet_ was emphasized. "Johnny and Yosaku, best friends, partners in crime, and occasionally training dummies." They laughed at the last label they were given and nodded to everyone. "Chopper, project partner, sidekick and the best surgeon I've ever seen."

"Shut up you asshole! I don't want your compliments. They don't make me happy." Chopper sat there blushing and trying to pull his pink top hat down further over his head to hide his equally pink cheeks.

"Holy shit! That kid is your medic? Damn… How come you ended up with a cute one?" Frank let out another curse when an empty sake bottle came flying at his head. In an instant he had a chrome kama out, knocking the glass to the side and sending it shattering against the wall. "I'm not cleaning that up, Auntie."

Yosaku was up in an instant and offering to take care of the mess since he knew where the broom and such was located. Frank took his spot across from his son and Shanks went over to sit with Luffy and Usopp. Serious expressions were settled back on the elders faces and everyone knew that the meeting was about to begin.

"I'm sure you're wondering what exactly is going on and why we have asked you all here." Frank looked around at the nodding young men. "You've all been pulled into this escapade with my son and his fun with playing hero. Unfortunately, the men he's been fighting with all belong to the same group."

"About six months ago, a man by the code name Buggy was released from prison. Even though I was the arresting officer, he blames the man who caused him to be caught and wants revenge." Garp opened a folder and tossed a few pictures onto the table. "This is the man in question."

Zoro and Logan studied the pictures closely before passing them on to the others.

"He's had his left hand reattached after his last meeting with our brat here. It's not functioning completely, but he has some minimal use of it." Kureha began pouring sake for those that were old enough to drink. A shrug of her shoulders and she went ahead and poured one for Zoro as well.

"We really didn't know what to expect, so we sent a couple of spies in to assess his ranks." Yuu looked over to Johnny and nodded a silent request for him to share his findings.

Johnny cleared his throat and shifted nervously at the angry scowl he was receiving from his best friend. He knew that Zoro would be upset and he would get it later, but this information was important. He only hoped that something of the city would be left standing when Zoro found out about their plans for Sanji. "He has about thirty men that we know of, maybe more. He even has a swordsman."

"As long as he's not Mihawk, I could care less. I can handle anything they throw out." Zoro's confidence began to filter into the others.

"This one cheats Aniki. He uses dirty tricks and fights with no honor." Yosaku returned to the table and settled back into Johnny's lap. "They also have this guy with a huge dog. He seems to be high in the ranks, but I don't know what he can do as far as fighting. He does seem to have a weird relationship with the dog though."

Johnny gave them a recap of the fight, describing footwork and swings with great detail. Yuu was impressed with their analysis and made a note to remember to ask the boys where they had studied. A few laughed at Yosaku for getting sat on, but sympathized when the boy pulled up his shirt and showed them the bruising from the sheer weight of the dog. Chopper jumped up immediately and rushed over to check him. While the two were busy, Johnny decided to let them know about the task they were given.

"Zoro… where is Sanji right now?"

"Work, why?" Zoro gave him a look that indicated he be very careful about what he said, least he get beat half to death. Zeff leaned forward as well.

"These guys are going to use him to get to you. We were told to go to his apartment and look for any of his interview notes from the Dark Knight cases and bring them back. If Sanji was there, we were supposed to get him to talk, b-by any m-means necessary." Johnny shook beneath the glares of four angry men. "If we don't do it, they'll send someone to kill us and him as well."

Zeff slammed his fist on the table hard enough to crack the wood all the way across. Frank looked over to his lover with a familiar pain in his eyes. They were both thinking about how Buggy had tried to do the same to them. Zoro's shoulders were literally shaking with rage as he remembered how close he had been to losing Sanji to one of the gangsters once already.

"Did you find out where they hang out?" Garp asked Johnny. The raven handed over the slip of paper with Sanji's address on it. At the bottom was an address where he was to take any papers he could find on the Knight. "I'll keep the patrols out of that area tonight and deter any calls coming from there by at least 15 minutes. Will that be enough?"

Frank thought for a moment and nodded, knowing that it would be close, but they could do it. Frank bowed his head to Yuu and spoke softly. "Sensei, I know that I vowed to never do this again, but please grant me your blessing tonight. If it's not ended, more lives will be torn apart."

Yuu placed his hand on Frank's green hair and mumbled a prayer for luck. "Fight with honor, my son."

Zoro looked to his cousin first and then Ace. "I cannot ask you to do this. It's not your fight."

"Someone has to cover your ass," Smoker scoffed.

"Bullshit! I'm going. Besides, the detective is stuck with me now, so it practically makes us family, and family stands behind each other, no matter what." Ace reached out to Zoro and the two clasped forearms. "I'm just a little sore. Give me a couple pain pills and I'll be good to go."

The thought of pills made Zoro think of the youngest one in the room. He turned to look at Chopper who had tears in his eyes. "I need you here at the dojo, ready for us when we get back. Everything should go smooth, but if it doesn't I want you here out of harm's way. If you get hurt, who will patch us up when we get back?"

Chopper could only nod as he began crying and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck. Zoro hugged the boy tight and ruffled up his hair, sighing in relief when he gained an approving look from the boy's mother. Kureha lifted her glass in a toast and smiled.

Luffy was bouncing excitedly and chatting with Usopp about how cool this was going to be. He began flailing helplessly when Zoro picked him up by the back of his shirt and lifted him to eye level. "You're not going either. You will be stationed at the apartments to watch Sanji. Keep him safe for me."

Luffy had started to protest when Zoro told him to stay behind. But the task he had been given was of great importance and the skinny, energetic guy was happy once again. He and Usopp began talking about what kinds of movies they were going to rent.

Johnny and Yosaku stepped forward with solemn faces. "Where do you want us?"

"Normally I'd say right next to me, where you always are," Zoro pulled them both into a hug, "but tonight I need you to protect him."

"Do you love him?" Yosaku whispered softly into Zoro's neck.

"I need him. That's all I know."

DKDKDKDK

They were set to meet at two o'clock at the Red Force.

Zeff headed to Baratie to let Sanji off a little early, since it was a school night and the kid had been left in charge for the first time tonight. Kureha and Chopper headed over to their house to gather up any possible needed first aid materials. They would be back at the Dojo at 0300 at the latest. Smoker and Ace left with them to get some mild pain medication that would allow Ace to function upright. Garp pulled out of the driveway, already on his phone making arrangements for patrols that evening. He only used the contacts he was sure of just in case. Yuu and Shanks were stationed as getaway drivers and were refused to be allowed to participate no matter how hard they protested.

Zoro would be taking Sanji's car back to him and making sure the blonde was 'well rested' for the night. Jokes were made, threats were issued and in the end, Frank smacked him upside the head and told him to grow up and please his lover right. Poor Zoro was too shocked to say anything and the discussion moved on to the next topic. Johnny and Yosaku planned to make sure they were followed and show up at the apartments, pretending to be searching for the information. They would be instead going to stay with Luffy and Usopp to keep an eye on Sanji's apartment until the fight was over.

Currently, Zoro stood in the locker room looking at the clothes he had just been given. Black jump boots, black pants that looked like military issue, a long-sleeved black t-shirt and a black cotton bandana. He glanced over to the second box that held nothing but leather and wondered just how much more there was to learn about his father. He watched Frank eye the clothes with longing and started to laugh. Apparently, the man had put on a bit of weight and didn't want to accept the fact that the clothes wouldn't fit. Knowing that they were close in size and that the waistline of the black slacks he was holding were adjustable, he took pity on his father and tossed the pants in Frank's face.

"Here old man. At least you'll be wearing black." Zoro chuckled and packed the rest of the clothes in his bag. A pair of leather pants was thrown in as well and he paused to look up into Frank's amused face. "I don't think so…"

"Oh, but I insist. Beside, you need to wear black as well. I'd loan you the mask, but you seem to like your hood instead." Frank slapped him on the back and walked away.

Zoro had worn leather before and aside from not breathing, it was great for a little added protection when sliding across the ground and molded to you like second skin so there was nothing for your opponent to grab onto. If they fit, he might as well use them. Half laughing at himself, Zoro packed them into the bag properly before heading out to Sanji's car. He stopped to drool at the beautiful bike that Frank had just climbed on. It was then that he noticed that Shanks had only one arm. He watched them kiss lightly before putting on their helmets and the redhead climbing up behind the driver. When they noticed him watching, they waved.

"Win tonight and she's yours. The only girl you'll ever need between your legs ever again." Frank laughed and pulled the throttle hard, lifting the front wheel off the ground as he sped down the street.

Zoro stood there grinning for several minutes, thinking about how it would feel to have Sanji plastered up against his back as they sped off into the night just like his father had done. With a heavy sigh, Zoro chided himself for such whimsical thinking and instead began to refocus on what he was planning to tell Sanji. Truth or lie. By the time he got to the apartment building, he'd made his decision.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I know most of you have been wondering what has happened to this story. Between a small accident that almost broke my leg and a death in my family, I have been unable to write. I'm not going to give a long explination or anything, if you want to know more go visit my LJ. I do want to say TY to the people who sent me messages and asked what was up, then sent a reply with their sympathy. You guys were so sweet. Thanks so much. I didn't bother editing this one... if I get in trouble, you'll have to come visit me on LJ. Things have evened out at my home now, so I should be back to posting every friday now until the story is complete. Again, ty for your patience.

* * *

Chapter 21  
White Lies, Black Sheets

He was furious, livid, fuming, enraged, irate and just plain downright pissed-off. The men that he was supposed to be meeting that night were having second thoughts due to the rumors floating around about his inability to maintain order in his region. This was supposed to be Buggy's big break. This was his best chance to be noticed as the head honcho he was born to be, his chance to make it into the big time. Nothing, and no one, would stand in his way. Especially not elusive (yet always there to spoil his plans), inhumanly freakish, blade-carrying green haired men. Tonight, security would be tripled and orders would be to shoot first, forget questioning.

Alvida sauntered into the room, her hips swaying in an over-exaggerated manner catching the eye of every man in the room. A low growl from the angry boss behind the desk and the men all scampered out of eyesight. Alvida slowed her pace as she reached the brooding man. She ran her fingers over the edge of the desk as she walked by, letting her blood red nails click on the wood surface.

"Is everything in order?" She smiled wickedly when he gave her a slight nod. "You have no idea how much of a surprise it was for me to see him earlier in the station. I wonder what he was wanting with the Chief."

"Apparently they were in tight with each other back then. It's because of Garp that he was never arrested for all the men he slaughtered. I lost so much to that man and I've waited way too long for the day to extract my revenge. Maybe I'll take his son's hands and mail them to him. It would make a spectacular gift." Buggy's eyes almost glowed red with malicious intent.

"You have to catch him first." She sat down on the edge of the desk and crossed her legs, giving Buggy the perfect view up her scantily short skirt. "Do you think he will cause problems tonight?"

"The men have been given the heads up on what to look for. If either shows, it will be lights out for them." Buggy's eyes never left the tempting sight in front of him. He reached out to touch the tantalizingly smooth skin only to have his hand smacked away hard. He glowered at the beautiful raven and held his only fully functioning hand to his chest.

"What about the blonde?" Alvida's eyes narrowed in displeasure. She grabbed Buggy's chin and pulled him up out of his chair so they were eye level with each other. "Will he go unpunished for his part in this?"

"No, I have something very special planned for him, something very special indeed," Buggy assured her.

"Good boy." With that she gave in and allowed him to finally touch her, closing her eyes as she pictured someone else in his place.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro knew something was wrong the second he opened the door to the apartment. Maybe it had something to do with the hard sole of a shoe that connected with his face when he looked in. Zoro's head spun and he immediately reached for his swords, which were not there. Concerned that maybe he was too late and the thugs had gotten to Sanji first, Zoro charged back through the open door tossing his bag in a random corner. He tackled his assailant and they went down in a tangle of limbs, both fighting for the upper hand and trying to pin the other to the floor.

"I swear that if I find out you've hurt him…" Zoro's voice conveyed the severity of his threat.

"You'll what, shitty-swordsman? Fucking lie to me again?"

Zoro hesitated with his fist drawn back. "Sanji? What the fuck?"

The blonde kneed him hard in the groin and Zoro gasped for breath as he rolled off to the side. He watched Sanji's outline as the man got to his feet and stood over him. The flicker of flame from a lighter illuminated an angry face.

"You must think you're something special now, huh? You were able to pull one over on the stupid blonde." You could hear the slight grinding of Sanji's teeth as he tried to control his temper. "Just how long did you intend to play me? Were you ever going to tell me the truth?"

Zoro pulled himself up to his hands and knees, glancing over to the still open door. This was a conversation that really needed to be kept private at all costs. He needed to know exactly what Sanji had found out. "Play you? What the hell are you talking about?"

Sanji delivered another blow to his jaw with his foot, sending the guy flying to the side. "I'm talking about all the lies. I came clean with you, told you everything about me stalking you and you fucking denied knowing anything! I even told you I wanted you to be the shitty bastard, and you still didn't come clean."

"I've never lied to you," Zoro yelled back deciding that he'd had enough of being used as a punching bag that day. He swung hard with his right and wasn't surprised when the blonde effectively dodged it. However, the hard jab with his left connected with the cook's kidneys causing his cigarette to fall from his mouth. Zoro quickly stepped on it to prevent either of them from being burned later in the scuffle. "What bastard were you expecting me to be?"

"The FUCKING DARK KNIGHT!" Sanji screamed as soon as he caught his breath. He continued to aim his feet at Zoro's head in an attempt to take it off his shoulders. He managed to grunt out his next comment between kicks. "I met your father earlier."

Zoro's swing faltered and he gave him a startled look. "What?"

"I asked you if you had anything weird about you and you said no. Here I've been thinking that you died you hair and it's a fucking genetic abnormality!" Sanji miscalculated Zoro's speed and soon found himself caught up in a crushing embrace.

"You thought that, you never asked me if it was true." Zoro's tone was bitter as he tried to defend his own actions. "I would have gladly answered you."

"Then when I said that I thought you were the Knight, you told me flat out you weren't. How is that not a lie?" Sanji struggled in the steel hold Zoro had around him. Somehow, the larger man had managed to turn them towards the couch, blocking any range of motion that Sanji might have used to kick his captor in the head.

"I said I was sorry to disappoint you. I never denied it."

"You asshole. You think that you're the shit don't you? Avoiding an answer and using misleading words is just as bad as a fucking lie." Sanji jammed his elbow as hard as he could manage into Zoro's right side. The arms around him loosened and he broke free. They stood on opposite sides of the coffee table panting, trying to catch their breaths.

"And if I had told you, then what?" Zoro's voice was strained as he focused on ignoring the pain in his still tender wound. He watched Sanji walk over to the window and pull the curtain back to let a little more of the moonlight in.

Sanji looked over and held his gaze for a moment before returning to stare out the glass. "For once I thought that I had found something honest and true in you. I wanted so badly for you to be the Knight because then I wouldn't have to feel like such a whore for letting you have your way with me."

"I didn't force you to do anything." Zoro stated in his defense as he slowly walked over and sat at the table behind the blonde.

Sanji gave a half laugh full of pain and heartache. "No… you didn't. I guess I thought that if you and the Knight were the same, it would be like finding the perfect guy."

Zoro scoffed at the idea. "As you've discovered, I'm far from perfect."

"No, you're actually the perfect example of what not to get involved with." Sanji ran a hand through his hair, allowing Zoro to see more of the side the blonde usually hid from the world.

"It was never my intention to hurt you. I only hid the truth from you because I couldn't risk everyone finding out." Zoro rested his forehead in his hands as the stress of the day began to show. His shoulders sagged, his eyes were bloodshot, and his head was pounding from the rash treatment it had received. "Seriously, if I had told you who I was when you printed the first article, would you have still given me a chance or would you have exposed me?"

Sanji stilled his clenching fists and furrowed his brow further. He wanted to say that he would have given him a chance, but then he would have been the liar. Back then, they hadn't kissed yet, and he would have rather had the story than some geeky looking Batman wannabe.

"That's what I thought," the swordsman sighed in defeat. He stood up from the table, his chair scraping loudly on the hard floor. It was no use. He'd come too late to fix things now. If only he had taken Ace's advice and told him sooner. "Saving you that night was one of the hardest decisions I've ever made. I risked everything that night stepping into the alley. If I had been caught it would have been the end for me."

"And all the others? Why'd you save them?" Sanji's eyes were still full of anger as the blonde glared at him.

"Wrong place, right time. All of them except for that redheaded bitch."

"Watch what you say about Nami, shithead."

"The bitch fucking hit me in the head with a lead pipe!" Zoro pointed to his jaw where the metal had connected.

"And I'd pay to see her do it again." Sanji let a small quirk of his lip escape before he controlled his features again. He'd almost slipped up there and let out a smile. He began to think back on the interview with the lovely young woman. "Luffy knew it was you. Why would you show yourself to him? He can't keep a secret to save his life."

Zoro did let a little grin appear as he thought about the high-spirited boy. He joined Sanji at the window, hoping that he wouldn't regret the action in the near future. "Actually, I tried to pretend I found her unconscious a few blocks down and decided to bring her to his place, but he already knew who I was. He'd been keeping it a secret for quite a while."

"Who else?" Long slender fingers fished out the crushed pack of cigarettes and began looking for one that was in decent enough shape to salvage.

Zoro was hesitant in his answer. He didn't want to lie anymore, but was concerned that the truth might be too much right now. His eyes were focused on the flame that had just appeared in Sanji's hands.

Sanji lifted his head and blew out a steady stream of smoke. "Still keeping secrets Marimo?"

"For now. I think I've had enough beatings for the day."

"Tough shit." Sanji reached out and smacked Zoro upside his head in the general vicinity that Zoro pointed to when he was complaining about Nami.

"What the fuck, ero-cook?" Zoro rubbed his aching head and scowled at the frowning blonde.

"Shit, I can't believe I never put it together. The Japanese, the training at the dojo, the timing… I had it all right. Somehow I just happened to follow you on a slow week." The frown deepened. "You knew I was behind you in that alley, didn't you?"

"Aa. It was worth it too, taking those hits. I'll never get tired of seeing you go all out like that." His grin faded and a troubled look settled on his face. Zoro's eyes were intense as he studied Sanji for a moment. "I have to meet my father soon to take care of something. When we're done, I want to sit down and tell you everything. I swear… no more secrets after this."

"You're still keeping something from me." Sanji narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"I'll tell you everything in the morning, and I'll even bring my father over to meet you properly."

"Why the morning? Why not now?"

Zoro closed his eyes and thought to the task planned for the night. "He and I have some things to work out first."

Sanji watched the troubled looks pass over Zoro's face and assumed that he was referring to his hero activities as well as his sexual orientation. He had an idea that the older Roronoa already knew that his son was gay, but the other part would undoubtedly be a rough topic. Sanji knew that it could possibly mean he would lose his mother's inheritance if it didn't go well. He wondered if maybe Zoro's grandfather had any idea of what was going on. Did Smoker know? Was that how Zoro had kept from being caught?

No matter how things turned out with his father, things between them were strained at the moment. A simple apology would not excuse this betrayal. Sanji's pride demanded retribution while his heart longed for the other man's embrace. He crushed his spent cigarette in the ashtray on the table and studied Zoro intently, wondering why the other's eyes were still closed. "You've really fucked up this time shitty-swordsman."

Zoro smiled sullenly as he remembered the first time he'd heard Sanji use that phrase. "Hai."

"I hope you don't expect me to forgive you immediately." Sanji closed the gap between them so they were almost nose-to-nose. "You get one chance. You lie to me, or keep something of this proportion from me again and that's it."

"When things are done with Tousan, I'll tell you anything you want," Zoro opened his eyes slowly, pouring every ounce of honesty and emotion into his words.

The instant his lips touched Zoro's, Sanji vied for control. All of the pain of betrayal that had festered in his heart throughout the day was poured into his aggression. Gone were the niceties and consideration for any injuries Zoro might have had as he bit at tender flesh. He fisted his hands into Zoro's hair pulling hard to crush their mouths together. Sanji's soft pink lips moving hungrily against Zoro's rough, chapped ones, as they both fought to get closer to the other. A small sigh of relief escaped when Zoro's hands worked under his shirt and wrapped around him, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

When Zoro made no move to take things further, Sanji was torn between screaming in frustration and crying in defeat. His emotions had been put on such a rollercoaster as of late that he was beginning to feel like a woman. The gentleness that Zoro was treating him with was only emphasizing it more. Sanji gave a slight grunt of annoyance and shoved his lover away from him hard, making sure he was pushed in the direction of the bedroom. Sanji quickly followed, continuing to shove him backwards every time he slowed down and shaking his head every time Zoro started to open his mouth. The instant they crossed the threshold to the bedroom, Sanji slammed the door shut and attacked Zoro's mouth again. It was a clashing of tongues and teeth, sloppy and full of unabashed desire.

Sanji could feel Zoro fighting against himself, releasing control to the blonde reluctantly. Knowing that the powerful fighter was doing his best to submit was almost enough to make Sanji's knees buckle beneath the tidal wave of lust that flooded him. Sanji grabbed the back of Zoro's shirt and yanked it up over his head, exposing the well-developed torso in the pale moonlight. Immediately, the cook returned to his assault on his lover's mouth. He could feel Zoro's body shiver with excitement as he let his hands roam over the battered chest, tracing old and new scars alike. Large calloused hands caressed his back under the shirt and traveled down to tease at the waistband of his slacks. Sanji could feel Zoro's arousal pressing against his own through their clothes and a needy noise escaped his throat as he struggled to begin removing his own shirt.

Sanji watched as Zoro stepped back and bent down to remove his own boots, tossing them towards the closet door so they wouldn't be tripped over later. For once, the Sanji was happy that the idiot wore loose clothing. It was so much easier to remove than the fitted suits the blonde wore. Sanji watched the swordsman's body as he continued to disrobe. Every movement accentuated different muscles in his arms and legs, making the irritated cook want to kick his ass all over again for misleading him like that. It had been only a short time since they had sex, but Sanji hadn't been able to appreciate the entire experience since he was restricted in sight and movements. He wanted to be able to feel those exquisite muscles under his hands, beneath him, in him, around him. Fuck, he just wanted the asshole to hurry up and do SOMETHING other than stand there watching him strip.

Sanji threw back the comforter to reveal black silk sheets that he had put on earlier that evening when he came home. He turned around to force the muscle headed moron onto the bed when he was caught up in a heated kiss. Their naked bodies seared to each other while hands searched for every inch they could reach, caressing and groping alike. Sanji was about to shove Zoro away again when the taller man sank to his knees at Sanji's feet. Dark eyes looked up at him with compassion and hope, causing the blonde to lose his focus for a moment. Zoro's tongue started at the base of his cock and licked the full hard length to the tip, making sure to catch the pearl of moisture that had appeared. Sanji swallowed hard as he watched kiss-swollen lips surround his head and suck gently.

"F-f-fuck." Sanji could feel his eyes almost roll back in his head as he fought to keep his knees from giving way. Still not wanting to be coddled, he grabbed Zoro's head and forced him to take more of his rigid shaft. Zoro's hands gripped his hips firmly, stopping the impalement for a moment before suddenly taking the blonde's entire length down his throat. Sanji almost came when Zoro swallowed once, and gave up trying to last when the man did it again. "Aaaahhh…"

Zoro drank down every drop, not wanting to leave it to chance that this would be his last opportunity to take pleasure in the taste of his lover. When Sanji's body finally stopped shuddering, he released the softening flesh with a loud pop and reached over to grab a small tube out of the pocket of his jeans. The last time they did this, he had to improvise. This time things would be completely different in every way. Zoro got to his feet, steadying the slowly recovering cook, then climbed onto the lavish sheets, beckoning Sanji to follow.

Zoro fell onto his back when given a firm shove by his lover. He watched the lithe muscles move beneath pale skin as the blonde climbed atop him. He pulled Sanji down and kissed him deeply, letting Sanji get a taste of himself, breaking the seal of their lips to nibble and suck a trail across the narrow jaw to a slightly hidden ear beneath golden hair. Zoro tugged on the lobe with his teeth, loving the hiss of pleasure it elicited. Sanji tried to move so that he was straddling Zoro's hips, but the green-haired man refused to allow it. Zoro bit into the soft flesh of Sanji's neck, laving it with his tongue to relieve some of the sting.

Sanji growled annoyance at being denied what he wanted. He turned his head and licked up the side of Zoro's neck, smiling in victory when the man beneath him shivered in pleasure. He continued down his path, nibbling on the protruding Adam's apple and the edge of his collarbone on his way to Zoro's sensitive chest. Sanji paid extra attention to the small nipples, finding that Zoro made the most alluring noise when he tugged on the pert buds with his teeth.

The journey continued diagonally down as Sanji trailed over the scar on the tanned chest with great determination. The cook's hands were kneading the muscles in Zoro's hips and thighs, avoiding getting too close to the rigid member. When he reached the dip in the juncture of thigh and hip, Sanji was stopped by a soft tug to his hair. Tempted to ignore the request, Sanji stilled for a moment in thought. Something cold was shoved between the fingers of his right hand and he opened his eyes to study the object. His head popped up to look at the determined features of his bedmate. Sanji started to protest, but Zoro shook his head and tried to relax his body.

"Trust goes both ways." Zoro shifted around until Sanji was laying off to one side.

"Have you ever?" Sanji asked quietly.

Zoro remained still, only turning his head to look across the room to the window. His eyes were glazed as if in deep thought. "If you leave me here like this you'll never get another chance."

The same words that Sanji had said to the Dark Knight while in that unknown kitchen. Sanji wasted no time opening the cap on the tube of lube and squirting a generous amount into his hand. So many of his dreams of late would be coming true tonight. Moving between parted thighs, Sanji attacked Zoro's mouth again with renewed vigor. He coated his own member before moving still slick fingers to the tightly clenched opening. Sighing in frustration, he edged Zoro's legs further apart and slid the first finger in.

"Don't." Zoro protested. At the confused look on Sanji's face he continued. "Just skip it."

"It'll hurt, dumbass. You're gonna want to be able to walk later, right?" Sanji slid a second finger in and smirked at the wince of pain that Zoro showed. "If you weren't a fucking virgin, I wouldn't even bother."

Zoro scowled at him and then arched up off the bed as Sanji began stroking his prostate. "O-oh… ahhh."

"Shitty-swordsman," Sanji chuckled and doubled his efforts to abuse the swollen gland.

Zoro's body was shaking with excitement, his cock dripping pre-cum onto his stomach as Sanji enjoyed his position of control. Without warning, he removed his fingers from Zoro's warmth. It was strange to hear the powerful man almost whimper at their loss. Sanji pulled Zoro's legs up over his shoulders and positioned his head at the loosened entrance. They held each other's eyes as he slowly slid in, not stopping until he was fully seated. Small beads of sweat began to appear on Zoro's brow and Sanji forced himself to stay still and not lean down to wipe them off. He knew that even if Zoro didn't show it, he had to be in a small amount of pain.

"Did you forget what to do?" Zoro taunted, tightening the muscles in his ass to gain the blonde's attention.

"Just making sure you can handle it. I wouldn't want to break my new toy the first time I play with it," Sanji shot back as he pulled out a few inches.

Zoro was about to argue when Sanji drove back in causing the green-haired man's mind to go blank. The pace was deliberately slow; each thrust long and measured. Sanji wanted it to last as long as possible, in case it never happened again. It had been way too long since he had been with another man. Women were much more plentiful and willing to lie beneath him. The exquisite feeling of being buried deep inside Zoro's tight ass was pure heaven. The little gasps of enjoyment the man was making with each thrust were the only thing he wanted to change. Sanji wanted to make Zoro scream. He pushed Zoro's legs towards his chest, bringing the tanned hips up off the mattress slightly and giving him a better angle.

Zoro fisted his hands in the sheets beneath him. His inner self was screaming at him to fight against this while his heart told him to shut up and let his lover have his way. The pain of Sanji entering him was more than he had expected so he tried to bait the blonde like normal to cover up his discomfort. The mind numbing jolts of pleasure that shot up his spine with every thrust blanked out all other thoughts. His legs were pushed up against him and it felt like he had been shoved from a frozen lake to a pit of lava. His entire body was on fire as Sanji began slamming into his prostate repeatedly. Zoro threw his head back and cried out.

"Sanji! Oh, fuck yes! Harder… don't stop… aahhh…"

Zoro blindly grabbed for Sanji, finding the long lean thighs just above the knee. He gripped hard and began pulling with every thrust, wanting to feel everything down to his very soul. He heard Sanji give a strangled gasp before his request was granted. Sanji was suddenly on top of him, pinning his legs uncomfortably between them while attacking his mouth with renewed aggression. Zoro brought one hand up to tangle in thick blonde hair, yanking the blond back when he tried to pull away. Their kisses were heated and erratic, here and there between their cries of passion. Unable to hold back any longer, Zoro arched his back high off the bed and came with an echoing call of his lover's name.

Sanji's body began to shake as his own orgasm started to take hold. The sound of his name on Zoro's lips, the feel of hot liquid pulsing between them and the tightening of strong muscles around his cock were all too much to withstand. He buried his face into the crook of Zoro's neck and bit down hard, stifling his own cry of release. It took several minutes for both of their bodies to stop quivering in post orgasmic bliss. Sanji turned his head and captured Zoro's lips in a tender kiss before rising to let Zoro's legs fall into a more natural position on either side of him. They both groaned slightly as Sanji slid out of Zoro and then relaxed a little more into each other.

They lay there tangled up, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Zoro's eyes shot open when he realized that he had actually thought of what they had done in the terms of love. Yosaku had asked him earlier if he loved the cook, but he couldn't answer. If asked again at this moment, he would have to say… Sanji began to snore lightly against Zoro's chest and the swordsman chuckled silently at the endearing sight. He rolled the blonde off him to his back, gently so as not to wake him. Zoro reached down, picked up a discarded shirt and tried to clean them both a little before the sheets began to stick to their bodies. He looked over to the clock and sighed. He would need to leave soon.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro glanced down at the man sleeping beside him and prayed he was doing the right thing. Slowly he crept out of the bed they shared and slipped on his pants. There was a dull pain in his ass, but nothing he couldn't work around. Fighting with the gunshot wound was worse than this. Looking around, Zoro decided not to bother with his shirt or boots, knowing that he would be removing them as soon as he got to Luffy's to change. Another look to the blonde and his heart tightened in his chest. Would this be 

the last time he had a chance to look upon him? Would he ever see him again? Having his father at his side during the fight would help his chances greatly, but they were still severely outnumbered. Still, he couldn't just walk away. If he didn't take care of this soon, someone else would definitely be hurt. Zoro himself had already been shot, what would happen if it were Sanji next time… or Jiji.

No. He needed to leave. He needed to end this. He needed his bag.

His left the bedroom to search the front room, knowing it had fallen somewhere during the beginning of the fight. His face paled when he realized that the front door was still standing wide open. So much for privacy. As soon as it was in hand, he began digging. Soon a set of silver dog tags emerged on a standard issued chain. Zoro laid them on the corner of the nightstand next to the alarm clock where Sanji was sure to see them as soon as he awoke. A soft touch to a set of still slightly kiss-swollen pink lips and Zoro whispered quietly.

"Ne... Sanji... Hontou ni...daisuki da yo..." You know... Sanji...Honestly, I... love you.

Assuring himself he'd be coming back, Zoro quickly left for the apartment just down the hall.

DKDKDKDK

Johnny opened the door and gave out a loud wolf whistle. "Damn, Aniki! Just go into battle like that and you'll make your opponent die of a nosebleed."

The others joined in the laughter as Zoro shoved his way into the room. Usopp stood there gaping at the horrific scar on Zoro's bare chest. The green-haired man looked at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

"You want one to match?"

Usopp shook his head violently.

"Then make sure you come to me with any more forensic evidence regarding the Knight case."

Again, Usopp's head moved rapidly, this time in affirmation.

Luffy clasped Zoro on the back and gave him a huge smile. "I think the entire building heard you guys. I offered to go close the door, but they told me that I should mind my own business."

Johnny and Yosaku began backpedaling when Zoro growled at them. "Luffy, from now on, don't listen to these two unless they have a written note from me."

"OK." Luffy stuck his tongue out at the panicked couple.

The swordsman entered the bathroom and hurried through a quick shower. As soon as he was done, he began to dress, thankful that Ace kept a bottle of baby powder in his medicine cabinet. Leather wasn't the easiest thing to get on sometimes. Once he had the pants on, he stepped back to look at himself in the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. He had to admit, it looked good. A basic short-sleeved black t-shirt was added to the ensemble followed by the black jump boots. From the bottom of the bag, he pulled out a black bandanna and tied it to his upper arm.

He stood still with his eyes closed for a moment, envisioning every fight he'd been in since he had arrived. He tried to recall every face he had come up against, every style, every weapon. The man who had held the knife to Sanji's neck stood forefront in his mind, followed by the one who had repeatedly hit his blonde in the stomach. Those two were his; otherwise, he and his old man would share the glory. A polite knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He opened it to see Yosaku standing there, worriedly twisting the ribbons holding a package together.

"After what happened last time, we wanted to make sure that you were better protected." The embarrassed man held out the package, blushing deeper when he let his eyes travel over his best friend's body.

Zoro took the heavy gift and pulled the ties to unfold the cloth protecting it. He began to chuckle when he realized what it was. A finely knitted haramaki of deep green, lined with slats of Kevlar for protection. How they got their hands on it, he had no idea, but it would be greatly appreciated since the wound on his side was still tender.

"Arrigato, Yosaku-kun." Zoro embraced him tightly.

Johnny peaked around the corner and smiled gently at the touching scene. "Zoro-aniki, it's almost time."

Zoro gave Yosaku a brief squeeze before letting go completely and heading for Ace's bedroom. He found his swords already waiting for him in the middle of the bed along with a brand new zip-up black hoodie.

"The other one was pretty nasty so we bought you a new one. It's a size smaller, but the hood is bigger so it should still cover your face pretty good. Besides, everybody who will be there already knows who you are anyway." Luffy stood in the doorway watching as Zoro donned his new armor and secured his swords at his side. "Take care of Ace for me. I still don't think it's fair that he gets to go and I don't, but someone has to keep an eye on Sanji."

"Between you four, I think you can handle anything that comes your way." Zoro patted the pouting boy on the back.

Luffy preened with unabashed pride at the compliment. They walked together to where the others were standing. Tears filled Johnny and Yosaku's eyes as they tried to hold back their emotions. Usopp sat there with his sketchpad, hurriedly mapping out details of the Dark Knight's appearance as best he could before Zoro was out of sight.

"You have your mission. If anything goes wrong, call Jiji, he's one of the drivers so he'll be close by." Zoro tossed Johnny his phone. "If Sanji insists on leaving, let him, but somebody needs to follow and keep tabs on where he is at all times. If you lose him, call his father, he'll be waiting."

"Kick their ass Zoro!" Luffy punched his fist into the air with enthusiasm.

"Definitely." Zoro opened the door and stepped out into the hall only to come face to face with the last person he wanted to see at that moment. "Sanji…"

"What the fuck is going on?" Sanji had slipped on a pair of loose fitting lounge pants and a plain white t-shirt, the chain and tags clutched firmly in his hand.

"Kuso," Zoro mumbled. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"And you're supposed to be in bed with me," Sanji shot back. His eyes went from toe to head as he took in Zoro's appearance, his eyes narrowing further at the black hoodie and the three swords strapped at his waist. "Something to take care of with your father, huh?"

"It's the truth, Sanji. Ask your dad, he knows what is going on. Zoro's dad is the original mpfh-" Luffy struggled to breath as his mouth and nose were covered by one of Zoro's hands.

"Stay out of it, this isn't your fight." Zoro demanded of Sanji. He released his victim when Luffy's struggling eased.

"What does my father know?" What could Zeff possibly know about Zoro when they had never met, or was Luffy referring to something else? The original what? Sanji thought back to his encounter with Roronoa Sr. earlier that day when Zeff had introduced Frank as an old friend. It was true that Zoro's father was quick and strong; he managed to get the upper hand with Sanji earlier without the blonde suspecting a thing, but the goofy teen couldn't possibly mean that Frank was the original Knight… could he? "Bullshit. I don't believe you."

"Ask him, but I suggest you wait until morning. He's a bit busy with other things right now, as am I." Zoro tried to push past the blonde but the angry cook refused to budge.

"You walk out right now without telling me what's going on, you'd better be prepared to not come back," Sanji threatened.

"That's already a possibility." Zoro's phone rang in Johnny's pocket and the green haired man held out his hand. Zoro answered it without taking his eyes off the furious face of his lover. "Hai… Hai… I'm on my way."

Sanji brought his fist back only to hesitate when a single tear escaped and slid down Zoro's cheek. It was just enough to throw him off balance and the swordsman slipped past him and down the stairwell. Sanji looked to Zoro's accomplices and all the pieces started to fall in place. "Something big is going down, isn't it?"

The four men looked uneasily at each other, afraid to directly answer.

"FUCK!" Sanji stormed back into his apartment and rummaged around for a set of loose fitting black clothing. When he had woke up it concerned him that the bed was already cold. He turned on the light and saw Zoro's boots and shirt still on the floor so he knew the man couldn't have gone far. The dog tags caused an uneasy feeling to stir in his gut. Looking around the apartment, he still didn't find him. Wondering if maybe he had gone to check up on Ace, the cook wandered out into the hall. It was then that he was met with the cold hard truth. There was no denying that Zoro was indeed the Dark Knight now.

In less than two minutes, Sanji finished getting dressed and slipped into a comfortable pair of old shoes, the clinking of the tags could be heard occasionally as he moved. Johnny and Yosaku were waiting for him outside the door. Their saddened faces told him that whatever decision they had come to was not an easy one.

"I don't know where they went, but we'll go with you over to your dad's place to talk to him. We promised Aniki we would keep you safe. Don't dishonor us by refusing to let us help." Johnny bowed deeply at the waist before Sanji.

Knowing that the pains in the ass guys were just following orders, Sanji grudgingly agreed. There was also the chance that he could get more information out of them in the mean time. They had just entered the elevator when they heard the explosion. The three of them looked at each other and began to dread what the source of the blast might be.

The instant the lift doors opened they ran out into the parking lot to find Sanji's car upside down and engulfed in flames. The doors were missing and all the cars around it were damaged in varying degrees. A shape could be seen hanging out the driver's side, burned beyond recognition.

"Zoro," Sanji whispered and collapsed to his knees in shock.

Johnny and Yosaku began screaming and tried to run for the smoldering vehicle, bystanders holding them back the best they could. Soon Luffy and Usopp came flying out of the apartment building to join them in their panic. Across the street, a smug looking man with a large white dog sat watching the commotion, snapping pictures with a small digital camera.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: See... I told you guys I'd be back to regular posts LOL. This isnt as spicy as last chap, but still good, none the less. Somehow i'm having problems getting things edited right, so if there are any extra spaces in this post, I apologize. I tried to make sure i fixed it all.

* * *

Chapter 22  
The Beginning of the End

Smoker was currently on his way to check on his boyfriend's little brother. The affectionate man was adamant that Luffy be safe, so he found himself somehow agreeing to make sure the kid was ok. After the third set of lights rushed past him, he grew curious as to why he hadn't heard anything yet. He looked down and found that the volume on his police radio had been turned off. Next time he would make the freckle faced fool run more than just a few blocks to get to where he needed to be. Flipping the switch, he listened to the dispatcher call for the bomb squad to show up to check the remaining vehicles in the parking lot. The address given caused him to panic. He flipped his lights and siren on and grabbed for the mic. He was patched through to Lieutenant Hina and was filled in on what was going on.

It took him less than five minutes to cross town with no traffic. He pulled into the parking lot sideways and almost took out two officers that hadn't been paying attention.

"Shit! You fucking asshole! Just who the hell do you think you are? I'll see your badge is re- oh, shit, Lt. Smoker. I'm so sorry. Excuse me. I didn't know it was you."

"Get the fuck out of my way idiot. Where is Hina?" Smoker shoved the man hard into the side of the patrol car. "More so, where is Sanji Black."

"Lt. Hina is speaking with some of the witnesses and Mr. Black's over there getting checked out by the paramedics." The man cowered beneath the overbearing stance of his superior officer.

Smoker shoved his way through witnesses and officers alike as he stormed over to where the blonde was being examined. Sanji sat there with the sleeves of his black shirt rolled back to his elbows and half of the buttons undone. A medic was having him breathe through an oxygen mask while they checked his chest and back with a stethoscope. His face was covered in smudges of ash and grime, and a few bandages were wrapping his hands making the detective wonder if the cook had tried to get into the car at some point while it was burning. One hand played with the silver dog tags that were dangling from his throat. The other hand was tightly gripping his thigh just above the scuffmarks on the knees of his black Levis where he had gone down earlier. The vacant look in the normally bright eyes gave Sanji a haunted appearance, especially with the contrast of his pale skin and dark clothing.

Smoker looked over to the smoldering car and saw the charred remains of what appeared to be a human male. It was approximately 6 foot tall and of broad build. Dread set in further when he saw the two idiots that were friends of Zoro from Japan, huddled together and crying. Luffy was standing with the long nose guy he met earlier at the dojo. They both had sad, troubled looks on their faces as they waited their turn to speak to an officer, but fortunately neither looked like they were hurt. Smoker approached the cook and was relieved when the young man looked up when his name was called.

"Mr- Sanji." Formality would probably not be the best way to get him to come out of his stupor. "What happened?"

"He told me we would talk in the morning. He said he'd tell me everything. How am I supposed to know now?" Sanji's visible eye was troubled and dull. His hand tightened around the metal ID. "We had a fight. I told him not to come back. I didn't mean forever."

Smoker might not have much compassion, but he knew that if Portgas didn't return to him tonight, he would be near the same state as this pitiful blonde sitting on the bumper of the EMS vehicle.

"He was keeping secrets from me. I couldn't stand to be lied to anymore. I just wanted to know what was going on. Do you know?" Sanji pleaded with the detective.

Smoker cursed the day he set eyes on a certain freckled man with the ability to push every one of his buttons in the wrong way. In just one weekend, the brat had made him soft. If this were just some unknown John Doe, he wouldn't have even been here contemplating an answer, but since his little cousin had developed a certain affection for the man, he found himself compelled to do something. "Yes, I do… as does Frank, your father, Chief Garp, Uncle Yuu, Shanks, his wife, Portgas, his brother, Zoro's friends from Okinawa, that long nose guy over there, Dr. Kureha and her son."

Sanji's jaw went slack in surprise. "Fuck! Everyone around me! But how in the hell is my father caught up in all of this?"

"I'm still a bit shady on that myself. You'll have to ask Frank," Smoker answered honestly.

"Wait, Frank knows? Then if they knew, what did Zoro have to take care of with his father?"

At Smoker's confused look Sanji continued.

"He said he couldn't talk yet because he had to take care of something with Frank."

The gruff detective narrowed his eyes, but Sanji knew the man had answers. When he refused to give them, Sanji's anger flared. The whole fucking family was full of tight-lipped shitty back stabbers. Zoro said that he was supposed to be taking care of something with his father, but instead left tonight looking like he was ready to head off to battle. Surely, he wasn't going into a fight with his father. That would be too ridiculous. Why would Frank be teaming up with the Dark Knight? A light went off in Sanji's mind as more pieces of the puzzle fell into place. His words came out in a small soft voice so unlike his normal lively tenor. "They tried to tell me. They said that Frank was the original-"

"He is," the detective quickly interrupted. It would be catastrophic if anyone overheard them discussing this topic. If another police officer heard him talking about another Knight, IA would be all over his ass in hours. He'd be out of a job, not to mention that Garp would be found out. Oh Hell… He'd be completely screwed if that happened. Hopefully his tone and guarded look were enough to deter the blonde from saying anything else for the moment. Smoker looked over to where they were removing the smoking carcass from the vehicle. Something about the dead figure didn't sit well with him. The height and build were right, but there was something completely wrong about the whole thing. Maybe it was the lack of any metal attached to the dead man's hip. There was just no way that that the person in the driver's seat of Sanji's car when it blew was his little cousin. "Did you see him get into the vehicle?"

Sanji shook his head. The explosion happened when they were in the elevator.

"Did you try calling him?" Smoker pulled out his cell to search for a recently acquired number.

"No good. He handed the shitty thing over to Johnny." Sanji pointed over to the distraught couple.

"What about Frank or Yuu?" Smoker pulled out another cigar and fumbled for a moment when it wasn't lit immediately. Damn Portgas. The boy already had him spoiled. A pack of matches was tossed at him and he nodded in thanks to the passing officer who had supplied him with the needed light. When he had his lungs full of smoke again, he pressed send on the keypad.

"Frank, its Logan… Oh, it's you. Where's my uncle? I see. Is Zoro with him? Thanks." Smoker looked into Sanji's anxious face and debated on just what to tell him. If he told the blonde the truth, he'd be heading after his boyfriend immediately. That would only cause disaster and possibly risk the lives everyone involved. It would be best to say as little as possible. "It's not him. He and Frank are together."

Sanji felt the tears beginning to roll down his face. Emotions that he didn't realize he had been holding in rushed through him. The others had come up when they saw Logan making calls and began crying again and hugging each other as relief flooded them. Sanji found himself yanked up into the middle of a very emotional group hug, being kissed on the cheek from more than one person. He had to yell several times before he got the fools to calm down enough to listen.

"Someone wants one of us dead. If they didn't get me, they might go after him. We need to warn Zoro of what's going on." They five of them looked over to Smoker who turned his head in defiance. Sanji shoved everyone away from him and stormed over to scream at the rigid man. "You have to be shitting me. You're not going to tell us? Why the fuck not?"

"He doesn't need you to come charging in and screwing up their plan." Logan began walking to where Hina was arguing with another witness. "I'll stay here with you and make sure nothing else happens."

Plans? That shitty-swordsman and his father were going to do something stupid. Sanji just knew it. As soon as the detective was out of earshot, Sanji grabbed Usopp roughly by the collar. "Tell me you can hotwire a car, more specifically that truck." Sanji pointed to Smoker's Dodge.

You could almost hear the gears turning in the analyst's head. Usopp thought for a moment and nodded reluctantly.

"Let's go."

Sanji began dragging the poor man towards the truck, keeping an eye on the busy detective the whole way. Usopp stumbled along trying to protest, his pleas falling on deaf ears. Inside the truck, Usopp bent down and began messing with the wiring under the dash. It took a couple tries but soon the engine fired up. Sanji's eyes shot over to where Smoker had been standing only to see him running for the truck.

"SHIT!"

Sanji shoved Usopp over to the passenger seat and hopped in, slamming the door as he threw the truck into drive. Usopp curled up in a ball on the floor muttering prayers to every god there was that he would arrive safely at wherever they were headed. The tires squalled as Sanji tore out of the parking lot and headed for the only place he could think of; the Higa Dojo.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro stared out the open window of the Bronco into the night sky. His chest hurt every time he closed his eyes and pictured the cook's face when they met in the hall. Why did he have to wake up? Didn't he tell the asshole that he had something to do tonight? Maybe he should have left a note by the clock with his old tags. He wore that chain for every fight, including the one with Mihawk though Johnny had to back and search for it after Frank took him to the hospital. He hadn't worn it since then, but instead put it in his puzzle box with his spare earrings. Apparently, that was where his trademark dangles had disappeared during his move back to the states. Zoro wished that he had remembered to grab them out of his bag before he left Ace's place. At least he had been wearing the hoodie. It came down just low enough that it kept from drawing one's attention to the snug fit of leather across his firm backside. If Sanji had seen that, there's no telling what he would have thought. The vehicle slowed down to a stop and drew him out of his thoughts.

Kureha pulled up outside the Red Force and glared over at her passenger. She could tell that something was off, but decided it wasn't her business to ask. Still, she needed to know he wouldn't do anything too stupid. "Try to stay in one piece. I don't want my little Chopper to get all upset because he's lost his big brother."

Zoro nodded slowly, his mind still trying to overcome the uneasy feeling that he hadn't been able to shake since she picked him up outside the apartment building. He looked up at her and was startled to find as kind of a look as he would ever get from her. That cute little kid meant the world to her, he could tell. He remembered how hard Chopper had cried when they were back at the dojo earlier. Just one more reason he was glad he didn't have to tell his Horsemen the truth. "I'll try."

Taking a deep breath, he tried to clear his mind of everything outside the fight. He needed to be focused and alert if he wanted to survive. Kureha was already standing on the sidewalk waiting impatiently when he opened his door. She shoved him, none too gently, towards the heavy wood door of the bar. Zoro had gotten a glimpse of what happened when she got angry earlier with his father and had no desire to be on the receiving end of her wrath anytime soon. He squared his shoulders and stood tall as he pushed the door in, it's old hinges creaking in protest.

Zoro paused at the sound and took another look around again. He knew this place. He had been here with Ace a few times for drinks during the summer. They carried sake here and actually served it warm like it should be. Zoro wondered why Ace never mentioned that his uncle owned the bar. That would explain why he had never been carded. Zoro worked with Ace, Ace was the redhead's nephew, the redhead was his father's old lover, and his father cut some guy's hand off, said guy was now after Zoro. How ironic it was that everything had come full circle in his life. Another push and the door opened completely.

The smell of Cuban cigars hit his nose and he searched out the room for the source. The only man he had ever known to smoke them was one of the event organizers back in Okinawa called Crocodile. That man never did a legal thing in his life. Zoro was surprised to see the stub of the Veguerosi nestled between the teeth of a grumpy looking Police chief. Garp was frowning over the pieces of ivory laying between him and his opponents, clearly at a disadvantage in available moves. Zoro had learned to play Mah Jong, but it never held his interest long enough to sit through an entire game.

Zeff was stroking the long blonde braids in concentration as he watched Yuu make his move, occasionally narrowing his eyes while trying to discern the logic behind his friend's strategy. The chef was still dressed in his double breasted chef's coat and black slacks, the toque laying on the floor at his feet. A table to the side was littered with empty take out boxes from the Baratie, signifying that the man had supplied them with a late night snack at the very least.

Yuu had on what the Horsemen liked to refer to as pajamas. His Shaolin wuseng robesii had beautiful hand stitching done around the edges of the top, the blue dragons standing out proudly against the silver fabric. The full cut pants were tucked into thick white over socks that were kept secure with black leg ties crisscrossing up to his knees and tucked into black slippers. He looked every part the Master he was, but it worried Zoro greatly. Did this mean that his grandfather would be going against his wishes and trying to fight anyway? Surely Jiji was a man of his word and could be trusted, right? Nothing like he and his father, thought Zoro bitterly.

Kureha patted him awkwardly on the shoulder as she walked by to sit with her new companion. Her skinny jeans and too tight t-shirt made Zoro's stomach roll in disgust. She wrapped her arms around the little man and smiled wickedly at the other men at the table. Everyone visibly shuddered at the action.

The door to the back swung open and in walked the remaining two of the original group. A few beads of water still clung to the tips of Shanks' hair and dripped down to his white shirt that stuck to his damp body across the shoulders. His cheeks were slightly flushed, whether it was from the heat of the shower he had obviously just gotten out of or something else, Zoro didn't care to know. Either way it was obvious what the two men had been doing. Between the marks on both Shanks and Frank's necks and the sickening glow of happiness that radiated from there was no doubt in anyone's minds.

Frank had on the black cargo pants that Zoro had exchanged with him earlier. They hung low on his hips and accentuated his firm developed abs perfectly. Of course, it also helped that the sleeveless black Lycra shirt he was wearing didn't quite meet the waistband. The muscles in Frank's arms stood out in contrast to the dark shiny fabric. Large silver hoops dangled from each ear in holes Zoro never realized his father even had. Zoro had to admire his father's physique, though, and made note to continue to keep in shape. If his father could look like this at that age, Zoro would damn well do the same. Frank took the holsters and belt from Shanks gently, caressing the redhead's hands as he removed the heavy, thick leather. With practiced ease, he buckled it around his hips and began securing the leather straps to his thighs to keep it from flapping around when he ran.

Zoro cleared his throat and scowled annoyingly at the lovey-dovey pair. He received a cocky grin from his father, but Shanks had the decency to step away from his lover and give the two men space. Zoro had to fight the urge to pull up the hood on his jacket when Frank's eyes were drawn to his neck.

"Looks like things went well," Frank said pointing to the purple mark showing above the collar on Zoro's shirt.

"Up to the point when he saw me leaving, I'd say it went really well." Zoro's voice was petulant, his shoulders dropping slightly as did his confidence.

Gone were all the snarky comments and gloating, and instead Frank became concerned. "You gonna be ok with this tonight?"

"I'll try and sort it out after this is over. What happens if Jiji is there next time this clown's lackeys come for a visit?" Zoro's shoulders drew back and his eyes narrowed, conviction strong in his voice.

Frank nodded approvingly and clasped him on the shoulder. "If it's meant to be, he'll understand."

The older Roronoa gave his son's shoulder a light squeeze and then walked over take his seat at the table. Seeing that there was only room for one more chair, he pulled Shanks down into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around the protesting redhead's waist. He silenced the arguments with a kiss. Shanks frowned at him and reached back to pinch the grinning man on the ass. Everyone at the table snickered at his undignified yelp.

Zoro decided it wasn't worth the effort to be upset with them. Just because his father was able to have his fun fighting, and his lover too, should not be reason for Zoro to act like a spoiled child who wasn't getting their way. The young man fell heavily into his chair and held his aching head in his hands. A heavy glass landed with a thud in front of him and he looked up into the warm face of the tavern's barkeep and owner. Makino smiled down at him as she placed a plate full of leftovers next to the mug of soda. She wiped her hands on her apron and bent down to kiss him atop his messy green hair. The action reminded him so much of his mother that it caused his heart to skip a beat. He suddenly felt like he was 9 years old again and had just gotten home from a hard day at Jiji's.

"Here you go sweetie. You look like you need to wake up a bit. I take it you didn't get a quick nap in, did you?" Makino ruffled up his hair affectionately. "Poor thing. You look just like your father. Too bad, Haruka was absolutely beautiful."

Zoro furrowed his brow in confusion and studied her for a moment. "You knew Mom?"

"Your mother and I were close friends. We used to get together every week for lunch while you were in school. You were always busy with something else and I really didn't get to know you very well." The sadness was evident in her eyes. "Shanks and I went to every one of your tournaments though. We were both glad to hear that you continued your studies when you moved in with your father."

"I remember now. You're Makino, right? I thought you didn't have a brother." Zoro looked back and forth between the cuddling couple and the vaguely familiar woman.

"I don't. Shanks is my husband."

Zoro would have fallen down if it weren't for the seat beneath him. He sat there wide-eyed, trying to get a grasp on what was going on. Married? Did it happen before or after Shanks and his father? Is this how Frank rationalized his adultery? How could she be so nonchalant about it? Her husband was just a few feet away in the lap of another man that he had obviously just had sex with earlier that day and yet here she was smiling and serving them as if it were a normal occurrence. Shouldn't she be pissed? He'd be pissed if it were his spouse that was committing the ultimate betrayal right in front of him. Zoro ground the heel of his hand into the bridge of his nose to help alleviate the headache that was constantly building. His father, who was married and had a child, had an affair with a man who was also married to his mother's best friend who just happened to be not only fine with everything but completely happy right now as well. Holy Shit, Jerry Springer here we come.

"Frank is the one who holds his heart. I just get his name. When your mother died… Let's just say we helped each other cope." Makino patted Frank on the shoulder as she passed him on her way back to the kitchen.

Everyone else in the room ignored the explanation like it was old news. Zoro drank down the pop and decided to keep any further observations to himself. He had no desire to know any more about his father's past now. They needed to get this over with so the old man could return to Japan and he could go crawl back in bed with… Sanji. Would he ever forgive him for this? Ace burst through the door, breaking his thoughts and startling everyone.

"Logan said he's going to stop by and check up on Luffy for us. He'll be handling all the calls going to the area of town we'll be in, so he can head off any trouble." Ace was panting, like he had just run for several miles. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he looked between Zoro and the door to the back. Shanks smacked him upside the back of his head before he could open his mouth and say anything.

"I'll go pick up Chopper from the house and wait for you at your place then." Kureha kissed Yuu obscenely before turning to Zoro. "Remember what I said, brat. Make sure to keep him happy."

Garp stood up from the game he was obviously losing and gathered his coat and hat from the hooks by the door. "I'll head over to the precinct and keep an eye on things from that end. Try not to make too much of a mess of my city."

Frank nodded to the Chief and the elder of the Monkey family left right behind the doctorine without another word. Frank began to gather the dirty dishes from the table but was stopped by a small hand on his arm.

"Leave it. You guys have more important things to do. That man took my family's business from me. I want you to make him pay." Makino took the glass from Frank's hands. Tears threatened to spill when the military man wrapped her in his arms. A small sob escaped as she tried to speak. "Don't you dare not return! And make sure you bring that buffoon with you."

Shanks came up and hugged her from the back, sandwiching the woman between their hard bodies. She leaned up and kissed Frank on the cheek quickly before turning and doing the same to her husband. They both released her and she turned to look at Zoro.

"You need to come back too. I owe you a good thrashing for what you did to my kitchen, and you owe me a bottle of Extra Virgin Olive Oil."

Ace burst out into laughter and fell out of his chair. Shanks and Frank stared at her in wonder, though a slight grin was on both of their faces, showing that they knew what she was talking about. Yuu and Zeff looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, neither having a clue what was going on and not interested in finding out either. Zoro, however, was a little slower at figuring it out. It took a moment to put things together before he burst into a brilliant shade of red and began sputtering an apology.

"Gomen, gom- S-sorry. I really had no idea this was your place. I-I didn't even mean for it to happen. Just one thing lead to another, and then he gave me an ultimatum and…" Zoro bowed deeply, humiliated that she knew and angry that apparently so did Ace. His so-called friend was wiping the tears from his eyes as he continued to roll on the floor and laugh. Zoro rose to look into her disapproving glare.

"You know, I really thought that since he was a cook that you would have known better than to do that in my kitchen. Just promise me that the next time you guys decide to have sex that no one is standing in the doorway watching." Gasps were heard from everyone in the room and she turned to them innocently. "What? It was hot."

"Well that sucks; I only got to see the video." Ace sat up on the floor and pouted.

"Yah, me too," Shanks agree, earning him a smack on the ass from his lover. He tried to appear innocent, but failed miserably, a perverted smirk ruining the effect.

Zoro chanced a side-glance to Sanji's father. Zeff had just risen from the table and was glaring at him threateningly, clearly not pleased with what he had heard. Unlike Frank, Zoro was pretty sure that Sanji's father knew of his son's interest in men, but this was not the way one should be introduced to their child's lover. The way Zeff looked at him was almost identical to the way Frank would scowl when he had screwed up really bad and was about to receive a severe beating.

"We'll have our own discussion later," Zeff assured him.

Zoro could only nod, knowing that anything he said would be futile. Besides, there was always the chance that it wouldn't matter anyway. The look that Sanji had given him was full of anger and distrust. He would need a miracle to fix things now. He watched the old cook hobble over to his grandfather and speak to him quietly. Yuu nodded sullenly and shook hands with his old friend. When Zeff was gone, the remaining men went through the back to where the cars were parked.

Ace rubbed his hand across the countertop where Zoro had first sat Sanji, giggling at how well the area could be seen from the door. Zoro noticed and planted his foot in Ace's swollen backside, grinning at the raven's yelp of pain. Zoro held back and was the last to leave the pristine workspace. He ghosted his hand over the flat surface of the table where he had mercilessly fucked the blonde only a few short weeks ago. If he could go back and change everything, would he? The memory of Sanji screaming in release echoed in his mind. No, he wouldn't change _everything_.

They loaded up into separate vehicles; Frank and Shanks in Shanks's Land Rover and the others in Makino's BMW for the twenty minute drive to get to the harbor. Since Zoro had left his phone with Johnny, they talked through CB radios the entire way there, ironing out details of their plan and hoping that Smoker and Garp would be able to cover their asses this time.

DKDKDKDK

Frank could feel Shanks stiffen in his seat as they neared the nostalgic warehouses. He looked over to his lover and had a feeling that they were about to have problems. A frown was set in the redhead's features and his grip on Frank's hand tightened.

"Baby, you can't. Not this time." Frank spoke softly, hoping not to say the wrong words.

"Why the hell not? By hurting you and Zoro, do you think he's not hurting me? I may have lost an arm, but I haven't lost my fight." Shanks shoved the other man's hand away and turned slightly in his seat to look out the window. "My life was in danger by that maniac once too. It's not right that I stay behind while you take all the risk. I have just as much right to be there as Zoro… maybe more."

"Shanks, it isn't open for discussion." Frank tried to make his voice harsh and final so there would be no discussion. Unfortunately, the man next to him wasn't so willing to submit.

"WHY? It only takes one hand to hold a gun." Shanks held up his hand in a gun shape to emphasize the point.

"And it only takes one bullet to kill." Frank put his hand between them with one finger up, trying to keep his eyes on the road and his lover at the same time. "I'm not going to put you in that risk."

Shanks forcefully knocked Franks hand down, anger pouring into his voice. "But you'll put yourself, and your son! You're even bringing my own nephew with you."

"Ace is coming of his own free will." Frank took the turn sharp and mentally chided himself when he felt the top heavy SUV sway.

"So will I! Just let me fight!" Shanks began yelling, no longer concerned with trying to keep the peace between them.

"No." Years of training allowed him to keep his voice steady and not start screaming at the smaller man.

"Damn it Frank! Don't shut me out like you did her." The instant the words were out of his mouth, Shanks knew he had fucked up big time. The car screeched to a halt by an abandoned building. "I'm sorry, that was out of line. I just don't want to lose you again. Eighteen years is long enough."

Frank slammed the SUV into park and threw open the door in rage. He started around the front of the vehicle before Shanks climbed out and called to him.

"Frank!" When the man refused to stop, Shanks ran after him. He grabbed the fuming Navy pilot by his upper arm and fought to turn him around. "Shit, Frank. I'm sorry. Look, I just want you to trust me. I'm not weak."

The air was still around them, the only sound the set of two engines idling in the night, making Shanks remember that the others were right behind them. He was surprised that none of them had exited the car yet, but maybe they realized that this was exactly what it looked like. A lover's quarrel. Frank's voice cut through the night like an icy blade to the redhead's heart.

"Every night I close my eyes and see that demented fucker holding a gun pointed at you. Sometimes you survive, sometimes you don't. It's on the nights that you don't that I have problems finding the will to go on. Here we are, back at that same place that I visit every night." Frank turned towards the most important man in his life, the intensity in his eyes almost bowling Shanks over. "I refuse to let this be the night you die."

Shanks nodded in understanding, but he still refused to back down. "I have no intension of dying. You still owe me payback for what happened in the shower."

Frank's mouth dropped open and he fumbled for a moment to find his train of thought. The jump from such a serious and dramatic topic to a pervert's ideology was a giant leap and his mind was having problems processing it. Giving up, he just started laughing and pulled the fool into his arms, holding him tight.

Suddenly, lights hit them and they squinted in the brightness, holding up their arms to shield their faces the best they could. The headlights had been turned on in the BMW and there walking through the high beams was a fearsome sight. Zoro's silhouette showed a powerful man with a confident swagger in his stride. Three swords hung from his hip and bumped his thigh as he walked. Frank's chest swelled with pride at how commanding his son looked tonight. Sadly, he knew that this opportunity came with a high price. A smile touched his lips when he noticed the green at Zoro's waist. Frank had been the one to help get the material to create that unusual accessory though he had no idea what it was for at the time. It seemed that maybe those two idiots had a little bit of intelligence in there yet. The hood was pulled up and over the lush green hair and covering Zoro's features nicely. Frank admired his son's choice in disguise.

"Let's do this." Zoro growled out, avoiding looking at Shanks completely.

Ace stepped up behind him and clasped Zoro on the shoulder. "Let's go fuck up this Jack-in-the-box."

"Hell, yah!" Frank cheered. He hooked his finger under Shank's stubbly jaw and forced the shorter man to look at him. "Stay here. Please. If we're not back in an hour, you can call for backup. I know those boys of yours are just dying to join in."

Shanks' shoulders slumped in defeat and he nodded sullenly. "An hour, not a minute more."

Yuu appeared at Ace's side and chuckled when the freckled man jumped. "I agree Frank-kun. If you're not back soon, we will bring the others."

Zoro cocked his head to the side, unsure of whom these _others_ might be. It really didn't matter though, because he didn't plan on sharing. "Keep them, Jiji. This is going to take some time."

"Don't do anything stupid, gaki." Yuu scolded his grandson. "We will be waiting where we planned to pick you up." Yuu pulled Ace down to whisper in his ear. "Ace-kun, make sure Zoro finds one of us."

Ace tried to stifle a giggle and winked at the old man, silently assuring him that all would be fine. He looked over to his friend and a worried frown replaced his amusement. Though Zoro hadn't said a word on the ride there, he knew that something bad had happened with Sanji. He couldn't ask directly with Yuu in the car, but he'd been around the guy long enough to sense the trepidation in his persona. He could see the green haired man fighting with his emotions and finally getting a solid hold. When Zoro stepped out of the car, his entire demeanor had changed. Gone was the uneasy, worried man Ace had climbed in with, and in his place was a deadly killer. Ace didn't know if that change was a good thing or not.

Shanks slipped a small bag over Frank's shoulder before he finished assisting Frank with his mask, then kiss the man deeply. Zoro looked away from the sight and began rolling his shoulders to loosen the muscles when the time came.

"It's time," Frank called out and the younger fighters turned to look at him. "We'll go on foot from here."

Yuu and Shanks stood side by side watching the trio leave towards what was sure to be a bloody battle. When they were out of sight, Shanks pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial.

DKDKDKDK

Frank crept around to the backside of the guard shack and motioned for Zoro to give him a leg up. He peeked over the edge to make sure it was empty and then hoisted himself the rest of the way up. A moment later Zoro followed and the two reached down to pull Ace up with them. The small building was attached to the side of the warehouse and offered the perfect opportunity to gain access to the roof. Frank led point and signaled for the younger two to stay put while he scouted ahead.

With years of training experience, he silently followed along the roofline watching the ground below. He made it to the edge of the first building before running into trouble. There, surrounding the old warehouse, were roughly three dozen men, all armed with automatic weapons. Buggy was going to be prepared this time. Too bad they were going to miss all the action. Frank grinned and looked around for a way to cross between the roofs without being seen. A thick conduit pipe spanned the gap, offering the needed pathway, though he hoped neither of the boys were afraid of heights. For safety reasons, Frank decided to try it out first. Besides, he needed to be sure of what was going on anyway.

There was a little give in the pipe, so only one of them crossing at a time would be possible. Voices could be heard already when Frank reached the broken window. Down below he could see two men arguing over paperwork while guards for each kept their hands near their weapons. Less than fifteen people total to deal with. This would be easier than he thought, as long as the others outside didn't rush in and overwhelm them. Satisfied with his preliminary findings, Frank hurried back to his son.

Ace wiped the sweat off his forehead and began to grumble about the heat. With a frustrated grunt, he began peeling off his jacket and shirt. Zoro watched him in amusement as various marks on his neck were displayed, slightly concealed by the red bead choker he wore. When Ace started to remove his pants, Zoro reached out and grabbed him harshly by the upper arm.

"What the fuck?" The green haired man whispered as loud as he dared.

"If I'm gonna fight, I have to be comfortable." Ace shook off his hold and continued what he was doing. A moment later, he was still again, dressed in only a pair of cargo shorts and heavy hiking boots. A bowie knife was laced in his belt and secured to his thigh with a leather strap. From somewhere in the folds of his jacket he produced that silly looking hat with a happy and sad face attached to the band. Zoro swore the thing was orange even though Sanji insisted it was persimmon. Who gave a damn, the point was that his head was now more covered than the rest of his body.

"What is it with you Monkey's and your hats?"

Ace didn't have time to answer before Frank dropped down beside them. He looked from the pile of clothes on the ground to the half-naked man to his son, amused but clearly confused. Zoro shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal answer and looked up to where his father had come from.

"It looks like they're a bit overboard in their security tonight. That or they know we're coming and have taken precautions." Frank studied them both to see if they showed any sign of reluctance in continuing. "We can postpone this for tonight, but it needs to be done soon. The longer we wait, the more chance there is that someone will be hurt… or worse."

"Who said we're waiting." Zoro adjusted the haramaki and his hood to a more comfortable angle.

"You just haven't told us the plan yet, Pops." Ace dodged the cuff to his head and made sure to keep more than an arm's length from the annoyed older man. He grinned and mockingly made the motion for Frank to continue.

"It looks like he's having another meeting and it's not going well. There's a set of walkways on the upper level. We'll enter through the skylight and observe exactly what's going on. Most of the men are stationed outside. Lets keep it that way."

"I'll slip around and secure the doors from the inside. That should give us enough time to get back up to the roof if all this goes sour." Ace's face lit up when Frank reached into the bag and tossed him a large spool of 550 cord.

"I know that our time is limited, but I think we should wait until the other group leaves before we make any further moves. We're outnumbered enough as it is." Ace and Zoro nodded then followed him up to the roof.

Frank signaled for them to wait as he looked over the edge of the first building. Seeing the men occupied with drinking and whatnot, he pointed to the pipe and indicated for Ace to cross. When the lively man had reached the other side, Zoro was quick to follow. Frank stopped them both at the glass to issue a final warning. "Keep your heads about you and your eyes open. These guys play dirty."

Getting through the skylight was easy; it was deciding what to do once they got there that was hard. A large amount of boxes and crates filled the vast space, some open and showing their contents to the uneasy intruders. It was a wide array of items, ranging from basic machetes to rocket launchers. Some containers were filled with high-powered sniper rifles, mines, and even a few to one side were marked EXPLOSIVE. Frank's stomach dropped when he realized the extent of Buggy's new enterprise. He could see his feelings mirrored in the two boys with him and for the first time, he began to rethink his decision to bring them along. This wasn't the lowly little black-market peddler that he remembered from the past; this was high-level treason with a side dish of insanity. Angry voices drew their attention to the brightly lit area near the front of the building, and silently they snuck across the catwalk to investigate. Down below they watched as two men disagreed heatedly on either side of a long table.

Zoro thought back to Johnny's descriptions and assumed that the one on the right was the swordsman he had fought against. His entire demeanor screamed aristocracy though his clothing would disagree. You could be eight feet tall and still feel as if this man were looking down on you. His straight black hair hung just below his shoulders and had three light brown stripes on the right side. It was combed so that the left side of his face was mostly hidden, similar to the way Sanji would wear his. A floor length, blue and white checkered scarf was wrapped around his neck, covering the lower portion of his face for the most part. Only when he became animate in his actions did the disapproving frown become visible. A faded duster floated around him as he paced back and forth. The arms had been ripped off and he wore nothing beneath it in a vain attempt to make himself look more impressive than he actually was. The man's long legs were accentuated by the tailored white slacks he wore. A pale blue sash had been tied around his waist to hold his sword at his hip. What little Zoro could see of the blade, it looked to be a piece of antique junk. Ace snickered and pointed to his 70's style, white, high heeled and very pointed, ankle boots.

The other was a grim looking figure. He looked around six feet but his shoulders sagged a bit taking away an inch. Judging by his looks, he was a few years older than Zoro and possibly even Ace. His body language presented itself as one that was roughed up by hard years. The man's skin was darker than Zoro's and his face was a bit ruggish. Dark circles surrounded the man's eyes, emphasized more with the shadows that the striped headband caused as it wrapped around a mop of untamed short black hair. The man wore light grey jeans with an army green t-shirt that stood out against the faded out aura presented. A grey jacket with what looked like an oriental dragon on the back, hung loosely in the man's grip as his other hand tapped a tonfaiii distractedly against his shoulder. Zoro was more than a little intrigued to see what that weapon could do in this man's hands.

Frank tapped Ace on the shoulder and motioned him over so they could speak quietly. "I can't allow this merchandise to hit the streets. We need to destroy it."

Ace's eyes lit up and immediately flew to the C-4. "Oh I think I can handle that. I'll just pick up a few things on my way to secure the doors." He was practically wringing his hands in anticipation of blowing something up. "If they have the detonators anywhere nearby, I can rig this whole place to blow. If not, then there was a box of dynamite over there somewhere. Either way, I'll make sure nothing survives."

"Ace... don't get all ecstatic and think that lighting one for fun will be okay," Frank warned the giddy, almost bouncing idiot. He took the bag off his shoulder and tossed it to the distracted man. "You might find something useful in that. Ace! Are you listening to me?"

"Yah, yah… I'll behave. Don't worry. Just leave it to me." Ace never took his eyes off the prize while he tried to pacify their impromptu leader. He barely had the bag over his shoulder when someone reached for him.

"Ace," Zoro growled and grabbed him by his choker, "Blow us up and Logan will never forgive you."

The sound of his lover's name caught his attention and Ace sadly tore himself away from ogling the explosives. "We're family. Trust me. Besides, we need to get you back to your sweetheart and patch things up." Zoro's hood had been pulled back just enough so that Ace could see the displeased look on his friend's face. "Zoro he loves you just as much as you love him. When he's done blowing off steam, he'll sit down and listen. We'll all be there to help tell the story."

Feeling the boost of confidence he needed in knowing that he would get Sanji back, Zoro switched his hold from the choker to the back of Ace's neck. "For luck."

He pulled Ace in and brought their mouths together in a short hard kiss. Either Johnny or Yosaku would always do that to him before he stepped into a match, and it felt odd to go into battle without the traditional gesture. Besides, it wasn't as if they hadn't kissed before, or would ever again for that matter. When their lips parted, he gave the stunned raven a shove towards the connecting catwalk that would take him to the back set of stairs leading down to the main floor. Zoro turned to look at his father and groaned. The man just crouched there watching with a shit-eating grin on his face. Even though Frank couldn't see, Zoro rolled his eyes and turned to catch up on the argument below.

DKDKDKDK

"Shit, Gin. The deal was that you supply us with the weapons and we split the profit 60/40, our favor. How do you expect me to accept this?" Cabaji's face was red with anger.

"The Don thinks that 30/70 is more to his liking. All you have to do is hand it out, whereas we have to risk much more in bringing it into the country." Gin was tapped on his shoulder by one of his men. He listened intently to what the man had to say, nodding in understanding. "Besides, you still have yet to prove your aptness in the business. I hear that the vigilante is still running lose on you. If you can't catch a single man, how can we expect you to run a proper business?"

"If you had seen this man yourself, you'd think different," a man stepped up beside Cabaji to show off his battered form. Zoro recognized him as the one who had been using his blonde for a punching bag.

"I'd like that… maybe you could ask him to come down." Gin looked up and would have met eyes with Zoro had the younger man's face been visible. "So, the Dark Knight has shown up at last."

i Vegueros – premium Cuban cigar en./wiki/Vegueros(cigarbrand)

ii Shaolin style warrior monk robe

iii Tonfa – this is a basic one, similar to the one that Gin actually uses, but without the huge ball at the end


	23. Chapter 23

AN: There's a few military terms in here that i attached with footnotes. it didnt work like i wanted, but at least if you don't know what i'm talking about you can scroll to the end and find out.

SEE!! another scheduled update!!

* * *

Chapter 23  
Attack! Counterattack!

Guns were drawn and both gangs began firing up towards the rafters. Zoro and Frank split up and headed for the ladders on opposite sides, hoping to buy Ace as much time as he needed to secure the doors. Sadly, with gunshots, they knew that odds had just shifted in favor of the other side. There was no way the men outside wouldn't hear that ruckus. Giving up on the stairs, Zoro jumped off the catwalk and landed on a crate of ammunition. The wood broke under him and sent the magazines skittering across the floor. Zoro grunted at the force of the poorly executed landing and rolled off to the floor, dodging behind another stack of goods when he was spotted. The men who had come after Zoro included those belonging to the sickly looking man with the tonfa. He had no desire to incur the wrath of another gang so he decided to avoid them as much as possible, only incapacitating them if necessary.

Knowing it was probably a bad plan, Frank copied his son's idea and leaped over the side to land heavily on the floor. The fighter pilot was thankful that he had been keeping up with his SEAL friends and doing HALO(i) jumps once a month, otherwise that impact would have shattered his knees. As it was, he immediately went into a roll and sprang back up onto his feet, ready to go. He slipped between several boxes and prayed his son had made it through his descent all right.

From the other side, just beyond the circle of light, a low sinister laugh began. As it increased in volume, it began to play off the acoustics of the building, making it seem to come from everywhere at once. Cabaji kept his hand on his sword, but hurried over to greet the newest guest. A large figure ambled into the meeting area with several more men and a huge white dog. His hair was mostly hidden under a green bandanna with white dots but it appeared to be a strange blue. His eyes were circled by thick green eyeliner, two large dots to the sides of each eye. A matching shade of lipstick that extended way outside the lines of his lips and an oversized, sunburned-red nose completed the clown-like effect. He wore a red and white striped shirt with pale blue jeans, tucked into a silly pair of brown boots.

"Well isn't this a flashy entrance? I have to admit you caught me off guard there for a minute, Roronoa. Sadly, you seem to have missed the fact that my men are surrounding this building at this very moment and you have no hope for a flashy escape." The man began to laugh again and was soon joined by the others. "Besides, what do you have to return to? Cabaji here made sure that your dojo is ruined, your friends hate you for lying to them, and your lover..."

"Keep your hands off him, fucker." Zoro growled out. He almost lost his handhold on the pallet he was trying to scale. If he could make it up there, he could jump down on top of the idiot and end this in one move.

"Oh, really? Tough words from a man hiding in the dark," Buggy taunted. "What if you're too late?"

"I warned your men last time, fuck with Sanji and I'll kill you." Zoro stood up and walked into the light, the rage at thinking something had happened to his precious person taking over his rational thought. Immediately a dozen guns were pointed at him, the red lights of laser sights dotting his chest.

"Sanji? You mean Sanji Black, the blonde reporter?" Gin took his eyes off the hooded figure for a moment to study the painted man. When Buggy turned his head and refused to answer, Gin looked back to the Knight. "What does he have to do with all of this?"

"Next to me, he's this clown's primary target. They've robbed, beaten, kidnapped, and even attempted to murder him." Zoro's thumb kicked his sword out an inch, readying it in case this nosey man made any sudden movements.

"And this concerns you why?" Gin didn't like where this was leading. His gut told him that the relationship between Knight and reporter was intimate since Buggy had used the term lover, but his heart refused to accept.

Zoro tightened his grip on Yubashiri and narrowed his eyes. "He's mine."

"You mean he was yours. I heard you two had a bit of a disagreement." Mohji jeered.

Before Zoro could answer, Frank appeared at his side. He mirrored his son's wide stance and drawn weapon, making them appear as twin imposing figures in the dim light. Only one kama was held so that he could keep himself ready to pull Zoro back should the fool try to rush in without anymore thought.

"There's two of them."

"What the fuck?"

"Holy shit, we're screwed."

"Who the hell are they?"

These and similar thoughts were whispered amongst both sides, Gin's handful of followers looking to their leader for guidance. Gin raised his hand for them to hold their ground for the moment, unsure himself exactly what was going on. One of the older men in the room paled considerably and kept repeating a single word: demon. The man's body shook and he dropped his weapon in utter fear as the one in the mask caught Gin's curious stare. Gin's sunken eyes met with piercing black and he knew this man was deadly. Though he couldn't see the face of the other, he had a feeling that he should expect nothing less of him as well. What had Buggy gotten him tangled in?

"YOU! How did you get in here?!" Buggy's jaw had dropped open.

"The exact same way I did last time. I'm pretty sure that window was broken then too. Seriously though Dōke(ii), did you have to use the exact same warehouse?" Frank lectured the gaping man as he would a small child. "You realize that I'm here to stop you, right?"

All the men on the floor were shifting their feet nervously, darting their aim back and forth between the two men as their boss fumed and sputtered for a response.

"KILL HIM! Kill them both!" he screamed.

In almost synchronized movements, the heroes jumped over the edge of the stack of merchandise, aiming for the small clear circle where previously arguing men had just been. Everything happened in slow motion, from the first step to the actual descent. When they finally hit the floor, both men lessened the impact by dropping into a crouch making the visual effect perfect. Frank's head was bent down, his left arm out to his side, slightly parallel to the ground holding a gleaming kama, and the other braced on the floor in front of him, aiding in balance. To his right, Zoro bowed over his left leg with the right knee on the ground, both hands on his swords, and his head held high as he glared at the enemy from under his hood.

It was just enough to gain them the seconds they needed to close in and begin knocking guns away. Cabaji and Mohji stepped back to flank Buggy and keep him guarded, the white canine standing by his master, growling for effect. Gin however thought that it was time to put an end to the charade. 'He's mine' kept repeating in his mind, making it feel as if he had a knife thrust into his heart. He and Sanji broke up a long time ago, but that didn't mean he didn't still have feelings for the reporter/cook. Gin knew that it was his own actions that had caused the end of their relationship, and there was no hope of salvaging anything. Still, he tried to keep an eye out for the blonde whenever he could. Ever since he started working for Don Krieg, he had little time to do that. Now, Sanji's life was in danger, from not only Buggy but possibly from this Knight character as well, and Gin was in the perfect position to do something about it. He snaked his way through the attacking men and charged Zoro head on, bringing his tonfa down in a deadly blow to the hooded man's neck.

Zoro sliced the barrel off another gun and spun to face the next man. The broken weapon was now used as a club and aimed at his head while his back was turned. Zoro brought his arms up and used both swords to block the blow, then sent his elbow into the man's gut. A quick glance at his father showed the older man to be holding his own just fine. A slight smile on Frank's face made him look like he was seriously enjoying the battle. Zoro felt the shift in the atmosphere and reached out with his senses to find where the dark aura was coming from. He blocked another attacker from the right before bringing his second sword up to stop the metal rod coming at him from above.

The man named Gin, the one who had been asking about Sanji, was bearing down on him with full force and fury. The strengths behind the attacks and the vital spots at which they were aimed made the swordsman think that possibly this was a little more personal than he had first believed. Zoro ducked and parried, impressed with the skill of the basic weapon being used against his swords. The metal rods spun with ease in the sallow looking man's grip and it took every bit of Zoro's own strength to stop the vicious strikes. The man's flexibility was almost as amazing as Sanji's. Was this man's anger because he knew the blonde and was enraged by the thought of him being hurt?

A swing made it past his defense and he was knocked into a pile of empty crates, the wood splintering beneath his weight. His sleeve caught on a jagged edge and Zoro had to yank hard to release himself, tearing the sleeve in the process. In quick movements, he placed the sword between his teeth and continued to fight as he awkwardly removed the dangling fabric from his arm. Zoro could feel the slight trickle of blood running down his back. He probably had ripped his jacket back there too. See, he should have just requested that Luffy let him have his old one instead. Fortunately, though, the pants did the trick. His ass and thighs remained unscathed thanks to the durability of the aged leather.

"I'll take you apart piece by piece if I have to," Gin threatened.

Zoro only growled in response and sent his blade flying up across the shocked man's face to cut away the headband covering his forehead. The striped fabric fell away and deep scowl lines were revealed.

"What piece would you like first? Yubashiri or Sandai Kitetsu?"

Zoro grinned and began to see how much more damage he could dish out while trying to disarm his opponent. Two slices across the army green shirt was all he managed to inflict before his cocky attitude cost him and a tonfa met with his chest, sending him sailing across the room again. This time Gin caught up to him and grabbed him by his hood before he could recover, ripping the fabric around the collar and revealing his face to the room.

"What the fuck?" Gin's eyes went wide pulled the hood back further, choking Zoro with the neckline.

Zoro brought his swords up behind him and sliced through the black cotton, releasing himself and causing Gin to stumble back a step. He got to his feet and faced Gin once more. Now that his hood was gone, his fierce features stood out clearly in the semi-lit room. Most of the men fighting against Frank had been taken out, but of the few that remained, half stopped to gawk at the green hair that had just been exposed.

"What is the reason for asking about the shitty-cook? What concern is he of _yours_?" Zoro brought up his swords and charged, abandoning all defense, needing to take this crook down as soon as possible so he could deal with Buggy and the others.

"It's personal. Just tell me the extent of your relationship with him." Gin was obviously not going to give anything away without something in return. His tonfa worked with his body like extended appendages, resulting in almost flawless defense. Almost.

"Just like you said, it's personal. Just know that even if he was yours once, he's mine now so stay the fuck away from him. I won't hesitate to kill you just like I plan to kill any of the other fuckers who lay a hand on him." Zoro almost cheered in victory when his blade made contact with bare skin and sliced through Gin's forearm. The metal rod clattered to the floor and Gin's scream of pain caused a pause again in the fighting around Frank. Zoro kept his distance from the fallen man and eyed him carefully. "I will protect him."

Gin searched Zoro's face for any deception and found only strength and conviction. All he wanted was for Sanji to be happy and safe. If this man could do it, then he would gladly step aside. But should this Knight fail, he wouldn't hesitate to extract his revenge. Gin held his wounded arm to his chest and let the second tonfa fall from his hand to the floor.

"See that you do. Make sure that you succeed where I have failed." Gin dropped to his knees and let the tears fall down his face. "I can't help but love him still, even after everything I put him through. He deserves better. Swear to me that you will love him as I have and you will love him with your very soul."

"I swear." The words were out of his mouth before he even realized he said them. Zoro shifted both swords to one hand and reached out to help the wounded man up.

"All of this sappiness is making me sick. Mohji, destroy the Knight." Buggy's voice was low and barely audible, but his assistant heard him just fine. Unfortunately for them, so did Frank.

DKDKDKDK

Ace spun around at the sound of the guns and listened carefully, torn between doing his job and running to back up his new friend. There were several doors around the building and he had only secured a handful of them. Fortunately, he hadn't seen anyone come in yet, but then again he was at the back of the building and they were closer to the front. Hearing the curses and shouts of frustration from the gangs, Ace knew that those two were doing just fine and continued on to the next door. On his way, he passed a partially open crate and paused to investigate. He needed to pick up a few things anyway, so what was the harm?

His eyes went wide at the sight of the Demolition charge 183(iii). This was some heavy shit to be left around in a warehouse unguarded. This could take out the entire building, but he'd sure as hell have to get everyone out first. It wouldn't just collapse the building, but it would incinerate the entire thing. There were only ten block charges, and two priming assemblies. Most of the detonating cord was gone from this case as well. Ace slipped the incomplete Satchel Charge over his shoulder and picked up another to begin placing around the perimeter.

There on a table, lying in the open were several bundles of dynamite, which Ace quickly snatched up and slipped into the half-empty bag. The sounds of battle were escalating and Ace knew he needed to hurry. He began to place the blocks of explosives on support beams running through the middle of the warehouse. If he set it off here, it would help minimize the damage to surrounding buildings. OK, so who was he kidding? This was gonna blow the whole damn dock to oblivion. He didn't even need the miniscule sticks of TNT, but he wanted them. Maybe he could find something else to play with while he was here.

Ace came across the broken crate that Zoro had fallen on earlier and tiptoed around the scattered magazines trying to not make a sound. The fighting had stopped and he couldn't make out what was going on, but he knew he needed to hurry. He grabbed the barrel of the SMAW(iv) and hefted it over the other shoulder. Yes, he did need it, he just didn't know why yet. Heavily laden, he crept around to get a better view of the action.

DKDKDKDK

The older Roronoa had finally dispatched the last of the men actually fighting him. He vowed to Yuu that he would not kill unless it was the only option, so he attempted to knockout everyone instead. The men proved to be tougher than he had imagined and it took a bit longer than anticipated to accomplish the task. The ones remaining were distracted by the touching scene between the unknown negotiator and his son. Frank knew that he should be paying attention to what was being said, but he saw the opportunity to go after Buggy and took it.

When he heard Buggy's order, he turned to see Zoro's back facing the crime boss.

"ZORO!" he screamed. Frank lunged for Buggy, murder clear in his eyes. The showy swordsman stepped in, barely in time, and blocked Frank's path locking their weapons.

Zoro turned to see the white haired man aiming a gun at him and his father sprinting across the room to intercept. His body was suddenly yanked to the side and Zoro looked up to see the saddened face of the man he had just been fighting. Zoro's own father had carried the same empty look for the last eighteen years. The gun went off and blood splattered across his face as the bullet tore through Gin's chest. Zoro caught him as he fell, awkwardly keeping both swords in one hand. Their eyes met and Zoro watched the life drain out of Gin. There were no sorrowful last minute words, no pleas for anyone to avenge him, just instant death due to an evil madman. Zoro's hands shook as he laid Gin carefully on the ground. Hatred filled him as he glared at the crime boss, wishing he could take the man's life a hundred times over.

"You fool! You killed the wrong one! You idiot! What will we tell Krieg now?" Buggy grabbed his head and began tugging on the dotted bandanna. "This is your fault, Dark Knight, or should I say Zoro Roronoa."

Zoro locked eyes with his father, a silent message passing to tell him he was ok. "The fault is yours, Buggy the Clown. You should have left the blonde alone."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem anymore. I believe everyone will be leaving him in peace." Buggy began laughing hysterically and tossed a small square object to Zoro. "As you can see, no one can bother him where he is now."

Zoro caught the camera with one hand and eyed it questioningly. A quick look to his father showed that he had stepped back from the other swordsman and was ready to attack at any moment. Wearily, Zoro turned the camera on, ready to drop it and return a sword to each hand if necessary. He debated if he should just return them to his side or not. Knowing that the brief seconds it would take to retrieve them might make all the difference, he kept the two blades in one hand and selected the playback mode on the device.

The first image was of Sanji's car followed by a picture of himself getting into Kureha's Bronco. Next was a poor shot of the car again with someone in the driver's seat. Zoro couldn't be sure if it was Sanji or not, but it was close enough that he almost dropped the camera at the next shot. It was right at the peak of the explosion where the car was rotating in the air and a person was engulfed in flames inside, both car doors hanging in mid-air after being blown off. Not wanting to see any more, but unable to stop himself, Zoro pushed the button to look at the next picture. Johnny and Yosaku were running for the burning car, screaming and crying. The next was Usopp holding onto a distraught Luffy. Finally, there was a picture of the upside down car, a charred body hanging out of the driver's side as firefighters fought to put out the flames.

"I hope you at least kissed him goodbye before you left." Buggy drew a knife from the back of his belt and threw it at Frank's distracted form.

In a blur of action, everyone acted at once. Ace grabbed Frank and spun him out of the way of the incoming projectile before jumping on the first available man that was still standing, his newly procured weapons apparently stashed somewhere for safe keeping. Zoro was torn between killing the white haired freak and Buggy, not knowing which of them was responsible for his lover's death. When he was done with them, he still needed to teach the swordsman a lesson for the dojo and his treatment of Johnny. Frank helped him make his decision.

"Take the kids, boy. I've got the old man." Frank used the momentum from Ace's pull to rocket himself towards his old nemesis.

Buggy pulled out a strange brass knuckle contraption with four blades attached and slipped it over the fingers of his damaged hand. Though much of the muscle was damaged, the maniac still managed to use the weapon and blocked the first attack from the masked man. He was in much better shape now than he'd been before, and smirked arrogantly as he dodged the razor sharp blades efficiently. He aimed his fist at Frank's face but managed to only graze his chin. With Frank's sight directed up at the ceiling, Buggy brought the man to his knees by kicking him square between the legs. Buggy's new weapon was stopped less than an inch from Frank's cheek before the multiple blades were knocked away.

Zoro sneered at the two men, unable to decide which one to tear apart first. The camera shattered in his grip and he tossed aside the broken pieces so that he could return a sword to each hand. The dark haired one made the first move and Zoro remained still, letting the overly confident man close the distance. Any memory of what he had come here to accomplish was pushed out of his mind. Every bit of logic left him with each breath he took. All that was left was the image of a burning black car and a man he was willing to die for. The men before him were responsible and Zoro would make sure they paid.

Zoro poured every ounce of anger into his blades as Cabaji flew at him from every angle, alternating between striking with his blade and his feet. When a foot connected with his stomach, cushioned by the new haramaki, he didn't even flinch. The air around him was filled with electricity, sparking every time their blades met. A thick sheen of sweat began to appear on Cabaji's brow when a solid kick to Zoro's jaw did little more than turn the man's head to the side for a brief second.

Mohji stayed back with Richie, watching in awe and waiting until just the right moment. In the blink of an eye, he sent the white beast to latch onto Zoro's arm. The swordsman cried out as sharp teeth dug into his flesh before losing their grip and tearing away a piece of his other sleeve. Zoro spun with the next swing of his opponent's blade and caused the arrogant man to lose balance, thrusting the tip of his sword into his partner's dog. Cabaji jumped back and sneered down at the injured animal before kicking it out of the way.

"Richie!" Mohji shrieked and came running.

Fed up with being hindered by the extra material, Zoro plunged his swords into the leg of a fallen man, ignoring the scream of pain that erupted from the already bleeding body. Using the man's thigh as a resting place for his blades, Zoro ripped away the shredded hoodie and shirt showing off his bloody and muscularly defined body to the men. He untied the bandanna from his arm and wrapped it over his green hair, low on his forehead. When he finished tying the knot at the back, he raised his head to narrow his demonic eyes at the two men. Waves of dark energy flowed off him as he firmly placed the revered white sword between his teeth, then removed the empty sheaths from his hip and set them to the side. Slowly, he withdrew his other blades from their post with a nauseating slurping/sucking sound, making several of the men's faces turn green. It was then that buggy pulled out a radio and called for help.

"NOW! Get your asses in here now!" Buggy continued to screech into the mic when nothing happened.

DKDKDKDK

Sanji continued to haul ass for the small business, praying that he remembered how to get there. The tires squalled as he took another corner too sharp. 'There went that other strange squealing sound again,' he thought. It happened every time he took a corner fast, hit the gas or… Sanji slammed on the brakes and turned to see Luffy, Johnny and Yosaku slam into the back window of the cab of the truck. Luffy opened one eye and grinned huge while he waved to the driver. Usopp uncurled himself from the floor to look over the back of the seat.

"Hi Usopp! This is soooo cool! I can't wait to tell Ace when we see him." Luffy laughed and slapped the banged up men beside him on the back.

"Luffy, are you insane?! We're going to die! If Sanji doesn't kill us with his driving, your brother's boyfriend surely will for stealing his truck!" Usopp waved his hands around in a panic, unaware that he had further angered the man beside him. Sanji hit the gas, sending the long nose idiot over into the backseat. "AAAHHHH! Help me!"

The circus ride continued for the next few blocks until Sanji ended it in front of the dojo. The truck was barely thrown into park before he jumped out and ran to the entrance. The front door was unlocked and he walked right in, not waiting for the others to follow. The strong smell of fresh paint still lingered in the air reminding the blonde that the place had been vandalized over the weekend. He could hear voices speaking softly in one of the back rooms and headed in that direction.

"Do you think they're OK? Do you think that they will need us there with them instead? What if he gets shot again? He could bleed to death before they got him here!" The frantic person sounded little more than a child.

"Calm down, Chopper. Those boys are tougher than you think. If they get themselves killed it's their own fault." The woman's voice was weary and annoyed.

"They'll be fine. They're both too damn stubborn to die."

There was a familiar person, but why was he here? Sanji slid open the door and glared at the three startled occupants in the room.

"Sanji! You're covered in black stuff. What happened?" Chopper ran over to inspect the streaks of ash still on the blonde's hands and face.

"What are you doing here, eggplant?" Zeff scowled at his son from his position on the floor.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Dad_." Sanji fisted his hands at his sides, both angry and ashamed to find out that he had called Zoro a liar for saying Zeff was involved. "You knew all along who he was, didn't you? When I was ranting about him that first time, you knew exactly who I was talking about! I can't believe my own shitty father lied to me."

Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku held back in fear of their lives, but Luffy had no problems with barging in and sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"Hey old man! Are Zoro and his dad done fighting yet? Gramps isn't supposed to be back anytime soon, is he? Do you have anything to eat? Oh, hey Chopper!"

"Luffy! What are you guys doing here too? Did something happen?" The little doctor began tugging on Sanji, trying to get him to come into the room so he could be checked.

Sanji and Zeff continued to glare at each other as the blonde stumbled over to the low table. In afterthought, he kicked off his shoes before sitting down. Usopp and the others peaked around the corner to see if it was safe to enter. They were caught by Kureha and knew there was no hope for escape. Johnny and Yosaku tried to act brave and held their heads high as they took a seat, though poor Usopp did his best to hide behind them until he was within reach of Luffy.

"Luffy, what happened to Sanji?" Chopper asked again.

"Huh? Oh! You should have been there! It was so cool! His car blew up and ended upside down with no doors!" Luffy began making explosion sounds and gesturing with his hands wildly.

"You didn't think it was that cool when we thought Zoro was in the car," Usopp mumbled.

"WHAT!" Chopper, Kureha and Zeff all shouted at once. The older cook broke away from his staring contest with Sanji at the shocking news. Chopper's bottom lip began quivering and tears formed in his eyes. Even Kureha appeared to be at least a little concerned.

"He wasn't," Sanji reassured Chopper and finally gave in to being checked over… again. "I need to know where those shitty-bastards went. If these fuckers realize they didn't kill him, they might try again."

"Sanji, we were all left behind to make sure you were safe. There's a reason he didn't want you to go with him." Yosaku tried to reason with the reporter.

"Damn it, I don't even know what the fuck is going on! Someone needs to tell me something right now, or I'm just going to get into that truck and keep driving around until I find them." Sanji slammed his hand down on the table, making the cups jump and teeter on their plates.

"They're trying to keep you from getting killed. Apparently, those stories you've been writing have affected the business for a certain crime boss. He wants you dead." Zeff crossed his arms and shifted in his seat, trying to alleviate the tingling in his good leg where it had gone to sleep.

"Dead? But how does this include the Dark Knight? Luffy, you said that Frank was the original Knight, right? Is that why Frank went to help Zoro out, because he had experience in fighting?" Sanji's head began to pound as he tried to wrap his mind around everything.

"Nope! A long time ago, this guy attacked Uncle Shanks and Frank saved him. He's the same guy who runs the gang now that wants to kill you. Frank loves Uncle Shanks; Zoro loves you. It's simple." Luffy tried to snatch a cookie off the plate on the table only to have his hand smacked harshly by the doctorine.

"Wait… Shanks and Frank? You mean Frank is gay? _Shanks_ is gay? But he's married." Sanji's headache continued to grow.

"Just stay out of it. He'll get himself killed for sure if he knows you're there. There's already a good chance that not all of them will be returning." Zeff turned to the side and stretched his legs out, still trying to get the feeling back.

"We're staying here to patch everyone up when the bloodbath is done. One way or another, this is where that brat will end up when it's over. Just stay put." Kureha slammed a bottle down on Luffy's hand as it tried to sneak across for the cookies again.

"You're mean, you old hag!"

Luffy received the bottle in his face and fell over shouting, nursing a bloody nose.

"I'm going to find him, and that's final." Sanji finished buttoning up his shirt now that Chopper was satisfied that he was uninjured. He stood up and slipped his feet into the old shoes, wondering if they would be able to handle one more fight. Without looking back, he left the room and headed for the truck. "It's my turn to save his ass anyway."

Sanji stopped on the curb and patted down his shirt and pants looking for a cigarette, coming up empty. Great. Just one more thing to fuck up his already shitty night. When he thought that Zoro had been killed in his car, Sanji thought his own heart had stopped as well. The cold knife of regret and shame plunged through his chest when he realized what his last words to the green-haired man had been. Would Zoro take that to heart and fight recklessly without concern for his own wellbeing? Would he do something stupid because he thought that Sanji no longer cared? If Zoro died, would it be his fault or the swordsman's?

Sanji heard the door open behind him and was surprised to see his father step up beside him. Zeff took out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to him. With practiced ease, the older chef lit his own smoke before offering the flame from his Zippo to his son. Sanji, puzzled but pleased with gift, leaned in and sighed softly as the nicotine filled his lungs once more.

"Until a today, I hadn't lit one of these for almost eighteen years." Zeff sighed heavily as he stared at the cigarette. "Frank is like a son to me. He made my life hell there for a couple years, but he always found a way to keep his promises."

"Why did you never speak of him?"

"He left. He ran away from his problems rather than face them. Call it stubbornness if you want, but it pissed me off." Zeff tossed the still burning stick out into the street and tucked his arms across his chest.

"I said some pretty shitty things to him before he left. What if he doesn't come back? I don't know if I can live with that guilt." Sanji ran a hand through his hair, completely at a loss as to what he should do.

"Take the idiots over there with you and go make sure you can kick his ass when this is over." Zeff handed him a small screen with a blinking dot in the middle of a map. It was a tracking device of some sort. "Yuu's carrying the transmitter. Find him and you'll find that boyfriend of yours."

Sanji's grip tightened on the electronic device and he turned to see Johnny and Yosaku carrying swords and Luffy grinning broadly. Usopp's brown coveralls could be seen between the gaps in the other's legs to show him hiding as usual. Chopper called out to them as he came running out the door, old-fashioned black doctor's bag in hand.

"I'm going too. If things are that bad, then you might need me. I might not be as strong as you guys but I can fight too."

Sanji put his hand on the small shoulder and thought hard. His logic said to make the kid stay, but gut told him that the boy was right. If something did go wrong, having a doctor right there could make all the difference. Nodding reluctantly, he gave his consent.

"I get shotgun!" Luffy cried and ran for the truck.

"Come on tanuki, you can sit in the back with us." Johnny and Yosaku squashed Chopper in a sideways hug between them as they walked together for Logan's personal vehicle.

"Don't make me go! I have a very serious disease. It- it- it's called 'I-can't-get-in-the-truck-ositus'." Usopp began coughing and holding his stomach.

Sanji smacked him across the back of the head and shoved him towards the truck, waving off the concerned Chopper at the same time. He forced the long nosed hypochondriac between him and Luffy and instructed Usopp to start the truck again. Zeff motioned to him to roll his window down and walked over to the driver's side.

"Take these damn things. They're making me sick." Zeff tossed the remaining pack of cigarettes and the lighter into the cab. He began tugging on his moustache as he grumbled to himself. "The two of you suit each other… both idiots."

Sanji watched his father's back as the respected man hobbled back into dojo. Setting his face into a determined scowl, he pulled away from the curb and began driving towards the blinking red dot on the screen. Seconds after they rounded the corner a patrol car came barreling down the road, screeching to a halt in the space the truck had just been. Logan stepped out of the passenger side and stormed into the dojo.

"Where the fuck is that piece of shit reporter!" Smoker began throwing open doors to every room. He hissed in pain when someone suddenly yanked him by the shell of his ear and began pulling him back towards the entrance.

"If you're not quiet you'll wake everyone in the neighborhood," Kureha scolded. "Besides, he's not here."

Logan finally shook out of her hold and fought to keep from strangling her. By the end of the night, he was going to break and snap someone's neck if people continued to talk to him dismissively. He'd had enough of being talked down to by Hina; he didn't need this old bat to do the same.

"He stole my truck."

"If Portgas had been in trouble, wouldn't you have done the same thing?" Zeff appeared with two cups of coffee and handed one over to his old friend, nodding politely when she thanked him. "I'm sure he would have taken his own car had it not been destroyed. Speaking of that, have you identified the body from it yet?"

The detective was silent; Zeff's words hitting him hard as he grudgingly admitted the master chef was probably right. One thing was wrong though… How did he know about the car?

"They were here, weren't they?" Smoker looked out the window to see the curb empty. Damn, now how was he supposed to run after them?

"They took Chopper out for some air." Kureha sipped her hot drink lazily.

"They?" The more he thought about it, the more he realized that when Sanji had run off with his truck, the others had disappeared as well, including Luffy. "Shit. I'm gonna kill every last one of them, my career be damned!"

DKDKDKDK

Sanji used a little more caution this time in driving, but only a little. Now, instead of being pissed because he didn't know what was going on, he was pissed and worried because he _did_. Usopp and Luffy's ludicrous ideas of what was going on were doing nothing to help alleviate the sinking feeling that had settled in his chest. The shitty-bastard would have the nerve to try and sacrifice himself to save someone's life. If he did, Sanji swore that he would never forgive the swordsman and vowed to haunt him in the next life. Up ahead, they could see two vehicles parked next to a rundown building. A redheaded man stepped out into their path and Sanji slammed on the breaks.

"Shanks?"

Sanji didn't realize he had spoken out loud until Luffy whooped and rolled down his window, leaning half his body outside the car.

"Hey! Did they already leave for the battle? Aw man, I wanted to go with them." The disappointed young man flopped heavily against the side of the truck.

"Luffy? Sanji! Oh, this is really bad. Shit, they're gonna kill us. Now what do we do?" Shanks looked over to Yuu who was just waking up from his nap in the BMW.

"Did you listen to Frank-kun?" Yuu mirrored Shanks' grin as the redhead shook his head. "Then what do we do indeed? The others will be here any second and I'm sure that the poor boys will be blocked in. I guess you'll just have to take them with you to keep them out of trouble."

Yuu's fake act of defeat was amusing and Shanks burst out laughing. He clapped the old man hard on the back and ambled over to meet up with the young crew. He shook hands with both Johnny and Yosaku, ruffled up Chopper's hair and told Luffy to grow up before coming to stand directly in front of Sanji.

"It's been a while." Sanji shook the hand offered to him firmly, still trying to get a grasp on the fact that the man before him was gay. "I only wish it were under different circumstances."

"As do I." The sound of several vehicles approaching helped return the happy smile to Shanks' face. "But for now, let's have some fun, shall we?"

Lights blinded them as 4X4 trucks, muscle cars, and one sleek Lexus pulled up behind Logan's truck. Men of all shapes and sizes began to file out of the vehicles and the sound of guns being loaded and primed rang out into the night. Johnny and Yosaku pulled their swords and made show of stepping in front of Sanji in an attempt to protect him. Luffy perked up and scrambled out of the truck quickly to join them. Usopp continued to hide behind the dashboard until the figures came close enough to identify.

"Dad?" The long-nosed scaredy-cat scrambled out of the truck to catch up with one of the men. "Hold on, what are you doing here?"

"Usopp? Well, well, my little boy has finally grown up and became a man." Yasopp pulled the confused guy into a crushing hug. "I see you're following in your father's footsteps."

"Footsteps? I work at the crime lab; you're a gunsmith. How is that following you?" Usopp stumbled when he was released from the tight grip. "How do you know these people?"

"They're family, well in a way." Yasopp slung his arm around his son's shoulder and pulled him over to where his boss was waiting.

Sanji's jaw dropped when the tallest man in the group clasped forearms with Shanks. "Professor Beckman?"

"Sanji Black. I had you in European History last semester, didn't I?" The grey-haired man held his hand out, shrugging dismissively when it wasn't taken and turned back to his leader. "All the men are ready, just give us the word."

"Let's go check on the boys, shall we?" Shanks hopped up on the hood of his wife's BMW and called out to those gathered. When he had their attention, he began. "Buggy is holding up a few buildings down from here. We let him get away with destroying the Jolly Roger many years ago, but now he's gone and attacked something very important to us. Our friends. Things can be replaced; people cannot. It's time to remind him of that."

An uproar of cheering resounded among Shanks' men along with the Tweedle-twins, Luffy, and surprisingly Usopp who looked oddly confident standing beside his father. Shanks jumped down and studied Sanji for a moment, a thoughtful look settling on his face.

"You know he's going to be pissed when you show up, right?"

"I'm already pissed." Sanji took a final drag off his smoke and tossed the spent cigarette into the dark. "I guess that'll make us even. "

Shanks laughed heartily and turned to let his second in command adjust the gun belt to his hips. It was completely surreal how everyone was gearing up for the fight like it was as common as scuba diving. A few of the men joked around, play fighting over who would get the bigger gun, each pouting as said gun was taken from them by Ben. Luffy was wrestling with a man named Lucky Roux over a lunchbox filled with meat, and doing a pretty good job of holding his own. Johnny and Yosaku were waiting excitedly as yet another of Shanks' men sharpened their swords. Yasopp was arguing with Usopp about the guns his son had picked out, insisting that the newer model was much better than the old peashooter the boy was holding. Yuu was acting like a child in a toy store as some of the other men showed him different pieces of their arsenal. Everyone was laughing, confident, and proud.

It amazed Sanji how fast the atmosphere had changed. He felt the tension in his shoulders easing up and the adrenaline starting to flow again in anticipation of kicking someone's ass.

* * *

**FOOTNOTES:**

i HALO – High Altitude Low Open: Jumping from an aircraft at a high altitude but not releasing the parachute until low altitude, making the time to slow your descention rate much shorter. en./wiki/Halojump

ii Taken from Wikipedia: Buggy the Clown (道化のバギー, _Dōke no Bagī_) In this Doke is Buggy's last name.

iii The Demolition charge M183 is used primarily in breaching obstacles or demolition of large structures where large charges are required (Satchel Charge). The charge assembly M183 consists of 16 block demolition charges M112, four priming assemblies and carrying case M85. Each Priming assembly consists of a five-foot length of detonating cord assembled with two detonating cord clips and capped at each end with a booster. The components of the assembly are issued in the carrying case. The demolition charge M112 is a rectangular block of Composition C-4 approximately 2 inches (51 mm) by 1.5 inches (38 mm) and 11 inches (280 mm) long, weighing 1.25 lb (0.57 kg). When the charge is detonated, the explosive is converted into compressed gas. The gas exerts pressure in the form of a shock wave, which demolishes the target by cutting, breaching, or cratering. en./wiki/C-4(explosive)

iv (Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon) The SMAW MK153 Mod 0 launcher, based on Israel Military Industries' B-300 weapon, consists of the launch tube, the spotting rifle, the firing mechanism, and mounting brackets. The launch tube is made of fiberglass-epoxy composite material with a gelcoat on the bore. The spotting rifle, a British design (derived from the LAW 80), is mounted on the right side of the launch tube. The firing mechanism mechanically fires the spotting rifle and uses a magneto to fire the rocket. The mounting brackets connect the components and provide the means for boresighting the weapon. The encased rockets are loaded at the rear of the launcher. The spotting cartridges are stored in a magazine in the cap of the encased rocket. en./wiki/Shoulder-launchedMultipurposeAssaultWeapon


	24. Chapter 24

AN: OK... I know i'm a week late at getting this to you, but if you happen to notice, it's a double chapter. So... shaddup and be happy!! grins Anyway... it's almost the end. just a small chapter after this and we're done. Than's to my lovely translator BigPurpleLizard for her help. She's great! Oh, and thanks to Stark for her opinions.

* * *

Chapter 24  
Explosive Emotions

Yasopp had scouted ahead and was waiting for the group at the corner of the first building. Fighting could be heard from the inside and Ben put a heavy hand on Sanji's shoulder to keep the blonde from charging in unprepared. The tall professor pointed to a lone figure that had just appeared carrying a machine gun and a high-powered flashlight. He was soon followed by another man and the two began complaining as they continued their patrol.

"I don't know why we're still bothering to do these patrols, the guys they were waiting for are obviously inside," the first complained. "We're missing all the action, damn it!"

"Buggy said to wait until he called for us. Besides, it's just one guy and there has to be at least twenty of our guys in there and also half a dozen of Krieg's men as well." The second sentry stopped and lit a cigarette. "Did you see that man leading them? Fucker gave me the creeps."

They continued to discuss the mysterious man as they neared the waiting group. As soon as they were within range, Shanks signaled two of his men to action. In seconds, Buggy's men were disarmed and unconscious on the ground. Luffy slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle, Usopp paled and looked like he would faint, Johnny and Yosaku's eyes shone with excitement, Chopper rushed to make sure the fallen men were ok, and Sanji continued to stare at the building where the gunshots were coming from.

Sanji kept repeating to himself that the asshole had been shot once already and lived; he could do it again if needed. Besides, Frank was in there with him so at least he had backup. Maybe some of those shots were coming from him. Luffy's whine broke him from his thoughts.

"It's not fair that Ace got to go with them. I bet he's in there right now having all kinds of fun." The straw hat bowed forward and hid Luffy's pouting face from the others.

"Ace!" Several hands rushed forward to cover Sanji's loud mouth. He angrily knocked them away and glared at the redhead. "You let your own nephew go in there with two obviously insane men in an attempt to take out an unknown number of enemies?"

"Hey, I tried to get him to let me come too." Shanks said in defense. He gave Sanji a crooked grin and turned to the sulking boy.

"Come on; let's make a little fun of our own." Lucky Roux patted Luffy on the back in an attempt to help cheer him up. "I'm willing to bet there's a big group of them hiding around the other side of the building, just waiting for that call to come in and help."

The other echoed his thoughts and turned to Shanks to seek his opinion.

"Yasopp, take your kid and see if you can find a way up to the roof, we might need some cover. Ben, pick a few of the boys and take the left side. We'll take the right. I'm fairly sure that they will be waiting outside the main bay doors. If we come at them from both sides at once, we can catch them off guard and end this quickly. Make your shots count; we don't need any of our men taken out by friendly fire." Shanks issued orders with ease, this obviously not being the first time he had done something of questionable nature.

Halfway down the length of the pathway, the firing ceased. Sanji and Shanks shared a worried look, concerned for their loved ones and what the silence might mean. Quickly, they began running to their designated points only to find chaos. The remainder of Buggy's men were banging on the building, trying to get the door open. Shanks looked over to the other end and saw Ben signal that they were in position. A small pebble hit him in the shoulder and he looked up to see Yasopp and Usopp waving excitedly from the opposite roof. Shanks looked over to Zoro's friends and was pleased to see fierce determination set firmly in their features. The redhead nodded to his sniper and Yasopp took aim.

One of the men next to the door fell into a heap on the ground, startling those directly around him. Shots rang out from the right and the left and two more men fell. Weapons were drawn and Buggy's men began to return fire, shooting blindly into the night.

DKDKDKDK

Cabaji scoffed at the sight before him nervously. The idea of fighting with three swords was ludicrous, but he had to admit, seeing Zoro with all three blades was quite intimidating. The single sword in his hand suddenly felt very inadequate and his confidence began to falter. In the blink of an eye, the demon had closed the distance between them and was unleashing every ounce of his fury. Even with his quick speed, Cabaji was having a difficult time blocking the viscous attacks. The moment the man facing him had put the black strip of cloth over his head his eyes had changed. Any speck of humanity had faded away and was replaced with animalistic rage.

Zoro was driven with the need to inflict as much pain as possible to whoever it was in his way. Fire burned in his eyes wherever he looked and images of Sanji's face haunted him just outside his line of sight. A bullet whizzed past his nose and he turned to growl at the shaking white haired man. Mohji was still huddled over the bleeding dog and holding a 9mm in his unsteady hands. Zoro broke off from his pursuit of the swordsman to eliminate the dog lover, only to be shot at again from across the room. The man was tackled and immediately knocked out by a sheepishly grinning Ace.

"Sorry, he just about got away." Another gunshot knocked Ace's hat from his head and the raven spun around cussing.

Zoro snarled and grunted at the impact to his left side, grinning evilly around Wado's hilt at the look of disbelief on Cabaji's face when the sword didn't penetrate. There was a small tear in the green fabric of his haramaki now, showing off the dark Kevlar beneath. Johnny and Yosaku definitely deserved some significant homage after this. Cabaji jerked the blade back and kicked Zoro hard in the sternum, sending him sliding back a few inches, but nothing more. The black haired swordsman reached into his pocket to pull out a small can of something, and threw it onto the ground between them.

Smoke began pouring out into the open area, causing tears to well up in Zoro's eyes. His lungs burned with every breath and he swore loudly when he realized that his target had disappeared. The air shifted to his left and he barely blocked the strike aimed at his shoulder, then the attacker melted back into the smoke again. A leg swept at the back of his ankles, attempting to knock him down, but after months of messing around with Sanji, Zoro had developed a fairly good counter measure. He leaned into the fall, arching his back and extended his hands above his head. The instant his fists hit the floor, he kicked his feet up and over, doing an improvised back flip and landing with perfect grace.

An explosion was heard somewhere behind him, sending debris and more smoke into the room. Cheering could be heard from the men outside and Zoro knew that reinforcements had finally arrived. Fortunately for him, he was under the cover of the smoke bomb and could keep hidden, but what of his father and Ace? Those two would be easily identified, and if he remembered correctly the men outside had automatic weapons, not single round shots like what they had faced so far. Muffled commands were heard along with a mournful cry that tugged at his soul. Zoro growled in frustration. Frank's angry voice drifted to him, yelling something about senility, and the fight seemed to take on a whole new level. Zoro searched out any familiar figures through the shifting haze and began chuckling when he caught sight of a strip of long checkered material. The three-bladed swordsman crossed his arms in front of him and charged.

"ONI…"

DKDKDKDK

Sanji sent his knee into the underside of a random man's jaw, ignoring the sickening sound of the bone breaking upon impact. He ducked down and the bullet meant for his head slammed into the broken man's neck, sending a spray of blood across Sanji's chest, face and hair. His hands were filthy from flipping over earlier to send a whirlwind of kicks at the group of men that had surrounded him. In a vain attempt to rid himself of the red splatter, Sanji wiped a blackened hand over his face, dirtying his features further. He looked around to all the fallen guards and couldn't help but feel satisfied. Even if Zoro wasn't dead, these fuckers had wanted him that way and Sanji was happy to point out their mistake. They missed.

He saw Luffy fighting with the door, trying to get it open and Shanks talking with Usopp and Yasopp who had come down from the rooftop. Ben shook his head and walked up to the bay door silently. He slapped an explosive charge on it, set the timer for ten seconds, pushed the button and began walking away. Everyone paused for the first two counts and then scrambled away for safety, Luffy screaming insults to the door as Johnny pulled him off and threw the lanky young man over his shoulder. The door exploded and everyone began cheering as they entered through the crude entryway.

Sanji instantly began searching for Zoro, but ended up stopping short when his eyes fell on another creature from his past. He never realized that the broken cry he heard had come from his own chest. Dazed he began to walk over to Gin when he heard Frank's voice call out. He looked to see the older Roronoa struggling to keep four sharp blades from penetrating his neck. The lunatic holding the weapon had Frank pinned to the ground and was laughing insanely. Shanks pulled out his gun and shot the joker wannabe in the shoulder, knocking him off the masked man.

"You've gotten weak in your old age, sweetheart," Shanks called out in amusement.

"And you're senile. There's no way it's been an hour." Frank was clearly pissed.

"On the dot!" Shanks laughed and emptied another round into an advancing attacker.

Sanji ignored the arguing couple and continued through the fighting to his ex-boyfriend. He knelt down and pulled the lifeless body close to his chest, whispering 'idiot' over and over. A fierce growl made his head pop up and he searched again for his reason for being here tonight. The back of a tall figure in a

sleeveless duster came into view through the smoke. He had a long blue and white checkered scarf covering his mouth and nose and a bloody blade gripped tightly in one hand. Carefully, Sanji laid the still form back on the ground and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"ONI… GIRI!!"

The voice sounded almost inhuman, but with the faintest hint of something recognizable. Something crashed into the man with the scarf and blood went flying. The smoke was finally clearing with the help of the new opening and the extra bodies moving around. A dark figure came forward and Sanji's eyes widened in awe. Tight leather molded to his lower body like second skin, tucked into a pair of lace-up boots. The green material at his waist accentuated the chiseled abs and rippling pectorals. Thick lines of blood were running from the jagged marks in his arm while each hand held bloody sword. His green hair was hidden beneath a black bandanna tied firmly around his head and there was fresh blood splattered over his face. Finally, Sanji's eyes came to rest on the white sword held firmly in Zoro's mouth between clinched teeth and dripping blood onto the ground below.

"Sanji." Zoro stepped out of the fog towards the blonde, removing the sword from his mouth.

Sanji trailed his fingers over Gin's arm as he stood up to face the warrior. "You could have told me."

Zoro stood there in shock as he watched Sanji's lips move. No one else seemed to be paying attention to the blonde as the fighting continued around them, further convincing him that Sanji couldn't really be there. In a daze he began walking towards the fallen men.

"Gomen. I thought if I came here tonight I could keep you safe. I should have told you the truth. I never meant for you to get hurt because… daisuki dakara."

Zoro's speech ended as he stopped before what he imagined was a ghost. When he had seen Sanji there hovered over Gin's dead body, all bloody and blackened with grime, he thought that the blonde had come to help guide his old lover into the afterlife. He embraced the chance to finally tell the man how he felt, even if it meant confessing everything to a room filled with strangers. The sound of his name being called from every direction didn't register as he reached out to touch the apparition with the fingertips of his hand still wrapped around Yubashiri. Ghost Sanji's eyes widened in fear and suddenly Zoro found his arm grabbed in a very much solid hold. Zoro was yanked to the side for a second time that night, the bullet nicking his arm and continuing into Sanji's shoulder. Zoro began screaming as Sanji's body was kicked back with the impact, a dark wetness spreading across the black shirt. He reached out and grabbed for the blonde only to come up empty.

Sanji had ducked out of Zoro's grasp and had somehow skirted around the puzzled man to face the gunner. The heel of his favorite, worn out dress shoes… the ones he had been wearing the first time he had been attacked and won the fight… connected with Mohji's windpipe, crushing it and blocking off the man's air supply. The gun fell from the white haired man's grip as he fell to his knees, grabbing for his throat futilely.

Frank continued to battle against Buggy on the other side of the battlefield. Though the painted man was bleeding heavily and showing signs of fatigue, the bladed brass knuckles still proved to be a difficult weapon to avoid. Fortunately, the force behind it was dwindling. Frank's kama met across the exposed throat of his enemy and he pinned the defeated man against a support beam. In a last minute attempt to gain some satisfaction, Buggy yanked the mask off Frank's head.

"Like you don't already know who I am Doke. Who else do you know with green hair?" Frank ridiculed.

"At least one more," Buggy sneered as he glanced over to Zoro's paralyzed form. "I'll see you both pay."

Shanks hurried to Frank's side and happily divested his old partner of the sharp weapon, tossing it off to the side for one of his men to catch. "Not in this life, Buggy. You won't be getting out of prison this time when we're done."

Ace pulled out a pair of cuffs from one of the pockets of his shorts and tossed them to Frank. The older man grinned and winked as he locked Buggy's hands behind his back. "There's enough evidence in this warehouse to put you away for centuries. If not, we'll be waiting for you. We _all_ will."

With that Frank gestured to all the men in the room who were glaring at the restrained man. From the seasoned men in Shanks' crew to the newly recruited members of his son's group, they all stood firm, echoing their affirmation to be prepared.

The taste of defeat was bitter in Buggy's mouth as he realized the strength in the men surrounding him. He hung his head and began wracking his brain, trying to think of an escape plan. He turned his head away to hide the malicious smile that had appeared when he remembered one last trick he had hidden up his sleeve.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro kept his back to Sanji, still trying to process what had happened. Seeing the photos, having the most important thing in his life taken away, only to find it was a lie, was hard enough to try and accept. The feel of Sanji's hand on his arm gave a sudden jolt to his heart that turned into stabbing pain when blood began to pour out of his lover's chest. Sanji's life was being taken right before his very eyes and there was nothing he could do about it.

Everyone around them hurried to secure any living members of the opposing groups. What few men that were left surrendered when the reinforcements that came were for the opposing side. Though all of Zoro's men wanted to step in and aid their friends, Shanks' men held them back, insisting that they let the lovers settle things in their own way.

"What… the FUCK… is going on!" Sanji began yelling between labored breaths. He pivoted on his left foot and aimed the right at Zoro's head.

Still pumped and somewhat focused on the battle, Zoro quickly replaced Wado in his mouth and blocked the powerful kick with all three swords.

"You stupid, fucked-up, son of a bitch!" Sanji continued to attack, his anger increasing with each show of the Knight's skill. "Something to do with your father! SOMETHING? You call this bullshit something? You've practically started World War III here. If we hadn't showed up, there would be another sixty men in here right now kicking your ass instead of me!"

Sanji's assault began to build with his rant. He ignored the hole in his shoulder as he flipped over to his hands to dish out a barrage of hits, each one meeting the steel of Zoro's blades. Though he physically pushed on through the pain, he was unable to suppress the vocal protest to his action when he went to push back up onto his feet. Sanji stumbled slightly; his vision blurred by light headedness, and continued to reign down his punishment on his lover. This time, the swords were not there to protect the green-haired man.

Zoro let his guard drop and braced for the impending impact of Sanji's true strength. He had failed yet again to protect something important to him and the knowledge was tearing him apart. His mother, Kuina, Jiji, Johnny, Yosaku and now Sanji; they all had suffered in some way due to his inadequacies. He was a failure, something he refused to accept. Zoro's head spun hard to the right and he went flying into another crate. Sanji was immediately upon him, ripping the sword from his mouth and holding it to his throat.

"I should fucking kill you for all the shit you've put me through," Sanji hissed.

"What I've put you through? I thought you were fucking dead, that I was talking to a fucking ghost!" Zoro's dark eyes clouded for a moment before hardening. "If you hadn't printed that fucking article I wouldn't even be in this shit right now. I rescue you and this is how you repay me? Fuck gratitude and lead me to the dogs why don't you? Pansy-assed shitty-cook, get the fuck off me!"

"Not until you tell me what 'daisuki dakara' means."

Zoro froze, surprised by the blonde's unusual demand. He took a moment to assess the surroundings and wished like hell that they were somewhere else. It was one thing to confess in front of a bunch of strangers to a ghost that he thought they couldn't see, but to tell Sanji face to face like this should be done in private. Besides, he had no idea if his feelings would be returned.

"I'm waiting, shitty-swordsman." Though Sanji's voice was laced with irritation, the pressure at Zoro's throat decreased.

Zoro huffed and turned his head in defiance, glaring at a piece of weaponry lying next to him. His eyes narrowed when a few giggles began to build in the waiting group. "Uruse, ahou! ((Shut up, moron!))"

This caused the giggles to turn into full-blown laughter; Johnny, Yosaku and Frank to blame.

"Just tell him Zoro-aniki, or we will."

"I think everyone knows anyway, aniki."

"My baby boy has grown up so fast."

Frank made the critical mistake of not paying attention to what he was doing, and was suddenly shoved back by his captive. Unfortunately, his surprised shout drew everyone's attention so when Buggy pulled the pin on the flash bomb, the entire group was temporarily blinded. Crashes could be heard as the criminal leader made his escape and people stumbled into things as they vainly tried to pursue.

Zoro released the swords from his hands to snatch Wado out of Sanji's grasp and roll them over so his larger body was protecting the blonde from any further possible injury. One arm around the back of Sanji's shoulders and the other braced on a slender hip, Zoro's face hovered less than an inch away from the startled one below him. Their hot breaths mingled, Zoro fighting against the need to devour the taste of nicotine he had grown so fond of over the past few weeks. Fumbling hands tore the bandanna from his head and found their way into his damp green tresses, pulling the tense man down into a hungry kiss. Growling, Zoro deepened it and tightened his hold causing Sanji to whimper. The injured cook then bit down on the swordsman's tongue, making the larger man yelp and pull back.

"Fucker, watch what the hell you're doing! Shit, how the fuck were you able to move like that after being shot?" Sanji pushed against the naked chest above him to relieve the painful pressure to his injured shoulder.

Zoro mumbled apologies as he slid off to the side and began tearing away the blood soaked fabric. "We'll get you to Chopper as soon as we can."

"I'm here Zoro!" The little doctor came running as soon as he heard his name, relieved that he was finally able to do his job. The environment wasn't as sterile or convenient as Kureha's kitchen, but the young man's hands moved with absolute precision and grace as he cleaned away the filth around the bullet hole. In no time, a syringe was brought out and filled with a clear liquid. "It'll hurt less if I give you a shot first. Zoro didn't even flinch when I stitched him up a few weeks ago. But he should have come to me before you guys decided to have sex. He could have done some really bad damage. At least this time you had enough sense to stop things before they got that far."

"You told him!" Sanji tried to sit up, but was shoved back down by the little guy who seemed to be much stronger than he looked. "Shit, Marimo, just tell the fucking world why don't you."

Chopper wasted no time in plunging the needle into Sanji's muscle and the blonde gave him a dirty look as the medicine burned into his shoulder. Whatever it was, it began to immediately numb the area.

"Would it make a difference?" Zoro asked quietly.

Sanji turned the disapproving look he had been giving the doctor to the oddly reserved swordsman. There was no trace of mockery or lies, only a strangely broken man waiting for an answer to his honest question. Sanji opened his mouth to reply when several of Shanks' men came running by them.

"We can't find him boss." Lucky Roux shouted as they neared. "The bastard got away."

Frank and Shanks were standing over the table where Cabaji and Gin were holding their meeting. They appeared to be studying invoices and shipping orders, neither pleased with what they were seeing. A troubled look passed between them and both sighed heavily. Orders were shouted and people began running.

"Ben, we need to get the live ones out of here. The rest of you, grab what you can. I don't want this shit falling into the hands of some teenager." Shanks started shoving the papers into the briefcase, gathering as much evidence as possible.

"Zoro, round up your boys! Have your medic do what he needs and be quick about it. Everyone else can get patched up at the base. Ace is everything ready?" Frank hurried after the grinning fool currently playing with a lighter and a stick of dynamite.

"Hey, Knight." One of the men being restrained stood up and called out to Zoro. The swordsman lifted his head slowly and met the man's pleading eyes. "I'm Conner… Gin was like family to us. Let us help you. If he was willing to give his life to save you, so are we."

Sanji's cry of pain cut through the noise as Chopper dug out the bullet and held it out for Zoro to inspect while he bandaged up the wound. The green haired man took the bloody slug and slipped it under his haramaki, securing it beneath the snug waistband of his leather pants. He thought back to what the dead man had said earlier and nodded in consent.

"Keep your lives, but your help is appreciated. Nii-san, release any of the men belonging to the other group." Zoro looked up to Ben who bowed his head in understanding, and calmly untied Gin's followers. A hand pushing on his thigh brought Zoro's attention back to the man on the floor.

Sanji struggled to stand without using his injured side batting away both Zoro and Chopper when they tried to help. He went over to where Gin's body laid and looked sorrowfully down at his old lover. "Who did it?"

"The same one who shot you." Zoro came up behind him and put a hesitant hand on the blonde's uninjured shoulder.

"Hn," Sanji nodded, somewhat satisfied that he had been the one to deal the final blow. He reached up and covered Zoro's hand with his own, letting the tears fall for a man he once gave his heart to. "That could have been you."

"But it wasn't. He pulled me out of the way, just like you did. You were just a little faster than him at moving yourself." Zoro gently traced the edge of the tape holding the gauze. "It still wasn't fast enough. You shouldn't have been here. You were supposed to be safe at home."

"Right, safe with exploding cars and bumbling morons," Sanji half laughed as he sniffled and wiped away the wetness from his cheeks.

"I'll send them home and buy you a new car." Zoro stepped closer, pulling Sanji's back against his chest.

"I'm minus a table lamp, a chair and two vases." Sanji laced his fingers with Zoro's and squeezed.

"I'll buy you new ones." Zoro mumbled into Sanji's hair, letting chapped lips skim over the pale skin at nape of his neck.

"My favorite shirt is ruined and I doubt the blood will ever come out of these pants." The blonde tilted his head so the lips were now brushing the top of his ear.

"I'll give you my favorite shirt, but you won't need new pants." Zoro slipped his arm around Sanji's waist, ignoring the burn from the damage the dog had inflicted, and rocked his hips into the blonde's firm ass.

"Fuck…" Sanji moaned. "You're gonna spoil me."

"If you'll let me," Zoro whispered, nuzzling into his neck.

"COPS!" Usopp ran in screaming. "Zoro's granddad said they're on their way!"

"Chikushou! ((Shit/Damn it!))" Zoro yelled and left a slightly dazed blonde standing alone so he could gather up his swords. As soon as they were back on his hip, he began pulling Sanji towards the doors. "We have to get out of here. Tousan, Ace… Yosha! ((Let's go/let's do it!))"

"Yokai! ((Roger!))" Frank snapped to attention and saluted. His shoulders slumped and he began to pout when Johnny, Yosaku and Zoro groaned and rolled their eyes. "What? Come on, I thought it was funny. Damn kids…"

Shanks laughed and patted him on the back as he hurried by to help finalize things. Everyone filed out and climbed into the vehicles that had been brought around. Yuu smiled at the sight his grandson, pride evident in the way his posture changed. Zoro stood gaping at Logan's Dodge, wondering how in the world it had been acquired. Luffy was standing in the back of another 4x4, helping load up the prisoners into the bed with the help of Gin's men. Ace was messing with a remote and arguing with Ben about when to set the explosives off. Despite the tragedy of the night, everyone was running around in high spirits and laughing. Almost everyone.

Frank walked out last carrying Gin in his arms and laid him down at Sanji's feet. "He needs to be returned to his boss with an explanation and our condolences."

"Yah…" Sanji nodded solemnly.

"I'll do it." Zoro offered.

"No, Don Krieg will just assume you did it and kill you on the spot," the man named Conner interrupted. "We'll take him back, and let Krieg know that it was all Buggy's doing. His men were the only ones we saw tonight."

Zoro reached out and clasped forearms with the man. "See that he is respected properly."

The man nodded and motioned for the other two to pick up their fallen leader. Zoro watched them load up in their own cars and drive off. Yosaku came up beside him and touched his arm gently. Zoro gave him half a smile before pulling his close friend into a tight hug. He did the same to Johnny when the crying buffoon joined them. Zoro whispered his thanks to them, promising that if they ever needed him, he'd be there. He looked over their shoulders to see Sanji searching his pockets. The tweedle-twins gave him a knowing look and took off to help Yuu and some of the others. Zoro stepped up beside the blonde just as Sanji began pitching a fit.

"Damn it! This is shit has to stop! I'm so fucking tired of losing smokes."

Zoro chuckled as he watched Sanji rip apart the pack looking for a cigarette that wasn't soaked in blood. Remembering that the authorities were closing in prevented him from teasing the blonde like he wanted, but he vowed that there would be time soon enough when they got back to the dojo. "Oi, love-cook, let's go."

Zoro put his hand on the small of Sanji's back and guided him over to the passenger side of Logan's truck. Zoro climbed into the driver's seat, after handing his swords over to Luffy, and reached for the keys. From behind, Usopp tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, then leaned over from the back seat and messed around under the dash, quickly bringing the engine to life. Zoro studied the long nose man for a moment before smirking and clapping him hard on the back. "Welcome to the dark side."

Usopp began sputtering excuses, denying that he had anything to do with stealing the truck. Luffy put his arm around his friend and began laughing, clearly happy that the coward had finally done something exciting. Chopper climbed in on the other side of Luffy, scolding Zoro for not letting him tend to the Knight's injuries. Sanji had opened up the passenger door and was looking over the previously pristine cab, wondering if all the stains would come out. Ace draped himself carefully over the blonde's back and whistled low.

"You guys are so screwed…"

"Like them stealing it wasn't bad enough?" Zoro asked curiously, as he reached out to pull Sanji over next to him on the seat. "Get in, we need to hurry."

Ace tossed his provisions into the back and jumped up on the step, yelling out to everyone. "OK! You guys have 20 seconds to get your asses out of here. This baby's gonna light up the sky!"

One look at the pretty detonator in the pyro-fanatic's hand and tires began to squall. Ace's laughter made the others in the truck uneasy and Zoro began to wonder if Logan would kill him for leaving his new boyfriend to die in the explosion. Ace flopped down in the seat and closed the door, almost bouncing in excitement. The instant the latch clicked, Zoro slammed the truck into drive and sped off after the others. The shockwave from the explosion sent them skidding into a dumpster, putting a long scrape down the side of Logan's 'baby'. Zoro pulled Sanji towards him to shield the blonde from the intensity of the blast. Hesitantly, he turned to see the column of fire encircling the area where they had just been. The lights from different emergency vehicles were seen approaching from several directions. Zoro kept an arm around his cook as he hit the gas again and prayed that they would make it through the night alive.

DKDKDKDK

The still fuming detective waited impatiently on the curb. Zeff had kicked him out earlier, literally, and told him not to come back until he had cooled off. It annoyed him that he was being treated like a child, but in a small way it was true. He had stormed in, complained that someone had taken something from him, pitched a fit, and threatened to beat them up. Smoker tried taking deep breaths like his partner kept insisting would help enhance his calm, and found that oddly it was working. Maybe Tashigi deserved a little more credit than he had first given her. Seeing her slowly driving down the street wiped the previous respect out of his mind. Didn't she know how important this was?

Logan jerked the door open even before Tashigi had put the car in park. "Get out! I'm driving."

"But sir, I don't think it's wise of you to drive when you're so upset. I know that the explosion at the apartments earlier has you worried, but that's ahh-" Tashigi screamed as she was yanked out of the driver's seat. When she saw him sitting down and buckling, she ran for the other side. The door wasn't even closed when he began driving. "Sssssirrrrr!"

He turned up the radio and listened to the incoming calls regarding the possible gunfire down at the docks. Patrols had already been dispatched to confirm the reports and were requesting SWAT for backup. Smoker grabbed the mic and informed them that they were to keep a wide perimeter and wait until he arrived to move forward. He rounded the final corner in time to see the building explode, two of the closest patrol cars sent into the air with the force. The warehouses on all three sides received significant damage and debris was sent sailing into the water behind them.

Logan began digging for his phone and quickly hit speed dial, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the line to connect. He swore heatedly when the automated message came on saying that the phone was not in service. Frank's phone went immediately to voicemail, as did Zoro's, and Yuu's continued to ring with no answer. Fire truck and EMS services could be heard approaching over the roar of the towering inferno. Panic and anger warred within him as he began to do his assigned job, organizing men to search the surrounding area for anything suspicious. Everyone gave him a wide berth as he stormed about, extremely grateful for the distance when the large man's phone rang and he finally exploded.

**2 NEW MSG**

FROM: Yuu  
Zoro minor injuries  
Sanji injured  
Clown escaped

FROM: Ace  
That was awesome. Did u c it?  
Take me home and fuck me.

DKDKDKDK

Zoro pulled up to the curb in front of the dojo, thankful that the damage to the truck was on the passenger side. Maybe his cousin wouldn't see it until after they were gone. He heard Ace giggle and shook his head, knowing that whatever he had just texted was probably inappropriate. Sanji was leaning heavily against his side, blood completely soaking the temporary bandage Chopper had put over the wound. A slight amount of relief replaced his growing concern when Sanji pushed off him and exited the truck on his own. Luffy offered to carry his swords, and the swordsman tiredly gave into him, the privilege not taken lightly by the youngest Monkey. Though they should have been a little more concerned with not being seen, no one tried to hide the blood and weaponry as they entered Yuu's training facility.

Zeff stood up from his spot on the floor, quicker than Zoro had imagined he could, and was at his son's side in an instant. Sanji stood still as the old man peeled away the bloody gauze and scowled at the hole that lay beneath. The death glare refocused on Zoro and the swordsman felt his blood go cold.

"Pops, it's not his fault. I did something really stupid." Sanji kept his head bent, refusing to look at either of them.

The brief amount of relief that the admission gave was immediately swept away like a hard slap in the face when the implications of the words was realized. Did that mean that Sanji thought it was stupid to save Zoro's life, or was it just stupid for him to be there in the first place?

"Yah you did. You got yourself involved with a Roronoa. Good for nothing idiots are always getting into trouble." Zeff continued to glower at Zoro as he spoke. "But is he really worth it?"

Sanji's reply was covered by the commotion of others returning as well. Johnny and Yosaku barreled into the room, searching for their dearest friend and tripping over Luffy who had foolishly lain across the floor by the doorway. The three of them laid in a pile groaning for a moment before Luffy began giggling, the emotion spreading to the other two, who soon joined in. Yuu shook his head and stepped over them to join his female companion, assuring her that he was completely uninjured. Sanji's voice started to rise and Zoro's attention was drawn back to the two cooks who appeared to be arguing about medical treatment.

Remembering what Kureha had said about treating bullet wounds, Zoro convinced his little doctor to finish what he had started with Sanji, causing the flustered boy to yell obscenities for being complimented on his stitching. Unfortunately, this left Zoro in the hands of the merciless Doctorine, who took pride in being able to make him scream like a little girl. The others snickered quietly, mentally checking themselves for anything that might catch the deranged doctor's eye and cause them to be her next victim.

From across the room, Sanji studied the unmasked hero, unsure of exactly how he felt now that he knew the truth, or at least most of it. When Zeff had asked if he was worth it, all the blonde could do was stumble around, never saying anything clear either way. But, whatever Zoro was, he had been honorable in the end; Gin wouldn't have given his life for someone who was anything less. It hurt though, that Zoro had lied to him in the first place, especially when Sanji had confessed that he wanted the idiot to actually be the Dark Knight. Still, had he known from the beginning, none of what happened in the last few months would have occurred.

Sanji sat quietly as Chopper removed the rest of his tattered shirt, and then cleaned his shoulder and surrounding area so he could be stitched up. The wound was still deadened, but the cook knew that soon it would be killing him and that meant he wouldn't be able to work for a few days at least. He ran his hand through his hair and made a face when it encountered the blood that had dried there. What a night this had turned out to be.

"Um, Sanji?" Chopper timidly spoke. When the blonde just looked at him blankly, he hesitantly continued. "You're not going to print who the Dark Knight really is, are you?"

Despite the fact that Chopper's question was asked quietly, everyone in the room froze. All eyes, with the exception of the Knight himself, focused on the Grand Line Grit's reporter, waiting to hear the words of doom. Sanji attempted to bore holes in the back of Zoro's head with his eyes when the man in question refused to look at him. Realizing his attempts were futile, he just closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, wincing at the returning feeling to the afflicted area. He could see Zoro's form slump even further in his seat and wished that they had a chance to speak alone.

Chopper frowned as he took in Sanji's dirty appearance. He left off the gauze for the moment and instructed the blonde to head for the showers and be very, very careful, but get clean. Sanji watched Zoro's rough treatment for a moment, finally realizing just how many stitches the unlucky guy would be receiving. There was a jagged cut on his shoulder blade, his forearm was ripped in several places where the dog tried to eat him, and another line on his upper arm where the bullet that had entered Sanji's chest had grazed him. An odd feeling occurred within the blonde when he realized that the bullet now held blood from both of them. A small nudge from the waiting doctor prompted him to follow Ace to the locker room.

"Why-"

"No," Ace interrupted Sanji before he could get any further in his questioning. "You need to save the questions for him. I think you owe him that."

Irritated, but knowing that the raven was right, Sanji nodded and began stripping down. It was difficult to do everything one handed, but he tried to respect Choppers orders and minimized his movements on his right side. The spray of the hot water against his tired muscles felt like heaven. He stuck his head under the stream and began rinsing out the final traces of the bloody battle. He reached for the shampoo and was surprised to find the familiar scent of his favorite brand. The thoughts that had been circling in his head began to come together and he hurried to finish cleaning up. A thick towel had been hung on one of the empty pegs by the shower door, presumably by Ace, and Sanji awkwardly wrapped it around his middle and went in search of something to wear.

Zoro practically ran from the room the instant Kureha was done with him. He heard the sound of the shower running and cursed the new bandages on his body. The wicked witch threatened him with more harm should he try to disobey her by getting them wet. Grudgingly, Zoro removed his haramaki, setting it carefully on the sink beside him and began washing up. He had just stuck his head under the faucet when he felt someone's hand tracing up the tight leather over the crack of his ass. He jumped in surprise, slamming his head on the sharp underside of the metal fixture.

"Ite! ((Ouch!))"

Zoro grabbed the back of his head, blinking to clear his vision as he stayed leaning over the sink. Bare feet and legs were directly beside him and he started to straighten up to greet his visitor. Sanji put his free hand on Zoro's back, just below the bandage on his shoulder blade, preventing him from rising further.

"Let me help you." Even though it was worded as a request, Sanji's tone clearly changed it into a demand.

Zoro allowed himself to be guided back under the water and sighed contentedly when Sanji's nimble fingers began massaging his scalp. The scent of his shampoo covered the smell of blood and sweat, which he didn't mind, but it also blocked out the smells that were unique to Sanji; the cigarettes, the spices, the aftershave.

"Why didn't you just take a shower?" Sanji finally asked.

"Doctor's orders, I'm not supposed to get the bandages wet." Zoro began growling. "I also have to get a fucking set of rabies shots if we can't find any vet records on the dog."

Zoro automatically shut his mouth when he was guided back under the faucet to have the shampoo rinsed out. A towel was handed to him and Zoro quickly wiped his face before rubbing out as much water as he could from his hair. He opened his eyes to find the blonde studying his body with great concern, and he briefly took in the fact that the only thing covering the cook was a white towel. However, Zoro's own eyes kept drifting back to the black stitches closing the wound in Sanji's shoulder.

"Sanji, I-" Zoro stopped when the blonde shook his head.

"I'm asking the questions, Marimo." Sanji picked up his dirty clothes and pulled out the lighter before remembering that his cigarettes were ruined. "Fucking figures… Maybe this is a sign to stop."

Sanji sat down on one of the wooden benches and gently cradled his arm to his stomach. Zoro leaned up against the lockers across from him and carefully crossed his arms over his chest. They stayed in silence for several minutes; one nervously waiting while the other tried to decide where to start.

"Why three?" At Zoro's confused look, Sanji tried again. "I've never seen anyone even try to use three swords before. What gave you the idea?"

"There was a girl in my kendo class named Kuina. I could never beat her. We vowed that one of us would become the best. When she died, I had to find a way to become better than everyone else and that's how I came up with the Santouryu… three-sword… style." Zoro's eyes were unfocused, staring at some unknown point over Sanji's head as he remembered important events in his past.

"But why hold it in your mouth?"

"Sensei said that since I already had a stick up my ass, a sword wouldn't fit." Zoro's tone was steady, but the slight twitch of his lips betrayed his amusement.

"Fucker. You're just making that shit up." Sanji kicked him gently in the shins, but couldn't help smiling too. "So you have a thing for threes, huh? Three swords, three earrings, three marks on your victims… Just what does that mean anyway?"

"San." Zoro stated simply. "It's the Japanese kanji for three. I wanted them to remember that night so they wouldn't mess with you again and that was the first thing that came to mind. After that I just did it out of arrogance."

"The glasses?"

"Fake."

"The story about your mom?"

"Truth."

"The scar on your chest?"

Zoro hesitated this time and ran his fingers over the gnarled strip. "Half truth. I got it during a swordfight in the underground of Okinawa. It was the first time I'd ever lost. My father walked in and saw what I was doing and sent me here to keep me from being arrested for illegal matches."

Sanji frowned as he tried to take everything in. "Just who are you?"

Zoro pushed off the locker and bowed deeply. "Roronoa Zoro. Son of Frank and Haruka Roronoa. Grandson of Higa Yuu. Cousin of Logan Smoker. Disciple of the Higa dojo. Student at Grand Line University."

Sanji stood up and walked over to the end of the isle. "So where do I fit in to all of this?"

"I don't know." Zoro stood back up and ran a hand through his damp hair. "He's still out there, and he wants me dead. If you stay with me, there's a good chance he'll try to use you again and I don't want that. If leaving you is the only way to keep you safe, I'll move back to Okinawa with my father."

"You're going to just leave me here? Just dump me like some street whore?" Sanji spun around and glared at him. "What if he decides to kill me in spite because you left?"

Zoro's face contorted into a sneer of deadly proportions as he envisioned Sanji's lifeless body in Gin's place.

"You have to be the dumbest guy I've ever dated." Sanji sighed deeply, fatigue finally taking over and he sat down heavily on the wood bench. His eyes fell on the contrast of green draped over the white porcelain, a deep gash visible in the solid material beneath the fabric. "What happens now? What are we supposed to do?"

"I have to go meet everyone else at the Red Force. We have to discuss our plans since he's still running loose. I'll get you somewhere safe first. There are a couple people out there that owe me favors." Zoro rummaged around in his locker and took out white Henley shirt, gripping it tightly in his hand.

"I'm not going to some shitty safe-house just because you say so. I'm not sure if you were paying attention tonight, but I'm just as involved in this as you are. I'm going with you." Sanji reached for his blood and dirt covered pants, but was stopped by a rough, calloused hand on his arm pulling him to his feet. He faced Zoro, eye to eye, both holding their ground in being obstinate and daring the other to make the first move. "Don't you fucking try and stop me, bastard. I…"

His words were cut off by Zoro's mouth on his, the hunger of the kiss spreading through his body like liquid fire. Sanji whimpered slightly at the pain in his shoulder, but wrapped both arms around his lover's waist anyway, needing to bring their bodies as close together as possible. He could feel the tremor in Zoro's body as the swordsman ran his hands up Sanji's back and down his arms, caressing every inch he could touch. Their lips parted and Sanji instantly thrust his tongue into Zoro's mouth, devouring the larger man, needing to claim every piece of him. Zoro's tongue fought back, warring for control and not willing to give an inch. One hand tangled into damp blonde hair and tugged Sanji's head to the side so insistent lips could travel over his jaw to the sensitive spot just below his ear.

Sanji moaned loudly, slid his hands down, over the narrow waistband, onto the taunt leather, and cupped the green-haired man's ass firmly in his grasp. It was Zoro's turn to release a lustful sound and rock his hips into Sanji's barely covered body. Their arousals rubbed against each other and movements became frantic. Zoro ripped the towel from the slim hips as Sanji struggled to unzip the stubborn leather. The slug, still hidden in the waistband fell to the floor, temporarily forgotten as they both began to fight with the skintight pants. Zoro continued to suck and bite on Sanji's neck as they worked, abusing each sensitive spot and humming approvingly at every pleasured cry he drew out.

Sanji gave up trying to get the obstinate pants off and settled for pushing them down far enough to release Zoro's rigid cock. He wrapped one hand around the impressive member and began stroking in time with the pumping of his own hips. He cried out in relief when Zoro picked him up and sat him on the edge of the sink. Sanji opened his eyes enough to search out the shampoo used earlier and quickly grabbed the small bottle. He squeezed the bottle directly onto Zoro's cock, using much more than necessary since his lover had just then decided to add nipple play into the mix. Sanji's passion filled cry echoed off the tiled walls as Zoro slid in without warning, the swordsman's own pleasured moan complimenting it.

Sanji wrapped his good arm around Zoro's neck and braced the other behind him on the sink, letting Zoro finally take control; one large hand on the small of his back and another braced on the mirror behind him. The blonde hooked his ankles together across Zoro's back as he was taken roughly, desperation clear in both of their actions. Sanji snapped his hips in contrast with each of Zoro's thrusts, creating perfect rhythm and making the tip of Zoro's cock hit his prostate every time. The head of his own member rubbed against Zoro's sweat slicked stomach with teasing friction and he debated begging the man above him to do something about it.

Zoro shifted his hold on the blonde and moved his hand up to the middle of Sanji's back, allowing him to bring the other one around to teasingly stroke the cook's leaking arousal. The blonde's frustrated pleas for more were whispered into his ear between the moans and sighs. Knowing that he was close, Zoro granted his request and began pumping him firmly. Kissing was next to impossible with the increased force of each thrust, Zoro settling for biting down on the pale skin of his lover's shoulder. Sanji threw his head back and cried out Zoro's name as he began to spill his seed over Zoro's hand. The swordsman licked up to Sanji's ear and spoke in a low voice as he rode out his own orgasm.

"Daisuki da, Sanji… Aishiteru… I love you…"

Zoro's body shook as he held the blonde close, riding the waves of pure bliss that followed in the wake of their passion. Fear began to claw at his heart when all he heard in reply was silence. Slowly, he lifted his head to see a very annoyed, yet sated cook staring back at him.

"You have to wait till you think I'm dead before you say that shit?" Sanji shook his head. "Like I said, Marimo, you've got shit for brains." He leaned up and kissed Zoro soundly, chuckling when the idiot was slow to respond. "Love you too, shitty-swordsman."

The smile that spread across Zoro's face could have lit up the darkest of nights. He crushed their mouths together, pouring as much emotion as he could muster into the kiss. Sanji's legs fell from his back to the floor, and Zoro groaned as he slipped from the blonde's perfect ass. They stayed embraced in each other's arms, kissing languidly as Sanji traced the edges of each bandage. Shouting could be heard through the closed locker room door, and they reluctantly pulled apart. Zoro grinned at the mess all over their stomachs and bent down to pick up the discarded towel.

"We don't have time for another shower right now. I really do need to get going." Zoro helped wipe the cum off Sanji's body and secured himself back into his tight pants. He opened a locker and pulled out a pair of training pants with a drawstring waist. "Here, these should fit you well enough. And when you have your wound properly bandaged, I'll get you a shirt to wear."

Sanji nodded his thanks and began to dress, noting that there was a small amount of blood oozing from between the black threads. He watched Zoro finish putting on the white shirt and replace the green band of armor around his waist. They left the room to find only Chopper sitting there waiting with his medical supplies still laying out and Ace passed out asleep on the floor.

"The others thought it would be safer to take Zeff over to the Red Force now, instead of waiting for you guys to finish." The boy blushed deeply and avoided looking at them.

DKDKDKDK

The sun had started peaking over the horizon by the time they arrived at Makino's bar. A sleepless night filled with multiple adrenaline rushes had worn on everyone's sanity, creating a very uneasy sense of agitation and nonchalance. As soon as he walked in, Ace was shoved roughly back out onto the sidewalk. A very pissed off detective followed in his wake and paused only long enough to scowl at Sanji who was trying his best to feign innocence. Zoro hurried them inside and bolted the door just as Logan realized the extent of what the night's activities had done to the truck. The Dark Knight's accomplices all looked at each other and shivered, knowing that one, if not all of them would be paying for the damage.

Zeff sat at one of the tables, glaring over the edge of a coffee cup at them. Yuu and Kureha were dozing together in one of the booths, almost looking sweet wrapped in each other's arms. Frank and Shanks were sitting at the bar looking over the paperwork they had gathered with Garp as the Chief munched on crackers and tea. Makino came through the kitchen door, humming happily and carrying several plates of food. Her face lit up the moment she saw the three of them still hanging in the front of the bar.

"Boys! You're just in time for some breakfast. I know my cooking isn't as good as Zeff's here, but this fool hasn't died from it yet." The sweet barmaid sat a large helping of biscuits and gravy in front of her husband, kissing him lovingly on the top of his red hair.

Sanji rushed forward, and though one arm was forced to lay stationary in the blue sling Chopper had insisted he wear, he managed to wrestle two of the other plates out of her hold.

"Please, I cannot allow such a beautiful woman to degrade herself to tending to boorish men such as ourselves." With as much elegance and grace as he could muster, Sanji took the meals over to Yuu and his girlfriend while Makino was left to deal with a very disagreeable master chef. As soon as he had gently shook them awake, he headed through the same door he had seen the woman exit a moment ago. It took about 60 seconds for the surroundings to kick in. "That fucking bastard…"

Zoro knew exactly why Sanji was giving him the cold shoulder, so he focused more intently on what his father had been saying to avoid looking at the blonde when he came back into the room with more plates. He did notice that everyone had been served with the exception of the cook and himself, and his stomach growled loudly at the delicious smell of his mother's old recipe. Even Zeff had joined them at the bar to discuss what was to come.

"We need to make sure that that fool is found. If he is able to regain any of his contact's trust, we're going to have major problems in this city." Shanks rubbed his hand over his face, worry written all over it.

"I agree. I'll have my best men out there sniffing him out," Garp managed to say between bites.

"Yah, I know. I wish I had more time here. I don't like the idea of him running loose after the threats he made against my family." Frank gave his son a meaningful look.

"I can protect myself just fine, old man. It's everyone else I'm worried about. I can't be everywhere at once." Zoro caught Sanji's hand as he sat down the plate of food. "I don't want anyone else hurt because of me."

"Then stop all your shitty moping around and go kick his ass." Sanji smacked him upside the head before looking for a place to sit. He was about to protest when Zoro pulled him into his lap, but the feel of the muscular body against his back and the arms around his waist was too welcoming to pass up.

"I won't stop until he's dead this time. I swear." Zoro nuzzled his nose against Sanji's jaw and glared defiantly at Zeff. The angry man might be Sanji's father, but the blonde was an adult who was capable of making his own decisions, and if earlier was any indication, the choice was clear. Zoro had finally gotten the man as his own, and no one, be they a freaky looking crime boss or a powerful renowned chef, would take that away from him. Zeff's glare hardened and a small tic started in his left eye as he slowly stroked his braided moustache. When the green haired man refused to back down, Zeff grunted and nodded in approval. Zoro relaxed and slightly bowed his head to the older man, knowing that the truce was temporary and would last only as long as he kept his promise.

"I think I'm going to call in a favor," Shanks said aloud, though he appeared to be talking to himself. The redhead pushed away from the bar and headed for the back.

"I'll have the ER staff keep an eye out for anyone fitting his description." Kureha stood and pulled on her short jacket. "For now, I need one of you to help me take Chopper out to the car. He's gotten a bit big for me to carry."

Frank hopped up and gently scooped the snoring boy into his arms. He and the doctorine spoke quietly as they walked out together. Yuu said a quick goodbye to everyone and hurried after them, making a grand scene of opening the door for the old woman.

"Hey, Red? What happened to the men we rounded up tonight?" Zoro had also wondered where all of Shanks' men and his friends were, but he'd ask one question at a time right now.

"Ben and the boys went to see what they could get out of them. Those friends of yours from Japan decided to tag along. We thought that maybe one of them would squeal on their boss and give his hiding place up. Ben will call when they know anything." Shanks had a silly grin on his face as he walked back to his seat. The phone call had gone about as expected, so he had no idea if his request would be granted, but it sure was nice to hear the smooth voice of his old friend. It also helped that Zoro had finally spoken to him purposely instead of directing all of his questions to his father. Maybe the boy would finally accept him after all.

Zeff stood from the bar, his stool scraping loudly on the wooden floor, and retrieved his coat from a peg on the wall. "Stay home from school today, both of you. We'll think of something to say about your injuries later. I think we are all in desperate need of sleep right now."

"Mmmm… I can't. I have an essay due at 2 o'clock," Sanji said sleepily, his eyes were closed as his head rested against Zoro's neck.

Zoro nodded in agreement. "I have a meeting with one of the advisory committees about something… I forgot what though."

"You're both going to go home and sleep as ordered." Garp snapped at them, having just woke-up from his nap himself. "One of you was caught in the blast of a car explosion and the other got into a fight with the neighbor's dog who won. End of discussion. The paperwork will be available to pick up tomorrow."

With that, Garp grabbed his dog hat and slapped it on his head before storming out. Zeff glared at them both before following the police chief. Only Sanji, Shanks and Zoro remained sitting at the bar, one of them gradually drifting off to dreamland. The blonde shifted and slowly opened his eyes when Frank came barging back in, griping about old men and orders.

"Hey, Marimo, take me home." Sanji pulled at the arms around him, trying to get loose enough to stand.

"With what?" Zoro reluctantly released him, and stretched his arms above his head, biting back the hiss of pain when his shoulder and back protested.

"I know we're not completely done, but I think you deserve it." Frank reached behind the bar and grabbed a set of keys, tossing them to his now wide-awake son. "She's all yours."

"Ar-… Thanks… Dad." Zoro put his arm around Sanji's waist and guided him through the back door, into the kitchen and out the rear exit. His mind was so focused on his new toy that he didn't hear the grouchy blonde griping at him, wanting to know what was going on.

Sanji's mouth dropped at the sight of the beautiful bike. The morning rays bounced off every polished inch of chrome, their reflections warped in the high gloss finish of the black paint. Two helmets sat on the seat, waiting for the bike's next passengers to hurry up. The childish glee was matched on each of their faces as Zoro helped secure the chinstrap of Sanji's half-shell. He pulled the blonde in for a heated kiss before sliding the full-faced helmet over his own head. Sanji's injured shoulder prevented him from completely plastering himself against Zoro's back, but he got as close as he possibly could, sliding his hand under the green haramaki to hook his thumb into one of the front belt loops.

Frank and Shanks stood in the doorway watching the two speed off down the alley. The seasoned pilot bent down and kissed the redhead tenderly, each movement slow and deliberate. Shanks pressed himself against the larger man and greedily deepened the kiss, sliding his leg between Frank's muscular thighs and rocking his hips. Frank answered back with a possessive growl and almost effortlessly hefted the smaller man over his shoulder, carrying him over to the Jeep and tossing him into the passenger seat.

"I think it's time we did some proper catching up." Frank's eyes traveled over his lover. Shanks nodded in agreement and quickly buckled himself.

DKDKDKDK

The wreckage was cleared out of the parking lot, but most of it was still taped off. Luckily, there was a specific area set aside for motorcycles with one space still open. As soon as the engine was cut off, Sanji swung his leg over the back and stood on solid ground. Together they drug their feet, but entered the apartment building, opting to take the elevator instead of the stairs this time. A note hung on Sanji's door letting him know that Johnny and Yosaku were fine and they would be over at Luffy's later that day. Usopp had gone home to his upset fiancé and Ace was feared to be killed by sexual frustration from his new boyfriend.

The two chuckled as they read over the note, Sanji unlocking the door for them to enter. With the lights on this time, Zoro could see just how much damage their little spat had caused. He grinned sheepishly at the slightly annoyed blonde and began to pick up broken pieces of porcelain from one of the destroyed vases.

"It'll still be there later, just leave it. I want to go to sleep, and this time I want you with me when I wake up." Sanji grabbed Zoro by the back of his shirt and began dragging him into the bedroom.

Zoro grabbed the doorframe and leaned back into the front room to make sure the door was closed this time. Seeing the deadbolt locked, making it as secure as it could possibly be, he shut the bedroom door as well. Sanji was sitting on the bed looking down at the borrowed clothes still on him, a thoughtful expression on his face. Zoro left him to his own musings and began to undress.

"You know, I never thought that these would be this comfortable. No wonder you wear stuff like this all the time." Sanji began to slowly untie the strings holding his pants up and let them fall to the floor. By the time he had struggled to get the belt holding his shirt closed undone, Zoro had stripped everything off and come over to help. Together, they removed the sling and the rest of the borrowed judo uniform.

"Sleep now. We'll admire Ace's clothes more tomorrow." Zoro nudged him toward the bed and went to fill a glass of water. He handed a single pill to the blonde before tossing one into his own mouth. "You'll want this later."

Sanji snatched the half-empty cup from his hands and swallowed the pain pill as Zoro turned off the light. The swordsman climbed under the sheets and pulled Sanji to him so the blonde's back was snugly pressed against his front. The clock read a quarter till nine in the morning. Tomorrow would be hell. In seconds, they were both fast asleep, oblivious to the eyes watching them from the rooftop across the street.

DKDKDKDK

They slept for 12 solid hours, only waking when the incessant pounding on the front door refused to stop. Groggily, Zoro pulled on the first pair of pants his hands fell on and stumbled into the living room, cussing loudly when he stepped on broken pieces of furniture and décor. He opened the door to find Johnny and Yosaku with two cases of beer and several pizzas.

"Hey Aniki, we're going over to Luffy's to watch movies, you coming?"

Zoro looked at them as if they had gone insane. He ripped open one corner of the top box and withdrew two bottles, then slammed the door in their faces. Sanji came stumbling out of the bedroom and grunted in greeting on his way to the bathroom. They heated up leftovers and made the attempt to watch some television, but soon, the second pain pill they took began to catch up with them and they trudged off to bed once more. At 0500, Sanji's alarm went off, signaling the start to a new day.


	25. Final Chapter

A/N: OK. WOW... there's so many ppl to thank here. Most important is **ichigo_usagi** , my beta. She's awesome. I love her to death. One of these days i'm gonna go kidnap her from that hellish job of hers and take her to lunch. Next is **devlinnreiko** . She's become such a good friend/confidant. Maybe if I can ever save up the money, I'll go visit her. I'd have to renew my passport first though. After that, i need to thank **ginnyvos** . She lets me bounce ideas off her and keeps me amused with little stories. If I ever get back to Holland I'm definately looking her up. And we can't forget **ricca123** , better known to me as Big_Purple_Lizard. She kept my Japanese in check and helped me with the phrases I just couldn't get right. Then there's my entire f-list... **horusguard76** , **popkin16**, **mr_redrum** , **kala_aira** ... just to name a few. There's so many of you who have given me hope and love. It's been rough over this past year for me, but with the support of friends like you, I've made it and I'll keep making it.

I love you guys so much... have I said that already?  


* * *

Final Chapter  
A Lifetime to Remember

Sanji reached out to hit the snooze button on the alarm only to have another larger hand come down atop the offending noisemaker first. A slow smile crept across his face as a warm body snuggled into his back and a rough unshaven cheek rubbed against his neck. A muscular arm worked its way under his side and pulled him flush against the perfectly toned body of his lover. Sanji wiggled his ass slightly and chuckled at the appreciative moan he received in response. Hot lips trailed up his neck and over his jaw to abuse the sensitive lobes of his ears. He teasingly trailed his fingertips over the underside of the thigh that had just come over his hip. The mouth that had been sucking on his ear gave way to teeth that nipped at the pulse in his neck, the top of his shoulder, his bicep, his ribs, the top of his hip… just where was he going now?

Sanji was rolled over to his stomach and adjusted so that there was little pressure on his wound. Rough hands worked the pajama bottoms down, encouraging him to lift his hip a little to help remove the unwanted fabric from his growing arousal. Light feathery kisses tickled the back of his legs, and the cool air in the room was causing his skin to prickle with goose bumps at the loss of heat. He could feel the hot breath on his rear a second before he was sharply bitten.

"What the fuck!!"

Sanji tried to get up, but was shoved back down by the stronger man behind him. He was about to get back up again when a wet tongue slid between his ass cheeks as much as it could with his muscles clinched as they were. The cook's eyes went wide and he stilled immediately, waiting to see just what was going to happen next. The tongue swept over the still stinging bite, as if in apology, before returning to delve deeper between the taunt glutes. A little unsure, and a lot curious, Sanji forced himself to relax. His body shivered in anticipation and a blissful sigh escaped when the wet muscle passed over the sphincter with its next lick.

His lover edged his legs apart as he continued the unusual pleasure and settled more comfortably between them, lifting Sanji's hips slightly off the bed at the same time. Large hands spread his cheeks and the cook blushed as he realized the wanton and lusty sounds he had been hearing were actually coming from himself. A thumb began to caress the perineum as the tongue pressed deeper with each pass. Sanji could feel the impending orgasm building slowly, almost torturously so, and wanted nothing more than to have that skillful tongue replaced with something significantly larger.

"Ahhh, I… mmmm… Shit… Just fuck- Oh God… S-stop screwing around, jackass. Ohhh… Just FUCK!"

The hand containing the thumb that had, up 'till a short second ago, been teasing the small area between his scrotum and opening had moved to grab his heavy arousal firmly in its grasp.

"Tch. Impatient love-cook." The deep voice was laced with mirth as it spoke between nips and licks up his spine.

As soon as the green haired man was within reach, Sanji grabbed him by the soft tresses and yanked him into a hard kiss, growling in annoyance at the teasing. The blonde rose up onto his knees and elbows, rubbing his bare ass against the desired appendage, hoping to get his point across. He smirked as he watched his lover's eyes narrowed with desire and a predatory look settled on the darker man's face. There was no warning as Sanji's hips were grabbed roughly and the head of a large, engorged cock was pushing into him. Sanji whimpered as he tried to ignore the initial burn. His eyes shot back open when the pressure left and was about to violently protest when he felt an oil slicked hand back on his hip. The burn was less now as Zoro slid slowly in, both of them barely holding on to their control and wanting to make it last as long as possible.

*DK*DK*DK*DK

Disgusting. That was the only thought that passed through the watchers' heads as they watched the erotic display through the night vision feed on the video camera. This is not what they had intended when they signed up for this. Watching two fags fuck each other was not listed in the job description.

"How much longer do we have to keep an eye on them?" The shorter one asked as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of that horrible image.

"Hopefully not much longer. If I have to watch them do any more of this, I'll go kill them myself and say fuck the orders." The second man jumped as the phone in his pocket began to ring. "H-hello?"

"_Have you found out anything yet?"_ The voice on the other end held a deadly edge that sent fear into the man.

"No. All they've done is sleep, eat and… well, fuck." The last part was spat out in disgust.

"_No word on what happened in the warehouse?_" When the man responded negative, there was a heavy frustrated sigh before the speaker continued. "_Plans have changed. Get back here immediately and bring the video. We may need it for leverage."_

Screaming could be heard in the background amidst curses and threats.

"Yes, ma'am. Right away, ma'am." He closed his phone slowly, when the connection had been abruptly cut, and closed his eyes. "As much as I don't want to be here watching this, I think I'd rather have to go through this torture than face what is going on back at HQ."

The short man swallowed loudly and nodded, but began to pick up their equipment.

*DK*DK*DK*DK

Luffy stirred slightly under his blanket and poked his head out far enough to sniff for the smell of breakfast. Finding a familiar scent, but not the one he was looking for, he cracked open his eyes and looked down to see a disheveled redhead curled into his chest. She shifted in her sleep and a slender hand slid innocently down his chest to settle just above his naked groin. Knowing that she would probably be upset if he tried anything without her consent, Luffy moved to remove her hand before it had any serious effect on him. He almost leapt out of the bed when she not only refused to remove her hand but also wrapped it around his limp member and began stroking it with her thumb. Thinking that it was her way of giving him a green light, he proceeded to return the affection.

He unbuttoned her borrowed pajama shirt and exposed her ample breast to the cool air of the room, watching in fascination as her nipples hardened immediately. The hand on his swelling erection tightened slightly and the thumb stopped. Knowing that she wasn't known for her patience, Luffy bent down and took one of the pink nubs between his lips and sucked, tugging gently with his teeth as his tongue swept back and forth across the tip. One arm was trapped beneath her body while the other traveled up and down her side, teasing every sensitive spot as she slowly pulled herself out of dreamland.

Nami arched her back as the glorious pleasure continued to spread across her body. Hands trailed over her, stroking just the right spots to bring her closer to the peak of pleasure. Confident fingers caressed her dampening core through thin satin panties. A slight color dusted her cheeks when she realized what it was she had been holding in her hand. She loosened her grip slightly and began stroking in time with the teasing fingers rubbing her clit through wet cloth. She kept her eyes closed and feigned sleep when Luffy lifted his head from one breast to move to the other.

When she had first met the boy, she had thought him to be another idiot, not even worth the time it would take to tell him off. After dinner that evening, she was convinced that he was just an idiot. Still… she hadn't laughed that hard or that much in a very long time. When he invited her over to his place to watch a movie, she gave in rather easy. They sat side by side on the sofa laughing at the treasured Monty Python classics, and he never once made a move. Frustrated that he might not be sexually interested in her, she decided to test him. One kiss was all she had planned on giving, thinking that it would be clumsy and lacking. Instead, it was she that moaned and climbed into his lap. He held back, letting her set the pace, but helping when she couldn't get the knot of his belt undone. It had been the most passionate night of sex she had ever experienced… until the next time she slept over.

Luffy had slid off her soaked garment and was kissing his way up her neck to her jaw. She gave one final tug to his dick and decided playtime was over. In a tangle of limbs and blankets, she rolled them over so she was sitting just below the long cock and had his wrists pinned to the bed on each side of his head. She gave a devilish smirk in response to the shocked look on his face and rose up slightly on her knees. As soon as he opened his mouth, she shook her head no. She rolled her hips and teased the head of his erection with the slick juices from her womanhood. Leaning forward, her breasts hung heavy over his face and his long tongue shot out to flick a swollen nipple. In one swift motion, she slammed down hard, driving him deep within her and causing them to both cry out.

Luffy fought hard to stay still, though his body was screaming for him to move. He watched the fiery vixen above him toss off the bothersome shirt, then lift herself up and down on his shaft, rolling her hips perfectly every time. The next time her tit swung close enough he latched his mouth onto it and sucked hard. Nami's arm's buckled and she fell forward. He lost the hold he had on her breast but was now able to reach her lips and took advantage of it immediately. One hand wove into her bright hair as he plundered her mouth and the other settled on her thigh to help regain the much-needed motion of undulating hips.

"Oh God, Luffy… don't stop. YES! Just like that." Nami's cries of passion increased with each snap of her own hips, meeting Luffy's thrusts with equal passion.

"Nami… soft… sweet…" Luffy's voice dwindled into moans as she sat back up and continued to ride him relentlessly.

Nami's body began to shake as the orgasm washed over her. Luffy rolled her over and threw her legs up over his shoulders, pounding desperately into her convulsing body, trying to reach his own completion. With a victorious shout, he spilled into her, not giving any thought to the noise coming from just outside his door. Luffy let her legs fall to the mattress, and smiled lovingly at her, as he gently reclaimed her slightly swollen lips. The door slammed open and Nami screamed, grabbing futilely for something to cover her exposed body with as she tried to kick Luffy out of the way. Apparently the idiot didn't have the same sense of propriety as she did and was currently unaffected by the fact that there was a very scary looking man looming in the doorway with wild black hair and a bright red tattoo on his face.

"Hi Pop!"

Nami smacked him across the back of the head when he sat up further and waved. It took kicking him in the gut to get him to move far enough away from her so she could scramble off the bed onto the floor out of sight.

"My boy…" A smile spread across Dragon's face as he took in the situation. "Well, I guess you're not really a boy any longer, now are you? I couldn't be more proud."

"Thanks! But… what are you doing here?" Luffy, either unaware that he was still naked or completely lacking modesty, sat cross-legged in the center of the bed and stared curiously at his father.

"I'm looking for that no-good brother of yours. He's caused me much grief this past week. I don't think I've had this many calls from your grandfather since your mother and I ran away together." Dragon ran a large hand through his already messy hair and groaned. "At least back then we didn't have cell phones."

Luffy laughed and nodded, flopping back and looking over the side of the bed to his highly embarrassed and humiliated, not to mention livid, girlfriend.

"Why are you still on the floor?" He reached out to pull her up, his hand receiving a cruel slap when he got close.

"In case you haven't noticed… I'm naked, and so are you!" she whispered out harshly.

"Ohhh yahhhh…." Luffy sat back up and looked at the larger man. "I'll bring her over to dinner at Gramp's place this weekend so you can meet her properly."

Dragon chuckled and nodded, then narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Where is Ace?"

Luffy rubbed his chin with his hand and looked deep in thought for a moment. "Probably still having sex with his boyfriend, Detective Smoker."

Dragon's eyes shot open in surprise, frozen in shock that the rumors about Ace were actually true. An odd sound began building up in the wild man's chest, soon bursting out in full-blown laughter. He bent over, clutching his stomach as tears began to leak down his cheeks. A few times he tried to speak, but just couldn't form the words around his joviality. The occasional 'Garp' or 'payback' could be heard, yet it didn't make any sense to those in the room. Giving up, Dragon just waved goodbye and left his son alone with the simmering witch. Johnny and Yosaku cringed in fear out in the living room when they heard her rant begin, peppered with apologies from Luffy and very solid objects hitting the walls.

DK*DK*DK*DK

Garp sat at the large, almost hidden by paperwork, desk in his office down at the precinct. The cleanup from the fiasco down at the docks was a lot messier than he had expected due to the ATF involvement. Had he known that the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives would be involved, he might have handled it differently. Okay, maybe not but he did think that it was pretty shitty of them to not inform him that they were looking into Buggy's connection to Don Krieg. This was his turf, damn it, and he had control here!

The government officials were now setting up in an office down the hall and making a huge nuisance of themselves. They had asked several questions about any individuals that were involved, including Smoker, and had decided to shut them out of any forensic evidence that they had collected. Garp knew that Frank's DNA was probably listed on some site somewhere with the military, and that damned redhead had a record a mile long, as did his crew. His boys had their fingerprints on file so he could identify them if they ever managed to blow themselves up and that doctor and long nosed guy probably had theirs on file due to their work fields. If any reliable trace was found, there was nothing he could do to help them. Garp ran a hand over his already tired face and glanced at the clock on his desk, just after seven in the morning.

He looked up and saw the woman from the front desk walk in late again today. She looked troubled and that was highly unusual for the normally 'in control' temptress. Her sultry voice and revealing cleavage had been a welcome sight for every man in the force, and even the women seemed to find her alluring. Who wouldn't want to come in every day and see such a beautiful creature right as they came through the front doors? Ah, Alvida was truly a gift to his workday. Garp made a mental note to search her out later and make sure there was nothing wrong.

A young man with long blonde hair, pulled back into a low ponytail came storming through the office, carrying a small stack of folders. His narrow black sunglasses were perched atop his head, looking almost like a fashionable headband. The crisp white shirt, black ascot, and pea green vest was a sight that constantly made the Police Chief want to blow something up because the incessant whining that accompanied it was like nails on chalkboards.

"I don't see why I have to be reduced to a mere delivery boy. Bringing you your mail is not exactly the best use of my abilities." The blonde tossed the folders atop the precariously stacked piles already on the desk and flopped down in an empty chair beside the door.

"And just what exactly do you think your _abilities_ are? You're an office clerk, rookie, nothing more." Garp scowled at the pouting intruder. He picked up the top folder and began to scan the contents. "So who decided to impose upon your good nature and send you up here with this trivial task?"

Helmeppo could tell the older man was making fun of him, but still, being acknowledged in any way was welcomed in his eyes. "It was sent up from the coroner's office. Something to do with that car explosion downtown the other night, I think."

Garp threw a stapler at the man's oddly shaped head, missing by centimeters and embedding it into the wall instead. "This is the file we've been waiting for and you just mosey in here like a damn cat on a stroll?!"

The Chief's face went red with fury as he reached for the next object on his desk to throw. Helmeppo screamed like a little bitch and ran, barely dodging the array of office equipment that flew in his wake. A few of the newer officers stood staring in awe at the sight, only to be patted on the shoulder by a senior patrolman, assuring them that it was normal behavior and there was nothing to worry about… as long as they were not on the receiving end.

Papers still in hand, Garp stood at the edge of the bullpen screaming death threats to the terrified blonde who had long sense left his sight. Taking several deep breaths, he calmed himself enough to return to his office and begin reading. The burned victim in Mr. Black's car had been identified finally through a missing persons report filed late last night. The man's neighbor called it in when he couldn't stand the sound of the cat crying next door any longer. A copy of the deceased's license was included along with his name and last known place of employment.

Duval Motobaro, thought to be a fairly high up leader in smuggling black-market traffic, especially illegal aliens. He was the owner of a shipping company called the Flying Fish Raiders, a name that had appeared frequently on the invoices Roronoa had retrieved from the warehouse. From a far distance, Garp could see how someone might mistake the man for the renowned cook, thought they'd have to be complete idiots to do so. Still, at least part of the mystery was solved, now he could get back to more important things. Garp picked up the phone and dialed quickly. It took seven rings before someone picked up.

"It's about time you woke your lazy ass up," he grumbled. "Where's my damn tea?"

DK*DK*DK*DK

Zoro pulled into the campus parking lot doing over 50mph and nearly running over several students who were unfortunate enough to have early classes. Curses and threats were thrown at both men as Sanji climbed off the now parked motorcycle. The blonde shook his head, trying to bring a little life back to his hair after having it stuffed in the helmet for the exceptionally long period of nearly fifteen minutes. He sat the less than fashionable helmet on the seat and straightened out his black suit as well as he could with one arm in a sling, making sure that his tie was knotted perfectly and hanging straight. A few people began to approach them as Sanji dug out his last cigarette before class, but all protests to the maniac driving died as the pilot of the machine pulled off his full faced helmet and glared threateningly at anyone near him.

The annoyed swordsman swung his leg over the seat and unbuckled the saddlebag on the side holding his books and Sanji's laptop. He'd left his in his room yet again and knew that there would be too much happening today to take notes by hand. He shifted everything to one arm and reached out to help Sanji adjust the uncomfortable strap on the sling so it wouldn't wrinkle his jacket any further than it already had. The blonde stood still, holding the unlit cigarette patiently as he waited for Zoro to finish and help him light up. A screeching noise caused them to both jump and look around for the source.

Bon Kurei came running at them, one hand covering his mouth and the other clutching the edge of his rose-colored velvet cape. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, as if he had been crying recently and the lavish make-up was smeared horribly. As soon as he was within range, he practically threw himself at the green-haired man.

"Mon chérie! I've been so worried. When we heard that you-"

Zoro moved quicker than Sanji had ever seen and slipped from the strange professor's hold. Taking pity on the helpless man, Sanji spoke up and took control.

"Hands off, Kurei. This one is mine." Sanji stepped possessively in front of his concerned boyfriend and narrowed his eyes to convey his disproval.

"He wasn't the only one concerned." The second man placed his hand on Zoro's shoulder and patted him affectionately. "I have to say you sure know how to keep an old man on his toes. When we heard police scanner go off with those horrible reports of car explosions, my poor Terracotta nearly fainted. I had to give her some valium to settle her down."

Igaram gave everyone a warm smile and stuck his hand out to Sanji shaking hands with the gaping college reporter.

"Monsieur Igarappoi et moi have taken care of all your classes while you've been absent." The Theater Director clasped his hands together in joy when Zoro snaked his arm around Sanji's waist and pulled the blonde up against him. "Ah, amore. You two look incroyable together."

"Please, take care of him for us," Igaram asked of Sanji. "I don't know where we would be if he hadn't come here when he did." His gaze redirected to the possessive man behind the reporter. "If there is ever anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask."

About this time, Zoro picked up the sound of his name being shouted from a distance. He turned his head to see Chopper running across the lawn and nudged Sanji lightly to look in the same direction. Both men chuckled as the clumsy teen tripped and fell into a couple of girls. Chopper blushed furiously as he helped them up and apologized profusely. Zoro felt Sanji's hand trail lightly over his wounded forearm and an idea began to form in his mind.

"Oi, sensei, there is one thing you could do for me." Zoro never took his eyes off his little sidekick as he spoke. "See if you can pull some strings over at the hospital for him. He's already the best damn doctor I've seen; all he needs is a chance to prove himself."

"Consider it done." Igaram folded his arms over his chest and hummed softly as they waited for the little man to finally join them.

DK*DK*DK*DK

Ace felt himself wake on several levels before his body began to respond to his wishes for it to move. A groan escaped when he tried to sit up too fast and the events of the last few days came flooding back to him. He reached out to find his new master and came up empty-handed. A frown replaced the content smile as he opened his eyes and found himself alone. Light shone from under the bathroom door and he could hear the rustling of cloth coming from the other side. Ace sat up gingerly, wincing at the soreness in his ass and hoping that his detective would be returning to bed soon. The door finally opened to show a fully dressed Smoker; holster, gun and handcuffs already in place and ready to start the day.

"Hey, Detective, you know it's not my birthday, right?" At Smoker's confused, annoyed look he continued. "I was just assuming you got dressed so I could unwrap you."

"I have a meeting with the chief soon," Smoker sat down on the edge of the mattress to lace up his boots and was immediately wrapped in the naked man's arms. "Knock it off brat. Some of us actually work for a living."

"I guess that makes you my Sugar Daddy." Ace nibbled at the edge of a dark hickey on the detective's neck.

Smoker pried the lanky man off his back and stood from the bed. "There's a key hanging from a nail in the garage. Make sure you use it to lock up when you leave."

Ace's face lit up when he was told where the spare key was kept, completely ignoring the fact that he was also being thrown out. He limped down the hallway after the older man, grinning from ear to ear. Smoker stopped abruptly and Ace slammed into his back, grabbing onto strong arms to steady himself from falling.

"You're worse than some stray that followed me home." Though Smoker's voice was gruff, there wasn't a trace of anger in it.

Ace slid his hands up thick arms, across a broad chest and slowly down washboard abs, wishing that the fabric of the nicely pressed dress shirt wasn't in the way. "Hmm… maybe you should just adopt me. Buy me a leash, a collar, a box of treats… Who knows what tricks you might be able to train me to do."

"We'll start with stay." Smoker shook his new puppy off and proceeded towards the garage door again.

Ace let out a whoop and a groan as pain shot up his spine with the sudden movements. Suddenly his face dropped and he began cussing as he realized that his ride had just left. He searched through his tattered clothes that scattered the living room and kitchen for his phone, finally finding the stubborn item inside one of the inverted lampshades. He flipped it open and punched in Marco's number, wandering back to the garage to retrieve the key as he waited for his friend to pick up. If someone didn't come and get him, Jiji would probably skin him alive for missing another day of work, not that he planned on actually doing anything.

DK*DK*DK*DK

Makino sat at the small bistro table on her balcony looking through an old photo album. Two little girls in ballet costumes smiled back from a tattered black and white picture. A tear escaped down her cheek as she stared at the fond memory of her and her best friend. Haruka had always been so full of joy when she was little, and then she met Frank. At first, Haruka glowed with happiness, love practically written all over her face any time she was in her husband's presence. But after she found out the truth, the only smiles she gave were to her toddling baby boy. Another page was turned and gave way to images of the wedding, both looking gorgeous in their traditional kimonos. Makino wiped the moisture from her face and silently admonished herself for crying.

Haruka had sat her down one day, in fact the day she had been diagnosed with the tumor, and revealed her own secrets. Apparently, she had already known about Frank's preferences before they even were wed and had accepted that he might stray. What had hurt the Japanese woman wasn't the fact that her husband had committed adultery, but that he had lied repeatedly. Haruka said that she loved Frank just as much at that time as she had when they first met. Her last words in the hospital had been whispers of love to her missing husband. Makino gave in to the tears and cried openly for her lost 'sister'. Long fingers pulled her hands from her face and she looked up into the concerned eyes of her own secret.

DK*DK*DK*DK

Shanks opened his eyes to see the morning sun climbing into the sky, much lower than he was used to seeing. He sat up rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes and let the bleached hotel sheets fall from his body as he stood to make his way to the bathroom. The sight of Frank sleeping in the messy bed caused his breath to hitch, and Shanks hurried to close the door before he made a fool of himself. The last two days had been full of tragedy and joy, along with stress and headaches. The two of them were trying to be as discrete as possible, but Makino informed them that she had already booked them a room at a modest place for the rest of the week.

Frank had been the one to finally give in to her generosity and even point out that it might be safer for everyone if they were out of sight for a while. It bothered him that they couldn't find Buggy before the explosion. Though Buggy had done much to hurt he and the ones he loved, Shanks couldn't help but remember the good times too. A long time ago, they had actually been friends.

The redhead stood there watching the running water, lost in thought, never sensing anyone behind him until a hand reached out and shut off the faucet.

"It's gonna be ok. There's no way he survived that blast." Frank pulled Shanks up against his chest and kissed his cheek softly. "And if he did, he still has to come through me before he can get to you."

"That's the problem," Shanks sighed heavily. "One of these times they're not going to miss and you'll be gone forever."

"How about I make you a promise?" Frank gently turned him around; leaving enough space between them so he could admire the redhead's well toned body. Shanks snapped his fingers and Frank grinned perversely at him for a second before continuing. "There's a small airfield just south of here that came up for sale a few months ago. I have an investor looking into it for me, but I was thinking of starting up a courier service and flight school when I retire. I have the credentials almost completed, and what I'm lacking I can take care of in the next two years.

"I lost my wife before I could make amends. I don't want that to happen with my son. I'm coming back as soon as I retire." Frank poured every ounce of honesty into his words as he held his lover's gaze. "I want a chance to do things right this time."

Shanks hooked a heel behind Frank's knees and brought the man towards him, crushing their mouths in a passionate kiss. "It's about time."

DK*DK*DK*DK

The day passed quickly for all, everyone trying to catch up on missed work from the past two days. In the end, they all found themselves scattered around the Red Force, piecing together bits of information they had gathered. Chopper and Luffy were playing a game of checkers with Usopp taking the part of devil's advocate. Yuu and Kureha sat at a table with Shanks, Makino and Zeff drinking tea and making small talk. Johnny, Yosaku, Zoro, and Sanji sat at a large table looking through one of Zoro's baby books while Frank stood behind his son asking more questions than any of the others. Smoker had arrived only a few minutes ago with Ace and they were currently in the kitchen grabbing something to eat. Garp was the last to show, bringing the most pertinent information of all.

"OK, so Duval was the guy in the truck, and this Inspector Akoji is in charge of the investigation behind Buggy's involvement with Don Krieg. At least so far, no incriminating evidence has been gathered, but I do suspect a leak in the department. I had a rumor spread that the Dark Knight and his members sustained major injuries, which resulted in several assault incidents in the local hospitals. Somehow they managed to escape before we could catch them, but a few sketches have been compiled." Garp handed over the artist renderings to Frank and Zoro.

"This one looks familiar, but the other I've never seen." Zoro shook his head as he passed the pages back.

Frank nodded in agreement, as he handed the picture over to Shanks who had walked up beside him. "I think that he was one of the men that Ben took for questioning."

Shanks frowned as he processed the sketch. "I'll ask him when we meet later tomorrow. Is it ok if I keep this?"

"Sure, I've got lots of them." Garp waved him off and signaled to Makino to bring him a drink. "I just wish I could figure out who it is that is leaking information. I screen all of my men regularly and each of them have been accounted for during any times in question."

Ace and Smoker finally emerged from the kitchen with several plates of snacks and everyone began pulling around tables so they could sit together. Jokes were made when both Ace and Sanji chose to sit in their lover's laps, Frank commenting on how Roronoa's knew how to keep their men in place. Ace grinned and said that any place was fine with him but he'd rather Smoker waited until the hood cooled off a little next time. Sanji and Shanks both gave their partners the evil eye and Zoro knew that he would have to do some major ass kissing tonight in order to even have sex. Frank's head snapped sideways when Zoro planted his fist in his father's face.

Everyone rolled in laughter and those close enough slapped Zoro on the back in congratulations for getting a hit on the fighter. Yuu began to rant in Japanese about how the man had let his skills become rusty and started planning out a strict workout regimen.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and an automatic weapon began firing wildly into the bar. Sanji dove at Zoro, knocking him to the floor and calling out to Zeff to move his crippled old ass when the chef was slow to react. Chopper screamed and tried to reach for his mother, receiving a blow to his head from an unknown flying object in turn. Luffy growled and tried to attack the intruder, only being held back by a panicking Usopp. Frank covered both Shanks and Makino as best he could with his own body, not wanting either of them to come to harm. Johnny and Yosaku scrambled over to their aniki, ready to assist wherever needed though both looked as if they might faint at any moment. Ace flattened himself to the floor and reached for his knife strapped to his leg, preparing himself to launch at a second's notice. Garp and Smoker quickly reached for their guns, freezing immediately when bullets barely missed their heads in warning.

"My, my… What would the precinct think if they knew their two most beloved men were involved with the city's terrorist vigilantes?" The sickeningly sweet voice preceded the physical body, giving time for the shock of recognition to set in for both Smoker and Garp.

"Alvida?" Garp's revelation sounded like a child who had just been told that Santa wasn't real. "But why?"

The beautiful woman strode into the room, anger clearly written on her face. She took a moment to look into each one of their faces, as if to imprint each one of them to memory before they disappeared. Her lip curled into an uncharacteristic snarl while her chin quivered from the effort to keep the tears from falling again. No matter how much makeup you apply, the telltale signs of crying can never be covered-up. Her hands shook as she raised the gun again and aimed it first at Zoro and then Frank, trying hard to decide which one she held more hatred for.

"I waited almost twenty years for him to be released. TWENTY YEARS! And when he came back to me, he was a changed man… all because of you." Her gun swept over the older generation. "Then when I almost have him back to his old self, you come along." The laser sight placed a red dot on Zoro's forehead. "Now prepare to join him in the afterlife."

Sanji lifted himself up and placed himself in the line of fire just as the gun went off. He froze, eyes wide open and stared into Zoro's anguished face, mouth opening and closing without any sound.

"Sanji!" Zoro screamed and reached up to check the back of the blonde's head.

A loud thud was heard in the vicinity of the shooter and gasps echoed in the now silent room. Sanji released the breath he was holding and smiled slightly at the panicking man under him.

"I'm ok… Zoro, it's all right… Look shitty-Marimo, I'm not shot!" Sanji grabbed Zoro's face and forced the green haired man to look him in the eye. "She missed."

"Nami?" Luffy's bewildered question brought the two men back to the situation at hand and they turned to see what had happened.

Alvida was laying in a heap on the floor, the gun next to her but no longer in her grasp. Above her, Nami stood panting and holding a wicked looking staff with large metal balls between each section. The fiery redhead looked as if she had just run a marathon, her hair plastered to her face and neck, the cute yellow skirt and jacket set soaked with sweat. One of the straps of her chunky sandals had broken and the shoe was barely attached to her foot.

"Fucking bitch." Nami spat out as she glared at the fallen woman. "I was trying to get some information on what had happened the other night when I overheard this whore giving out instructions to set explosives in certain vehicles. One of them happened to be that stupid Gremlin you call Merry."

"Wha- Not Merry!" Luffy wailed.

"So I followed her. It's a good thing I've been training for that damn city marathon. I would have lost her completely if it hadn't been for 5 o'clock traffic and the fact that you told me you'd be here tonight."

Luffy knocked Usopp off him as he jumped up and ran to her, pulling the exhausted woman into a crushing hug. "You're the best! That's why I love you."

A few of their friends chuckled at the embarrassed blush on Nami's face and everyone helped to pick each other up from the floor. Garp held his hand out to Zeff who took it reluctantly and mumbled his thanks. Yuu helped Kureha check her son over and let out a sigh of relief when the boy began to slowly open his eyes. An intact grenade was found next to him, most likely the object that he had been struck with. Frank hugged Makino tightly, whispering apologies to the sobbing bartender as he and Shanks shared a silent look of relief. Johnny and Yosaku gave each other an exasperated look and decided that maybe their boring life in Japan wasn't so bad. Ace was yanked up off the floor and kissed fiercely before being shoved to the side. He watched Smoker pull out a set of cuffs and secure Alvida's arms behind her back as he read her, her rights.

Zoro had been watching everyone from his place on the floor, one hand still tangled in silky blonde hair and the other supporting his weight as he propped himself up. His vision blurred and hot wet lips claimed his own. He eagerly responded and sat up further so he could pull the man into his lap. Parting for air, he tried to steady his still racing heart.

"You stupid fuck. Why did you do that?" Zoro's eyes were clenched shut as he fisted his hand in his lover's shirt, their foreheads resting together.

"You really need to ask?" Sanji half laughed as he shook his head. "You'd have done the same thing shitty-swordsman."

"Aa, but this was supposed to be my turn." Zoro gave him a lopsided grin and together they stood with the others.

"Next time I'll let you be the one to stand in front of the loaded gun." Sanji laughed and leaned into Zoro as the man embraced him from behind.

"Let's hope there's not a next time." Frank ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily. "I'm too old for this shit."

"Speak for yourself brat," Kureha argued a moment before her shoulders, too, slumped. "But a vacation sounds wonderful about now."

Yuu nodded and took her hand in his. "I was thinking maybe we would go to Acapulco, possibly for a honeymoon?"

Chopper began to squee with excitement and slapped both hands over his mouth to stifle the noise. He looked over to Zoro with happy tears in his eyes and was overjoyed to see the approving look on his hero's face.

"You think you can make me happy?" the withered old doctor teased.

"I'll spend the rest of my life trying." Yuu stood on his tiptoes and puckered his lips for a kiss. As soon as Kureha gave in to his silent request, the room erupted in cheers and shouts of congratulation.

DK*DK*DK*DK

Zoro looked in the mirror frowning, contemplating whether or not to attach the swords to his hip. If today was anything like the last one he had attended, he just might need them, especially since he had such a high profile role in this shenanigan. He sighed dramatically when he remembered his promise to his grandfather. No swords outside the dojo until further notice. It wasn't his fault that things kept coming up where the Dark Knight was needed. He tried to stop that part of his life, honestly, but even Sanji had to admit that people needed a 'hero' to look up to sometimes.

Frank had gone back to Okinawa, promising that he would return in plenty of time and he should not worry. However, the man was still MIA and even Shanks had no idea where he was. Sanji was with his own father this morning trying to get last minute preparations for the reception taken care of. He should be back in about twenty minutes, but if he didn't hurry, Zoro would take his favorite kitchen knife and use it to make confetti out of this blasted necktie. A knock sounded at the door and Zoro hurried to answer it. Luffy and Nami smiled brightly at him when he opened it, completely missing the irritated tic in his left eye.

"Hi Zoro!" Luffy bounced in wearing what looked like a brand new suit with a bright red silk shirt underneath.

"Luffy, remember no food yet, wait till after the ceremony. Hey why aren't you ready yet?" Nami chided him and reached out to help straighten the mess he had made of the fabric around his neck. "I thought that after living with Sanji all this time you'd be able to do this on your own."

Zoro frowned further at the playful lit to her voice. "Why learn when he always does for me? If I never have to wear one of these again it will be too soon."

"You'd better plan on wearing it at least once more, Marimo." Sanji walked in through the still open front door and took over for the lovely young woman. "Or have you changed your mind already?"

Zoro pulled him into a passionate kiss and growled possessively. "You're not getting away that easy, shitty-cook. I'll make you mine if I have to tattoo it across your forehead."

Sanji gave him another quick kiss before heading to the kitchen to stop Luffy from eating anything he had set aside specifically for tonight. His hand moved back the gold earring in his left ear and the smile that hadn't left him since he put it in this morning doubled in size. Zoro had taken his mother's wedding band and had it crafted into a tasteful hoop earring, presenting it to Sanji just this morning. The nervous man had even gotten down on his knee and asked the blonde to marry him. It was almost two years from the first time they had met. How fast time had gone by. It seemed like just last month he had been following Zoro around trying to prove he was the Dark Knight. Loud knocking at the door brought him out of his musings and he turned to see Frank and Shanks walk in.

"It's about time you got here," Zoro complained.

"What, you really think I'd miss seeing my son graduate from college at the top of his class?" Frank pulled his son in for a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you. I just wish your mother could be here to see this."

"Me too." Zoro nodded soberly and turned to look at everyone. "Let's get this over with."

DK*DK*DK*DK

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the graduates threw their caps into the air. Zoro allowed himself to be captured up in hugs from several of the students who he happened to recognize from his classes over the past two years. A few freshmen girls came running over with a magazine and pens, causing Zoro to groan loudly. The page presented to him was from one of the photo shoots he had done for the now famous designer Bon Kurei. He hurriedly grabbed them and scribbled his name in messy kanji before searching the sea of matching gowns for familiar blonde hair.

People parted on both sides as Sanji and Zoro made their way towards each other, most giving them little knowing grins, others gave looks of disgust, but no one tried to stop them. Zoro wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kissed him soundly. Before they could say anything, they were rushed by Chopper, Luffy, Johnny and Yosaku, all wrapping them in one giant hug. They were closely followed by Nami, Vivi, Robin and Conis who gave them each much gentler, individual hugs and kisses on the cheek.

Frank was decked out in his dress blues, which were technically black, so he was showing a little restraint in his affection towards his lover. They both shook Zoro's hand, an envelope being slipped into the boy's pocket with a wink. Sanji watched the exchange with interest, but didn't say a word. He would find out later… he always did. Garp stood off to the side with Kureha, watching as Zeff and Yuu went to congratulate their boys on finally making it through their studies. Sanji fought the tears when he heard his father tell him that he was proud of him.

A scream was heard and everyone jerked their heads towards the distressed woman. Makino had been standing back, watching from a short distance away when she was roughly shoved to the ground by a hideous looking man with blue hair sticking out from under a red tri-fold hat. He wore a vintage looking British soldier's uniform jacket about his shoulders like a cape, white gloves, green pants, and brown lace-up boots. His face was covered in white costume paint, with the exception of green around his eyes and mouth. The familiar haunting laugh rang out as the maniac pulled out the familiar four-bladed weapon and attacked.

More screams echoed throughout the crowd as Garp and Smoker reached for weapons that were not there due to them being off duty. Zoro grabbed Sanji, shoved him behind his larger frame to keep him safe, and stepped forward to intercept the threat. As the sharp edges closed in on him, Zoro searched for anything he could use to fight. One of these days, they would finally give in and let him carry at least one of his swords wherever he went.

Suddenly, Buggy stopped and looked down to see an uncommonly large blade sticking out from his chest, having pierced his heart from behind. The steel retracted and the painted man fell to the ground, revealing his assassin. An elegantly embellished black floor length coat fluttered in the slight breeze around the tall man, a white plume sticking proudly from his equally lavish hat. Blood dripped from the massive sword that resembled a cross, the same sword that had almost ended Zoro's life.

No words were said as Mihawk tipped his hat and slid his sword back into the loop on his back. He turned to Makino and held out his hand, smiling softly as she ran to him. Everyone's jaw dropped when he bent down and captured her lips with his. The formidable swordsman whispered something in her ear and she nodded eagerly before saying goodbye. Security finally showed up just as he seemingly disappeared into the crowd.

"So now what?" Usopp said as he walked up to the bewildered group.

"Advertise for a new villain?" Luffy shrugged his shoulders. His pleas for help went unanswered as he was chased around campus, a bonus promised if they could remove the straw hat from his head.

"I'd rather it be quiet for another twenty years. Long enough for it to be too much for me, and just right for you to have a second go," Frank said clapping a hand on Zoro's shoulder and walking with Shanks to the parking lot. Zeff had promised them a huge reception back at the Baratie and he sure wasn't going to miss it.

Zoro watched his father walk away with confusion on his mind. What was his father thinking? He did know that he and Sanji were –

"Oi, Marimo. No deep thinking right now… or ever." Sanji said, resting his chin on Zoro's shoulder for a moment before pulling the man with him towards their new car.

Maybe he could begin molding the Horsemen to take over for him. The gears in Zoro's mind began working overtime as he thought about the possibilities.


End file.
